Fairy Bar
by Sarabee69
Summary: Chacun a son passé. Pour eux, c'est un passé tragique, un passé secret, un passé qu'ils fuient. Mais avec des amis peut être... peut être un passé qu'ils peuvent affronter pour, progressivement, commencer à vivre. Ou retomber en enfer. UA type schoolfic. Pairing : Gavy ; Jerza ; Miraxus. Le reste (Natsu, Lisanna, Lucy, Gray, Jubia, Lyon, Loki etc...) ne pouvant être dévoilé ;) !
1. Lucy

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je poste ici ma première fic. Je ne prétend donc pas faire dans le nouveau et l'extraordinaire, une school fic sur Fairy tail c'est du déjà vu, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part ! J'espère qu'elle plaira quand même.**

 **N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des critiques négatives comme positives, du moment qu'elles sont constructives, j'accepte tout avec plaisir. Ce sera une Fic avec point de vue tournant : A chaque chapitre c'est un personnage différent du précédent qui "raconte". J'ai 2 chapitres d'avance, et l'histoire global déjà écrite, donc selon comment elle plait je posterais plus ou moins vite, mais environ toute les deux semaines.**

 **Les personnages sont quasiment tous issus de Fairy Tail, d'Hiro Mashima, et je met rating T. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'écrirais les lemons ou non. Donc si jamais j'en écrit, je préviendrais bien sur au début du chapitre, et changerait en rating M.**

 **Bonne lecture =) !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Lucy

**** Dimanche 01 septembre ****

 **\- Demain hein ? L'été est passé tellement rapidement !**

La jeune blonde souffla bruyamment. Allongée sur le dos, dans son grand lit deux places, elle avait posé ses pieds sur le mur et sa tête pendait dans le vide. Elle prenait cette position assez étrange, qui lui faisait monter le sang à la tête, très régulièrement depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé dans cet appartement. Ainsi allongée, elle pouvait voir le ciel à travers sa fenêtre et, si elle levait un peu les yeux, comparer ce qu'elle voyait avec ce qui était inscrit sur la large toile qui recouvrait son plafond. Une surprise de son colocataire à la fin de leur déménagement, qu'elle avait découverte en rentrant dans sa chambre sans ne se douter de rien. Une toile. Immense. Recouvrant toute la surface de son plafond. Dessus, une impression de très grande qualité représentait toutes les étoiles et constellations, que l'on pouvait voir depuis leur ville natale, en plein mois de juin. Sans même vérifier, Lucy avait su qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur. Ensemble, ils avaient passé tellement de nuit à contempler ce ciel, allongés au bord de la tombe de sa mère, que l'un comme l'autre pourrait le redessiner sans réfléchir. C'était l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait, parce ce que ce ciel, elle ne le reverrait plus. Comme sa mère.

 **\- Il faut dire qu'on a été pas mal occupé, entre les formalités d'admission, la recherche de logement, le déménagement, et nos jobs d'été respectifs, répondit son colocataire en entrant dans la pièce.**

 **Tournant sa tête vers lui, Lucy se redressa pour s'assoir sur son lit et laisser à ce dernier un peu de place pour venir l'y rejoindre. Loki. Son colocataire. Son ami depuis plus de 5 ans. Et tellement plus. Elle ne savait même pas ou elle en serait sans lui. Si elle vivrait même encore.**

 **\- Et puis, je suis sûr que tu as hâte de commencer. C'est enfin le début de notre rêve, continua-t-il avec un grand sourire en traversant la pièce.**

Il s'installa sur le lit, adossé au mur, et, après un court instant de réflexion, rabattit la couette sur lui. Les économies de chauffage avaient un prix, alors même qu'ils n'étaient qu'en Septembre. Il allait surement falloir allouer un budget un peu plus conséquent à l'électricité s'ils voulaient passer l'hiver. Lucy le regarda faire, amusée. Elle connaissait le coté douillet de son ami, et s'en moquait souvent ouvertement, mais pas cette fois. Là, elle voulait parler, se coller contre lui, et oublier l'angoisse que l'on ressent lorsqu'on commence une nouvelle vie. Loin de tout. Mais quand même avec lui. C'est donc ce qu'elle fit : soulevant la couette avec laquelle s'était emmitouflé Loki, elle vint se coller contre ses jambes. Elle ignora au passage le frisson qui parcourut son ami au contact de sa peau froide, et le regard assassin qui s'en suivit et posa sa tête sur le ventre de Loki pour lui répondre avec un léger sourire :

 **\- Oui … Le programme a vraiment l'aire démentielle. J'espère que j'aurais quand même le temps de lire avec tout le travail qui nous attend ! C'est quand même la meilleure école du pays …**

 **\- Mmmh… je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu geindre l'ex majeure de promotion d'une école préparatoire fort réputée pour sa difficulté, sur son échec potentiel! Mais si tu pleures je pourrais toujours te réconforter si tu me le demande gentiment…**

Lucy rigola, et donna une tape gentille sur la main du blond qui commençait à descendre vers ses seins, afin d'illustrer ses propos. Malgré la touche d'humour, elle savait qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. Il serait toujours là pour la réconforter s'il y avait un problème, que ce soit avec les cours, avec les gens ou même avec elle-même… Comme il l'avait toujours fait, et comme elle le faisait toujours pour lui aussi.

 **\- Quel égoïsme ! Tu as bien assez de poitrine pour partager !**

 **\- Et toi bien assez de numéro dans ton téléphone pour en toucher d'autres !**

 **\- Mais ce sont les tiens mes préférés tu sais ….**

 **\- Qui sais ce que tu vas rencontrer dans cette ville : un nouveau terrain de jeux s'ouvre pour notre lion préféré, rentré vos gazelles !**

 **\- Hahaha. Oui je pense que nous aurons un assez bon échantillon à la réunion de présentation de demain.**

 **\- Oui, mais se seront des filles relativement intelligentes, tu ne pourras pas les baratiner !**

 **\- Je t'ai bien eu toi, non? Répondit Loki en affichant un sourire arrogant. J'adapte mes discours en fonction de mon interlocuteur, ça augmente mon taux de réussite.**

 **\- Tu es irrécupérable ! La hantise de tous les parents.**

Se chamailler était décidément leur activité favorite. Allongés dans la chambre au couleur bleu et blanche de Lucy, ils continuaient à parler pour ne pas penser au lendemain. Certes, ils étaient deux, alors même si tous se déroulait mal lors de cette année, ils ne seraient pas seul, mais Lucy désirait vraiment agrandir son cercle de relation, se faire des amis et même, pourquoi pas, trouver quelqu'un. Dernier point qui ne serait possible que si Loki décidait d'arrêter son comportement de coureur de jupon pour se concentrer sur une seule relation. Dans le cas contraire, elle ne pourrait pas le laissé seul. Elle le savait. Et il le savait aussi.

 **\- Lu', tu commences à dormir**

 **\- Mmmh, désolé … marmonna-t-elle**

 **\- Pas de soucis ! Je suis crevé aussi. On a enfin déballé le dernier carton aujourd'hui, lui répondit-il doucement**

 **\- Oh ! Génial ! Alors on est officiellement entrain de commencer notre vie ?**

 **\- Exact ! Réussissant à sortir des couvertures, il ajouta :**

 **\- Bonne nuit Lu', n'oublie pas de me réveiller demain ! Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de réveil assez puissant pour me faire sortir du lit… fit il en rigolant.**

Lucy feint un soupir, et lui répondit en se réinstallant confortablement dans son lit, vide depuis le départ de son colocataire :

 **\- Ah lala, comment tu feras quand je ne serais plus la ?**

 **\- … Je ne vivrais plus annonça doucement Loki avec un sourire triste sur le pas de la porte.**

Lucy n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour imaginer son expression. Elle enfonça la tête dans l'un de ses nombreux oreillers pour trouver le sommeil. Elle s'en voulait pour son commentaire, mais elle se rattraperait. Et demain, le petit déjeuner serait pour elle.

**** Lundi 02 septembre ****

 **\- Notre Faculté est particulière comme vous avez pu le voir sur la brochure lorsque vous vous êtes inscrit. Nous ne possédons que 9 cursus de Licence, et nous n'acceptons les élèves qu'après 2 années de licence ou d'année préparatoire dans un autre établissement. Cela nous permet d'avoir un taux de réussite supérieure à 98% ….**

Lucy se pencha vers son voisin pour lui chuchoter :

 **\- Essaie de ne pas te retrouver dans les 2% restant cette année, j'aurais honte de devoir dire que je te connais.**

Sa remarque lui valut une tape sur l'épaule de Loki, qui s'allongea sur la table avec un sourire malicieux :

 **\- On est donc les bébés de l'école, même si on est en troisième années hein ?**

 **\- Ça veut dire que tu ne pourras pas jouer la carte du mec plus âgé pour séduire toutes ces jolies jeunes filles, le taquina-t-elle.**

Loki rigola mais garda son air malicieux. Sans doute avait-il déjà prévu une demi-douzaine de plans de rechange, qui marcherait tous mieux les uns que les autres, l'expérience n'étant pas ce qui lui faisait défaut.

 **\- Ces réunions de prérentrée m'ennuie vraiment … soupira-t-il**

La blonde lui sourit d'un aire compatissant, et se remis à écouter le discours de la représentante de l'école, dont le sexe restait encore à déterminer.

 **\- … Vous serez donc amener à coopérer entre élèves d'une même année. Nous trouvons que cela favorise l'entente, et l'ambiance générale dans l'école. La feuille distribuée à l'entrée vous indique donc avec quel cursus vous serez amenés à mener un projet. Le choix des groupes est libre, il doit juste être composé d'un ou une représentante de chaque filière au minim...**

Le discours s'interrompit brutalement. Intrigué par ce silence, Loki releva la tête, et regarda en direction de ce qui retenait l'attention de la représentante, tout comme Lucy.

 **\- Je ne sais pas quels étaient les coutumes de votre famille, monsieur, mais ici, au sein de notre établissement, vous êtes prié de conserver une tenue correcte !**

Ce message était adressé à un jeune homme, qui avait jugé bon d'ôter discrètement sa chemise pendant le discours. Lucy eu ainsi donc tout le loisir d'observer toute la partie supérieur du corps de son future camarade de classe. C'était un garçon avec un visage fin, mais des traits typiquement masculins. Le genre de garçon que l'on peut observer dans les magazines qui sont fait pour le plaisir des yeux. Et le reste du corps ne méjugeait pas. Il était fin, mais tout en muscle, avec 6 tablettes de chocolat bien dessiné. Et le V. Ce fameux V qui descend en dessous de la ceinture, qui sublime la fin des abdos et qui semblent indiquer l'objet de tous les vices. C'était le genre de vision agréable, qui l'amena a pensé que finalement, elle n'avait pas perdu sa matinée à venir à cette réunion pour le moins barbante. Son observation pour le moins détaillé du jeune homme fut néanmoins interrompue lorsque ce dernier reçut une droite en plein visage. Lucy écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'origine de cet acte relativement violent : une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge écarlate. Elle la vit jeter un regard mi-amusé, mi-blasé à l'étudiant qui avait atterrit sur les fesses, et lui jeter sa chemise. Elle se retourna alors vers la responsable et dit :

 **\- Je vous prie de nous excuser Madame, Gray souffre d'un trouble du comportement depuis tout petit, mais je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. Vous pouvez continuer.**

Bien qu'elle ne soit qu'une étudiante, sa phrase ne souffrait d'aucune réplique. Le genre de ton qui ne s'invente pas, et que seul les personnes très charismatiques possèdent. Un peu troublé par ce qui venait de se passer, la responsable se remis cependant à parler, et poursuivit son discours. Mais Lucy n'écoutait plus, son attention restant focalisée sur l'élève perturbateur. Ce dernier était en train de remettre sa chemise, la mine renfrognée et boudeuse. Il se frotta alors la joue et leva les yeux, croisant le regard de Lucy. C'était typiquement le genre de moment où le temps semble s'arrêter dans les films. Mais ici, dans la réalité, Lucy se dit qu'elle devait juste avoir l'aire d'une voyeuse. Le rouge lui monta alors au joue et elle détourna le regard, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Gray. C'était vraiment un homme « charmant ». Et vu le comportement de la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge à ses coté, elle ne devait être pour lui qu'une amie. Une amie vraiment proche pour qu'il tolère ce genre de comportement cela dit. Ou alors il était du genre masochiste. Lucy n'avait jamais testé ce genre de pratique, bien qu'elle soit assez expérimentée en la matière, mais avec lui elle se serait bien laissé tenter. Après tout, si 50 nuances grey avait bien marché, il devait bien y avoir une raison, et ce n'était certainement pas pour le style d'écriture assez déplorable. Lucy écarquilla les yeux. Elle était réellement en train d'imaginer accepter avoir des pratiques sadomasochistes avec un camarade dont elle avait seulement croisé le retard ? Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle remédie au vide qui s'était installé dans sa vie sexuelle depuis quelques mois. Elle en était la de ses réflexions, le rouge aux joues, lorsque la voix de son voisin l'interrompit :

 **\- Deux fois …**

 **\- Hein ? Répliqua-t-elle, un peu déboussolée, tirée de force de ses pensées.**

 **\- Ça fait deux fois que je te vois rougir, en moins de 30 minutes. Et j'imagine que ce n'est pas notre charmante représentante qui te fait cet effet, bien qu'elle soit très …. Appréciable dirons-nous.**

 **\- Mmmh, moi je la trouve très sexy …**

 **\- Et moi je pense que si la vue de ce jeune homme t'émoustille autant, il est grand temps que je recommence à me balader nu dans l'appartement**

Lucy rigola franchement à la dernière remarque, avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Elle avait rigolé vraiment fort, et ne voulait pas attirer l'attention du professeur qui avait déjà été suffisamment interrompu pour la matinée, et risquait de se fâcher. C'est à ce moment seulement qu'elle s'aperçut que les élèves étaient en train de sortir de l'amphithéâtre, la responsable étant déjà partit.

 **\- Ah ça y est ? Tu es redescendu sur terre ? Le cours est finit depuis environ… 6 minutes … Tu as vraiment des expressions de figures très intéressantes quand tu réfléchis, commenta Loki avec un sourire malicieux.**

Quelques chamailleries plus tard, le temps de ranger leurs affaires, les deux colocataires prenaient la direction de leur appartement, à 5 minutes à pied. Le chemin était agréable, le long d'un canal sur les bords duquel Lucy se faisait un plaisir de monter. De là, elle aimait regarder les bateaux passer, et le vent glisser sur sa peau alors qu'elle tentait de garder l'équilibre sur les rebords à peine plus épais qu'une poutre de gymnaste.

 **\- Il faut qu'on passe au carrefour market ! Il me manque du lait et des aubergines pour la quiche de ce soir … Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé pendant mon absence ce matin, demanda rapidement Lucy sans oser regarder son ami. C'était une mauvaise idée de remettre un tel sujet sur le tapis, mais il fallait qu'elle sache si elle avait manqué des informations importantes.**

 **\- Je te fais un résumé si tu me dis ce qui a valu à mon amie que je pensais si sérieuse, une telle absence, lui répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.**

Lucy souffla :

 **\- Marché conclu… Elle n'y couperait pas de toute façon. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'il savait à quoi elle avait pensé, mais elle était sure qu'il voulait l'entendre le dire. Mais toi d'abord, finit-elle en souriant a son tour.**

 **\- Alors voyons … Nous avons tous un cours en commun avec une des 8 autres filières, nous ce sera avec les chimistes. Des statistiques. Et deux projets à mener. Un en tant que prof, avec les LCLA, Lettre Classique et Langues Anciennes je crois… Un autre en temps qu'élève, avec les STAPS … C'est tout.**

 **\- Des projets ? reprit-elle étonnée**

 **\- Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté hein ? Ces projets conteront pour un quart dans les résultats finaux de l'année.**

 **\- Tout ça !? Mon dieu ou avait-je la tête ! Explique-moi !**

Loki soupira :

 **\- Ces projets ont pour but de mesurer notre compréhension des fondamentaux appris lors de nos deux années de licence en les expliquant aux autres. Ducoup, on doit choisir un sujet d'astronomie à apprendre et à partager avec des élèves du cursus de LCLA. De la même façon, les élèves de STAPS devront faire un sujet avec nous comme élèves.**

 **\- STAPS ? Je croyais que j'avais laissé le sport derrière moi lorsque j'ai passé mon bac … Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir vraiment compris l'intérêt de ces pro...**

Lucy fut interrompue par le petit cri de surprise d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, les deux amis avaient pressé le pas, et étaient arrivés en bas de chez eux, ou se trouvait une supérette de quartier, entourée d'autres magasins de commodités très utile. C'est cette proximité avec les commerces de quartier qui avait convaincu Lucy qu'ils venaient de visiter l'appartement idéal la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Ça, et le loyer très abordable. Et quand Lucy jetait son dévolu sur quelque chose, elle repartait très rarement sans l'avoir obtenu. Elle avait donc fortement insisté auprès de l'agence pour que son dossier ne soit pas refusé. Elle était même allée jusqu'à prendre le thé avec les propriétaires, qui l'avait trouvé fort charmante au demeurant, pour s'assurer de leur coopération. L'agence n'avait pas réellement eu beaucoup de choix, elle les avait presque harcelés. Presque, elle le rajoutait plus pour se convaincre que pour relater des faits réels.

 **\- Oh ! Pardon, commenta la petite bleue en rougissant. Je ne m'attendais pas à croiser quelqu'un de ma promo par ici, c'est tout... Pourtant on n'est qu'a cinq minutes de l'école, ça n'a rien de surprenant… Puis, comme si elle se rappelait qu'elle parlait a des gens, elle releva la tête, et ajouta avec un grand sourire franc : Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Levy ! Vous étiez juste devant moi pendant l'amphi de présentation, alors j'ai retenu vos visages, mais vous ne devez certainement pas m'avoir vu, je suis sorti assez vite après que ce … Monsieur, ou cette dame, peu importe, en ai fini avec son discours assommant !**

Lucy, comme son ami avait été un peu prise de court par ce long discours. Effectivement, son visage ne lui disait rien. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, tenu par un foulard jaune. Des cheveux bleus océan, qui lui allait bien, un peu comme si elle était née avec. Lucy la trouvait vraiment mignonne, et elle était si spontané qu'il était très difficile de ne pas la trouver amicale, aussi commença-t-elle a rigoler, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir leur interlocutrice une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Excuse-moi, je ne me moque pas de toi ! Je m'appelle Lucy, avec un y, et voici Loki, mon colocataire. Je crois que nous avons été surpris, finit-elle en souriant.**

 **\- Pas de problème sourit la jeune fille à son tour.**

Elle s'appelait Levy, avait 19 ans, bien qu'elle ait l'aire d'en avoir 15, habitait dans le même immeuble qu'eux, mais au deuxième étage, et non au quatrième, et n'avais pas de colocataire, son appartement ne comptant qu'une seul chambre. Elle rentrait en Licence 3 comme eux, d'où sa présence à la réunion de ce matin, mais en LCLA. Les langues anciennes ou avec un alphabet différent du nôtre la fascinait, et elle traduisait depuis qu'elle avait commencé à apprendre le grecque en 4ème. Mais sa grande passion, c'était les livres. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là de la conversation qui Lucy oublia totalement son colocataire et le reste de ces courses pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa discussion avec Levy. Elle ne se reconnecta à la vie réelle que lorsque Loki intervint pour la première fois depuis une bonne demi-heure :

 **\- Lu', je t'aurais bien laissé là, sur le palier entre le 2ème et le 3ème étage de notre charmant immeuble, d'autant que tu es en délicieuse compagnie, fit-il en adressant un clin d'œil charmeur à Levy, mais c'est toi qui a les clés de notre appartement, et la crème fraiche risque de tournée si elle ne rejoint pas bientôt le réfrigérateur…**

Traduction : Je t'adore, mais je n'ai jamais eu ton attrait pour les livres, et bien que je sois content que tu te sois trouver ce qui semblerait être une amie, je veux rentrer chez moi. Loin de se vexer et d'afficher la mine boudeuse de Lucy, Levy rougit encore et rigola de bon cœur :

 **\- Je m'oublie tellement quand je trouve quelqu'un avec qui parler bouquin ! Je suis contente d'avoir ce projet à faire avec vous, j'adore les livres, mais je n'y connais pas grand-chose en astronomie, donc j'étais un peu anxieuse. Après une courte pause ou elle sembla réfléchir, elle ajouta : Est-ce que vous connaissez le Fairy tail ?**

 **\- Fairy quoi ?**

 **\- Fairy tail ! rigola-t-elle un peu moqueuse. C'est un … Bar, bibliothèque, Salon de thé... Et surement d'autres choses. Il est très connu des étudiants de l'école, parce que c'est juste en face. La proprio est super cool, et elle ne laisse rentrer que des étudiants. Jusqu'à 20h00, c'est comme une bibliothèque/salon de thé : A partir du moment où tu consommes un peu, tu peux rester autant que tu veux pour travailler dans un des 3 étages.**

 **\- C'est si grand que ça ? commenta Loki, étonné de ne pas avoir aperçu le bâtiment avant.**

 **\- Oui ! Le rez de chaussé sert pour le travail et le partage, et on y trouve beaucoup de livre en libre-service, le première étage est insonorisé, et il y est interdit de faire le moindre bruit, et le dernier est composé de 3 salles de conférence avec rétroprojecteur et tout le matériel dernier cri. C'est le rendez-vous de tous les étudiants**

 **\- Ça à l'aire vraiment géniale s'enthousiasma Lucy, incapable de rester dans son mutisme face à la description du lieu.**

 **\- Oui, et ça marche vraiment bien, surtout depuis qu'ils ont un chef au poil! On raconte qu'ils font la meilleure nourriture des alentours. Et après 20h00, il se transforme en bar dansant, finit elle avec un sourire espiègle.**

 **\- Loki, tu vois ou c'est ? Tu es partit en repérage la semaine dernière, j'aimerais vraiment y aller !**

 **\- Non … C'est étonnant qu'un aussi grand bâtiment m'est échappé, mais je ne le situe pas du tout…**

 **\- … Je finis à 16h00 demain d'après ce que j'ai vu sur mon planning, vous voulez que je vous y emmène ? J'en ai beaucoup entendu parler, mais au final, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Je ne voulais pas y aller toute seule finit-elle doucement**

 **\- Avec plaisir lui sourit Lucy, on se retrouve à l'entrée ?**

Levy acquiesça avec un grand sourire, et leur dit au revoir à tous les deux tandis qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Lucy se retourna alors vers Loki et se mis sur la pointe des pieds, pour poser ses mains sur le torse de son ami et lui apposer un baiser sur la joue. Ce dernier lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place et la regarda tendrement :

 **\- Tu es contente de t'être fait une amie, ou c'est pour te faire pardonnée de m'avoir fait attendre pendant des lustres ?**

 **\- Tu m'offense, répliqua Lucy, en ramassant un sac de course, l'air faussement insultée, pour monter vers leur appartement. Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que j'en avais juste envie ?**

 **\- A d'autre Lu', je te connais rigola son ami en lui emboitant le pas.**

 **\- Je suis contente Loki. J'ai vraiment l'impression que je viens de me faire une amie. Et puis, si au passage je pouvais me faire pardonner…**

 **\- Haha, tu rêves, il va m'en falloir plus ! J'avais envie d'un massage ce soir fini-t-il avec un clin d'œil en ouvrant la porte de leur appartement.**

Lucy sourit et passa la porte pour se diriger vers la cuisine et ranger les courses que Loki déposa sur le comptoir, puis se mis en cuisine. C'était son jour de corvée. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à habiter ensemble, i ans, ils avaient toujours fonctionné comme ça : un jour sur 2 ils alternaient pour faire la cuisine et la vaisselle, et tous les weekends ils nettoyaient l'appartement et leurs vêtements ensemble. Activités qui dégénéraient la plus part du temps en bataille de mousse, d'eau, ou de toutes autres substances intéressantes, ou en séance souvenir lorsqu'ils dénichaient des objets oubliés. C'était leur monde, leur façon de faire, comme ça qu'ils avaient continué à vivre après avoir été détruit.

Une journée passe vite lorsqu'on se détend. Aussi l'heure de se coucher arriva rapidement, après quelques centaines de pages tournés, des discussions sans queue ni tête, des parties de Mario kart et des fou rire sur just dance, et un Monopoly de 2h00 ou elle avait réussi a gagné, pour la première fois depuis 3 mois. Sans oublier un massage, comme promis. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que Lucy rejoignit son lit après son moment câlin-télé-popcorn avec son colocataire. Ainsi allongé, Lucy se sentit heureuse, et pressé de connaitre ce que l'année allait lui réserver. C'est sur ces pensées joyeuses qu'elle s'endormit.

Elle rentrait. La nuit était tombée, mais il été là. Rien ne pouvait arrivée. Et puis quoi ? Ce genre de chose n'arrivait que dans les séries américaines. Et puis un bruit. La peur. L'incompréhension. La terreur. La douleur physique… Morale. Une seule pensée : ne pas sombrer ….

Lucy se réveilla en sueur. Tentant de reprendre son souffle pour se calmer, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet. Elle s'assit, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et mis la tête dans ces bras pour se calmer. Cette position l'aidait à recouvrer ses esprits : elle était en sécurité, dans une nouvelle ville, pour une nouvelle vie. Cependant, elle ne se calmait pas, et une larme commença à rouler sur sa joue, rapidement suivie par une deuxième. Encore une fois, elle était faible. Repoussant rageusement ses couvertures, elle sortit de sa chambre et alla se planter en face, devant celle de son colocataire, sans oser entrer. Mais avant même qu'elle ait le temps de réfléchir, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un Loki torse nu, à l'air endormit mais grave. Il releva doucement son menton afin de lui apposer un baiser sur le front, et lui pris la main pour l'entrainer dans sa chambre, vers son lit, en refermant délicatement la porte derrière eux. Lucy respira plus calmement, sécha ses larmes, et se coucha pour se coller à son ami. Elle pouvait mentir a tout le monde, faire la forte, vivre comme si rien n'avait changé, mais avec lui c'était différent. Il savait. Il ne la laisserait pas. Elle ne le méritait surement pas, mais il resterait là.

 **\- Je sais ce que tu penses Lu', mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi… lui dit-il à voix basse en la serrant dans ses bras pour qu'elle soit encore plus près de lui.**


	2. Erza

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il plaira. On suit Erza pour cette fois ci! J'espère avoir respecté son caractère! Merci à ma bêta lolo pour ces conseils précieux qui m'aident bien pour la conception/correction de la fic !**

 **Redfoxiy, merci pour la review. La relation entre Lucy et Loki est particulière, et c'est intentionnelle qu'elle ne ressemble pas à une simple amitié =)! C'est un petit secret =p ! Contente que le début t'ai plus, et effectivement, je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation d'un Gray à poil ;p!**

 **Les personnages sont toujours quasiment tous issus de l'univers de Fairy tail d'Hiro Mashima.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Erza

 _**** Mardi 10 Septembre ****_

Le doux soleil du mois de septembre caressait sa peau pâle, seulement couverte par une nuisette minimaliste. Erza aimait profiter de ce moment ou, encore à moitié endormie, elle pouvait deviner une grande journée ensoleillée au dehors grâce aux rayons du soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre pour venir réchauffer son corps. Ces moment-là la rassurait et lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre dorénavant. Qu'elle était libre.

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, elle resta allongée, profitant des quelques minutes qui la séparait de la sonnerie abrupte de son réveil. De cette manière, lorsque ce dernier sonna, elle était pleinement réveillée et l'arrêta immédiatement pour se lever afin d'aller se préparer pour sa première matinée de cours. Le deux premiers jours de la semaine étant consacrés au projet en commun avec les autres cursus, et la responsable de la section d'astronomie étant absente en ce début d'année, elle avait pu profiter de son lundi pour se reposer. Ces fameux projets étaient d'ailleurs bien étranges, mais ils allaient lui permettre de retrouver son ami pendant une journée par semaine, alors elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Pensant à ce dernier, elle sourit : grâce à lui, elle s'était bien fait remarquer lors de la réunion de pré rentré. Comme si ces propres cheveux rouges ne lui suffisaient pas à attirer l'attention des gens sans qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'entrer dans une pièce ou marcher dans la rue. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne les teindrait, car c'était ce qu'IL avait remarqué en premier, et irrémédiablement attiré vers elle. Alors qu'elle finissait de prendre son petit déjeuner, assise sur sa table devant sa grande baie vitrée pour profiter des rayons du soleil, plongée dans ses pensées, son portable vibra signe d'un message reçu. Portant une dernière cuillère de céréale à sa bouche, elle le prit dans ses mains pour lire le texto, intriguée.

De « Gray » à « Erza », 07h47 :  
 _Je suis devant chez toi, tu descends bientôt ? Je me fais chier_

De « Erza » à « Gray », 07h47 :  
 _Commence par te rhabillé, ça t'occupera le temps que je me brosse les dents !_

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se leva pour poser son bol vide dans l'évier, et alla se laver les dents. Elle aurait parié 10 euros qu'en l'attendant, il s'était effectivement déshabillé.

Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'ils apprenaient encore à se connaitre, il lui avait dit que cette manie lui venait de l'époque où il était encore au collège. Mais face au regard profondément triste qu'il avait eu en faisant ce commentaire, elle n'avait pas insisté, et n'avait pas remis le sujet sur le tapis depuis lors. Certaines douleurs étaient personnelles, et ne devaient être partagées que lorsque l'on se sentait prêt à le faire. Elle se contentait donc de le rappeler à l'ordre, plus ou moins gentiment quand sa manie refaisait surface dans un lieu inapproprié.

Vérifiant ses affaires une dernière fois, elle sortit en fermant son appartement à double tour. Quand on faisait des études en STAPS, son sac de cours ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celui des autres, se composant plus de vêtements de sport, de barre de céréale et de boisson énergisante, plutôt que de cahiers, de stylos, ou d'un ordinateur. Cependant, aujourd'hui, ils allaient apparemment travailler sous les directives des étudiants en Chimie, aussi avait-elle prévu des fournitures un peu plus classiques pour prendre des notes.

Quand elle arriva en bas de son immeuble, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Gray remettre sa veste en jean et l'arranger pour qu'elle tombe correctement, avant qu'il ne remarque son arrivée. Ses gestes lui confirmant qu'il s'était bel et bien déshabiller avant qu'elle ne descende, elle rigola pour elle-même. Elle arriva devant lui le sourire toujours aux lèvres et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

 **\- Prête pour ta première journée de cours ?, lui demanda-t-il en commençant à marcher en direction de l'école.**

 **\- Oui ! J'étais un peu frustrée de ne pas avoir eu cours hier. Comment cela s'est-il passé pour toi ?**

 **\- Ne m'en parle pas ! lui répondit-il exaspéré. Les étudiants de médecine sont vraiment particuliers. Tu as l'impression d'être une proie. Ou un adversaire. Je me suis trouvé un groupe pour mon projet, mais je n'en espère rien de particulier**.

Un peu refroidis par sa réponse, Erza se demanda si sa classe serait plus accueillante, car elle n'allait passer qu'une journée par semaine avec Gray. Pour le reste du temps elle devait se faire ses propres amis afin ne pas être seule. A nouveau.

Pour la énième fois depuis quelques mois, elle se sentit triste et frustré que Natsu n'ait pas décider de poursuivre ses études avec elle. Au vu de ses moyennes en sport, il aurait été accepté sans problème dans leur école pourtant prestigieuse.

 **\- Si tu penses encore à cette tête d'allumette, je reste persuadé qu'il a fait le bon choix, commenta son ami en la voyant pensive. Et il n'aurait pas eu les capacités intellectuelles pour suivre les cours théoriques dans notre école de toute façon, finit il en rigolant, se moquant ouvertement de leur ami en commun.**

Erza poussa un soupir exaspéré, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. Si Natsu avait été là, il aurait fortement réagis au commentaire de son ami, et, à tous les coups, leur dispute se serait changée en bagarre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « fraise ». Bagarre à laquelle elle aurait dû mettre fin, d'une manière plus ou moins agressive.

 **\- En tout cas, continua Gray, pour en revenir aux projets de groupe, chaque cursus a un référant pour les aider. Le nôtre est assez cool. Il est en doctorat, et est assez jeune, alors il nous a dit de le tutoyer. Et ses cheveux sont d'un bleu assez surprenant, surtout pour un mec. Mais étrangement ça lui va plutôt bien. Il nous a bien expliqué les consignes, et je pense que ça ne sera pas vraiment dur, mais long. On va devoir s'y mettre tôt.**

Tout en continuant à le questionner sur sa journée de classe de la veille, et sur les nouvelles qu'il pouvait avoir à propos de leurs relations communes, ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à entrer dans la salle de cours qui les accueillerait pour aujourd'hui. S'installant au 3ème rang, comme s'ils en avaient l'habitude, Erza déballa ses affaires et étudia les personnes qui étaient déjà présentes dans la salle. Avec eux, ils devaient bien être une quarantaine maintenant et vu l'heure, ils devaient certainement être les derniers. Il y avait quasiment autant de filles que de garçons, avec des allures plus ou moins farfelues et décontracté.

Son observation détaillée de ses futures camarades fut néanmoins interrompu par l'arrivée d'une femme qui posa ses affaire sur le bureau central, indiquant ainsi aux élèves qui elle était, et que le cours allait commencer. Elle était grande, blonde, une vraie d'après ce que pu juger Erza, et avait un charme naturelle qui la rendait assez sympathique. On voyait également de suite qu'elle avait un corps athlétique, sculpté par des années de pratique d'un sport quelconque. Surement donc, la responsable du cursus STAPS pour ce projet en commun avec les élèves de chimie. Prenant la parole, la jeune blonde débuta le cours.

 **\- Bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Yasmine, commença-t-elle avec un sourire. Je suis la responsable des étudiants en STAPS pour les projets. En attendant que celui des chimies n'arrive pour que nous vous expliquions les consignes du projet en détail, je vous propose d'essayer de faire connaissance entre vous afin de former des groupes d étudiants. Il n'y a pas d'autres impératifs, à part qu'ils doivent être composés d'étudiants de STAPS et de chimie bien sûr.**

Après un moment de flottement dans la salle, et encouragé par Yasmine, les élèves commencèrent à se tourner les uns vers les autres pour engager la conversation, et tenter de former des groupes selon les consignes énoncées. Erza ne bougea pas, sachant d'avance qu'elle allait faire équipe avec Gray quoiqu'il arrive. Ils avaient déjà travaillé ensemble, et ils se complétaient d'ailleurs très bien. Gray, malgré ce qu'il pouvait laisser paraitre parfois, était un élève sérieux et impliqué, et il avait vraiment des facilités dans le domaine d'étude qu'il avait choisi.

Son regard fut alors attiré par un élève, posé dans un coin de la classe, qui ne bougeait pas malgré l'agitation ambiante, sans pour autant avoir l'aire de faire déjà partit d'un groupe. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'aire du gentil garçon, type premier de la classe. Il été grand, vraiment, avec de longs cheveux très sombres, et hérissés, qui lui arrivait presque à la taille. Son visage était couvert de piercings : au niveau des sourcils, sur l'arête du nez, et sur le menton. Sans oublier les oreilles. Et son corps ne méjugeait pas avec son visage. Il était couvert de cuir, jusqu'aux bottes qui chaussaient ses pied, et aux gants qui mettaient ses bras nus et musclés en valeur. Il se dégageait de lui une aura très forte, qui expliquait que la plupart des élèves l'évite.

 **\- Aurais-tu déjà un groupe avec des élèves absents ? Je pensais que tout le monde été arrivés**

La responsable, aussi intrigué qu'Erza par cet élève isolé, s'était rapprochée de lui pour comprendre pourquoi il ne bougeait pas, alors que tous les autres élèves avait presque finit de composer leur groupe.

 **\- Non. Mais je ne veux pas d'équipiers qui me ralentissent dans mon travail.**

Sa voix était forte et grave, exactement comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Mais son commentaire laissa place à un moment de flottement dans la salle, comme les autres élèves se renfrognaient qu'un énergumène pareil puisse les considérer comme une gêne. Même Yasmine, prise au dépourvut, ne savait pas comment régir. Erza sourit. Elle aimait bien les gens qui avait de la volonté, et qui avait dû se battre pour en arriver là où ils en étaient, et elle avait l'impression que c'était exactement le cas de ce garçon. Sans consulter Gray, ni même le principal intéressé, ils s'accommoderaient tout deux bien de sa décision, elle prit la parole :

 **\- Il est avec nous madame !**

Surprise par cette intervention, Yasmine la regarda, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, le garçon aux piercings répondit en haussant les épaules, mais en la fixant intensément avec un regard dur.

 **\- Tant que vous ne me gênez pas.**

Erza sourit en réponse à ce commentaire, et la responsable pris ce silence pour un consentement mutuel et s'en retourna à son bureau pour commencer à noter la répartition des élèves en groupe. La jeune fille aux cheveux écarlate se tourna alors vers son ami pour avoir son avis, tardif mais néanmoins important dans une seconde mesure, sur ce qu'elle venait de faire. Bien qu'il la regarde avec étonnement, elle ne perçut pas de remontrance ou de colère dans ces yeux. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et déplaça ses affaires pour laisser la place au nouveau de s'installer en face d'eux, afin de pouvoir mieux discuter et travailler. Il s'assit lourdement, et se présenta sous le nom de Gajeel. Mais alors que Gray lui répondait en les présentant tous les deux, ainsi que leurs spécialités, Erza capta un mouvement près du bureau, qui lui fit tourner la tête dans cette direction, afin de dévisager le nouvel arrivant, qu'elle pensait être le responsable de chimie aux cheveux bleus dont son ami lui avait parlé.

Tout son être se figea alors. Comme court-circuité, elle ne put plus penser à rien d'autre qu'au visage qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle entendait les appels discret de Gray qui avait senti le changement de comportement de son amie, mais elle n'arrivait plus à lui répondre, ni même à bouger. Impossible qu'elle se trompe, car il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Et quand bien même, le tatouage tribal qui traversait son œil droit de bas en haut, ne laissait planer aucun doute. Son cœur manqua ainsi un battement quand ces yeux bleu, qu'elle avait tant regardé autrefois, s'accrochèrent au siens, et que le nouveau professeur compris qui il avait en face de lui. C'en était bien trop pour Erza qui se leva brusquement pour sortir de cette pièce où elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, elle s'obligea à sortir calmement, comme n'importe quelle élève qui irait aux toilettes. Du moins, elle essaya. Elle eut ainsi le temps d'apercevoir le mouvement du nouvel arrivant dans sa direction, avant qu'il ne soit arrêté par Yasmine.

Une fois sortit de la salle, elle courut dehors aussi vite qu'elle put, mais la sortie semblait bien trop loin. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, comme si sa vie en dépendait. S'adossant au mur du bâtiment, elle s'astreint au calme. Elle ne voulait pas replonger dans les souvenirs de son passé. Elle les avait laissés derrière elle quand elle avait quitté son orphelinat, et ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'envahir maintenant. Et LUI non plus. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur sa joue, alors qu'elle n'avait entendu personne approcher. Elle leva le regard pour voir Gray la fixer avec ses yeux noir, profond, glacial. Sans dire un mot il la prit dans ses bras. Erza ne bougea pas, crispée, mais se laissa faire, appréciant la présence solide de son ami qui l'ancrait dans la réalité. Elle n'allait pas pleurer, elle n'y arrivait plus depuis longtemps car elle l'avait trop fait dans son enfance. Mais la présence familière de son ami lui permirent de se calmer et d'éloigner des souvenirs douloureux qu'elle ne voulait pas voir remonter en surface.

 **\- Erza, lui dit doucement son ami, tu m'explique ? Qui est-il ?**

 **\- Je…. Prenant à nouveau une grande inspiration, elle lui expliqua, sans oser le regarder : Il s'appelle Jellal. Je l'ai connu à l'orphelinat quand j'étais petite. Ça fait plus de… 6 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu mais … On ne s'est pas quitté en bon terme… C'est compliqué. Je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir… Je…**

 **\- Eh, Erza, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas tout expliquer maintenant.**

En se concentrant sur la voix de son ami, Erza réussit enfin à reprendre complètement ses esprits. Ils avaient des cours à suivre, un projet à mener, et si sa confrontation avec Jellal avait attendu six ans, elle pouvait bien attendre encore quelques heures. Respirant profondément une dernière fois dans les bras de Gray pour se donner du courage, elle s'écarta de lui. Le remerciant d'un regard, elle prit les devants et franchit à nouveau la porte pour rentrer dans le bâtiment afin qu'ils puissent retourner en classe. En rentrant à nouveau dans la salle, elle ne prêta pas attention au regard des autres élèves, et évita intentionnellement celui de Jellal. Lorsqu'ils se furent assis, Gajeel leurs résuma en quelques mots les consignes qu'ils avaient loupé tous les deux, sans ajouter un mot sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourtant, Erza était sûr qu'il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle apprécia son silence tacite.

Malgré son envie d'ignorer son ami d'enfance, elle passa la matinée à lui jeter des coups d'œil discrets, croisant son regard de temps à autre. A ces moments son cœur battait la chamade, mais elle se concentrait alors au maximum sur le projet dont ils essayaient de définir le sujet. Par miracle, et surtout grâce aux grandes connaissances de Gray, à aucun moment ils n'eurent à faire appel aux référents pour les aider. Elle découvrit ainsi que Gajeel, malgré son look de mauvais garçon était un garçon sérieux, et lorsque Yasmine annonça la pause déjeuner, ils avaient déjà quasiment atteint leur but.

 **\- Alors on part sur ça ? Les molécules chimiques en sport. Ça me parait pas mal conclut-elle en regardant les notes qu'ils avaient pris**

 **\- Ouais, je pense qu'on devrait avoir les connaissances nécessaires pour comprendre toute les bases en chimie qui seront nécessaire pour approfondir le sujet. Tu as déjà du étudier les produits dopants dans ton ancienne fac toi aussi non ? Lui répondit Gajeel**

 **\- Oui, ça nous fera une bonne base pour commencer. Je retape mes notes et je vous les envoie ce soir, promis. Tu fais un bon prof Gray, conclu-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.**

Laissant les deux hommes continuer la discussion, elle L'observa une énième fois. Celui-ci discutait encore avec Yasmine, mais avait remis sa veste, signe qu'il désirait partir. Après un échange qui avait l'air un peu houleux, l'homme aux cheveux bleus se retourna, les sourcils froncés, pour croiser son regard. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette matinée compliquée, elle ne se détourna pas et le regarda approcher doucement, les yeux dans les yeux. La surprise des retrouvailles passés, les heures à se concentrer sur un projet lui avait permis de se calmer, de retrouver son calme légendaire. Elle était forte, et prête à affronter un passé qu'elle aurait pourtant voulu laissé derrière elle.

 **\- Erza …**

Même sa voix n'avait pas changé. C'était exactement la même qu'avant. La même qu'il avait utilisé pour la consoler tant de fois. Sombre, profonde, envoutante. Quand elle lui répondit, la sienne était toutefois très mesurée.

 **\- Jellal. Je ne pensais pas te revoir... Ici.**

Le revoir tout cours en vrai.

 **\- Je suis tout aussi surpris que toi.**

Après un silence lourd de non-dits, il ajouta, hésitant :

 **\- Est-ce que tu es libre ? Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.**

 **\- Oui… Je n'ai pas cours cet après-midi, ça devrais nous laisser assez de temps.**

Mais avant que Jellal n'ai pu lui répondre, La voix grondante de Gajeel se fit entendre, lui rappelant soudainement que leur conversation n'était pas privée. Pas encore.

 **\- J'avais dans l'idée de continuer de travailler sur notre projet. Je ne veux pas prendre de retard.**

Un peu honteuse d'avoir oublié la présence des deux membres de son groupe, elle tourna son regard vers Gajeel et le fixa durement. Il avait bien était clair en rejoignant leur groupe : Le travail avant tout. Mais elle avait besoin de cette conversation avec Jellal.

Gray lui évita gracieusement la peine de répondre : Mettant un bras autour du cou de Gajeel, avec un sourire provoquant, il émit une idée pour résoudre leur problème.

 **\- Eh ! Relax, on doit manger de toute façon. Autant se retrouver au Fairy vers 15h00, ça nous laissera tout le temps de travailler le reste de l'après-midi. Je vais y passer pour réserver une salle ok ?**

Ne laissant à personne le temps de répliquer, son ami lui fit un clin d'œil, et entraina Gajeel avec lui pour sortir de la salle, sous les protestations de leur nouveau camarade aux cheveux hirsutes. Erza remercia silencieusement son ami pour son comportement. Habituellement, elle était plus calme, mais Jellal la mettait dans un état de stress assez important.

Sans un regard en arrière pour ce dernier, elle prit ses affaires et sortit de la classe en quête d'un endroit calme et neutre ou il pourrait discuter. Elle savait qu'il la suivrait en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient installés en quelques part. Elle prit donc la direction de la cafétéria. C'était un lieu peu fréquenté par les étudiants, qui préféraient largement aller au Fairy où l'ambiance était plus conviviale, et la nourriture bien meilleure. D'autant qu'en cette saison, la gérante devait avoir installé des tables dehors pour profiter des températures très agréables et du beaux temps. Commandant un simple sandwich au poulet avec une boisson, elle alla s'assoir dans un coin de la cafétéria, devant une large baie vitrée pour profiter des rayons du soleil traversant. Lorsque Jellal s'installa en face d'elle, avec son sandwich chaud, quelques minutes plus tard, elle était prête.

 **\- Comment vas-tu ? Commença-t-il**

 **\- Bien, je crois. Mieux qu'avant en tout cas.**

 **\- Quand es-tu partie ? J'ai repris contact avec l'orphelinat il y a plus de deux ans, mais tu n'y étais plus.**

 **\- Je suis partie des que j'ai pu….**

Comme une lâche. Mais elle s'était battue de loin pour ses anciens amis.

 **\- Tu n'es pas lâche Erza, ça n'a jamais été un de tes defaults.**

Ça non plus n'avait pas changé semble-t-il. Il avait toujours pu lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. L'inverse étant tout aussi vrai.

Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, Jellal continua à parler, tentant doucement d'engager une conversation qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû avoir s'ils avaient eu une enfance normale. Si les monstres qui hantaient leurs jours n'avaient été que le fruit de leur imagination, comme ce devrait être le cas pour tous les enfants. Mais ils avaient dû grandir trop vite pour affronter des monstres bien trop réels.

 **\- J'ai appris ce que tu avais fait quand je suis revenu. Tu as sauvé tellement d'orphelin d'une enfance comme la nôtre. Le nouvelle directrice est formidable…**

 **\- Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis. Je n'en ai pas envie.**

 **\- … Je t'ai cherché quand je suis revenu.**

 **\- Si tu ne m'avais pas abandonnée, tu aurais su ou me trouver souffla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix**

On y était. Elle avait dit ça sans pouvoir retenir ses mots car cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle attendait de pouvoir le retrouver. Lui parler.

 **\- Je ne t'ai pas… complètement abandonné, lui répondit-il tristement, avec un soupçon d'étonnement ou d'incompréhension dans la voix. Mais j'ai compris que tu m'en voulais comme tu ne répondais à aucune de mes lettres, et que tu refusais mes appels.**

Interloquée, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne mentait pas. Elle avait su pour ces lettres. Bien trop tard évidemment, la directrice s'en était assurée, mais au moins, elle avait su. Mais les appels … Elle le découvrait douloureusement.

Son enfance n'avait décidément vraiment été que mensonges et obscurité, surtout depuis le départ du jeune garçon qu'elle considérait comme son pilier, la laissant avec la solitude comme seul compagnie.

Le regardant toujours intensément, elle lui répondit doucement, d'un souffle presque inaudible.

 **\- C'est parce que tu étais mort…**

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte combien cela lui avait manqué de lui parler. De se confier. Il avait créé un vrai manque en partant. Alors elle décida de s'ouvrir à lui, et lui raconta tout. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il était partit, la laissant seul pour affronter le monstre de leur enfance. Elle vit la souffrance assombrir progressivement ses yeux bleus comme il apprenait ce qu'il avait manqué. En retour, il lui parla de lui, de sa vie depuis lors. Pourquoi il était partit.

Toutes les vérités n'étaient pas bonnes à entendre, et celle-ci lui fit mal. Il était partit car, malgré la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, l'idée d'une vie meilleure avec ces gens qui était venu le chercher l'avait séduit. Alors, égoïste, il s'en été allé. Alors, il l'avait abandonné. Mais il n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de la contacter, de prendre de ses nouvelles. Non, pas par culpabilité lui répondit-il, mais par envie. Elle lui manquait. Mais après plus d'un an sans réponse, sans même un signe de vie de sa part, il avait abandonné. Il avait même été en colère contre elle, parce qu'il pensait qu'elle, plus que personne, aurait compris son choix. Il avait voulu oublier, et vivre heureux, même si cela impliquait de renoncer à certaines choses. A elle notamment. Peut-être que s'il avait réfléchit, s'il s'était souvenu de l'enfer qu'il avait vécu à l'orphelinat, il aurait compris que son silence cachait quelque chose, et qu'elle lui aurait répondu si elle l'avait pu. Mais, tout comme elle finalement, il avait essayé d'enterrer ses souvenirs, et il avait commencé une nouvelle vie, loin des cauchemars de son enfance. Et loin d'elle.

 **\- Je suis désolé Erza …**

Ça lui avait fait mal d'entendre tout ça. Quelque part, bien sûr, elle comprenait sa décision. Elle aurait presque tout donné pour sortir de cet enfer quand elle était jeune. D'ailleurs elle avait abandonné ses amis dès qu'elle avait pu partir. Mais elle ne l'aurait pas abandonné lui. Et elle, eIle avait agis de loin. Lui aussi aurait pu faire un effort, revenir la voir une dernière fois. Cela lui aurait épargné tellement de souffrance.

Mais elle s'était construite sans lui. Elle était devenue forte sans lui. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'il avait quitté sa vie : il lui avait épargné bien des tords lorsqu'il était present. Prenant sur lui le plus gros de ce qu'on leur infligeait, il l'avait protégé pendant longtemps. Et lorsqu'elle l'avait cru mort, perdant cette protection, l'horreur, la vraie, c'était enfin dévoilé à elle.

En réfléchissant à cela, à ce que lui avait dû subir pendant 12 longues années – quand elle avait quasiment été détruite en moins de 5 ans – elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu refaire sa vie ailleurs. Il lui avait juste terriblement manqué.

 **\- Eh, je comprends tu sais. Tout n'est pas de ta faute. Et puis, notre histoire se finit bien non ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.**

Le premier depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler depuis maintenant presque deux heures. Prenant une grande inspiration qui la libéra d'un poids dont elle n'avait pas eu conscience jusque-là, elle ajouta :

 **\- Je suis contente de te retrouver. Parle-moi des autres. Tu les as revus ? Tous ?**

Il lui sourit en retour, et répondit à sa question, et à toutes celles qu'elle lui posa par la suite. Tout n'était pas réglé, loin de là, mais le pire était derrière eux, elle en était certaine. Comme la petite fille de treize ans qu'elle avait été avant son départ, elle se mit à plaisanter sur des choses insignifiantes, lui parla de sa vie depuis qu'elle avait commencé la fac, de ses anciens amis qu'il fallait qu'il rencontre, des nouveaux qu'elle espérait se faire. Et lorsqu'elle regarda son portable, qui venait de vibrer, pour lire le message qu'elle avait reçu, elle ne put s'empêcher de noter que Jellal la couvrait à nouveau du même regard énigmatique qui lui était réservait avant. Le seul qu'elle n'avait jamais véritablement réussit à comprendre.

De « Gray » a « Erza », 15h14 :  
 _Si tu ne rappliques pas rapidement, je ne donne pas chère de ma peau_

 **\- Merde ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement de son siège pour rassembler ses affaires, prête à courir jusqu'au Fairy.**

 **\- Je crois en effet que tu es légèrement en retard, je t'ai connu plus ponctuelle.**

Souriant, Jellal la regardait, amusé par son comportement.

 **\- Je n'ai pas vu l'heure, grogna-t-elle.**

Son manteau mis, elle regarda son ami d'enfance, ne sachant trop comment lui dire au revoir.

 **\- Je ne vais pas disparaitre Erza, pas cette fois. Pas tout de suite.**

Sa dernière phrase ne lui plut pas, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de revenir dessus. Bien qu'elle puisse s'occuper sans problème des deux garçons qui l'attendait depuis un quart d'heure, elle ne voulait pas les faire attendre plus maintenant qu'elle savait quelle heure il était. Alors elle se surprit à se pencher vers le visage de son ami, pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Léger, fragile, presque un effleurement. Reculant, elle croisa le regard surpris de Jellal, mais comme celui-ci ne disait rien, et ne semblait pas désapprouver son geste, elle tourna les talons et partit de la cafétéria à une cadence soutenu, et sans se retourner. Ils se reverraient, c'était certain.

Arrivée au Fairy, elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule d'étudiant réunis autour du bar, les uns pour discuter, les autres pour prendre leurs commandes respectives, se prenant quelques minutes de pose dans leur travail. Elle chercha la gérante du regard, et finit par la trouver à l'autre bout du comptoir, en train de remplir un verre, un grand sourire angélique sur son visage, comme à son habitude. Erza la héla pour attirer son attention :

 **\- Mira ! Ici !**

 **\- Eh, Erza ! Gray te cherchait tout à l'heure. Il était avec un garçon que je n'avais jamais vu, une nouvelle conquête ? Il avait l'air gentil.**

Mira avait toujours eu une vision à part des choses. On pouvait difficilement décrire Gajeel comme quelqu'un de gentil au premier abord. Souriant, elle lui répondit en s'appuyant sur le comptoir pour se rapprocher d'elle afin de mieux l'entendre dans le brouhaha ambiant :

 **\- C'est Gajeel ! Un ami qu'on a rencontré en cours ce matin. Il est en STAPS lui aussi.**

 **\- Mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas lui qui est à l'origine du trop-plein de joie que je vois dans tes yeux. Tu as enfin rencontré ton âme sœur ?**

Mirajane aurait pu être cupidon dans une autre vie. Toujours à s'occuper des histoires d'amour des autres, comme si les siennes n'étaient pas déjà assez compliquées !

 **\- Je suis en retard Mira, je n'ai pas le temps de te raconter. On se voit jeudi. Je remplace toujours Canna ?**

 **\- Oui ! Tu me sauve la vie. Il faut vraiment que je trouve une autre serveuse pour la remplacer quand elle prend des congés.**

D'un coup, l'étincelle d'intérêt qu'avait provoqué la réponse d'Erza disparu dans les yeux de la barmaid. Son Bar était la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle avait après ses amis et sa famille.

 **\- Pas de soucis Mira ! Les amis c'est fait pour ça. Dis-moi juste dans quelle salle sont allés Gray et Gajeel que je puisse les retrouver ?**

 **\- Je les ai mis dans le box 18 si je ne me trompe pas, ça doit bien faire une demi-heure maintenant**

Balançant un remerciement derrière son dos, Erza se dirigea vers le premier étage pour retrouver les deux membres de son groupe. Elle aperçut ainsi un Gray ronchon, et un Gajeel franchement de mauvaise humeur, mais les deux s'étaient déjà mis au travail en silence. Aussi les rejoignit-elle sans bruit, et rattrapa son retard du mieux qu'elle le put. A son grand étonnement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui fit de commentaires désobligeants sur l'heure, et elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se dire pendant son absence.

Malgré ces quelques minutes perdues, il était à peine 18h30 quand ils arrêtèrent de travailler, ayant fait tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant. Le reste devrait attendre qu'ils aient fait des recherches ou les expériences pratiques nécessaires.

 **\- Il faudra voir avec mon référant pour obtenir l'accès aux salles de TP afin de faire les expériences dont on a besoin.**

En faisant ce commentaire, Gray avait levé les yeux vers elle, et la fixait, comme pour deviner s'il pouvait parler librement de Jellal, ou si le sujet était toujours sensible. Elle le rassura en souriant.

 **\- Oui, on lui demandera la semaine prochaine.**

Erza savait que son ami lui demanderait des explications bien plus précises que ce simple commentaire. Son comportement aujourd'hui avait vraiment été inhabituel. Quant à lui, Gajeel ne fit encore une fois aucun commentaire sur cet échange implicite qui ne lui avait pourtant pas échappé, se contentant de prendre son sac à dos pour sortir du bar, ayant fini de rassembler toute ses affaires. Après avoir dit au revoir à Mira et convenu de l'heure à laquelle elle prendrait le service jeudi prochaine, Erza le suivit. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les trois non loin de l'entrée pour échanger quelques mots, et prendre le numéro de Gajeel, avant qu'elle ne les quitte tous les deux et de rentrer seul chez elle : Gajeel n'habitait pas dans la même direction qu'elle, et Gray voulait quant à lui passer chez Natsu, pour tester un nouveau jeu vidéo de ce qu'elle en avait compris.

En se couchant ce soir-là, après un repas plus conséquent que celui de ce midi, Erza ressassa les évènements de la journée, riche en émotion. Elle éteignit la lumière, et regarda son portable pour voir qu'elle avait reçus des messages.

De « Natsu » à « Erza », 21h02 :  
 _Oy ! Pourquoi t'es pas venu ? Ça te dit d'aller à la salle Samedi ? Je me suis entrainé, je suis sûr de pouvoir te battre cette fois !_

De « Erza » à « Natsu », 22h33 :  
 _Calme-toi donc, vous ne m'aviez pas spécialement dit de venir, et je devais lustrer mes armures ce soir. RDV à 14h00 samedi alors, je suis sur que tu as bien progressé._

De « Jellal » à « Erza », 22h28 :  
 _Merci…_

De « Erza » à « Jellal », 22h36 :  
 _C'est à moi de dire ça. Avant, c'est toi qui me protégeait, je m'en suis rendue compte quand je t'ai perdu_

De « Jellal » à « Erza », 22h42 :  
 _Et maintenant tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Tu es devenu une femme forte_

De « Erza » à « Jellal », 22h47 :  
 _Mais la solitude a quelque chose de pesant parfois._

De « Jellal » à « Erza », 23h31 :  
 _Alors je suis content d'être revenu dans ta vie_

Rêvant à moitié en lisant ce dernier message qui avait tardé à arriver, Erza se rendormit, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et pour la première fois depuis quelques années, elle rejoignit le pays des songes sans brancher sa veilleuse – un magnifique chevalier dans une splendide armure ancienne qui brillait d'une douce lumière chaude – comme elle le faisait d'habitude pour affronter les tourments qui revenait la hanter la nuit.


	3. Gajeel

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le chapitre 3, comme d'hab', j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que l'histoire original/la personnalité des personnages ont bien été respectés ! Et comme d'hab, un grand merci à ma bêta lolo pour ses conseils/ sa correction.**

 **Redfoxiy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente que le chapitre 2 t'ai plut, j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à écrire "en tant qu'Erza", bien que sa relation avec Jellal soit bien compliqué à exprimer ^^". Hélas ce n'est pas Gray pour ce chapitre ( ce qui ne nous empêchera pas de le mettre à poil :p), mais tout de même un de tes personnages préféré si je ne me trompe pas ;) ! Donc pression pour moi haha ! Pour ce qui est de Juvia, hélas j'ai beaucoup de mal à apprécier le personnage, alors j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop "hs" haha !**

 **Les personnages appartiennent tous à Mashima Sensei, mais l'histoire est de moi ! Bonne lecture =) !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Gajeel

**** Mardi 17 Septembre ****

Il avait passé une matinée de merde. Et encore, le mot était faible. Traversant les couloirs d'un pas vif et déterminé, il fulminait contre tout ce qui avait un jour pu voir le monde sur cette pauvre planète Terre.

Pour commencer, ce matin, il s'était rendormit après son réveil : il n'avait jamais était du matin de tout façon, mais il avait mis 30 minutes de plus que d'habitude à se réveiller, et il détestait être à la bourre. Plus exactement, il détestait les remarques désobligeante qu'on recevait lorsque l'on été en retard.

Par la suite, pendant qu'il se préparait le plus rapidement possible, mangeant un bout de pain tout en s'habillant, sa colocataire ne l'avait pas aidé à grappiller quelques minutes sur son retard déjà conséquent. Depuis quelques jours elle le bassinait pour qu'il fête son anniversaire avec tous ses nouveaux « amis ». Comme s'ils n'avaient que ça à faire.

Il aimait beaucoup sa colocataire, mais elle lui tapait parfois réellement sur les nerfs avec ses lubies farfelues. Alors quand elle avait remis cette histoire sur le tapis dès le matin, un matin qui commençait mal qui plus est, ils s'étaient bien pris la tête tous les deux. Il n'avait JAMAIS fêté son anniversaire depuis des années qu'ils se connaissaient, alors pourquoi commencer maintenant, à l'aube de ses 21 ans ?

Cette nouvelle crise ayant creusé son retard d'encore 10 bonnes minutes, il s'était pris une réprimande sévère de la part des responsables du projet de groupe lorsqu'il était rentré dans la classe presqu'une heure après le début des cours. Profitant de la situation, Gray n'avait pas manqué de lui renvoyé à la tête que, lui non plus, il ne voulait pas être gêné par des camarades incapables qui allaient le pénaliser pour réaliser son projet. En référence à ce qu'il leur avait dit lui-même la semaine précédente, c'est vrai que c'était très bien placé, et Gajeel s'était contenté de grogner en réponse à la moquerie de son camarade et à cette journée qui promettait d'être longue.

Et bien sûr, cela ne s'était pas arrêté là. Une dizaine de minutes à peine après son arrivé on était venu le chercher pour l'emmener chez le directeur : un vieux monsieur, vraiment tout petit, mais à l'air sympathique, bien qu'un peu loufoque. Vieux monsieur qui l'avait fait patienter pendant plus d'une heure dans la salle d'attente attenante à son bureau, sans la moindre explication. Quand, enfin, on l'avait cordialement invité à entrer dans ce bureau à la décoration onéreuse mais chaleureuse du petit directeur, il avait alors découvert avec stupeur que plusieurs vols s'était produits ces derniers jours, allant d'un simple stylo de grande marque il y avait 2 jours, à un ordinateur qu'un élève avait laissé sans surveillance le temps d'aller au toilette ce matin. Et bien sûr, le point commun à ces vols et raison de sa présence ici, c'était que tous les élèves attestaient l'avoir aperçu dans les parages peu avant ces crimes.

Avec son look, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le désignait comme coupable sans preuve tangible. Il avait d'ailleurs mal tourné pendant un moment, et toutes les accusations qu'on lui avait mis sur le dos ne l'avaient pas était sans raison. Mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à se reprocher, ce genre de comportement l'énervait au plus haut point.

Il aurait bien tabassé ces espèces de fils à papa sur le champ pour passer ses nerfs et leur apprendre à arrêter de juger les gens juste sur leur apparence. D'autant plus que, au lieu d'en faire tout une histoire, ils auraient juste pu racheter leurs affaires grâce à l'argent de leurs parents. Avec leurs attitudes de bourgeois pourris gâtés, et le dédain mêlé de peur qu'ils affichaient en le regardant, il était certain qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu la misère, eux. Respirant profondément pour se calmer, il se contenta de leur jeter un regard noir qui les fit tous reculer d'un pas. Voyant leur réaction apeuré, le visage de Gajeel s'assombris encore, et sa bouche se tordit en un grand sourire carnassier. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique soit d'autre, le directeur était intervenu, et l'avait déclaré innocent. Juste comme ça, sans plus de question.

Il était donc un peu plus d'onze heure trente quand il franchit à nouveau la porte qui le ramènerait à la partie de l'école réservée aux cours et aux travaux pratiques. Officiellement, la matinée consacrée au projet qu'il menait avec Gray et Ezra allait bientôt se terminer, et il en avait manqué la quasi totalité, et la moitié pour une histoire qui ne le concernait même pas, et pour laquelle il n'avait même pas eu à défendre son innocence. Une vraie perte de temps en somme.

Même s'il pensait que ses coéquipiers avaient fait le travail nécessaire – bizarrement ils semblaient digne de confiance et surement plus intelligent que lui – il aurait préféré être avec eux pour cette séance afin de participer à l'avancée du projet. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient pris un peu de retard comme Gray était tombé malade la semaine dernière. Ce n'est donc pas vraiment qu'il pensait qu'ils n'avaient pas rattrapé ce retard sans lui, juste qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait pleinement confiance à quelqu'un. Sauf à Juvia. Mais elle c'était différent, ils se connaissaient depuis plus de 10 ans, et leur passé n'avait pas était tout rose. Il était même intégralement peint en noir.

Fulminant donc contre cette mâtinée de merde, il tourna au coin du couloir et sentit quelque chose le percuter de plein fouet. Normalement, quand il était dans un tel état de fureur personne ne s'approchait de lui à moins de 3 mètres, c'est pourquoi il n'était pas du tout concentré sur ce qui l'entourait. Perdant l'équilibre, il se ramassa en beauté dans le couloir : cette journée été donc définitivement pourris.

Se redressant rapidement, il regarda l'origine du cri qu'il avait entendu lors de la collision. C'était une fille, assez petite et toute fine, avec des drôles de cheveux bleus sur la tête tenus par un bandeau jaune canarie, et des lunettes ovales sur le nez. Un rat de bibliothèque perdu hors de son antre en somme. Et qui l'avait fait se rétamer parce qu'elle n'était pas foutu de décrocher son nez de son bouquin plus de cinq minutes.

 **\- Je suis désolée, j'étais en train de mon lire, et je ne regardais pas devant moi et …**

Gajeel franchit la distance qui les séparait d'une grande enjambée, et se pencha pour l'attraper par le col, la soulevant ainsi du sol de plusieurs centimètres en se redressant.

 **\- Et tu crois que c'est une excuse suffisante ? Lui jetant un regard méprisant, il rajouta : Les rats de bibliothèque n'ont rien à faire par ici ! Si tu es incapable de regarder devant toi quand tu marches, tu n'as qu'à rester là où tu n'enmerdera personne ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es minuscule que tu passes inaperçu, parce que là tu me fais vraiment chier ! Si tu crois qu'en plus je vais prendre le temps d'écouter tes pauvres excuses, tu fais vraiment de la peine à voir minus !**

Sans ménagement, il la repoussa sur le sol sur lequel elle atterrit lourdement sur les fesses, et sans attendre de réplique, il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers sa salle de classe, sans plus un regard pour la jeune fille. Sortant son portable pour voir l'heure, il vit qu'il avait reçu un message

De « Gray » à « Gajeel », 11h38 :  
 _Tout va bien ?  
On a fini plus tôt, on se rejoint au Fairy à 13h00 ? J'avais réservé une salle hier_

De « Gajeel » à « Gray », 11h43 :  
 _Ok_

Pas la peine de s'étendre sur la situation : au pire, il lui expliquerait lorsqu'il le verrait tout à l'heure. Il n'avait jamais aimé les textos. Impossible de ressentir correctement les émotions de la personne en face, d'analyser la situation : ça le mettait mal a l'aise.

Au vu de l'heure, autant aller se prendre quelque chose à manger directement à la cafet'. Il n'habitait qu'à 20 minutes à pied de l'école, donc 5 minutes en moto, mais il ne l'avait pas prise ce matin. Après avoir cherché ses clés pendant 5 précieuses minutes, il s'était convaincu qu'il perdrait plus de temps à continuer à les chercher qu'à courir jusqu'à l'école. Pour la énième fois, il maudit cette journée pourrie.

En croquant dans son sandwich au bœuf – il adorait le gout métallique du sang dans la viande rouge – il repensa à la fille qu'il avait percutée dans les couloirs. En réfléchissant, sa colère légèrement descendu, il devait bien admettre que lui non plus ne regardais pas devant lui quand il l'avait percuté. S'il n'avait pas été aussi déconnecté, une si petite secousse ne l'aurait d'ailleurs même pas vraiment secoué, la fillette devait peser à peine 50 kilos. Dommage pour elle, ce n'était pas la bonne journée pour l'ennuyer.

Il sortit ces affaires pour se concentrer sur un devoir d'anatomie qu'il devait rendre vendredi prochain et qu'il avait bientôt finit, mais qui méritait une bonne relecture, et quelques rajouts au niveau de la conclusion qui était encore un peu bancale. Si on lui avait dit, il y avait quelques années de ça, qu'il serait un élève sérieux, finissant ses devoirs à l'avance, prenant le temps de les relire, ou même qu'il irait à l'école dans le secondaire tous simplement, il aurait bien rit. S'il n'avait pas été dans un mauvais jour. Auquel cas cette simple insinuation aurais pu valoir un aller simple pour l'hôpital à qui aurais osé l'énoncée.

Mais il avait changé. Sa vie avait changé. Pour le mieux, ne cessait-il de se le répéter pour se convaincre.

Alors qu'il finissait la mise en page de son devoir après l'avoir retravaillé comme il le désirait, le réveil de son portable vibra, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il était temps pour lui de se rendre au Fairy bar. En rentrant dans le bâtiment quelques minute plus tard, il n'eut pas de mal à repérer ses camarades adossés au comptoir, en plein dans une discussion qui semblait animé avec la gérante et plusieurs autres personnes. S'approchant, il prit la conversation en route, et, grâce aux explications de Gray, il comprit rapidement qu'il y avait eu un problème lors de la réservation des box de travail : une même salle avait été réservée pour deux groupes différents, pour les mêmes heures. Et bien sûr, ça tombait sur eux. Journée de merde, quand tu nous tiens…

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurais pas dû confier la réservation des salles à Lana, mais j'étais complètement débordée, je pensais qu'elle pourrait assurer…**

 **\- C'est bon Mira, ce n'est pas si grave. Natsu m'a dit que sa sœur cherchait un petit emploie à mi-temps pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche, elle sera peut être plus efficace que cette Lana lorsque tu dois remplacer Cana pendant ses jours de congés. En attendant, on peut peut-être s'arranger et partager la salle ?**

Gray avait rajouté cette dernière phrase en se tournant vers les deux autres personnes rassemblées près du comptoir.

La première personne était une jeune fille, avec des cheveux mi-long, d'un blond assez clair, et une forte poitrine. Comme la majorité des filles par cette saison, elle avait une jupe qui s'arrêtait à la moitié des cuisses, et un débardeur moulant. Elle était bien roulée, un peu comme le genre de fille qu'il avait côtoyé à l'époque où il trainait dans les bas-fonds de sa ville. Son opinion changea cependant radicalement lorsqu'il vit la lueur d'intelligence qui brillait dans ces grands yeux noisettes. Elle avait peut-être un style un peu bimbo, mais aucun doute que cette espèce de bunny girl avait un cerveau, et qu'elle s'en servait régulièrement.

Elle était accompagnée d'un homme, surement son copain, à peu près de la même taille que Gray, et avec des cheveux d'un blond beaucoup plus foncé, à la limite du châtain clair. Il était assez beau si l'on aimait le style coureur de jupon. Encore un énième couple qui devait vouloir faire semblant de réviser ensemble en somme.

Gajeel se renfrogna : ils ne voulaient pas d'eux dans leur box, ils allaient les déconcentrer à se faire des mamours et autre. Mais apparemment Erza avait déjà pris la décision inverse, et s'il avait bien appris quelque chose sur ce qui semblait être ses « nouveau amis », c'est qu'il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier sans une raison valable. Il l'avait d'ailleurs appris à ses dépens, et même s'il était habitué à recevoir des coups, sa mâchoire se souviendrait toujours du pain qu'elle lui avait mis à ce moment-là.

L'arrangement semblant convenir à tout le monde, lui excepté, comme aucun autre box n'étant disponible pour le moment, ils montèrent à l'étage afin de s'installer pour l'après-midi. Gajeel alla directement au fond de la petite pièce et s'assit lourdement sur la chaise la plus éloignée de l'entrée, bien décidé à faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas content du tout d'une telle situation, sans pour autant oser le dire à voix haute.

 **\- Je m'appelle Loki, et voici Lucy, commença le coureur de jupon, surement pour engager la conversation, sociable individu qu'il avait l'air d'être. Et vous ?**

 **\- Gray. Et Erza continua-t-il en la désignant. Et celui qui fait peur en boudant, c'est Gajeel. Il a un côté un peu dragon mal léché parfois, mais il ne mord pas.**

Gajeel se renfrogna encore plus à la suite de cette remarque qui fit rire tout le monde et il décida qu'il se vengerait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

 **\- On est ici pour le projet en commun. Gajeel et moi sommes en STAPS, et Gray en chimie**

 **\- Gray hein ? Je crois que Lucy l'avais déjà remarqué ! On a un cours commun avec les chimies le vendredi, et les abdos ont tendance à la mettre dans un étaAIE !**

Se faisant couper en plein milieu de sa phrase par un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes par de la dite Lucy, rouge comme une pivoine, Loki rigola, rapidement accompagné par sa camarade aux cheveux rouges :

 **\- Il faut dire que Gray a de quoi se faire remarquer, c'est un miracle s'il a encore son t-shirt à l'heure où nous parlons.**

Contrairement à Lucy, Gray ne pouvait pas frapper Erza sans lourde représailles, il se contenta donc d'un regard mauvais, et tenta une veine justification.

Après quelques minutes à bouder dans son coin tout en écoutant la conversation qui se poursuivait, Gajeel finit par participer à la conversation lorsqu'il apprit que les deux nouveaux arrivants faisaient des études en astronomie. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à sa colloc'. Juvia avait longtemps hésité à emprunter ce cursus, mais elle avait finalement opté pour l'école spécialisé en météorologie qui se trouvait dans la même ville, mais à l'exact opposé. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas pris un appartement à côté de son école à lui. Une sorte de compromis en somme.

Au fil de la conversation, le courant passant étonnamment bien – il se surprit même à leur raconter à tous la raison de sa convocation dans le bureau du proviseur le matin même – Gajeel dû revoir son jugement des deux inconnus à la hausse. Pour commencer, il ne formait apparemment pas un couple : ils le leur avaient confirmé après une question d'Erza, curieuse de nature. Cela avait d'ailleurs permis à la blonde de charrier son ami sur l'improbabilité d'une tel situation au vue de son caractère dragueur, confirmant par la même occasion qu'il avait bien la personnalité qui allait avec son look. Un séducteur. Mais un séducteur assez cool il devait bien l'admettre.

Ils étaient cependant un peu trop proches pour n'être que deux amis qui habitaient ensemble en tout bien tout honneur. Bien que le relationnel ne soit pas son fort, il avait appris à cerner les gens un minimum pour survivre lorsqu'il trainait avec des gens peu fréquentable. Et sa relation avec Juvia ne serait jamais aussi fusionnelle, quand bien même ils habitaient ensemble, et qu'ils étaient passés par des moments difficiles. Mais Erza n'avait pas insisté, et la discussion à ce sujet s'était arrêtée là, ne laissant à Gajeel que de simple spéculation sur leur véritable relation.

Ensuite, ils accordaient tous les deux une grande importance aux études, et ils avaient fini tous deux dans les 5 premiers de leurs promo pendant leurs années de licence. Point important et rassurant quand il était fort possible, au vu de la tournure que prenait la conversation, qu'ils travaillent ensemble pour le deuxième projet en commun des étudiants de STAPS avec ceux d'astronomie. Il n'aimait pas travailler avec des boulets.

Il conservait un petit doute tout de même sur leur capacité physique : Bien qu'intelligents, ils avaient l'aire faible. Surtout la blonde.

 **\- … mais je faisais du free-fight dans mon ancienne ville, mais j'ai du arrêter il y a trois mois lorsqu'on a déménagé ici.**

Interpellé par la remarque de Loki, Gajeel se mêla au fil de la conversation qu'il avait lâchée lorsqu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Lui aussi il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de chercher une bonne salle pour se remettre au free-fight. Avant de déménager, il allait dans une petite salle de quartier : tous les éléments n'y étaient pas neufs, bien au contraire, mais le proprio le connaissait depuis qu'il était gosse, et il pouvait s'entrainer tous seul dès qu'il le souhaitait, sans dépenser des sommes astronomique. Il ne voulait pas tomber dans un club ou les cours était obligatoire, alors pour le moment, il se contentait d'aller à la salle de sport juste en bas de chez lui pour se défouler dès qu'il avait un moment. Le sport, c'était un peu sa drogue à lui.

 **\- Avec Erza et d'autres amis, on a l'habitude d'aller dans un club en centre-ville depuis quelques années. Si ça t'intéresse je pourrais te le montrer ? Le proprio n'est vraiment pas pénible, tu paies un abonnement par mois, et tu viens quand tu veux pour faire ce que tu veux. C'est pour ça qu'on a pris l'habitude d'y aller en groupe, comme ça on s'entraine tous ensemble.**

 **\- Ça m'intéresse, intervint Gajeel. J'étais moi aussi à la recherche d'un club, mais tous ceux que j'ai visités ici proposaient des cours à heure fixe et obligatoire, et ce n'est pas comme ça que je fonctionne.**

 **\- Effectivement ça à l'aire sympa. C'est un mode de fonctionnement que je ne connais pas, je prenais des cours moi avant, mais j'aimerais bien essayer.**

 **\- Tu risques de te faire rétamer en moins de deux, lui répondit Gajeel, un sourire carnassier et provocateur sur le visage, les cours sont bien gentillet comparé au combat réel. Ce n'est pas un sport pour les fillettes.**

 **\- Tu tenais à peine sur tes jambes que je mettais déjà au tapis des mecs dix fois plus fort que toi !**

Orgueil de combattant oblige, les paris sur les prochains matchs arrivèrent bien vite et, entre deux provocations, un rendez-vous fut fixé pour le samedi suivant.

 **\- Ok, on se dit 14h00 devant la fac ?**

 **\- Ça ne m'arrange pas, j'habite en centre-ville, je ne vais pas faire un détour.**

 **\- Dans quel quartier ?**

 **\- Vers ceinturon, en face de la salle de sport « FittandPlus », je crois qu'elle est assez connue.**

 **\- Ouais j'y allais avant, je vois ou c'est. C'est quasiment sur notre chemin, tu saurais nous retrouver au niveau de l'arrêt de métro Fiore ?**

 **\- Ouais je le situe, il est juste à côté de mon appart.**

 **\- Ok, je te préviens quand on arrive. Donne ton numéero à Loki, on se tiendra au courant.**

Récupérant le portable de ce dernier, il inscrivit son numéro et s'enregistra directement. Son prénom n'était pas vraiment commun, et il avait horreur qu'on l'orthographie de façon hasardeuse. Il le tendit ensuite à Gray pour qu'il fasse de même et récupéra par la occasion celui de Lucy pour répéter l'opération, surtout en prévision du futur projet qu'ils allaient monter ensemble, plus que par affinité comme pour son colocataire. Elle n'était pas désagréable, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réellement d'échanger ensemble. A l'opposé du temps qu'elle avait passé à conversé avec son camarade à moitié à poil – quand diable avait-il ôté son t-shirt et ses chaussures ?

 **\- Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour travailler correctement, je dois être à l'appart dans 45 minutes, Le livreur m'a dit qu'il pouvait arriver entre 18 et 18h30**

 **\- Effectivement on ne va pas travailler pour une demi-heure. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, ce que notre productivité n'a pas été à son maximum**

 **\- La nôtre non plus intervint Gray en rigolant. Au moins, vous avez pu vous rendre compte que Gajeel ne fait pas si peur que ça quand il se détend : Ça vous sera utile pour le projet lundi prochain !**

Au lieu de se renfrogner une nouvelle fois, Gajeel lui sourit sauvagement, et grogna :

 **\- Tu ne seras plus aussi sur de toi quand j'aurais défoncé ta petite gueule d'ange samedi !**

 **\- Allons Gajeel, mon charme opèrerait donc même sur toi ? …**

Lorsqu'Erza les coupa dans leur dispute quelques minutes plus tard afin d'éviter qu'ils ne finissent par se battre ici même, Gray ajouta :

 **\- Je dois m'en aller aussi ou je vais être en retard en l'entrainement.**

 **\- Je croyais que tu ne suivais pas de cours ?**

 **\- Je ne fais pas que de la boxe**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'autre ? Intervint Lucy**

 **\- Pas mal d'autre chose, mais en-là en l'occurrence je parle de patinage artistique**

 **\- Gihihihi ! Et ça pense pouvoir me battre ? Et pourquoi pas de la danse classique pendant qu'on y est ? C'est quoi ces sport de gonzesse ? Je vais peut-être finir par craqué pour toi en fait avec un côté féminin aussi développé !**

 **\- TU…**

 **\- Ça suffit ! L'interrompit Erza avant qu'une nouvelle dispute n'éclate. Je dois partir moi aussi, je n'ai pas le temps pour vos disputes. Ce n'est pas parce que Natsu n'est plus là que tu dois te trouver un nouveau compagnon de dispute Gray. Quant à toi, continua-t-elle avec un regard assassin, on verra bien samedi ce que valent « les gonzesses ».**

Après cette douche froide, et malgré des regards plein de promesse de représailles, ils obéirent à Erza et rangèrent leurs affaires pour quitter le Fairy. Gajeel étant le seul qui repartait vers le centre de la ville, il salua rapidement ses camarades et pris la rue qui longeait tout le flanc gauche de l'école.

Objectivement, sa journée ne s'était pas mal finit. Mais il avait quand même perdu une après-midi ou ils auraient dû travailler. Et avec tous ces évènements, ils n'avaient même pas convenu d'un autre moment pour se retrouver plus tard dans la semaine afin de rattraper ce retard accumulé. Il verrait Erza le lendemain, et ils avaient le même emploie du temps, mais il ne savait pas quand Gray serait à nouveau disponible. Sortant son portable il envoya rapidement un texto pour définir d'un moment qui conviendrait à tout le monde.

De « Gajeel » à « Gray », 17h41 :  
 _On fait quoi pour le projet ?_

Il remarqua ainsi au passage que sa colloc' lui avait envoyé un message pour lui demander d'acheter du poulet en rentrant. Il était évidant qu'elle était encore en colère depuis leur dispute de ce matin. Il mangeait ensemble depuis longtemps, et elle savait très bien qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement la viande blanche du poulet. Surtout en comparaison d'une bonne viande rouge saignante. Il avait donc maintenant le choix entre obéir à sa colloc' et se nourrir de chips ce soir, ou acheter ce qu'il voulait, et subir les foudres de Juvia. Comme quoi une journée pourrie ne pouvait définitivement pas bien se finir. Déjà bien agacé, il décida qu'il ne voulait pas se disputer une nouvelle fois avec son amie aux cheveux bleus, qui pouvait vraiment être très têtue quand elle le voulait, et se pris, en plus du poulet, un gros paquet de chips avec du saucisson qu'il pourrait grignoter plus tard, à l'abris des regard indiscret.

En rentrant chez lui, le simple « bonjour » marmonné par son amie lui confirma qu'elle lui en voulait bien toujours. Elle s'était installé sur la table du salon, ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout, et semblait particulièrement concentrée sur ces leçons. Une autre façon de dire qu'elle ne s'occuperait pas du diner. Mais Gajeel avait passé une journée bien trop éreintante pour se laisser aller à ce petit jeu. Il rangea rapidement les courses, et prit ses provisions personnelles pour aller dans sa chambre.

Leur appartement était disposé en un duplex bien particulier. La porte d'entrée donnait sur un large espace servant de salon-salle à manger, ouvert sur une cuisine bien aménagé. Quand elle n'était pas en colère, Juvia aimait beaucoup cuisiner – elle disait qu'elle s'entrainait pour devenir une épouse parfaite – aussi était-elle bien équipée. Deux escaliers, chacun dans un coin de la pièce, et diagonalement opposés, menaient à leurs chambres respectives, ainsi qu'à une salle de bain privative. C'était l'appartement parfait, et ils en payaient le prix, mais au moins, chacun pouvait avoir l'intimité qu'il désirait, tout en ayant les avantages d'une vie en colocation.

En grimpant les marches qui le conduiraient à sa chambre, il aperçut que son chat le regardait du haut de l'escalier. C'était un gros chat tout en muscle et au pelage court, d'un marron très sombre, presque noir, qui faisait ressortir l'unique tache beige claire qu'il possédait au niveau du museau. Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé, il possédait une cicatrice claire en forme de croissant de lune qui encerclait la moitié de son œil gauche. Il ne l'avouait jamais ouvertement, mais il adorait son chat, bien plus que tous les pseudo-amis qu'il avait pu se faire pendant sa vie, et pourtant il ne l'avait que depuis une petite année. C'était un chat très indépendant, qui partait parfois plusieurs jours de l'appartement grâce à la chatière qu'il lui avait fait aménager à sa fenêtre, mais il finissait toujours par rentrer. Et comme s'il le comprenait, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de deviner ses états d'âmes, il restait toujours prêt de lui lorsqu'il était en colère, ou frustré par les évènements du moment.

Ainsi, quand il entra dans sa chambre, et qu'il se posa à son bureau pour travailler un peu après cette journée éreintante et éprouvante pour ces nerfs, il le suivit et s'installa sous la lampe de son bureau. Pas de façon envahissante, comme seul le chat savent le faire, et qui vous empêche de travailler correctement, mais juste devant lui, comme une présence réconfortante et apaisante. C'était le chat parfait pour lui. Son chat.

Décompressant progressivement grâce à lui, il put se concentrer sur les différents projets qu'il devait finir pour la fin de la semaine, et ne pensa plus à sa journée pendant plus d'une heure et demie. Un peu plus détendu après cette séance de travail, il caressa rapidement son félin, qu'il avait appelé Panther Lily, comme il ressemblait plus à une mini panthère qu'à un chat, et descendit pour cuisiner quelques choses, et tenter d'apaiser les choses avec Juvia.

Il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un vrai cordon bleu, mais il se débrouillait assez bien pour que ses plats - basiques - soient agréables à manger. Acceptant son offre de paix tacite, Juvia le rejoignit même en cuisine quelques minutes plus tard et Gajeel pu enfin lui parler de sa rencontre avec les deux étudiants d'astronomie cet après-midi. La discussion engagée, cassant une fois pour toute le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans l'appartement depuis ce matin, elle se poursuivit tranquillement jusqu'à la fin du diner.

Mais comme l'expérience le lui avait appris, une journée pourrie, finira toujours mal, et lorsque Juvia remis son anniversaire sur le tapis prétextant vouloir rencontrer les deux astronomes en herbe, il prit à peine le temps d'essayer de la convaincre avant de s'énerver à nouveau, et de monter rageusement dans sa chambre, la laissant se débrouiller avec la vaisselle encore salle dans l'évier. Claquant violement la porte de sa chambre, il ôta son t-shirt en le balançant rageusement par terre, et se dirigea directement vers le sac de sable, qui pendait négligemment au milieu de la pièce. Sans prendre la peine de mettre ses bandes de protection, sans prendre le temps de s'échauffer correctement, il commença à le frapper. Aucune technique, aucune réflexion, juste pour se défouler, s'échapper de son quotidien, et oublier les évènements de cette interminable journée qui touchait maintenant à sa fin.

Il aimait sa colocataire : c'était le seul être humain avec qui il partageait une relation sincère, quelle qu'elle soit. Ça faisait des années qu'ils se côtoyaient, et avec des hauts et des bas, leur relation n'avait toujours était au beau fixe. Mais dans un monde ou tout n'était que violence, dépravation et traitrise, il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'entendre comme des siamois. Non. Ils s'étaient juste fait progressivement confiance. Peu importe l'état de leur relation sur le moment, qu'il soit fâchés ou non, si l'un avait un problème, il savait qu'il y avait au moins une personne sur qui compter. Et dans un monde comme le leur, cette confiance, ça changeait tout.

Elle était forte. Vraiment. Et pour elle, comme pour lui, ils avaient essayé de s'entrainer progressivement vers le haut. Ils avaient vraiment essayé, mais dans ce monde d'adulte ou personne ne se soucie de vous, ou, au mieux, vous ignore, ils avaient lamentablement chuté un bon nombre de fois. Se relevant malgré tout toujours, comptant l'un sur l'autre. Jusqu'à la chute de trop. Celle qui fait prendre conscience que la mort reste, malgré tous les efforts, bien trop omniprésente dans votre vie. Celle qui ne vous laisse que deux options : continuer et mourir, ou changer du tout au tout pour essayer de commencer à vivre.

Le changement radical avait été pénible, compliqué, et long. Très long. Mais ils avaient réussi progressivement, en repartant quasiment à zéro. Et aujourd'hui, bien que tout ne soit pas rose, il été fier d'eux deux. Alors quand bien même Juvia lui tapait parfois sur les nerfs, il supportait leurs disputes et relativisait.

Enfin, il se dirait surement ça dans quelques heures. Mais pour l'instant, tout sauf rationnel, il frappa une série d'uppercuts rapide, déchargeant sa haine sur son sac gris métallisé. Il passa ainsi le reste de la soirée à enchainer les divers coups possible que l'on pouvait donner à un sac de frappe, et se fit même la réflexion à un moment que s'il ne se calmait pas, le sac allait finir par se décrocher ou se casser. C'était un vieux sac qu'il avait depuis plus de dix, et sur lequel il avait tant frappé, qu'il été étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas déjà rompu. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce dernier encaissa ses coups sans flancher d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, Gajeel se laissa choir sur le sol froid de sa chambre et y resta allongé quelques minutes, haletant et entièrement recouvert de sueur, vidé de toute énergie. C'était une sensation grisante, et il se sentait vingt fois mieux que quelques heures auparavant. Une fois son souffle revenu, il se redressa pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et prendre une longue douche brulante, profitant de la caresse relaxante de l'eau qui tombait sur sa peau.

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à arrêter l'eau pour sortir de la salle de bain, il était complétement calme et apaisé, comme après toute bonne séance de sport qui se respecte. Ne voulant rien faire d'autre que dormir il s'affala sur son lit en évitant d'écrasé Panther Lily, déjà posé sur son coussin préféré dans le coin supérieur droit, comme tous les soirs lorsqu'il dormait à l'appartement. En consultant son portable, il constata qu'il avait des messages non-lus de Gray, surement en réponse à celui qu'il lui avait envoyé plus tôt dans la journée.

De « Gray » à « Gajeel », 20h03 :  
 _Je sors de l'entrainement, on peut partir sur jeudi après-midi ? Je fini vers 15h00_

De « Gray » à « Gajeel », 22h47 :  
 _J'ai vu avec Erza votre EdT, du coup Jeudi à 16h au Fairy c'est bon pour toi ou t'as des trucks perso à faire ?_

De « Gajeel » à « Gray » et « Erza », 23h54 :  
 _Ok pour Jeudi, mais il faut que sois de retour à mon appart pour 18H30 max_

Il éteignit l'écran de son téléphone et étendit le bras pour le poser sur son bureau ou il chargerait pendant la nuit. Enfouissant sa tête dans son coussin, il ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir, se vidant l'esprit des évènements de la journée. Avec le recul, il eut une nouvelle fois une petite pensée de compassion pour la jeune fille qui s'était pris sa colère en pleine face sans vraiment le mériter. A part ses cheveux bleus, il était cependant bien incapable de se souvenir de l'apparence de la crevette qu'il avait bousculée. En même temps, pour l'utilité que cela aurait : il n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser. Gajeel ne s'excusait jamais, question de fierté. Un trait de caractère déjà bien prononcé chez lui, que son passé dans les rues n'avait fait qu'affûter. Surement même un peu trop.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il réajusta sa position une dernière fois, et s'enfonçât en moins de cinq minutes dans un sommeil bienfaiteur et sans rêves. Demain serait un autre jour.


	4. Levy

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Après une longue pose, voici un nouveau chapitre! Pour ceux qui suivait l'histoire, désolé pour l'attente, mais mon ordinateur a planté, emportant avec lui toute mes données, fanfic comprise pour mon plus grand malheur.**

 **Donc me voici après maintes péripéties pour tout récupérer. Je reprend donc ma publication d'un chapitre toute les deux semaines (ayant perdu toute mon avance -').**

 **redfoxiy : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment ravi que le chapitre sur Gajeel t'ai plus, j'avais la pression Haha ! Je ferais des chapitres spéciaux sur le passé des personnages ou il est nécessaire de le faire, Gajeel compris, donc tu pourra en apprendre plus, même si ce n'est pas pour toute suite, j'espère que tu ne sera pas trop déçue. Je trouve aussi que les texto apporte un petit plus, ca me laisse bien plus de liberté.**

 **Et bien sur, la rencontre entre Gajeel et Levy ne pouvant pas bien commencer, je tiens a respecter quelques grands axe de l'histoire de FT ! Enfin j'ai aussi hâte de les voir ensemble haha.**

 **Tous les persos, ou presque, appartiennent à Hiro mashima, et l'histoire est de moi : voici un chapitre sur notre petite Levy, après Gajeel, un peu de douceur ne fait pas de mal ! Bonne lecture, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

Chapitre 4 : Levy

**** Samedi 21 Septembre ****

L'eau qui coulait le long de son corps devait bien avoir atteint une température supérieure à 40 degrés maintenant. Poussant un soupir d'aise, elle pensa furtivement que, lorsqu'elle se déciderais enfin à sortir, sa peau aurai pris une teinte rouge, proche de celle d'une écrevisse. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se sentait vraiment bien sous le jet brulant du pommeau de douche, et, détendue, elle se mit à penser à la journée qui l'attendait.

Pour commencer, il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moment pour passer à la librairie afin d'acheter les quelques nouveaux livres qui étaient sortis dans le courant du mois. Habituellement, elle trouvait toujours un moment pour faire un saut dans sa librairie préféré, une fois par semaine au minimum. Situé en centre-ville, c'était une petite boutique à la façade un peu délabré, mais avec un vitrine propre et bien aménagé qui l'avait poussé à entrer pour la première fois il y avait maintenant plusieurs années de cela. Le propriétaire, qui la connaissait maintenant très bien, lui mettait souvent des livres de côté lorsqu'il pensait qu'ils pourraient lui plaire.

Mais ces dernières semaines, entre le déménagement, et le début des cours, qui avaient été intensif dès les premiers jours, avec un emploi du temps chargé et beaucoup de travaux personnels à réaliser à la maison, elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds une seule fois. Depuis mardi dernier notamment, un travail en particulier lui donnait du fil à retordre, et lui prenait énormément de temps.

Leur professeur principal avait mis à disposition plusieurs recueils d'histoires en diverses langues anciennes, et il leur avait demandé d'en choisir un pour en effectuer une traduction la plus fidèle possible, littéralement parlant, mais agréable à lire, comme prêt pour la publication.

C'était un travail difficile, d'autant plus que les textes étaient très anciens, et qu'ils nécessitaient donc autant de connaissances en ancien français que dans la langue d'origine pour espérer faire une traduction de qualité. Réussir un tel projet dans les 3 semaines imposées par leur enseignant constituait donc un véritable challenge.

Elle se félicitait néanmoins d'avoir choisis un texte en grec ancien. C'était cette langue qui l'avait initié au monde des premiers écrits, composées de signes, de dessin ou d'alphabet généralement si différents de celui qu'on utilisait aujourd'hui. C'est surement pour cette raison que le grec ancien, plus que toute les autres langues, l'avait toujours fasciné. Ça, et le talent qu'avait les grecques d'autrefois pour inventé des histoires toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Il était vraiment dommage que le commun de mortel n'en ai retenu qu'une tout petite partie.

Sans prétention, force était d'admettre qu'elle était ainsi devenue très doué pour traduire les textes du grec au français. Vraiment très douée. Alors un tel challenge était plus motivant qu'ennuyant ou décourageant, mais, quand bien même avait-elle un niveau plus que suffisant, un tel travail lui prenait sur son temps libre habituel, et perturbait ses petites habitudes.

Tournant les robinets, elle consentit à arrêter l'eau et sortit de sa douche pour se diriger vers son armoire et se préparer pour la journée. En passant devant la glace à l'entrée de la salle de bain, elle marqua une petite pause pour se regarder. Elle avait vraiment le physique d'une petite fille, comme si elle avait arrêté de grandir à l'âge de 15 ou 16 ans. Et pour son plus grand malheur, même sa poitrine avait suivi le mouvement, ce qui l'avait souvent fait complexer. Jusqu'à son entrée à la fac en fait, où elle avait appris à s'accepter, car après tout, elle était mignonne avec ses cheveux bleus en bataille et sa taille fine.

Alors qu'elle jetait un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, elle entendit de légers coups sur sa porte d'entrée. Elle serra sa serviette autour de sa poitrine, enfila rapidement ses chaussettes et manqua de trébucher sur un livre négligemment posé par terre dans la précipitation. Vu sa tenue légère, elle vérifia par le judas l'identité de son visiteur avant d'ouvrir, et y aperçu sa nouvelle amie blonde. Curieuse de la raison de sa venue à cette heure-ci mais ravie, elle ouvrit la porte.

\- **Lu-chan ? Contente de te voir, tout va bien ?**

Se rapprochant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle se recula ensuite pour la laissé entrer dans son appartement, plutôt que de discuter bêtement dehors. D'autant qu'elle était dans une tenue plus que suggestive. Ça ne faisait même pas trois semaines qu'elles se connaissaient, mais la jeune blonde lui avaient tout de suite plut, et elles avaient noué une amitié sincère, passant beaucoup de temps ensemble.

 **\- Coucou ! Je ne te dérange pas ? J'avais peur que tu ne dormes encore.**

 **\- Non pas du tout ! Mais je sors de la douche comme tu peux le voir ! Lui répondit-elle en rigolant. Tu me laisses 5 minutes pour me préparer ? Fais comme d'habitude.**

Lucy rigola, et alla s'installer autour de la grande table basse, situé dans le coin de la pièce, à proximité de la porte qui menait à la chambre, « comme d'habitude ». Levy n'avait pas voulu installé de table de salle à manger qui aurait occupé tout l'espace de son petit appartement. Son studio n'avait rien à voir avec celui que son amie partageait avec son colocataire deux étages plus haut. Il était beaucoup plus petit, mais bien aménagé : Un salon ouvert sur une cuisine à l'américaine très fonctionnel, une salle de bain et des toilettes séparés, et une petite chambre. Trente et un mètres carrés parfaitement décoré à son gout, de façon simple, un peu cheap, mais comme ça lui plaisait. La seule petite folie qu'elle s'était accordé c'était donc cette grande table basse chauffante : un kotatsu qu'elle avait acheté une fortune sur internet un peu avant son emménagement.

Devant son armoire, Levy opta pour une salopette-short un peu lâche, combiné avec un débardeur jaune en dessous, en adéquation avec le foulard qu'elle nouerait dans ses cheveux lorsqu'ils seront secs. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui voulait Lucy, mais c'était toujours un plaisir de la voir pour parler. Depuis quelques temps, elles passaient rarement une journée sans se voir pour discuter au moins quelques minutes, parfois chez elle, et parfois chez Lucy, selon les jours. Cette fille était intelligente et curieuse de tout, comme elle, alors leur conversation était toujours passionnante. Et elle était belle. De grand yeux noisette pétillant, un visage féminin avec très peu de maquillage entouré de cheveux blonds claire et fin, et des formes plantureuses qu'elle savait mettre en valeur, et qui avait surement de quoi rendre dingue pas mal d'homme.

Mais le seul homme qu'elle semblait avoir dans sa vie répondait au nom de Loki.

Ils avaient une relation très étrange tous les deux, et elle n'arrivait même pas à mettre un nom dessus. Dire qu'ils étaient amis aurait été aussi exacte que de dire qu'un poney ressemblait à une girafe. Il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus intime entre eux, vraiment comme deux amants de longue date. Mais lorsqu'elle avait posé la question à Lucy, cette dernière avait nié, en lui expliquant qu'ils étaient simplement « amis de longue date ». Levy avait cru déceler un voile de tristesse dans les yeux de la blonde à ce moment-là. Mais son sourire était revenu très vite, et Levy n'avait pas voulu s'attarder sur le sujet. Elle ne la connaissait que depuis trois semaines après tout.

De retour dans la pièce principale, elle se laissa tomber près de Lucy.

 **\- Tu sais quoi ? Je me suis encore endormit sur mon livre hier ! Résultats : J'avais la page 340 du nouveau roman de Jeanienne Frost imprimé sur la joue en me réveillant ce matin.**

Son amie rigola franchement de son commentaire, et referma le livre qu'elle était en train de feuilleter en patientant pour faire face à Levy.

\- **Ce qui me fait penser que je ne l'ai toujours pas acheté! Mais je me sens toujours un peu bête quand ça m'arrive ! Surtout que je dois frotter comme une malade pour faire partir la trace à chaque fois.**

 **\- Tu as vu ça ? Une vraie catastrophe. Tu avances pour dans ton roman au faite ? J'ai vraiment hâte de le lire.**

 **\- Je fais une petite pause depuis quelques jours. Un de nos prof nous a donné un rapport à rendre pour la semaine prochaine, et je dois dire qu'avec Loki, on galère vraiment à le boucler.**

 **\- Je crois que c'est une coalition de tous les profs de l'école. On nous a imposé le même supplice ! Et malheureusement notre projet en commun commence la semaine prochaine, ce qui ne va pas alléger notre source de travail.**

Poussant un soupir de désespoir en pensant à tous le travail qui l'attendait, elle ajouta :

 **\- Je pensais aller au Fairy toute la soirée lundi prochain après les cours pour le projet, ça vous tenterait ?**

 **\- Eh bien je crois que ça nous serait utile donc pourquoi pas ! Je demanderais à Loki quand il rentrera.**

 **\- Oh, il n'est pas là ?**

 **\- Non il est partit il y a quelques minutes. On a rencontré des gens sympas au Fairy mardi dernier avec lequel on a sympathisé. Deux élèves de STAPS et un de chimie. Oh, tu sais, celui qui s'est déshabillé le jour de la réunion de pré-rentrée ?**

 **\- Le beau brun avec des abdos bien dessiné ? Je pourrais difficilement l'oublier ! Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.**

 **\- Oui, lui ! Eh bien il s'appelle Gray, et il est en chimie. Et la fille avec les longs cheveux rouges qui l'a frappé c'est Ezra. On les a rencontré tous les trois, et Gray à proposer à Loki et Gajeel, l'autre garçon de STAPS, de leur montrer son club de free fight aujourd'hui. Donc à mon avis je suis seule pour la journée. Ça faisait un moment que Loki cherchait à reprendre le sport. Il était tout content ce matin, alors du coup je me suis demandé si tu ne voulais pas passer une journée entre fille ? Finit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à son interlocutrice.**

Levy prit le temps de réfléchir à la question en assimilant les informations que venait de lui communiquer son amie. C'était une proposition d'autant plus alléchante qu'elle avait déjà prévu de sortir à la librairie de toute façon, et que, depuis toute petite, elle n'avait jamais eu de véritables amies. Ses voisins de gauches et de droite étaient des amis proches de ses parents, et ils avaient tous eu leurs enfants uniques la même année : Elle, et deux garçons – Jett et Droy – qui étaient devenu des amis d'enfance par la force des choses. Vite devenus inséparables, la barrière qu'ils avaient construite sans le vouloir avait isolé Levy de toute autre compagnie autre que la leur. Pourtant, globalement, elle s'était toujours entendu avec ses camarades de classes, mais justement, ils n'avaient jamais étaient que ça : des camarades de classe. Pas des amis.

Jett et Droy n'ayant pas été accepté dans cette école, elle s'était retrouvée seule pour la première fois de sa vie, même si ils n'habitaient pas très loin. Trouver Lucy avait été une vraie bénédiction d'une divinité, quelle qu'elle soit. Et Loki aussi, par extension.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais, ce n'est pas grave.**

Perdu dans ses pensées, Levy en avait presque oublié la présence de la dite Lucy à ses côtés. Elle rougit et lui répondit, un peu gênée d'avoir laissé un tel silence s'installer.

\- **Excuse-moi, je m'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées !**

 **\- J'avais remarqué, rigola Lucy**

 **\- Bien sûr que je peux pour aujourd'hui, ça me ferait plaisir, je devais sortir à la librairie en plus ! Mais j'avais prévu de travailler un peu ce matin …**

 **\- Parfait alors ! Moi aussi, l'interrompit son amie, en lui montrant le sac qu'elle avait déposé en rentrant dans son studio. J'ai pris de quoi travaillé un peu.**

 **\- Tu es géniale ! Ça te va si on travail ce matin et on part manger quelques choses en ville lorsque nos ventres nous rappellerons à l'ordre ?**

 **\- C'est exactement la journée que j'avais en tête en toquant à ta porte. Tu m'as dit que tu devais passer à la librairie ? Tu as un livre en tête ?**

 **-Plusieurs même ! Le nouveau Brett est sorti mercredi dernier par exemple**.

Tout en continuant à parler pour la tenir au courant de ses projets afin d'agrandir sa collection de livre, Levy se leva pour aller chercher de quoi travailler. Elle s'était arrêté sur un passage particulièrement difficile à traduire la vielle, et elle voulait en venir à bout avant qu'elles ne partent en ville. Pour avoir déjà fait des séances de travail avec elle, Levy savait que Lucy était un compagnon de bachotage agréable, qui ne l'empêchait pas de travailler en l'interrompant toute les cinq secondes comme le faisait Jett ou Droy avant.

En revenant dans la pièce principale avec ses affaires, elle vit que Lucy avait même déjà commencer à travailler, ses lunettes sur le nez lui donnant un air de bibliothécaire sexy, et les sourcils froncés, signe de sa profonde concentration. C'était un tic qu'elle avait remarqué dès leur première séance de travail commune. Dès qu'elle se mettait à réfléchir peu importait le contexte, Lucy fronçait les sourcils. Loki, ne perdant d'ailleurs pas une occasion de taquiner sa colocataire, lui avait expliqué en chuchotant comme s'il craignait d'être entendu par cette dernière, qu'elle finirait avec d'énorme ride avant ses trente ans, ce qui avait fait rire Levy, mais lui avait valu, à lui, un bon coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes.

Souriant en repensant à se souvenir, elle s'installa en face de son amie pour installer tous les livre dont elle allait avoir besoin sans qu'elles ne se gênent. Elle ouvrit son recueil à la page où se trouvait le passage qu'elle trouvait compliqué, mit ses propres lunettes, et se concentra sur sa traduction. Ce n'était pas tant le sens en lui-même qui était compliqué à comprendre, pas pour elle, mais plus la traduction dans sa langue natale : certains anciens mots ne sont pas vraiment traduisibles.

 **\- Je rends les armes ! Ça fait une demi-heure que mon ventre gargouille, je crois qu'il est temps de prendre une pause !**

Lucy s'était étalé de tout son long sur ses cours en s'exclamant, une main sur son ventre pour tenter de faire taire son ventre. Levy lui sourit et lui demanda cinq petites minutes pour qu'elle puisse finir son paragraphe. Ça faisait bien trois bonnes heures qu'elles travaillaient, et si Lucy n'avait pas réclamé leur pause déjeunée, elle l'aurait fait elle-même à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Son cerveau était en compote, mais elle était contente, car elle avait vraiment bien avancée.

Mettant un point final à sa phrase, elle s'étira et s'adressa à Lucy comme cette dernière revenait des toilettes.

 **\- Tu sais où tu veux aller manger ?**

 **\- Absolument pas ! Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être une idée ? A part le Fairy, on n'est sortie que dans La grande rue avec Loki.**

 **\- Vous n'avez jamais visité le centre-ville ? Eh bien au moins je sais où je vais t'amener cette après-midi ! J'ai quelques bonnes adresses, je te propose qu'on décide directement sur place ce qui nous plaira ?**

Lucy acquiesça et sortie de l'appartement pour aller déposer ses affaires de cours chez elle pour ne pas alourdir son sac inutilement pendant qu'elles se promèneraient, le temps que son amie aux cheveux bleus range ses affaires et se prépare à sortir. Vu la chaleur qu'il faisait, Levy laissa son manteau au placard, glissa un petit gilet dans sa besace, et attrapa son foulard jaune pour aller se planter devant le miroir de tête à côté de la porte d'entrée et tenter de le nouer comme un serre-tête dans ses cheveux. Opération qui pouvait semblait délicate quand on voyait sa tignasse, mais elle avait vite compris que ses cheveux avaient leur vie propre, et que, quoiqu'elle fasse, il finirait avec cette espèce d'effet coiffé-décoiffé qu'elle arborait tous les jours. Fermant son appartement, elle rejoignit Lucy qui l'attendait au rez-de-chaussée, sur la place qui rassemblait les quelques boutiques au bas de leur immeuble.

Lorsque Levy avait emménagé il y avait maintenant un peu plus de 2 ans, en début d'été, elle avait choisis cet appartement pour sa position géographique idéale en plus de son aménagement agréable et de ses commerces de proximité.

En effet, il était situé à proximité de l'école qu'elle souhaitait intégrer deux années plus tard, ainsi, lorsque le trajet jusqu'à sa fac se faisait long, ou qu'elle avait été découragée par les cours, voir par la vie en générale, elle s'était souvent rendue sur les bancs qui faisaient face à cet établissement majestueux pour lire un livre, se ressourcer, et se remotiver.

De plus, son quartier se situait à l'exact opposé de celui où habitait ses parents, et ses amis d'enfance par la même occasion, deuxième atout non-négligeable. Elle était consciente de la réalité, et de la chance qu'elle avait eu d'avoir eu une enfance tranquille, enfant unique, désirée, protégée et choyée, mais elle avait voulu se prendre en main. Savoir ce qu'elle valait vraiment lorsqu'elle était toute seule. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle était partie dès qu'elle avait eu son bac en poche, contre l'avis de ses parents qui la trouvait bien trop jeune avec ses 17 ans à peine révolue, et de ses deux amis qui voyait son éloignement d'un mauvais œil. Mais elle avait toujours été têtue : elle avait obtenu gain de cause et s'était éloigné le plus possible.

Pour finir, bien que proche de l'école, elle n'habitait qu'à 10 minutes à pied de ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme le centre de la ville : une grande place piétonne ou alternait commerce en tout genre et café-terrasse fréquentés par des habitués comme des touristes présents quasiment toutes l'année grâce au climat doux qui régnait dans la région.

C'est donc vers cette grande place qu'elle se dirigea tout naturellement tout en discutant avec son amie blonde. Elle nota aux passages que pas mal de garçon se retournait sur leurs chemin, ou les hélaient de façon plus ou moins grossière. Vêtu d'une robe bleu marine et blanche moulant ses formes jusqu'à la taille, avant de s'élargir de façon plus évasé au niveau des cuisses en une folie jupe plissé, la blonde était vraiment très mignonne. Très féminine. Levy n'étant pas trop mal dans son genre, il n'y avait donc rien de particulièrement surprenant à un tel comportement de la part de la gente masculine.

Après avoir lu la carte de plusieurs restaurant présents sur la Grande place, elles portèrent finalement leur dévolue sur la formule à volonté d'un restaurant japonais assez réputé dans la ville, et s'assirent en terrasse pour profiter du beau temps qui s'était installé depuis ces derniers jours.

 **\- Je voulais aller à la boutique de la dernière fois, mais je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir retrouver l'emplacement exact Levy …. Je crois que mon sens de l'orientation n'est pas des meilleurs en ce moment !**

 **\- Laquelle ?**

 **\- Tu sais, celle où ils vendent des livres d'occasion ? Et des fournitures de dessins de qualité…**

 **\- Oh oui je vois ! Celle qui est en face de l'armurerie ? Ce n'est vraiment pas loin d'ici, je pense qu'on peut y aller directement après mangé**

 **\- Une armurerie ? Non je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais je devais être concentré sur la vitrine.**

Après une période où elle sembla réfléchir, Lucy ajouta :

 **\- Levy, ça te dérangerais que j'invite Erza, la fille aux cheveux rouges ? Vous pourriez faire connaissance, et d'après ce dont je me souviens, il me semble qu'elle aime les armes**

 **\- Non pas du tout ! Elle m'a un peu impressionné lors de la réunion de pré rentré, mais elle n'avait pas l'aire méchante, j'aimerais bien la rencontrer.**

 **\- Génial ! Je lui envoie tout de suite un message pour savoir si elle est disponible !**

Sortant son portable, cette dernière commença à taper rapidement un message et le posa sur la table avant de continuer à parler

 **\- Ceci dit, je crois qu'elle habite dans la région depuis plusieurs années, alors elle doit surement connaitre l'endroit …**

 **\- Ah bon ? Tu sais dans quelles écoles elle est allée ? Il ne me semble pas l'avoir vu un jour, même si je ne me souviens plus trop à quoi elle ressemble, je ne l'ai plus croisé depuis la rentrée**

 **\- Aucune idée… Je sais qu'avec Gray et d'autres amis ils sont là depuis plus de 3 ans, mais pas plus. J'ai parlé plusieurs fois avec elle mais dès que ça concerne son enfance, elle se referme complètement. Je n'ai pas insisté… Chacun a le droit de vouloir garder certaines choses secrètes.**

Voyant le regard de son amie se voiler, Levy choisis de changer de sujet. Lucy elle-même devait avoir ses secrets qu'elle ne souhaitait pas partagé pour le moment. De toutes façon ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment d'aborder des sujets aussi grave. Comme elle reprenait la parole, le portable sur la table vibra, surement à cause de la réponse d'Erza.

 **\- Eh ! Mais je ne t'ai pas raconté ce qui m'est arrivée mardi dernier ? Je me suis littéralement fait humilier !**

 **\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle surprise, oubliant complétement les idées noire qu'elle avait en tête**

 **-Je te promets ! Si je n'avais pas été aussi surprise que pleine de rage, j'aurais surement pleuré de frustration…**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **\- Eh bien, tu me connais un peu maintenant, tu sais que je lis souvent, et même quand je marche. Mais je fais ça depuis tellement longtemps que j'arrive très bien à éviter les obstacles sur ma route, donc généralement je ne gêne personne …**

 **\- Oui je connais ça, lui sourit son amie en retour**

 **\- Eh bien là, j'étais plongé dans un roman que je n'avais pas encore lu, et au moment de tourner au coin d'un couloir pour me rendre à mon cours avec les gens de ma classe, j'ai oublié de tourner un peu large pour pouvoir anticiper/ si quelqu'un arrivait dans l'autre sens, et je me suis cogné contre un élève.**

 **\- Laisse-moi deviné, tu t'es étalé par terre ? Ça aurait pourtant fait un bon début d'histoire d'amour telle que l'on en trouve dans les romans ça.**

 **\- Si seulement ! Je me suis bien « étalé par terre », et l'autre élève aussi, mais la suite n'a rien d'une histoire d'amour, continua-t-elle en se souvenant de la scène, son regard se remplissant de rage. Il devait bien faire un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et peser bien quarante kilos de plus que moi, donc je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu le faire tomber, mais il n'empêche qu'il s'est retrouvé les fesses au sol. Donc je me suis tout de suite excusée, c'était en partie de ma faute tu vois. Mais il s'est relevé de suite, m'a attrapé par le col, et m'as soulevé à plusieurs centimètres du sol, avec un regard tellement menacent que j'étais tétanisé**

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Il t'a frappé ? S'emporta son interlocutrice, choquée**

 **\- Non, bien que j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait le faire ! Au lieu de ça il m'a traité de rat de bibliothèque, et d'autre mots bien humiliant, devant mes camarades de classe, avant de me jeter par terre à nouveau… Mes fesses s'en souviennent encore parce qu'il n'a pas non plus fait ça délicatement !**

 **\- Mon dieu, mais tu vas bien ? Tu es allée te plaindre ? Et tu l'as revu ?**

 **\- Oui ça va, mais il y avait tellement de haine dans son regard… J'en ai même fait un cauchemar pendant la nuit suivante ! Et je ne connais même pas son nom, donc j'aurais du mal à me plaindre.**

Elle se souvenait de son physique, il été si particulier, comment aurait-elle pu l'oublier ? Elle avait eu l'impression de se retrouver en face d'une bête sauvage. Une bête sauvage furieuse. Et qui lui avait flanqué un sacré frousse en plus d'avoir prononcé des mots blessants à son égard. Avec ses lunettes, sa petite taille, et son attrait infini pour les livres, on l'avait souvent traité de rat de bibliothèque, ou d'autres mots blessant semblables lorsqu'elle était petite. Mais les enfants avaient toujours été méchants entre eux, bien que ça l'ait blessé sur le moment, c'était derrière elle, et elle en rigolait aujourd'hui. Mais prononcé avec une tel rage, les mots l'avait profondément blessée.

Outré par ce que venait de lui raconter Levy, Lucy tempêter toujours sur l'inconnu lorsqu'elles quittèrent le restaurant quelques minutes plus tard. Erza ayant confirmé sa disponibilité pendant quelques heures, elles avaient rendez-vous dans quelques minutes devant une friperie à quelques rues d'ici. Alors que Lucy faisait les présentations, Levy en profita pour détailler la nouvelle venue.

C'était une jolie fille, avec des cheveux rouge écarlate, un teint clair de porcelaine, et des traits soulignés par juste ce qu'il fallait de maquillage pour mettre ses jolis yeux marrons en valeurs. Elle était féminine, personne ne pourrait en douter, mais pas du tout de la même façon que Lucy. Il se dégageait d'elle une force de caractère et un charisme impressionnant. La première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit lorsqu'elle l'avait revu dans cette ruelle, c'était qu'elle avait une guerrière devant les yeux. Sa tenue, par contre, était typiquement féminine : une jupe en froufrou aussi rouge que ses cheveux, un chemisier avec col, noir et blanc avec des bas, des bottes à talon noir, et un gros nœud de la même couleur noué dans les cheveux.

C'était une fille extraverti, et lorsqu'elle avoua qu'elle n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de sortir entre fille, et qu'elle était donc toute excité, elle s'attira tout de suite la sympathie de Levy.

L'après-midi passa donc à une vitesse folle. Erza connaissait bien l'armurerie dont elle avait parlé avec Lucy, elle était même une habituée. Elle y passa donc quelques dizaines de minutes pour regarder de nouvelle marchandise, discuter avec le patron, et expliquer deux ou trois choses à ses amies novices qui l'accompagnait. Elles visitèrent par la suite plusieurs librairies, magasins de vêtement, de bijoux, ou d'objets en tout genre, et finirent par se poser dans un nouveau café qui avait ouvert dans une petite rue piétonne, sous les conseils aux allures d'ordres de sa nouvelle amie aux cheveux rouges qui avait lu de très bonne critique sur les pâtisseries de ce nouvel établissement.

Après avoir discuté pendant près d'une heure et demi à propos de leurs achats respectifs, des cours, et divers autres sujets, et écouté la critique très élaboré d'Erza sur la tarte aux fraises qu'elle avait dégusté avec un plaisir apparent, cette dernière annonça qu'elle devait partir à son cours de kendo reporté exceptionnellement en début de soirée, et s'en alla après un bref au revoir, en leur faisant promettre de remettre ça une autre fois.

Cette fille était décidément comparable à un vrai ouragan, mais elle était vraiment attachante, et Lucy avait était bien inspirée en l'invitant. Comme Levy n'avait aucun cours ou projet en commun avec les étudiants de STAPS, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer en temps normale.

Entre autres chose, Erza leur avait dit qu'elle habitait dans un petit patelin à proximité depuis longtemps, et donc qu'elle connaissait cette ville depuis toute petite et y venait très régulièrement, mais qu'elle n'y avait emménagé que depuis le début de l'année scolaire pour se rapprocher de l'école. Ce qui expliquait qu'elles ne s'étaient pas croisé auparavant. La ville n'était pas petite, mais on croisait du monde quand on passait 20 ans au même endroit, et Erza passait difficilement inaperçu.

Bien qu'elles aient passé la journée ensemble, Lucy invita son amie chez elle afin de continuer la discussion qu'elles avaient depuis une dizaine de minutes sur le palier. En arrivant devant la porte, elle la vit marquer un temps d'arrêt en insérant la clé dans la serrure avant de la retirer et d'ouvrir la porte apparemment déjà ouverte.

 **\- Tiens, je ne suis pas la première à arriver on dirait. Entre ! Fais comme chez toi lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en fermant la porte derrière elles. Loki tu es la ?**

 **\- Oui j'arrive. Tu étais ou ? Oups ...**

Devenu rouge pivoine, Levy s'empressa de détourner le regard : Loki était apparu du couloir qui partait de la pièce principale et menait aux chambres et à la salle de bain. Mais et à part une petite serviette noué autour de sa taille, et qui n'en faisait même pas vraiment le tour, et une autre sur ces épaules avec lequel il se séchait les cheveux, il était nu comme un vers. Elle entendit le jeune homme rigoler de sa réaction, la faisant rougir de plus belle, avant d'entendre son amie le renvoyer s'habiller, avec un rire moqueur contenu dans sa voix.

Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un jogging noir ample et un débardeur gris sur les épaules, les filles s'étaient assises sur le canapé, et Levy avait eu le temps de reprendre contenance. Après tout, la vision d'un Loki dans le plus simple appareil n'avait pas été désagréable, et puis elle avait déjà vu des hommes nus quand même, mais il l'avait pris au dépourvu. L'inverse étant surement tout aussi vraie : Lucy lui avait dit que, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se baladait comme ça, il ne le faisait que lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. S'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé au côté de la blonde, Loki s'adressa à elle, arborant toujours un grand sourire taquin sur le visage

 **\- Comment tu vas Levy ? Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ...**

 **\- Aucun problème, marmonna-t-elle, tout de même encore une peu gênée.**

 **\- Je suis passé la voir lorsque tu es partie ce matin. On a passé une journée entre filles à faire du shopping, tu aurais adoré !**

 **\- Je vais songer à remercier sérieusement Gray pour m'avoir donnée une excuse pour la journée…**

Levy le vit se prendre un coussin dans la tête, et lui répondit en rigolant à son tour.

 **\- C'était vraiment sympa ! On a quand même travaillé plus de trois heures le matin, et ensuite j'ai pu rencontrer Erza !**

 **\- Trois heures ? Devrais-je déduire que je vais pouvoir copier le devoir de physique fondamentale à rendre pour lundi ?**

 **\- Dans tes rêves !**

 **\- Les femmes n'ont vraiment aucune compassion ! C'est surement pour ça que je les aime tant conclu-t-il en rigolant. Se tournant vers Levy, il poursuivit : Erza tu m'as dit ? Elle est cool non ? Légèrement autoritaire, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter.**

 **\- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit !**

 **\- Mais elle a dû partir vers 17h30. Tu savais qu'elle suivait des cours de kendo dans un dojo du coin ?**

 **\- Ah oui, j'en ai parlé, entre autres choses, avec Gray, Gajeel et Natsu quand on a fait une pause. Le club est vachement cool au faite, tu devrais venir la prochaine fois !**

 **\- Natsu ?**

 **\- Ah oui, un ami à eux pour le moins original ! Déjà il a les cheveux roses, mais en plus, il est complétement barré ! Gray et lui se cherche des poux constamment.**

 **\- Rose ? Pour de vrai ? Je suis mal placée pour critiquer, mais c'est étonnant pour un garçon !**

 **\- C'est pas faux, mais avec son tempérament de feu, finalement ça colle plutôt bien. Vous allez pouvoir voir ça demain d'ailleurs !**

 **\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?**

Loki s'installa confortablement, et entreprit de leur raconter les évènements de sa journée. En partant ce matin, il avait reçu un message de Gray leur annonçant son retard, et donc la venue d'Erza au point de rendez-vous fixé pour les amener à la salle. Il avait alors fait la connaissance de Natsu, le garçon un peu foufou aux cheveux roses, et de Juvia, la colocataire de Gajeel. Une fille jolie, gentille, mais étrange, qui parlait de tout le monde, elle comprise, à la troisième personne. En attendant la venue de Gray avant d'entrer dans la salle, elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle voulait faire une fête pour l'anniversaire de Gajeel. Au vue de la tête plus que renfrogné de ce dernier, Loki en avait déduit qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ce projet. Cependant, Erza avait tout de suite été emballée, et avait proposé de se réunir tous au Fairy pour l'occasion, et été directement partie téléphoner à la gérante pour réservé la salle, sans laisser place à une quelconque discussion, au grand désespoir de Gajeel qui n'avait rien pu faire. Juvia était donc repartie gaiment, contente d'avoir remporté un affrontement qui semblait durer depuis quelques jours avec son colocataire, et après avoir pris le numéro d'Erza pour organiser les détails, les laissant donc avec un Gajeel passablement énervé sur le dos. Etat qui ne s'était pas amélioré après que leur amie aux cheveux écarlates les ait tous mis au tapis, les uns après les autres.

 **\- Erza ne nous a rien dit du tout pourtant !**

 **\- Je crois qu'elles devaient tout organiser ce soir et nous le confirmer après. Mais en gros, on s'est donné rendez-vous pour demain après-midi au Fairy. En tout cas, voilà l'histoire.**

Lorsque Levy redescendit les marches de la cage d'escalier extérieur qui la mènerait à son studio quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Lucy avait réussi à lui arracher la promesse de venir avec eux le lendemain, à cette fête ou elle ne connaîtrait que 3 personnes. Et encore, connaitre était un bien grand mot. Elle ne savait même pas qui était ce fameux Gajeel auquel on fêter l'anniversaire, mais elle espérait qu'il ne se fâcherait pas de la venue d'une inconnue. Ses amis l'avait décrit comme quelqu'un d'un peu bourru, mais pas vraiment méchant, alors il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison que le courant passe mal entre elle et ce mystérieux jeune homme. Et puis, si tout se passait bien, elle espérait se faire de nouveaux amis.

Elle prit le temps de choisir précautionneusement sa tenue pour l'occasion, une jolie robe orange à dos nue, des manches et un foulard assortis, et des sandales à talon noire, puis alla se coucher dans son lit après un repas léger pour commencer à lire un des nombreux nouveaux bouquins qu'elle avait achetés aujourd'hui. Son choix se porta sur un livre qu'elle avait eu un mal fou à trouver depuis le début de l'année, mais que son professeur d'akkadien lui avait fortement recommandé. En plus du grec ancien, du latin, de l'égyptien ancien et de l'hébreu qu'elle apprenait progressivement depuis quelques années, elle avait décidé de commencer l'apprentissage de cette nouvelle langue ancienne. C'était une très vieille langue morte issus du moyen orient, et elle avait réussi à intégrer la seule école du pays à proposer son enseignement. Elle ouvrit l'ouvrage et commença à le lire tout en prenant des notes sur les points importants qui l'aideraient à parfaire son apprentissage.

Son portable la sortie de la transe dans laquelle elle était rentrée en commençant à lire, perdant ainsi toute notion du temps.

De « Lu-chan » à « Levy », 00h17 :

 _J'ai reçu un sms d'Erza tout à l'heure, mais j'ai oublié de te le transmettre ! RDV demain vers 13h45 en bas de l'immeuble, ça te vas ? Comme ça on y va tous les 3._

Il était donc déjà minuit passé. Voilà pourquoi elle se sentait fatigué d'un seul coup. Elle éteignit son ordinateur, rangea toutes ses affaires et se prépara à aller dormir pour être un minimum en forme le lendemain, et ne pas se présenter avec des grosses cernes.

De « Levy » à « Lu-chan », 00h34 :

 _Pas de problème, à demain !_

Eteignant la lumière, et plongea progressivement dans les bras de Morphée en pensant à ce qui l'attendrait quelques heures plus tard. La possibilité de se faire plein de nouveaux amis tournant dans sa tête en boucle, elle se remémora le nom des personnes qui serait présente, et dont elle avait entendu parler à plusieurs reprises au cours de la journée. Juvia, Gray, Natsu...

Ah oui !

Et Gajeel…


	5. Mirajane

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le cinquième chapitre de la fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Au contraire du prochain, j'ai toujours plus de mal à écrire lorsqu'il s'agit de personnage masculin ! En tout cas, ici, on retrouve Mirajane (telle que je la vois) pour ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres!**

 **Désolé pour le retard, mais semaine d'examen oblige, j'ai du me concentrer sur mes cours ! Ca ne change en rien le planning, et le chapitre 6 sortira bien dimanche de la semaine prochaine!**

 **L'histoire est de moi, mais la plupart des personnages sont d'Hiro M.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Mirajane

**** Dimanche 22 Septembre ****

 **\- Mira !? J'ai tout mis dans les deux frigos du fond, c'est bon pour le reste ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est parfait. Mais tu vas être en retard pour ta compétition, file.**

 **\- Un homme n'est jamais en retard !**

 **\- Mais oui. Merci de m'avoir aidé Elf !**

Son frère s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue, pris son sac de sport déjà préparé depuis la veille dans l'entrée et fila par la porte de derrière en lui balançant un dernier au revoir.

Enfin seule, Mirajane sourit. Son petit frère prenait soin d'elle comme si c'était lui l'ainé de la famille depuis qu'il l'avait dépassé en taille, mais elle savait très bien qu'il restait un garçon sensible, simple et attentionné. Un homme qui se comportait en tant que tel comme il aimait à le répéter à quiconque. Depuis la mort de leur parent, ils avaient toujours été très proches tous les deux, son petit frère et sa petite sœur étant les deux choses les plus précieuses qui lui restaient ici-bas.

Ces derniers temps, Elfman était très pris par ses compétitions de lutte qui l'amenait au quatre coin du pays pour un jour ou deux généralement, mais il ne la laissait jamais dans l'embarras et prenait son boulot de cuisinier du Fairy tail très au sérieux. Lorsqu'il était sorti brillamment diplômé de son école de cuisine il y avait maintenant 2 ans, c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait intégré l'entreprise familiale qu'elle avait créé et qui commençait à peine à marcher à l'époque. L'incontestable talent de son frère en cuisine, et sa façon brillante de gérer le Fairy en avait fait un endroit incontournable pour tous les étudiants de l'école en moins de 3 mois.

En théorie, tous les dimanches, ils étaient fermés et elle pouvait se reposer tranquillement pour profiter de sa seule vraie journée de congé, mais Erza l'avait contacté hier pour savoir s'ils pouvaient accueillir l'anniversaire d'un de leur ami, et elle n'avait pas pu, ni voulu, refuser. Elle la connaissait depuis plusieurs années, et même si elles s'étaient détestées au début – toute deux ayant des caractères très fort, impulsif et intransigeant – elles avaient fini par devenir amies.

Elle lui avait donnée un endroit où fuir les soucis du quotidien qui étaient monnaie courante à l'époque, et en échange, Erza lui avait donné un sérieux coup de main lorsqu'elle montait sa boite qui peinait à marcher au début, ainsi qu'un groupe d'amis sur lequel compter depuis plus de deux ans. Groupes qui semblait s'agrandir cette année, supposait-elle, comme on lui avait demandé de prévoir une fête pour une dizaine de personne, et non plus trois comme ils en avaient l'habitude lorsqu'Erza, Gray et Natsu venait trainer ici certains dimanches pour fêter un évènement spécial comme leurs anniversaires, noël, l'obtention de leur bac, ou encore l'entrée d'Erza et Gray dans leur école…

Mira sourit en repensant à tous ces souvenirs. Il n'était que 10h30, aussi prit elle le temps de se faire un bon petit déjeuner dans les grandes cuisines qui était habituellement le royaume de son frère, et passa par la porte de derrière pour se poser dans leur petite cour pavée de 8 mètres carrées, confortablement aménagée. Et avec le 4ème étage du Fairy qui était composé de 4 chambres, une pour chacun des habitants, plus une qui lui servait de bureau, de deux salles de bain, et des toilettes, ils constituaient les parties privées de l'établissement.

Le petit cocon de la famille Strauss.

Car même s'ils habitaient au même endroit où ils travaillaient, Mira avait toujours soutenu qu'il était important de séparer les choses, et d'avoir un coin privé ou se ressourcer après de longue journée.

Finissant sa troisième et dernière tartine grillée, elle profita encore un cours instant des rayons du soleil sur sa peau avant de se lever pour débarrasser son plateau. Bien que le rendez-vous ne soit prévu que dans trois heures, et qu'Elfman ai déjà fait toute la cuisine nécessaire, elle avait encore pas mal de chose à faire, à commencer par s'habiller car accueillir ses amis vêtue uniquement avec une nuisette légèrement affriolante ne faisait pas vraiment partit de ses plans.

Elle enfila un jogging large et un débardeur noir, une tenue dans laquelle elle serait à l'aise et libre de ses mouvements pour aménager la salle, mais qui ne correspondait pas du tout avec son look habituel. Lorsque sa sœur était partie de la maison, et qu'elle avait fait la morte pendant de longs mois, Mira avait drastiquement changé d'habitude vestimentaire, troquant ses vêtements de cuire noires et moulants contre de jolies robes longues et féminines. Ça n'avait rien de logique, ça n'avait pas permis de renouer les liens avec elle, mais elle n'avait juste plus eu envie de jouer à la femme forte et fière qui intimidait les autres dès leur première rencontre. Elle n'avait plus eu à le faire. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que sa famille ne sombre pas, et, bien qu'elle ne sût pas encore si sa petite sœur allait lui pardonner, elle l'avait fait pour son bien. Et puis, Lisanna était revenu vers elle 6 mois plus tard.

Habituellement, le rez-de-chaussée était réservé pour les travaux de groupe, les recherches et les pauses café. C'était donc une grande salle où étaient disposées une vingtaine de table rectangulaire pouvant accueilli personnes chacune, ouverte sur un comptoir bar derrière lequel elle passait le plus claire de ses journées. La salle se prolongeait également sur une petite pièce secondaire via un mini escalier de trois marches, où était entreposé plusieurs bibliothèques remplies de livre en tout genre, régulièrement alimenté par les étudiants eux même.

Elle entreprit donc de déplacer une grosse dizaine de tables au premier étage pour libérer de l'espace, et poussa les autres sur le mur du fond. Elle s'en servirait comme buffet une fois la salle décorée. Vu la somme d'alcool qu'Erza lui avait demandé de prévoir alors qu'ils ne seraient qu'une dizaine, Mira n'avait sorti que de la déco en carton ou en plastique pour éviter la casse.

Parce que s'ils étaient tous comme Gray et Natsu, il allait forcement y avoir de la casse.

Une fois la salle dégagée, elle entreprit donc d'enlever tous les objets fragiles de la pièce.

Et deux heures plus tard, la salle était prête à accueillir une vraie tornade sans subir de gros dégât, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à finir la déco et à s'habiller correctement.

Déplacer tous ces meubles toute seule entre les étages avait été fastidieux, et elle était couvert de sueur, aussi se dirigea-t-elle d'abord vers sa salle de bain pour se laver. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, après avoir enfilé une belle robe mousseline, longue, bordeaux et blanche, s'être coiffée et légèrement maquillée, elle redescendit dans la salle principale au moment même où elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone retentir. Se souvenant qu'elle l'avait laissé tout au fond de la cuisine, à côté de l'évier lorsqu'elle avait fait la vaisselle, elle marcha rapidement pour ne pas louper l'appel. Elle prit cependant le temps de regarder le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran, et se figea, indécise quand à l'idée de lui répondre.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait envie de décrocher pour lui parler. Elle avait peut-être changé d'habitude vestimentaire, mais dernièrement, il semblait avoir oublié qu'elle avait conservé son caractère bien trempée, fouineuse et légèrement manipulatrice bien que profondément gentille et serviable. Ils été donc en froid depuis plusieurs jours, et, bien que profondément énervée contre lui et ses réflexion égoïste et machistes, il lui manquait.

Elle adorait se mêler des affaires d'amour des autres, et avait un instinct assez infaillible pour détecter la moindre petite attirance entre deux personnes, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle savait gérer sa propre histoire d'amour. A force de réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre de répondre à cet appel, la sonnerie pris fin.

Soupirant, elle reposa son téléphone sur le comptoir, auprès de la caisse enregistreuse, et se focalisa sur la petite demi-heure qui lui restait pour faire les derniers ajustements de la décoration de la salle.

Elle rappellerait.

Enfin peut-être.

 **\- Oy ! Mira !? Tu es la ?**

La voix enfantine de son ami aux cheveux d'une couleur si singulière retentit sur les murs de la grande pièce encore vide de monde. Perché sur un tabouret et sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir accrocher une grande banderole en hauteur, elle se retourna pour voir arrivée ses trois amis avec une bonne dizaine de minutes d'avance. Natsu étant plutôt du genre à arriver en retard, c'était surement Erza qui avait dû insister pour arriver un peu avant les autres afin de l'aider à faire les dernières installations nécessaires pour la journée qui s'annonçait festive.

 **\- Arrête dont de crier comme un fou l'allumette !**

 **\- Comment tu m'as appelé là ?!**

 **\- Parce qu'en plus tu es sourd ?**

Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas fallu plus de quelques secondes pour mettre le feu au poudre, et ce, quand bien même Erza n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Et comme d'habitude, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes avant que son amie aux cheveux rouges, exaspérée, ne se racle bruyamment la gorge, ramenant le calme à la boutique dans une menace à peine voilée. Mira sourit face à ce spectacle qui se répétait inlassablement à l'infinie, mais qu'elle trouvait toujours aussi attendrissant. Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, elle avait hâte que les autres arrivent pour qu'elle puisse mettre son grain de sel dans toutes ces relations naissantes.

L'avantage d'être barmaid, et ce qui l'avait poussé à laisser l'établissement ouvert après 20h00, c'est que les gens lui parlaient facilement, et encore plus s'ils avaient bu. Elle devait connaitre la vie de près de 200 personnes sur le bout des doigts, et y intervenait lorsqu'elle le jugeait nécessaire, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Et aujourd'hui, elle allait enfin pouvoir avoir des conversations un peu plus poussé avec tout ce petit monde qui commençait à remplir la salle. Erza lui avait officiellement présenté Gajeel, le fameux garçon qui les accompagnait souvent, elle et Gray dernièrement, et qui était en STAPS tout comme elle, il y avait plusieurs semaines. C'était un homme imposant avec une vraie dégaine de mauvais garçon, mais elle le trouvait sympathique. Il était venu accompagné d'une fille aux cheveux aux couleurs de l'océan, sa colocataire de ce qu'elle en avait compris, qui répondait au nom de Juvia, et qui parlait des gens, elle comprit, à la troisième personne. C'était une jeune femme vraiment belle et avec sa robe blanche et ses ballerines noires, elle avait l'aire d'une poupée en porcelaine.

D'abord timide, cette beauté océanique s'était progressivement détendu au fil des minutes et avait commencé à discuter avec tout le monde.

Jusqu'au retour de Gray.

Ce dernier était parti quelques minutes après son arrivée, suite à un coup de téléphone de Lucy, qui lui demandait son aide pour apporter le cadeau d'anniversaire de Gajeel que Loki avait stockée chez eux la veille. Ni elle, ni Levy n'avait la force nécessaire pour aider son colocataire à le porter correctement pendant les 10 minutes de marche nécessaire pour aller au Fairy tail.

Et lorsqu'ils étaient entrés tous les quatre, quelques minutes après l'arrivée de Gajeel, et après avoir caché son cadeau dans la salle de réserve attenante aux cuisines – en passant par derrière pour n'être vu – tout s'était enchainé un peu rapidement.

Loki, à peine arrivé, avait pris les devants, et s'était présenté à Juvia de façon séduisante, faisant rougir cette dernière jusqu'aux oreilles, et laissant le soin à ses deux amies de se présenter par elle-même. Lucy, aidé de Gray, s'était alors avancée pour se présenter, soupirant d'exaspération et avec un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres suite au comportement de son colocataire. Levy, le petit bout de femme qu'on lui avait officiellement présenté quelques secondes plus tôt à la sortie des cuisines, avait alors poussé un cri que Mira avait pu entendre depuis la pièce attenante. Sortant de la cuisine dans laquelle elle était rentrée pour prendre des petits apéritifs, elle avait alors assisté à tout le reste de la scène sur le pas de la porte battante.

Lucy s'était avancée vers Gajeel, un doigt pointé sur son torse en un geste menaçant, et l'aire franchement mécontente pour le menacer. Et malgré la différence de carrure, force était d'admettre qu'elle était intimidante. Mais Gajeel ne s'était pas laissé faire, et, piqué au vif, le ton avait commencé à monter. Loki s'était alors interposés entre eux, protégeant de ce fait son amie, et Juvia s'en était mêlé à son tour. Elle ne comprenait apparemment pas pourquoi tout le monde se mettait contre son colocataire d'un seul coup, mais elle ne comptait pas le laisser seul face aux autres. Alors à leur tour, Gray et Erza avait tenté de comprendre la situation, et après quelques explications de la part de Levy qui prenait la parole depuis la première fois depuis qu'elle avait crié, la situation avait empiré.

Levy, la mine toujours apeurée mais sévère, exigeait des excuses, soutenu par Erza et Lucy, et Gajeel, qui semblait n'avoir pas le moindre remord, commençait réellement à avoir la moutarde qui lui montait au nez. Juvia, perdu au milieu, ne semblait pas réellement savoir quoi faire.

S'avançant dans un geste qui semblait désespérer pour se mettre devant son ami aux cheveux hirsutes, elle interrompu le geste que Gray avait entreprit pour repousser Erza. Sa main se retrouva donc sur la poitrine de Juvia, les faisant rougir tous les deux, surpris de se retrouver dans une tel situation.

Mira ne savais pas vraiment si elle devait intervenir. Le comportement de Gajeel avait été méchant et clairement offensant pour Levy. Parfois les mots font beaucoup plus mal que les gestes. Mais avant l'incident qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Le jeune homme semblait apprécié par ces camarades, signe qu'il ne devait pas être si détestable. Peut-être avait-il eu une mauvaise journée lorsque l'outrage s'était produit. Dire que de simples excuses aurait réglé la situation bien plus calmement.

Elle soupira. Encore un autre avec une fierté mal placé.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Natsu, inhabituellement calme depuis le début de l'incident s'illustra dans toute sa splendeur. Ecartant assez indélicatement les filles de son passage, il envoya Gajeel s'écraser contre le bar à quelques mètres de là, juste au pied de Mira toujours figé au niveau des porte battante qui menait aux cuisines, lui arrachant ainsi un cri de surprise, grâce à un violent coup de pied retourné.

Suite au silence surpris qui suivit son action inattendue, elle entendit son ami au tempérament de feu s'exclamer :

 **\- Bah quoi ? On en avait tous envie non ? Maintenant que c'est réglé, on peut faire la fête ! Hahahaha !**

Ce moment de surprise passé, Lucy fut la première à réagir, éclatant d'un rire franc rapidement suivit par la quasi-totalité du groupe d'amis, toujours réunis au fond de la salle ou Gajeel se trouvait quelques instant plus tôt, près du buffet toujours vide de denrées.

 **\- Toi ! Je vais te tuer espèce de dégénéré ! Rugit le brun en se relevant à l'aide du comptoir.**

 **\- Allez viens je t'attends ! Je vais te battre aussi vite qu'hier !**

Mira sourit. L'intervention de son ami avait considérablement réduit la tension qui régnait dans la salle, et Levy elle-même semblait maintenant plus surprise, un léger sourire aux lèvres, que contrariée et apeurée comme c'était le cas quelques secondes plus tôt. Même Erza avait juste soupiré devant la scène, mais n'avait pas l'aire décidée à interrompre la bagarre qui avait commencé, et à laquelle s'était rapidement mêlé Gray, et maintenant Loki. Reprenant son bout de tarte aux fraises que Mira lui avait mis de côté, elle délaissa les garçons qui avait à nouveau migré vers le buffet, pour retourner se poser près du comptoir.

Rassurée par la tournure des évènements, Mira retourna dans la cuisine pour finir la tâche qu'elle avait commencée avant d'entendre l'éclat de voix : apporter de la cuisine de quoi rassasier ses convives. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le frigo, elle vit que son frère n'avait vraiment pas chômé avant de partir à sa compétition. Il y avait de quoi rassasié une dizaine de personne pour deux jour au moins, entre les verrines, les petits fours, les pains surprises, mais également des brochettes marinés à faire cuire, des mini-hamburgers, de la friture, et vraiment beaucoup d'autre chose. Et elle n'avait pas encore vu les desserts qu'il avait dû entreposer dans l'autre frigo, mais elle été certaine qu'ils devaient être tout aussi copieux et diversifié, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses convives, et surtout d'une en particulier.

Les faiblesses de son amie aux cheveux rouges n'étaient pas nombreuses, mais pour peu qu'on la connaisse un minimum, il été évident que les pâtisseries en faisaient partie, la tarte aux fraises notamment.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle, en poussant un charriot sur lesquelles elle avait posé un maximum de nourriture, ainsi qu'un immense saladier de planteur, la bagarre avait pris de l'ampleur, et les filles semblaient prises dans leur discussion, totalement impassible à l'agitation qui régnait pourtant non loin.

Mira nota néanmoins que Juvia semblait jetait des petits coups d'œil furtif aux garçons, à peu près toutes les trente seconde. Vu le vacarme cependant, il été bien compliqué de savoir si elle regardait quelqu'un en particulier.

Ou plutôt, qui elle regardait en particulier.

Mais alors que la barmaid se demandait si elle allait pouvoir atteindre le buffet qu'elle avait installé de l'autre côté de la salle sans se prendre un coup, elle vit Gajeel donner un coup de coude dans les cote de Natsu, qui se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur, et recula de quelques pas, sans prendre garde à l'endroit où il marchait. Se prenant les pieds dans un vêtement négligemment posé par terre – vu la tenue actuelle de Gray, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'un du sien – il trébucha, et, se rattrapant comme il put pour ne pas chuter, il se retrouva la tête la première dans la poitrine généreuse de Lucy. Cette dernière, n'ayant rien vu venir, rougit et le repoussa violement en poussant un cri. Natsu finit donc sa course sur Erza, qui renversa la dernière cuillère de tarte aux fraises qu'elle avait surement précieusement conservées depuis qu'elle avait reçu la petite part que Mira lui avait mis de côté la veille.

Reculant légèrement le chariot en prévision de ce qui allait se passer, Mira eu une petite pensé pour les garçons qui, Natsu excepté, n'avait pas vu la scène, et ne se doutaient pas le moins du monde de ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

Après un court instant de stupeur, ou Erza pris le temps de regarder le contenu de sa dernière cuillère lamentablement étalé par terre, comme si elle essayé de comprendre pourquoi le morceau n'avait pas atterrit dans sa bouche comme prévue, elle releva les yeux, et, bien que de dos Mira ne put voir les voir, elle imaginait bien que son regard ne fixait pas Natsu d'une manière amicale.

 **\- Comment …. Osez …. Vous ….**

Reculant de quelque pas par précaution, son ami au cheveux roses se cogna contre Gray alors que ce dernier, toujours en plein combat, profitait d'une accalmie pour enlever le dernier vêtement qui lui restait. Interrompant son geste pour rouspéter contre Natsu, il prit conscience très rapidement, en analysant la scène qui se jouait derrière lui, de la situation dangereuse dans laquelle il était, et se figea.

 **\- Erza … commença-t-il, dans une veine tentative pour calmer la belle guerrière.**

Son appel, à défaut d'avoir un quelconque impacte sur la jeune fille, qui continuait dangereusement à avancer vers eux, eu au moins l'utilité de capter l'attention des deux autres hommes sur la scène qui se déroulait.

Profitant du faite qu'Erza s'occupait de la situation, Mira poussa son charriot à travers la salle pour arriver enfin jusqu'au buffet, et entreprit d'y déposer les plats de façon harmonieuse. Elle connaissait assez bien son amie pour ne même pas daigné se retourner lorsqu'à nouveau, l'agitation habituelle attribuable à un combat se fit entendre dans son dos, et continua sa tâche, posant la boisson sur un présentoir en hauteur, au centre de la table.

Après quelques ajustements, contente du résultat visuel, elle retourna à la cuisine pour y déposer le charriot afin qu'il ne gêne pas le passage, et retourna derrière le bar, ou elle servirait les boissons. A part le planteur, et quelques bouteilles de sodas et de jus posés en libre-service, c'était elle qui allait assurer le service des boissons alcoolisé.

Toutes les personnes ici présente avait plus de 20 ans, donc largement en âge légal de boire, et de gérer sa consommation eux même, ce n'était donc absolument pas dans le but d'exercer une quelconque régulation du débit d'alcool que Mirajane avait décidé de rester à l'écart, derrière le bar.

Non. C'était dans un but purement stratégique.

A une tel place, elle allait pouvoir discuter avec chaque personne désireuse d'obtenir un verre, et ce, de façon plus ou moins intime. La meilleure manière d'en apprendre rapidement plus sur tous ce nouveau monde. Cachant le sourire diabolique qui s'était dessiné sur son visage pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons, elle entreprit de préparer les divers bouteilles, instruments, et verres dont elle aurait besoin au cours de l'après-midi, et de la soirée qui suivrait.

Jetant un coup d'œil au reste du groupe, elle vit que l'agitation était retombée, et, malgré les mines renfrognées de certains, surement dû aux traces de coup encore visible sur leur visage, l'ambiance était détendue, et festive.

 **\- Non mais vraiment ! Dire que je t'avais spécialement demandé de gardé une part pour moi pour une fois qu'Elf faisait une tarte aux fraises ...**

Surprise car elle ne l'avait pas aperçu approcher du bar, Mira sursauta en entendant la voix d'Erza, tandis que cette dernière s'installait sur les quelques tabourets qui faisait face au bar. Elle sourit néanmoins en l'entendant rouspéter, et posa le verre qu'elle était en train d'essuyer pour venir se planter en face d'elle, avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, je dirais à Elf d'en refaire une autre lorsqu'il aura le temps !**

 **\- Je devrais les tuer oui, grommela-t-elle**

 **\- Hihi, je te serre quelque chose ?**

 **\- Tu veux déjà me faire boire ? Lui répondit-elle, suspicieuse.**

Mira lui fit un grand sourire angélique, mais elle savait que son amie ne serait pas dupe.

 **\- Il me semble que tu avais des choses à me raconter ….**

Lorsqu'Erza repartit, presque une heure plus tard, après avoir été interrompu un bon nombre de fois par à peu près chacune des personnes présentes dans la salle qui réclamait à boire, Mira avait satisfait une partie de sa curiosité, et était ravie pour son amie que les choses tournent bien pour elle.

Cependant, vu le caractère de la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates, si elle laissait les choses se faire, il était quasiment certain que sa relation avec ce Jellal n'évoluerait pas d'un pouce. Mirajane l'avait bien regardé lorsqu'elle parlait de lui, et il était évident qu'elle ressentait toujours une profonde affection pour ce charmant jeune homme. Affection qui ne demandait qu'un bon coup de pouce et un peu de temps pour se retransformer en amour, comme c'était le cas avant qu'il ne parte.

Un soir, alors qu'elle ne se connaissait pas depuis plus de quelques mois, les circonstances les avaient poussées à boire toute les deux. Beaucoup. Et de confidence en confidence, Erza lui avait raconté tout son passée, et Mira avait pleuré pour elle qui ne le faisait plus. C'était à partir de ce soir-là que leur relation s'était approfondit.

Qu'elle avait gagné une amie.

Et déjà à l'époque, Mira avait pu identifier la profondeur des sentiments qui la liait à son ami d'enfance. Un amour entaché de regret, de souffrance, de peine, et qu'elle n'admettrais jamais en tant que tel, mais un amour quand même.

Alors savoir qu'il était revenu dans sa vie ne pouvait être qu'un signe de du destin, et Mira était bien décidé à fourrer son nez dedans. Plus que de la simple curiosité, ou de l'envie de se mêler des histoires d'amours des autres, c'est la possibilité de voir son amie vraiment heureuse qui la motivait.

 **\- Mais ils sont vraiment cinglés tous autant qu'ils sont, soupira Lucy en s'asseyant à son tour sur le même tabouret qu'Erza avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant.**

Mira ne connaissait pas vraiment la blonde. Bien sûr, elle l'avait vu quelques fois au Fairy tail lorsqu'elle venait travailler, et elles avaient déjà été présenté, mais elle n'avait jamais véritablement eu de conversation.

 **\- Hihi, ça met de l'animation, ce n'est pas désagréable non ?**

 **\- Hum… Pas faux, admit-elle en regardant en arrière avant de sourire en apercevant Natsu faire une grimace ridicule, surement lancé dans le récit d'une histoire rocambolesque.**

 **\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

 **\- Contrairement à certains, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, je ne tiens pas l'alcool … J'ai bu à peine trois verres et j'ai l'impression que la Terre s'est mise à tourner plus vite.**

Mira sourit malicieusement, lui servit un verre d'eau, et profita de la situation pour la questionner un peu. Ne disait-on pas que l'alcool déliait les langues ?

Il était temps de mettre son plan en action…

Alors que les gens défilaient devant son bar, certains revenant bien plus que d'autre, les conversations se faisait, elles, de plus en plus confuses, n'ayant parfois de sens que pour celui qui les prononçait.

Mais Mira était amplement satisfaite de sa journée, aussi donna-t-elle directement 3 bouteilles pleine à Erza, alors que celle-ci revenait une énième fois pour se faire servir, son verre étant à nouveau vide. Il était presque 23h00, et elle avait appris suffisamment de choses.

Elle n'avait pas attendu la venue de Juvia pour comprendre que cette dernière avait eu ce qu'on appelait communément, le coup de foudre. Littéralement. Depuis que Gray avait négligemment apposé ses mains sur la poitrine de la belle jeune femme, elle avait eu l'air de décrété qu'il ferait le mari idéal. Et depuis, elle le suivait partout, de plus ou moins loin, et avait découvert qu'elle avait une sérieuse rival. Si Gray ne semblait pas la prendre au sérieux, en l'ignorant les trois quarts du temps, il avait passé la plupart de la soirée à converser avec Lucy.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait questionnée, à de nombreuse reprise, cette dernière avait pourtant nié un quelconque rapprochement plus qu'amicale, mais Gray n'avait jamais démenti. Et Juvia c'était fait de plus en plus de film, à voix haute généralement, au fer et à mesure que la soirée progressait.

Avec un regard beaucoup plus sceptique, Mira avait été contrainte de constater que la belle blonde s'était cependant beaucoup rapproché de Natsu, leurs caractères joviaux rentrant en parfaite résonnance. C'était une relation qu'il allait falloir surveiller de bien près, afin d'éviter un drame lorsque le temps serait venu. Connaissant son ami, il était certain qu'il ne penserait à aucun moment à l'implication et aux conséquences de ses actes. Quand bien même elle lui en parlerait.

Elle avait également bien rigolé en observant la maladresse de Gajeel lorsqu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre que sa colocataire. Il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était le genre de personne solitaire qui n'avait pas l'habitude de faire dans le social. Même si personne ne devait l'avoir noté, il avait passé la soirée à éviter de se retrouver à devoir parler à Levy. A la fin de la soirée, Mira avait même réussit à lui faire avouer qu'il regrettait de l'avoir malmené, et qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle, même s'il ne le lui dirait pas ouvertement. Il l'avait ensuite menacé pour qu'elle ne révèle rien à personne de ce qu'il venait de dire. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé alors avait fait frissonné Mira. Ce n'était pas le genre de regard que l'on devait avoir à cet âge-là. Mais menace ou pas, si ça ne servait pas un de ses plans, elle n'aurait aucun intérêt à l'avouer à quiconque.

De fil en aiguille, elle pensait donc avoir ciblé à peu près tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours, et ce qu'il risquait de se passer les prochaines semaines. Jamais une nouvelle année ne lui avait parue si prometteuse.

Et finalement, la seule chose qu'elle n'était pas arrivé à comprendre, et donc le point noir qui pourrait venir contrecarrer ses plans, c'était la relation qui unissait Lucy et Loki. Elle les avait bien questionnées dessus, mais il semblait y avoir une histoire si lourde derrière, que Mira avait préféré ne pas insister pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance. Ils étaient là pour faire la fête après tout.

Portant à nouveau son attention sur ses amis, elle remarqua qu'ils avaient commencé un tournois de bras de fer, et, l'alcool aidant, les accusations de triche semblait monnaie courante. Mira rigola franchement lorsqu'elle vit Gray perdre son combat contre la petite Levy alors qu'il était clairement avantagé, à cause de Juvia qui, toujours subjugué par le jeune homme, l'avait fait sursauté en approchant d'un coup d'un peu trop près pour le détailler alors que le signal du début du combat retentissait.

Ce dernier se releva prestement pour contester l'issus du match, mais Mira ne sut jamais le fin mot de l'histoire, car le regard de la barmaid fut attiré par le son de la cloche qui retentit dans le vestibule, indiquant ainsi que quelqu'un avait franchi la porte d'entrée.

Vu l'heure tardive, elle ne voyait pas qui pouvait venir lui rendre visite. Elf l'avait prévenu qu'il ne risquait pas de rentrer avant 01h00 du matin minimum, sa compétition ayant lieu à 3 bonne heures en voiture de leur ville, Cana avait une soirée romantique en perspective ou elle devait rencontrer un ami d'une amie, Lisa ne devait pas rentrer avant quelques mois, et Erza, Natsu et Gray étaient déjà là. Ne restait plus que …

 **\- Fried …**

 **-** **Mira**

Son ton était froid et détaché, comme à son habitude. Depuis 3 ans qu'ils se connaissaient, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, à commencer par son long manteau rouge bordeaux ultra voyant, qui contrastait étonnamment bien avec ses longs cheveux verts flashy tombant élégamment dans son dos jusqu'au bas de ses fesses, et uniquement tenu par un bout de tissus blanc au niveau des reins. Son visage parfaitement androgyne, avec des traits fins mais dures, affichait le plus souvent un air de mépris profond, comme si tout ce qui l'entourait ne méritait même pas quelques secondes de son attention.

Mais lorsqu'on apprenait à le connaitre un minimum, et pour peu qu'il veuille bien s'ouvrir à vous, il était très facile de l'apprécier, son caractère étant bien plus spontané que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer aux inconnus. Alors même si elle avait eu du mal lorsqu'ils s'étaient connu pour la première fois, les circonstances du moment n'aidant pas, elle ressentait aujourd'hui plus qu'un profond attachement pour lui. Il l'avait tant aidé quand elle avait voulu reprendre sa vie en main qu'il aurait été impossible d'en être autrement.

 **\- Je t'offre un verre ? lui sourit-elle affectueusement.**

 **\- Je ne dis pas non. Il y a de l'agitation pour un dimanche soir, moi qui pensais pouvoir parler tranquillement ajoutât-il avec un regard de dédain mêlé de surprise derrière son dos pour observer le reste de la salle**

Suivant son regard, Mira observa à nouveau la scène qui se jouait au fond de la pièce. Entre temps, Erza, qui avait victorieusement ramené les trois bouteilles d'alcool, après un mystérieux détour par la cuisine ou elle s'était surement resservit une grosse part du gâteau d'anniversaire servit plutôt dans l'après-midi, semblait avoir pris le commandement des opérations, et menait la soirée de façon assez dictatorial. Les étudiants avaient commencé une partie d'un jeu qui ressemblait étrangement à un « action ou vérité », au grand désespoir de certains qui clamait, assez bas tout de même pour ne pas être entendu, qu'ils avaient passé l'âge de faire un tel jeux de gamin.

Mira sourit. Erza lui avait dit, quelques semaines après lui avoir raconté son passé, et avec une gêne apparente, que c'était là l'un de ses rêves de gamine. Elle, à qui le destin avait interdit d'avoir une enfance, elle rêvait, des années plus tard, de retrouver ses années volées. Elle voulait des amis, elle voulait faire des soirées avec eux, et, plus que tout, elle voulait s'amuser avec eux, et faire tout ceux qu'elle n'avait pas pu. Elle avait alors questionné Mira pour savoir à quoi pouvait bien jouer une petite fille normale, en primaire et au collège. Et, en écoutant les réponses que lui donnait son ainée, elle avait tout noté contentieusement sur un petit calepin avec une mine concentré qui l'avait bien fait rire.

Un rire entaché de tristesse cependant, quand elle avait essayé de visualiser l'enfance qu'un Homme devait avoir pour noter avec autant de sérieux, mêlé d'une joie avide de découverte, des jeux si banales. Des parties de chat haletante. Des cache-cache à retenir ses fou-rires pour ne pas être repéré. Des premières booms ou l'on provoquait les autres à l'aide des jeux comme actions ou vérité. Des premiers baisers échangés lorsque c'était sur vous que la bouteille pointait ….

Une enfance, tout simplement.

Secouant la tête, Mira sourit tendrement. Il n'était jamais trop tard pour rattraper le temps qui vous avez été volé, et Erza semblait s'en sortir à merveille.

C'était certainement la femme la plus forte qui lui avait été donnée de voir, malgré son jeune âge.

Posant un verre de gin en face de son invité surprise, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne lui demandait plus ce qu'il voulait boire, elle lui répondit.

 **\- Erza m'a appelé hier pour me demander l'autorisation de faire une fête d'anniversaire ici, je n'ai pas pu résisté à l'idée de rencontrer leurs nouveaux amis**

 **\- Et leur soutirer quelques informations au passage ?**

Mira rigola. Il la connaissait trop bien pour qu'elle essaie de faire semblant.

 **\- Erza savait à quoi elle s'exposait, elle n'est pas bête. Je suppose qu'elle considère ça comme un moyen de me remercier, comme je prends sur mon jour de repos. Ne me fait pas passer pour la méchante, conclut-elle en lui tirant la langue. Tu es déçu de ne pas avoir été invité ? Continua-t-elle pour le taquiner**

 **\- Pas le moins du monde. Je sors à peine du bureau. Comme la compagnie commence à vraiment bien décoller, je n'ai plus une seule minute à moi. Heureusement qu'on va embaucher. Je ne veux pas critiquer les décisions de Laxus mê …**

 **\- Nooon, tu n'oserais jamais critiquer une décision de Laxus, se moqua Mira en l'interrompant**

 **\- … C'est faux ! Mais il est vrai qu'il a raison de ne pas vouloir embaucher n'importe qui !**

 **\- Insinuerait-il qu'il ait déjà eu tort ? Reprit-elle de plus belle**

Elle adorait se chamailler avec lui. Dès qu'on parlait de Laxus, il s'emportait pour un rien, et perdait le semblant de sang-froid qu'il affichait en temps normal.

 **\- Mira, je ne suis pas venue que pour me chamailler avec toi, tu le sais, abrégea-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.**

Oui elle le savait. Mais elle aurait aimé que cet échange lui laisse plus que ces dix minutes de répit.

 **\- Je n'irais pas, soupira-t-elle.**

 **\- Vous êtes tous les deux les êtres les plus butés que je connaisse, s'emporta-t-il.**

 **\- Je n'ai aucune envie de me pavaner dans une pièce ridiculeusement décoré de façon onéreuse, et remplis de personne plus hypocrite les unes que les autres. Je ne comprends pas où est le problème, j'ai bien mieux à faire Fried.**

 **\- Le problème c'est que ce n'est pas que de toi dont il s'agit ! Tu es la personne la plus généreuse et avenante que je connaisse, alors pourquoi lui refuse tu ta présence ? Pour une fois qu'il te demande un service …**

 **\- Ne commence pas, trancha-t-elle. Je n'oublie pas ce que je lui dois. Ni à toi. Mais j'ai choisis de ne pas faire partie de ce monde. Je ne veux pas que ma famille fasse les frais de journalistes véreux, pourquoi lui ne comprend il pas ça ?**

Pourquoi serait-elle obligé de faire ça ? Ne pouvait-il pas attendre que Lisa ait finit sa scolarité, et que sa famille soit confortablement et solidement installé avant de lui remettre des difficultés ? Cela ne concernait pas qu'elle. Son bar, et sa famille aussi. Et il été hors de question qu'elles ne les mettent en danger d'une quelconque façon. Il n'avait même pas le droit de le lui demander.

 **\- Je ne dis pas que les businessmans ne sont pas des requins, mais ta famille ne serait pas en danger pour autant. Juste peut être un peu dérangé par quelques photos publiées dans les magazines people et encore...**

 **\- Tu n'en sais rien, répondit-elle plus doucement.**

 **\- Tu lui a parlé ? Depuis qu'il te l'a annoncé je veux dire.**

 **\- Il m'as appelé tout à l'heure, mais je n'avais pas le temps, je devais préparer la salle.**

Fried souffla. Elle savait qu'il souffrait lui aussi d'une telle situation. Ce n'était pourtant pas son but en refusant la demande que lui avait faite Laxus quelques jours plus tôt.

Le 2 novembre prochain, comme tous les ans, toutes les grandes pontes de la ville se réunissait dans un bal ultra chic et select, pour célébrer la fête nationale. Entre riche. Mira en avait souvent entendu parler, mais c'était le genre d'évènement qui ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Cependant, pour la première fois cette année, Laxus avait reçu sa propre invitation, surement en réponse à l'ampleur que prenait sa boite dans le marché. Sa première invitation qui lui était personnellement adressé, à lui, et non pas à sa famille. Tout naturellement, il avait donc répondu qu'il viendrait, accompagné de son vice-président, comme le voulait la coutume, et, bien évidement d'une dame à son bras. Sans même consulter la dame en question.

Du Laxus tout craché.

Alors quand elle avait refusé, un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il avait daigné la mettre dans la confidence, une grosse dispute avait éclaté. L'une des plus importante qu'il n'ait eu depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

 **\- Mira… Soupira-t-il.**

Chacune de leur dispute était un combat de volonté, à qui craquerait le premier. En tant normale, elle aurait pris le temps de décrocher, c'était une règle tacite lorsque le premier d'entre eux décidait de faire le premier pas. Mais ils avaient eu une dispute vraiment importante, et, au-delà du sujet même, elle était profondément blessée qu'il n'ait même pas pensé à lui demander son avis à elle. Comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée, présente pour faire bonne figure depuis quelque temps.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'elle savait, et qu'elle le rappellerait, au moins pour qu'il se rassure à default de le faire vraiment, Gray vint s'écraser sur le bar, la faisant sursauté, et l'obligeant à porter attention au reste de la salle.

Juvia criait sur son colocataire pour avoir osé frapper son Gray-sama, Levy cherchait à déshabiller Lucy pour comparer la taille de leur poitrine, sous le regard intéressé de Loki, et curieux de Natsu, qui semblait plus assisté à la scène par obligation que par envie. Et lorsqu'elle aperçut Erza descendre, mal assurée sur ses pieds, les marches des escaliers menant à l'étage, avec les cravaches et les éperons que Lisa avait laissé dans sa chambre à son départ, et une lueur démoniaque dans le regard, Mira se dit qu'il était temps d'arrêter les frais d'une soirée qui avait peut-être démarré trop tôt pour durer jusqu'au petit matin sans incident fâcheux.

Avec beaucoup de persuasion et tout son self contrôle, et non sans s'être pris quelques objets volant non identifié sur le visage au passage, elle réussit progressivement à convaincre ses amis de rentrer chez eux.

Loki fut le premier à être prêt. Elle était certaine qu'il avait bu autant que les autres, voir même bien plus si elle réfléchissait bien, mais il était frais comme un gardon, et aussi pimpant que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Avec un clin d'œil charmeur, il lui avait avoué avoir l'habitude de boire, et de tenir bien l'alcool. On ne pouvait cependant pas en dire autant des deux filles qu'il allait raccompagner. En les voyant partir, Mira ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une petite inquiétude, mais elle se rassura en se disant qu'il n'habitait qu'à 5 bonnes minutes de là, et que Loki semblait vraiment être en parfaite possession de ses moyens.

Lorsque Fried voulu partir à son tour, Mira lui demanda de raccompagner Gray, Natsu et Erza qui habitaient dans la même direction que lui, d'abord gentiment, avant d'ajouter une menace à peine voilé alors que ce dernier rechignait. Sa voiture sortait tout juste d'un nettoyage complet, et Natsu n'était pas en meilleur forme pour résister au mieux à son mal des transports afin de ne pas vomir. Le trajet ne serait pas de tout repos, elle n'en doutait pas vu la lutte qu'ils avaient dû mener pour les enfermer tous les trois dans la voiture, mais au moins elle était sûre qu'ils arriveraient à bon port.

Alors qu'elle se retournait pour rentrer dans l'établissement, elle se heurta à un Gajeel qui tentais en vain de résonner son amie aux cheveux bleu, en pleure depuis qu'elle s'était aperçu que son Gray-sama était partit, sans même lui dire au revoir, et qui refusait donc obstinément de rentrer chez elle avant que son colocataire n'accepte de se rendre chez son prince.

 **\- Vous pouvez dormir ici si tu veux, j'ai deux chambres de libre à l'étage, proposa-t-elle gentiment.**

Gajeel releva la tête, et la regarda durement, un peu comme s'il l'étudiait. Elle connaissait très bien ce genre de regard, pour l'avoir souvent utilisé après la mort de ses parents était mort, la laissant seul pour gérer son frère et sa sœur. Un regard qui juge. Un regard qui tente de déterminer si oui, ou non, vous semblez être une personne digne de confiance. Mira se laissa dévisager, n'ayant rien à cacher, mais se dit qu'il devait certainement être passé par des moments bien difficile lui aussi pour devoir se méfier autant des autres.

Ce qu'il vit en Mira du lui plaire, car il hocha la tête, mais ajouta néanmoins :

 **\- Tu sais, on a vu bien pire**.

Elle n'en doutait pas, et elle décida de ne pas protester lorsqu'il s'installa sur sa moto, après avoir entrepris d'enfiler les protections nécessaires à sa colocataire peu coopérative, avant de faire la même chose pour lui. Le fait qu'il ait pensé à se protéger malgré la situation rassura Mira, tout en l'intriguant davantage. Quel genre de passé avait-il eu lui aussi ?

 **\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne soirée. Merci.**

Démarrant en trombe dans un grand bruit de moteur, Mira se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas imaginé cette dernière phrase. Laissant le bruit de la moto s'éloigné progressivement, pour ne plus parvenir que dans un bruit sourd aux oreilles de la belle barmaid, celle-ci restât encore quelques instant dehors, profitant du calme de la nuit pour réfléchir.

 **\- Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent hein ? ….**

Brisant la quiétude qui s'était installée par son murmure, elle rentra à l'intérieur pour entreprendre le rangement de la pièce principale. Il n'était que minuit et demi, et elle ne s'endormirait pas avant de voir son frère rentrer, alors autant s'avancer sur son travail de demain, plutôt que de tourner en vain dans son lit.

Gajeel, et Juvia surement, par extension, ne semblaient pas être les seuls a possédé un passé tumultueux. Elle connaissait celui d'Erza, bien sûr, mais Gray et Natsu semblait avoir eu leur lot de problèmes, bien qu'ils soient fermés comme des huitres, et elle était certaines que la relation qu'avait Loki et Lucy ne cachait pas que des bonnes choses.

Oui, qui se ressemblent s'assemblent. Une belle bande de pot cassé.

Et si tout continuait en ce sens, tous ensemble, il recollerait les morceaux. Progressivement. Avec douceur.

 **\- Nee-san ? Tu es toujours debout ?**

 **\- J'attendais que tu rentres pour être sûre que tu ne t'étais pas fait mal, lui sourit-elle tendrement.**

 **\- Je suis un homme Mira !**

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, il était donc surement passé par la porte de derrière. En le détaillant scrupuleusement, Mirajane eu la preuve que son frère ne lui mentait pas, et qu'il était en parfaite santé. La coupe en or qu'il tenait dans sa main lui indiqua également que la compétition c'était bien passé. Non qu'elle n'en doute une seconde. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il ramenait à la maison, et ce ne serait pas la dernière non plus.

Elle se leva pour débarrasser la tasse de thé qu'elle avait bu une fois son ménage finit, et alla déposer un baiser sur la joue de son frère, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

 **\- Félicitation pour ta coupe. Tu me raconteras ça demain. Bonne nuit Elf. Et demain tu peux dormir, on n'ouvre pas avant 19h00.**

 **\- Pas de problème. Repose-toi alors, je descendrais les meubles demain matin ! Bonne nuit Mira-nee.**

Son frère était toujours très prévenant. Elle profiterait de sa matinée pour s'occuper de sa compta', après avoir dormis un peu quand même, vu l'heure.

Pendant qu'elle enfilait une nuisette pour se glisser dans son lit, elle prit son portable pour écouter le message vocal que lui avait laissé Laxus. Elle avait entendu la sonnerie caractéristique de ce type de messages, après avoir loupé son appel, et c'était le seule à faire cela. Tous ses amis savaient que si elle ne répondait pas au téléphone, c'était qu'elle était occupée, et donc qu'elle répondrait plus rapidement à un texto. Mais pas lui. Non pas qu'il ne le sache pas, juste qu'il n'aimait pas les messages écrits, et qu'il refusait obstinément de s'y mettre. En réalité, il n'aimait aucun appareil électronique. Ou plutôt, c'était eux qui ne l'aimait pas disait-il souvent, à cause l'importante quantité d'électricité statique qu'il dégageait régulièrement.

 **\- Vous avez 1 nouveau message. Reçu hier à 12h33.**

 **\- Mira.**

Un mot. Prononcé par une voix grondante, presque caverneuse. Qu'elle aimait qualifier de profonde et d'envoutante. Elle était peut-être en colère après lui, mais il lui manquait affreusement.

 **\- Il faut qu'on parle, repris la voix. Rappel moi.**

Un ordre. C'était un leader né, et personne ne pouvait lui résister.

 **\- S'il te plait, rajouta la voix après un long silence.**

Personne.

Sauf elle.


	6. Loki

**Hello !**

 **Je note que pour une fois je suis bien à l'heure dans mes délais ! C'est déjà une victoire pour moi !**

 **Je vais commencer ce petit mot par un erratum. En vrai ce ne sont que des détails, mais en relisant le chapitre 1 je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas bu. Bref : Pour commencer, Loki et Lucy ne se connaissent que depuis 5 ans environ, et non 10 comme je l'avais écrit, et deuxièmement, Levy n'a pas 21 ans, mais bien 19, comme toute personne née en début d'année qui commencerait une L3 en ayant sauté une classe!**

 **Cela étant dit, j'en profite également pour remercié les personnes qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire une reviews. Comme il s'agit de ma première fic, c'est important pour moi d'avoir des avis, qu'il soit positifs ou négatifs !**

 **Pour ce chapitre on retrouve un mec : Loki ! Comme il n'est pas beaucoup exploité dans les fan fictions, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir un peu plus de liberté sur ce personnage!**

 **Enfin bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !**

 **Les personnages appartiennent toujours à H. Mashima, mais l'histoire sort des confins de mon imagination !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Loki

**** Lundi 23 Septembre ****

S'il comptait bien, cela faisait la neuvième fois. Donc, à moins d'un miracle, ils étaient officiellement en retard. Voir complétement à la bourre.

Puisant dans ses forces les plus profondes, Loki se redressa toujours à moitié endormis, pour éteindre la sonnerie stridente de l'alarme.

Pour la neuvième fois donc.

Il fut surpris de constater que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'était que 07h17, et qu'ils avaient donc encore une bonne heure de marge avant de devoir véritablement courir pour avoir une chance d'arriver à l'heure à l'école.

Mais alors pourquoi diable son réveil avait-il sonné si tôt ?

Son regard se posa sur la porte de sa chambre sans vraiment la voir, comme il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait jamais été du matin, et réfléchir à cette heure-ci lui posait vraisemblablement de gros problème mais rassemblant au mieux ses esprits, il se concentra pour essayer d'analyser la situation, pas à pas.

Premièrement : La date sur son portable indiquait que l'on était lundi, il avait donc cours aujourd'hui.

Deuxièmement : Il réglait toujours son réveil sur 07h22 lorsqu'il avait cours, mais son réveil avait commencé à sonner bien plus tôt.

Troisièmement : Lorsqu'ils avaient cours, Lucy venait toujours éteindre son réveil à la deuxième sonnerie pour le pousser à sortir du lit. La troisième éventuellement si elle était occupée. Mais neuf ?

Ce qui l'amenait à l'interrogation principale : Ou était donc sa colocataire ? Et qui avait réglé son portable plus tôt ?

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, ses souvenirs lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire

L'anniversaire de Gajeel.

En rentrant cette nuit, aux alentours de minuit et demi, il avait dû commencer par batailler ferme avec les filles pour qu'elles consentent à aller dormir, l'alcool leur faisant oublier jusqu'à la notion même du mot « école ». Et lorsqu'il était remonté dans l'appartement après avoir couché Levy dans son lit et réglé son réveil – il été inconcevable pour lui de laisser une femme seule dans cette situation, même pour les deux petits étages qui séparait leurs appartements – c'était pour mieux retrouver une Lucy complètement désinhibée. Pendant son quart d'heure d'absence, elle avait revêtu un de ses maillot de bain, et avait apparemment entrepris de transformer la partie salle à manger de leur grande pièce principale en bain moussant géant et riait aux éclats. Loki avait poussé un soupir en pensant au temps qu'il allait passer à nettoyer tout ce capharnaüm. Et bien que la proposition tendancieuse qui avait suivi avait été plus qu'alléchante, il s'était contenté de rire et avait poussé Lucy dans la salle de bain pour qu'elle se change avant de la coucher de force dans son lit pour attendre qu'elle s'endorme pour sortir de la chambre. Son amie avait tendance à être fourbe lorsqu'elle était bourrée, en plus d'avoir une logique très particulière, et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se relève discrètement pour faire dieu ne sait quoi.

Il avait ainsi rejoint son propre lit aux alentours de deux heures et demi du matin, après avoir finis de tout remettre en ordre.

Moins de cinq heures de sommeil donc, ce qui expliquait son état de fatigue.

Et vu l'état de Lucy avant de dormir, il avait réglé son réveil plus tôt que d'habitude, en espérant qu'il réussirait à émerger tout seul pour une fois. Ce qu'il avait réussis à faire au bout de … 45 minutes de sonnerie incessante s'il faisait bien le calcul.

S'étirant un bon coup, il consentit à sortir de son lit pour aller ouvrir ses volets et profiter de l'air frais qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre afin de finir de se réveiller.

Il en profita pour tendre l'oreille, mais il n'entendit rien d'autre que les bruits habituels de la ville qui s'éveillait doucement au dehors. Les parois de leur appartement était relativement fin, une des raisons pour laquelle il n'amènerait jamais une fille ici, et même si sa chambre et celle de Lucy ne communiquait par aucun mur, elles étaient situées en face l'une de l'autre. Les bruits passaient donc très bien, et rien ne semblait indiqué que cette dernière soit sortie des bras de Morphée.

Et alors qu'il été presque impossible à réveiller lorsqu'il dormait, il semblait émerger presqu'instinctivement lorsqu'il entendait Lucy s'agiter dans son sommeil, signe qu'elle rêvait. Ou plutôt, qu'elle cauchemardait.

Non. Ce n'était toujours pas exact.

Qu'elle se souvenait.

Secouant la tête pour chasser les pensées sombre qui menacait de l'envahir, il inspira longuement avant de se diriger vers la porte pour entrer dans la pièce en face sans prendre la peine de toquer.

 **\- Lu … ?**

Aucune réponse.

S'il ne l'avait pas emmené se coucher lui-même quelques heures plus tôt, il aurait vraiment pu douter de la présence de quelqu'un dans ce lit immense, remplit de coussin en tous genres et de toutes tailles. Loki sourit en se disant que la matinée n'allait décidemment pas être une partie de plaisir pour tout le monde. Il traversa la chambre pour ouvrir les rideaux et la fenêtre, laissant entrer la lumière et l'air frais d'un seul coup.

Un bruit étouffé lui parvint depuis le monticule de couette et de coussin, rapidement suivit par un ou deux jurons.

 **\- Lucy Stella Layla Heartfilia, un tel langage est indigne de ton adorable personne, se moqua-t-il devant la réaction de son amie qui avait rabattu les couettes sur elle.**

Heureusement pour lui, il avait toujours eu une résistance à l'alcool presqu'hors norme. Et avec toute les soirées qu'il avait eu l'occasion de faire, il s'était fait un devoir de bien entretenir ce don inné.

Il n'avait jamais eu besoin que les filles boivent pour succomber à son charme, quand on savait parler aux femmes comme lui, ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais les soirées alcoolisées possédaient une ambiance spéciale qu'il affectionnait de temps à autre.

 **\- Nté..oa…**

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris lu'.**

Loki rigola. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit, à l'autre bout de la pièce, et, sans prévenir, rabattit les couvertures au bas du lit. Lucy cria, poussa un nouveau juron avant de le maudire et de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, serrant un coussin dans ses bras pour y enfouir sa tête.

 **\- Loki … Laisse-moi dormir, j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de centaure cavale dans ma tête, le supplia-t-elle d'une toute petite voie.**

 **\- Si je fais ça, Gajeel serait capable de venir jusqu'ici pour te manger toute cru. C'est notre premier jour de projet, et il n'a pas l'aire d'être du genre conciliant, lui répondit-il, moqueur.**

Sa dernière remarque arracha un sourire à la jeune blonde qui daigna ouvrir les yeux. De magnifique yeux noisette qui l'avais fait craquer autrefois.

 **\- Je vais te préparer quelque chose pour ton mal de tête, et je vais même aller jusqu'à préparer le petit déj'. En échange va te préparer, l'alcool ne réussit pas à ton teint, se moqua-t-il.**

Esquivant de justesse le coussin qui volait vers lui en sortant de la pièce, le rire toujours sur les lèvres, Loki partit en quête des ingrédients nécessaire à la concoction de sa boisson miracle anti gueule de bois, ainsi que ceux nécessaire à l'ingestion d'un bon petit déjeuner complet.

Ce n'est qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller voir si Lucy n'était pas retourné dans les bras de Morphée, qu'il entendit enfin le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, signe qu'elle s'était enfin motivé pour sortir de son lit. Rattrapant au vol les tartines qui sortait du grille-pain, il les posa dans le panier qui reposait déjà sur la table qu'il contempla, fier de lui. Tous les jours, comme il dormait jusqu'à la dernière minute possible, c'était Lucy qui s'occupait du petit déjeuner. Ce matin était donc assez peu commun.

 **\- J'espère que je trouverais un peu de compassion chez les autres, ta bonne humeur me donne encore plus mal à la tête**

Loki arrêta de siffler pour voir arriver son amie en l'entendant grogner ainsi, les cheveux encore mouillées, et la main sur son front. Lui tendant un verre de sa potion miracle, il lui répondit sur un ton moqueur :

 **\- Bois ça, mange bien, et arrête de râler, ou tu finiras vieille fille, et il se trouve que je préfèrerais conserver ta beauté aussi longtemps que possible.**

Il eut juste le temps de l'entendre grommeler quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il été fort probable qu'il fasse du sport dans la journée, donc il ne servait surement pas à grand-chose de se mettre sur son trente et un. Mais il était toujours propre sur lui. On ne savait jamais dans quelle situation on pouvait se retrouver, quand est ce qu'il allait rencontrer une jolie jeune demoiselle, alors il était se faisait un principe d'être plus que présentable en toute situation. Et ça lui avait réussi jusque-là.

Le trajet jusque l'école fut anormalement calme ce jour-là. Comme quasiment tous les jours, ils étaient passés prendre Levy au passage, et Loki en avait profité pour lui donner un thermos avec sa boisson contre le mal de tête qu'il avait emporté en prévision au cas où. Mais, à part un chuchotement de remerciement, rien d'autre n'était sorti de la bouche de la jeune fille. Et même si Lucy avait repris un peu de couleur, ce n'était clairement pas la joie de son côté non plus.

Aussi, après quelques tentatives pour lancer la conversation, Loki avait vite compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elles ce matin, et c'était-il tut pour profiter du silence en réfléchissant.

Levy n'avait clairement pas l'habitude de ce genre de soirée, et il aurait donnée cher pour voir comment allait se dérouler sa journée, son état étant encore plus catastrophique que celui de Lucy. Cela n'avait cependant rien d'étonnant. De ce qu'il avait appris d'elle ces dernières semaines, elle avait sauté une classe et, bien que très sociable, semblait préférer la compagnie des livres à celle des camarades de classes qu'elle avait pu avoir tout au long de sa scolarité. Et l'intérêt de boire lorsqu'on était entouré de livre était tout de même très limité.

C'était typiquement le genre de fille qu'il ne pourrais jamais draguer. Elle était bien trop gentille pour qu'il ne culpabilise pas de la tromper, ou de la quitter après une nuit, et bien trop censée et réfléchit pour se laisser conquérir facilement. De toute façon, elle était devenue intouchable à partir du moment ou Lucy s'en était faite une amie. Et il devait bien admettre qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup, et que passer du temps en sa compagnie n'était jamais désagréable.

De plus, elle avait également démontré hier qu'elle avait un caractère bien trempé, n'ayant pas hésité une seule seconde à faire face à Gajeel, qui devait bien peser le double de son poids, voir même à le remettre à sa place lorsqu'elle le jugeait nécessaire. Une fille intéressante.

 **\- A ce soir Levy ! Je crois que le Fairy n'ouvre qu'à 19h00 si tu veux faire une sieste avant qu'on ne commence la séance de bachotage, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil alors qu'il se séparait pour aller dans leurs bâtiments respectifs.**

Cette dernière baragouina une réponse qu'il interprétât comme un remerciement pour hier soir, avant de leur faire un signe de la main pour s'éloigner et rejoindre sa classe. Perdue dans son monde, elle ne remarqua pas Gajeel, à quelques mètres de là, qui arrivait dans l'école par l'entrée un peu plus au sud et ne lui adressa même pas un regard lorsqu'ils se croisèrent. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait surement à dire quelque chose lorsque Loki s'approcha un peu pour lui expliquer toujours un peu moqueur :

 **\- Je crois que certaines personnes ont du mal à se remettre de la journée d'hier soir vois-tu ….**

Gajeel resta interloqué quelques secondes avant de sourire ironiquement en apercevant Lucy, toujours figée à l'entrée du portail, l'air un peu agar.

 **\- Eh Lucy, on a sport aujourd'hui hein ! T'aurais mieux fait de pas l'oublier hier soir, gihihihi.**

 **\- Mon dieu, parles moins fort s'il te plait ! Ta voix résonne dans ma tête comme pas possible lui répondit la blonde en un souffle. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à être si joyeux aujourd'hui ?**

Tout en écoutant Gajeel continuer à asticoter sa colocataire, Loki se dirigea vers leur salle de cours et y retrouva Erza, déjà installée au second rang. Elle avait déjà retourné les chaises de devant pour qu'il puisse tous les quatre s'assoir ensemble et discuter plus facilement. Si jamais il avait douté du fait qu'ils travailleraient ensemble pour ce projet, elle, en avait déjà pris la décision. Loki la rejoignit donc en la saluant au passage, avant de s'assoir en face d'elle et d'entamer la conversation.

 **\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Est-ce que vous êtes juste humain au moins ? Lâcha Lucy en s'asseyant à ses côtés.**

 **\- Comment ? lui répondit leur camarade, confuse.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Erza, Lucy est juste déprimé par le fait qu'aucun de nous ne garde de séquelle de la soirée d'hier, alors qu'elle peine à tenir debout.**

 **\- Oh ! Moi ça ne m'a jamais affecté, je ne sais pas pourquoi…**

 **\- Tu es juste faible bunny girl. Penser qu'une petite soirée comme ça puisse t'affecter, j'en ai vu bien d'autre !**

Laissant à Lucy le soin de se défendre, et tenter d'expliquer à une Erza très curieuse ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on avait une gueule de bois, Loki réfléchit au commentaire de son camarade. Lui aussi en avait vu bien d'autres, mais Gajeel ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à draguer en boite de nuit, et enchainer les verres lors de folle soirée, un peu voire complètement dépravé. Il se demanda donc ce que pouvait cacher un telle commentaire, tout en sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour le lui demander directement, et quand bien même il le ferait, Gajeel ne lui répondrais certainement pas. Il était clairement encore très méfiant envers tout le monde, même s'il était beaucoup plus amical qu'au début. C'aurait été difficile de l'être moins de tout façon.

 **\- … Ce n'est pas drôle, Juvia m'en a parlé toute la fin de soirée jusqu'à ce que je craque et que j'aille me coucher. Gray-sama par ci, Gray-sama par l…**

 **\- Bonjour à tous. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser. J'ai eu des problèmes de santé qui m'ont empêché de venir vous faire cours jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis Mr Crux, responsable des étudiants du cursus d'astronomie de cette année pour le projet commun. Je suis également le responsable de ce Cursus de manière générale, de l'admission des élèves à l'élaboration des cours depuis plus de 45 ans, même si vous ne m'aurez pas en cours cette année.**

Il ponctua cette phrase par un sourire, et fit une pause dans son discours pour prendre le temps de tous les regarder. C'était un vieux monsieur avec de longues moustaches coiffées pour former deux croix qui lui donnait un air avenant.

Loki l'avait déjà vu en photo, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé l'avoir en professeur. Dans le milieu de l'astronomie, c'était quelqu'un de très connu, qui avait beaucoup fait avancé la recherche par certaines de ses découvertes. Et comme il donnait très peu de conférence, laissant le soin à ses étudiants en thèses de le faire pour lui, on ne le rencontrait que rarement.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Lucy, il vit qu'elle arborait le même air de surprise mêlé de joie qui devait figurer sur le siens également en cet instant.

 **\- Je pense que les étudiants en STAPS doivent déjà connaitre Yasmine, leur référente pour cette année, mais pour mes étudiants, je me permets de la présenter à nouveau. Elle est actuellement en deuxième année dans la préparation de son doctorat sur le transfert et la formation des jeunes footballeurs en Europe, entre l'idéalisation du « rêve sportif » et les vrais enjeux politique. C'est très intéressant, et je vous conseille d'en discuter avec elle si vous avez un peu de temps.**

Bien qu'intéressant, Loki aurait cent fois préféré qu'il parle de ses projets actuels ou passés plutôt que de ceux de la jeune femme, mais il refréna ces ardeurs. Profitant du fait qu'il laisse la parole à sa consœur pour qu'elle développe un peu plus son sujet, il prit le temps de la détaillée.

C'était une jolie fille à n'en pas douter, tout à fait son type. Elle avait de longue jambe et de jolies fesses bien fermes, et très bien mis en valeur par le legging noir et gris qu'elle portait. Elle était fine mais musclée. Avec le profil athlétique type, tel que l'on pouvait l'attendre de la responsable du cursus sportif. Son visage était fin, agréable à regarder et encadré par de longs cheveux blonds de la même teinte que ceux de Lucy, relevé en une élégante queue de cheval. Dommage qu'il lui manque un ou deux bonnets de soutient gorges. Non qu'il n'ait une préférence particulière pour les grosses poitrines, mais les dernières années passées aux cotés de Lucy devait avoir légèrement biaisé son jugement en leurs faveurs si l'on se référait aux dernières figurantes de son tableau de chasse.

Néanmoins, elle était tout à fait attirante, notamment si on ajoutait la pointe de piquant qu'une relation surement interdite avec un professeur entrainerait. Il mit l'idée dans un coin de sa tête, et se remis à écouter le cours comme Mr. Crux reprenais la parole de sa voix assurée mais légèrement chevrotante trahissant son âge réel, bientôt 76 ans s'il se souvenait bien.

 **\- Comme j'entends déjà certain de mes étudiants râler quant au choix de mener un projet sportif, sachez que votre cursus mène aussi bien à un avenir professionnel dans la recherche, qu'à une place pour entrer dans l'institut supérieur de l'aéronautique et de l'espace pour tenter devenir astronaute. Auquel cas l'entrainement physique est primordial, même si insuffisant à lui seul.**

Sa voix, calme et posé ne souffrait cependant d'aucune réplique, et un silence respectueux s'était installé dans la salle au fer et à mesure qu'il parlait.

 **\- Le projet aura donc bien évidemment une partie pratique majeur, et une autre théorique, mineur. Veillez bien à respecter ces directives pour ne pas être sanctionnés. Les groupes devront comporter trois à six étudiants, des deux cursus bien évidement, et le choix du sujet reste libre, mais vous devrez absolument avoir notre aval avant de commencer. Eh bien, jeunes gens, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir si vous en avez besoin, et bon courage.**

Malgré la fin du discours, le silence dura encore quelques secondes avant que les élèves ne consentent à recommencer leurs bavardages.

 **\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu Gajeel. Tu ne dis pas que tu ne veux pas de gêneur dans ton groupe cette fois, commença Erza, un soupçon de malice dans les yeux.**

Gajeel grogna, mais ne se défila pas, et lui répondit en ricanant qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas jeter Lucy hors de son groupe, et qu'il n'en aurait que plus de mérite de réussir dans ces conditions.

Sa blonde préférée ne manqua pas de lui répondre, bien qu'un peu intimidée par leur camarade à l'allure sauvage. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire.

Choisir un sujet ne fut pas de tout repos. Gajeel voulait tout mettre dans le côté pratique du projet, et partir sur des démonstrations plus physiques les unes que les autres, à l'inverse de ce que défendait Lucy. Au milieu des deux, Loki s'efforçait de noter les bons points mais également les defaults des sujets aussi vite abandonnés qu'énoncés. Et ils ne réussirent à s'entendre qu'après l'intervention d'Erza qui, perdant patience, leur dit, ou plutôt leur commanda, de réfléchir de manière un peu plus productive s'il ne voulait pas passer le reste de la semaine chez elle à travailler chez elle jusqu'à 20h00. Même s'ils ne la connaissaient que depuis peu, il été certain que c'était une menace qu'elle pouvait tenir sans problème.

Ils se mirent donc d'accord pour travailler sur les modifications des performances physiques selon l'apesanteur et le niveau d'oxygène disponible, et partirent directement sur le terrain de course de l'autre côté du campus, au niveau des bâtiments administratifs, dans le but de commencer la parte pratique qui allait nécessiter des mesures hebdomadaires de leurs temps à la course.

Gajeel profita du chemin pour lui confier qu'il projetait également de faire en sorte d'augmenter les performances de Lucy pour ne pas qu'elle soit à la traine dans leur groupe. Habituellement, même si Lucy se défendait très bien toute seule, Loki ne laissait pas les autres la rabaisser sérieusement et se fourvoyer sur son cas. Mais Gajeel se rendrait très vite compte qu'il l'avait largement mésestimé. Certes, elle n'était peut-être pas aussi puissante de lui – rivaliser avec le temps qu'il passait à faire de la muscu aurait été difficile – mais elle se défendait très bien.

 **\- Gajeel, Loki, vous commencez, aller vous mettre au fond leur ordonna Erza, empêchant ainsi la discussion de se poursuivre pour commencer à travailler.**

Erza était un monstre. C'était officiel.

Au bout de 3h00 d'entrainement intensive sous son commandement, il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : se doucher, manger, et faire une bonne sieste. Donc trois en fait. Il était au moins rassuré de voir que Gajeel n'en menait pas large non plus, et qu'il avait arrêté de charrier Lucy depuis qu'il avait vu que ces performances n'étaient pas si mauvaises que ce qu'il le supposait. Récupérant ses affaires, il rejoignit ses amis qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée et pris la discussion en cours.

 **\- … Pensais que l'on pourrait profiter de cette journée pour vraiment avancer le projet, partie théorique incluse. On a quand même trois semaines de retard même si ce n'est pas de notre faute.**

 **\- J'suis d'accord, on peut se poser au Fairy non ? Proposa Gajeel.**

 **\- Impossible l'arrêta Erza, Mira n'ouvre pas avant 19h00 aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Oh … Tu connais Mirajane depuis longtemps Erza, lui demanda Lucy, changeant ainsi complétement de sujet.**

 **\- Depuis un peu plus de 2 ans maintenant. J'ai travaillé au Fairy tail à son ouverture.**

 **\- C'est vrai ? Ça ne fait que deux ans qu'il est ouvert alors ! C'est dingue qu'il marche aussi bien.**

 **\- C'est grâce à Elfman ! Il fait les meilleurs tartes aux fraises que je n'ai jamais mangé, lui répondit Erza, des étoiles dans les yeux.**

 **\- Elfman ? Questionna Loki, rentrant ainsi dans la conversation après s'être suffisamment approché d'eux.**

 **\- C'est le frère de Mira. Et le cuistot du Fairy.**

 **\- On ne l'a jamais vu pourtant ….**

 **\- Vu comment la boutique marche, il n'a pas une seule minute pour respirer dans la journée généralement. Elf est très consciencieux et appliqué, alors il passe tout son temps dans les cuisines.**

 **\- Alors comment vous voulez faire pour travailler, les interrompit Gajeel, peu enclin à s'intéresser à des discussions qu'il jugeait surement assez inutile pour le moment.**

 **\- On peut y aller vers 19h00 si vous voulez, proposa Lucy.**

Voyant une opportunité de provoquer Gajeel, Loki ajouta, un sourire provocateur sur le visage :

 **\- Comme ça, ça me laisse le temps de passer par la salle pour te corriger, comme la dernière fois …**

 **\- Alors là tu rêves, rugit le jeune homme, tombant dans le panneau à pied joint. Tu as juste eu de la chance la dernière fois. Si Natsu ne m'avait pas distrait je t'aurais battu sans même transpirer sale dragueur !**

 **\- Les excuses, tu sais ce qu'on dit, c'est pour les perdants, rajouta-t-il, moqueur.**

 **\- Tu vas voir qui est le perdant ! Ramène-toi que je te montre, répondit Gajeel en affichant un sourire carnassier.**

 **\- Excellente idée ! J'adore votre motivation ! Lucy et moi venons aussi, il faut profiter de notre temps libre pour nous entrainer, les coupa Erza.**

Au vu de la mine déconfite de ladite Lucy, nul doute qu'aller à la salle ne devait pas faire partie de ses plans du moment, mais elle n'osa pas contredire sa nouvelle amie, et se contenta de regarder son après-midi se jouer sous ses yeux sans rien dire, ce qui le fit doucement rire.

Erza mettait fin à la conversation en leur proposant de se rejoindre vers 14h00 au club, lorsque Loki émit l'hypothèse qu'une compagnie masculine de plus pourrait en motiver certains. Ou certaines. Erza acquiesça vivement en confirmant que la compétition exacerbait les facultés, et que c'était donc une très bonne remarque de sa part. Si le sous-entendu avait été totalement loupé par la belle guerrière, Lucy lui jeta un regard mauvais, comprenant très bien où il voulait en venir.

Il lui avait fait remarquer, au cours de la soirée qui avait eu lieu la veille, qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec leur nouvel ami au tendance nudiste, et qu'il se sentirait presque jaloux qu'elle ne le laisse tomber comme une vieille chaussette dès qu'un bellâtre un peu bien foutu se pavanais sous son nez. Entre lui et Juvia qui l'avait surveillé de près pendant toute la soirée, elle et Gray avait mis un peu de distance entre eux pendant la dernière partie de la fête. Mais le mal été fait, et Loki avait bien vu qu'un rapprochement s'était opéré. Et il prenait un malin plaisir à la taquiner.

De plus, il été plus que temps qu'elle avance, qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un, et qu'elle arrête d'attendre en vain quelque chose qui n'arriverait pas. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se poser en couple avec les filles avec lesquelles il couchait. Il les voulait toutes. Ou, s'il arrêtait de se mentir, il n'en voulait qu'une seule.

Et, à défaut de le pouvoir, sa vie actuelle le convenait.

Il avait d'ailleurs une tout autre raison d'aller à la salle aujourd'hui. Une raison tout en courbe délicieuse, qui, il en était sûr, ne lui résisterais pas bien longtemps.

Il été donc temps que Lucy tourne la page, et Gray ne semblait pas particulièrement un mauvais choix selon lui. Il s'était tout de suite très bien entendu avec lui depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, et parlais régulièrement ensemble par texto.

 **\- Il m'a dit qu'il devrait pouvoir y être pour 15h00, après son projet. Alors on se retrouve là-bas vers cette heure-ci finalement. Il faut que j'y aille, on m'attend pour manger. A tout'.**

Erza fila avant même la fin de sa phrase, ne leur laissant pas le temps d'une quelconque réflexion sur l'heure de rendez-vous, ou tout autre chose. Gajeel pris rapidement congé à son tour, en leur grognant qu'il était, lui aussi, attendu pour manger en quelques part.

 **\- Toi, tu ne paies rien pour attendre ! S'exclama son amie lorsqu'ils furent seuls, sur le chemin du retour**

 **\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles …. Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je propose d'inviter Natsu à la place ?**

 **\- Loki ! S'écria-t-elle, feignant l'indignation**

 **\- Allez, Lu' ! Je ne t'ai pas promis en mariage, tu devrais t'amuser un peu plus de temps en temps. Tiens, si tu veux je me porte volontaire, on peut commencer la pratique immédiatement, lui chuchota-t-il doucereusement a l'oreille.**

Lucy rigola et le repoussa gentiment. Il en profita donc pour lui attraper la main et la porter à sa bouche pour la baiser. Sa peau était douce, comme d'habitude.

 **\- C'était juste pour rendre service si jamais tu pensais avoir perdu la main.**

 **\- Je devrais réussir à me débrouiller toute seule, lui répondit elle, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, mais sans pour autant chercher à dégager sa main de la sienne.**

 **\- Oh, donc tu ne nie plus ?**

 **\- Quoi que je dise tu t'es déjà fait ta propre opinion soupira-t-elle faussement. Et puis, il y a pire comme choix tu ne trouves pas ? Gray est franchement bien foutu**

 **\- Presque aussi bien que moi oui … Mais si tu répètes ça devant Juvia, je veux des places de premier choix pour assister à la confrontation. Et des petites tenues si possibles. Et de la bouAIE ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ? Je parierais sur toi tu sais …**

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré la situation, et continua à se chamailler avec lui pendant tout le trajet, et le repas qui suivit.

 **\- Lu', Natsu, Gray, ou même Gajeel si tu veux, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de fuir les relations. Je ne vais ni partir, ni t'en vouloir, ni être triste juste parce que tu as un autre homme dans ta vie, conclu-t-il afin de mettre fin à la discussion, et la pousser à aller de l'avant.**

Devant la mine peu convaincue de la blonde, il lui fit un clin d'œil, et ajouta :

 **\- On sait tous les deux que je resterais ton préféré quoi qu'il arrive de toute façon. Notre amour est indestructible.**

Sa dernière phrase ayant réussi à lui arracher un rire, il choisit de changer de conversation, et évoqua le devoir sur la dynamique des systèmes gravitationnelle qu'il devait rendre vendredi prochain, et qui était pourtant loin d'être terminé. Par chance, c'était un travail qu'il devait réaliser par binôme, la charge de travail était donc moins importante que s'ils avaient été seuls, mais il leur posait quand même beaucoup de problème. Sans compter que Lucy avait un coté légèrement perfectionniste qui ne facilitait pas la tâche.

En arrivant à la salle avec quelques minutes de retard sur l'horaire prévu, Loki se dirigea directement vers les bancs situés au fond de la salle où discutaient déjà ses amis, après avoir salué le gardien. Le grabuge qu'ils avaient causé le samedi précédent avait au moins eu le bénéfice de les faire connaitre, lui et Gajeel – les autres étant déjà des habitués – auprès du personnel, et il n'avait déjà plus besoin de montrer sa carte d'abonné. C'était vraiment un endroit sympa. Petit comparé aux clubs qui cherchaient absolument à faire du profit, mais bien organisé, et avec des équipements très bien entretenu, et assez récent sans forcément être à la pointe de la mode.

L'espace était entièrement ouvert, et devait surement être un hangar réaffecté. Au fond de la salle, quatre rings de boxe formaient un carré réservé pour les combats, et il était possible d'en privatisé un gratuitement à l'heure, même si généralement les combattants s'arrangeaient entre eux sans avoir besoin de passer par ce moyen. Le reste de l'immense pièce, soit l'espace en face des locaux du gardien et entre ceux-ci et les rings, avait été aménagé en espace d'entrainement. Tapis au sol pour amortir les chutes, sacs de sable, altères, cordes à sauter, et même quelques machines de musculation assez pratique. Et tout autour, collés au mur, courait de long banc en bois surplombé par des crochets pour suspendre ses affaires.

La seule porte que l'on trouvait dans la salle, en plus de l'entrée, était celle qui menait aux vestiaires. Une autre pièce d'une taille respectable ou s'alternaient bancs et casiers que l'on pouvait fermer à clé, et qui était mixte pour son plus grand bonheur. A chaque extrémité de la pièce rectangulaire, deux portes ouvraient chacune sur une salle de douches communes très agréables et propres, avec des jets massant, des bancs et de l'eau chaude à n'importe quelle heure de la journée lui avait confié Erza.

A droite chez les filles, à gauche pour les garçons.

Hélas.

 **\- Hey Loki ! Comment tu vas ?**

Effectuant une accolade amicale, il répondit à Gray en souriant :

 **\- Plutôt pas mal et toi ? Les médecines ne t'ont pas achevé ce matin ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu te trouves une excuse lorsque tu perdras tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Haha, aucune chance ! Tu es tout seul ? Je croyais que Lucy devait venir.**

Loki sourit de nouveau intérieurement. La question pouvait être tout à fait innocente, le visage de Gray ne trahissait rien d'autre qu'un intérêt polie, mais il se plaisait à croire qu'il pouvait y avoir plus que ça.

 **\- Je l'ai laissé à l'accueil pour remplir la paperasse pour quel puisse se faire une carte de membre, elle devrait bientôt arriver**

 **\- Elle compte revenir souvent ?**

 **\- Ouais, je crois que j'ai réussi à la motivé en lui disant que ce serait un bon moyen pour entretenir son corps cet hiver. Et puis on y sera tous, je crois qu'elle vous apprécie tous bien.**

 **\- En parlant d'entretenir son corps, je crois que tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil derrière toi…**

Suivant les conseils de son ami, Loki eu juste le temps d'apercevoir une jolie rousse avant qu'elle ne rentre dans les vestiaires communs. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de plus, il avait reconnu la coach qu'il avait abordé la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

 **\- Putain Loki tu glandes ou quoi ? Viens prendre ta dérouillé je t'attends depuis au moins 15 minutes.**

Cette voix grondante ne pouvait appartenir qu'a Gajeel, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de l'apercevoir appuyé sur les corde du ring le plus proche lorsqu'il se retourna à nouveau pour lui faire face. Il était tenté de le rejoindre immédiatement sur le ring pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles, mais si sa belle rousse était entrée dans les vestiaires, c'était surement le signe qu'elle allait bientôt partir.

 **\- Je m'occupe de lui, file ! Mais tu me raconteras.**

Son ami avait surement dû voir le trouble qui l'habitait, et avait régit en conséquence. Comme il ne pouvait pas séduire à sa place, il avait plutôt choisi d'aller s'occuper de Gajeel.

Décidément, c'était vraiment un mec cool.

Tapant dans la main qu'il avait levé à hauteur de leurs têtes en signe de consentement mutuel, Loki le remercia, et s'éloigna en direction de la porte. Il eut le temps d'entendre son camarade aux cheveux hirsutes répliquer qu'il était bien curieux de voir comment une lavette pourrait bien « s'occuper de lui » avant que les portes battantes ne se referme derrière lui et ne coupe les bruits provenant de la salle principale.

La différence de luminosité entre les deux salles ayant fait baisser sa visibilité, il n'eut pas le temps de voir arrivé une jeune fille avant de la bousculé. Cependant, grâce à ses bons réflexes, il profita de la situation pour la rattraper par la main, et la ramener dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne tombe. Ces yeux ne l'avaient pas trompé. C'était bien la fille qu'il cherchait.

 **\- Et bien princesse, si pressée que ça de partir ?**

 **\- Désolée, rougit-elle. Je croyais être seule au vestiaire …**

Intéressant. Il l'avait tout d'abord rangé dans la catégorie des filles désinhibée et sûre d'elle, mais sa réaction le faisait changé d'avis.

 **\- Et ça te dérange qu'on soit deux maintenant ? Moi j'appelle ça le destin pas toi ? continua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.**

Bingo ! Sa remarque l'avait fait rougir encore plus, et, bien qu'elle se soit reculée de manière à ne plus se tenir contre lui, elle n'avait pas cherché à dégager sa main. Il était temps de sortir le grand jeu.

En relevant le regard de son portable dans lequel il venait juste d'enregistrer le nom d'Alanna, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il aperçut que Lucy venait juste d'entrée dans les vestiaires, surement dans le but de se changer. Par chance, Alanna et lui avait marché jusqu'au fond du vestiaire pendant qu'ils discutaient, à l'exacte opposé de la porte, ce qui lui laissé une trentaine de seconde pour réagir. Une minute si sa colocataire était d'humeur magnanime.

 **\- Eh bien, Alanna, on peut dire que tu as égayé ma journée. J'espère que tu accepteras de me faire visiter la ville la prochaine fois.**

Loki se pencha pour se rapprocher d'elle et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille pour la sentir frissonner lorsqu'il lui murmura

 **\- J'ai encore plein de surprise pour toi …**

La laissant là, il partit en direction de son amie sans plus un regard en arrière. La galanterie, les compliments, la flatterie, tout cela était très bien, mais ne servirait qu'à vous enterrer dans la friends zone si le cocktail n'était pas agrémenté de quelques zestes de mystère, et d'un léger voile d'inaccessibilité. Entre autres chose. N'était pas irrésistible qui le voulait.

Prenant discrètement Lucy par le bras, Loki se concentra sur son problème numéro 1, et retourna dans la grande salle.

S'il adorait la taquiner, elle ne se privait pas d'en faire de même, et son jeu favori s'appelait « comment faire foirée les plans drague de Loki ». Une sœur sur-possessive. Une amante. Une fiancée trompée. Une ex venu lui parler de leur enfant. Lucy ne manquait jamais d'imagination dans ces coups de temps-là, et il devait avouer que cela le faisait tout de même bien rire. Même si dans 90% des cas, il ne réussissait pas à renverser la situation à son avantage. Il était donc capital de l'éloigner au plus vite s'il voulait reparler à Alanna un jour.

Il aperçut bien vite Gray assis sur un banc non loin de l'endroit où il l'avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt, et se dirigea à nouveau vers lui.

 **\- Tu triches Loki …**

 **\- Je t'empêche de faire une bêtise, nuance ! Puis, s'adressant à son ami au cheveux brun, il ajouta :**

 **\- Ce n'était pas toi qui était censé battre Gajeel ?**

 **\- Ça, c'était avant qu'il ne provoque Erza en lui disant qu'il l'avait épargné samedi dernier pour ne pas lui faire mal.**

 **\- Il est devenu fou ! S'exclama Lucy, les yeux ronds.**

Entièrement d'accord avec elle, Loki regarda le combat qui déroulait sous ses yeux à quelques mètres de là, laissant aux deux autres le soin de continuer la conversation.

Gajeel était clairement en train de se faire battre. Oh, il se défendait bien, mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre Erza. En termes de force brut il devait la surpasser, mais c'était bien le seul domaine où il avait l'avantage. Elle était plus souple, plus agile, plus rapide, plus … Plus.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, c'est donc un Gajeel grognon d'avoir perdu à nouveau qui vint le voir pour le provoquer à son tour dès que le ring serait à nouveau libre. L'excuse parfaite qu'il attendait

 **\- Eh Gray, j'avais promis à Lucy que je l'aiderai à s'entrainer, mais si je me défile encore, je vais en entendre parler pendant des semaines, tu veux bien me remplacer ?**

 **\- Hein ? Euh ouais okay, j'ai rien à faire là t'façons. Tu viens ? Demanda-t-il a la principale concerné qui était en train de s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'elle buvait avant son intervention.**

Les laissant se débrouiller tous les deux, fier de lui, il partit s'échauffer. Gajeel était un adversaire coriace malgré sa cuisante défaite contre Erza, et le combat ne serait pas facile.

Et en effet, le combat ne fut pas facile. Alors qu'il galérait depuis presque dix minutes, aucun des deux n'arrivant à prendre clairement l'avantage, Loki fut déconcentré par un cri qu'il identifia tout de suite comme celui de Lucy. Tournant légèrement la tête pour observer de l'autre côté de la salle ou elle était censée être avec Gray, il avait alors été témoin d'une scène pour le moins sensuelle. Sa colocataire était tombée de tout son long sur son compagnon d'entrainement, surement en voulant frapper le sac de sable qui se balançait nonchalamment non loin de là, et le chevauchait maintenant de manière assez tendancieuse, rouge comme une tomate, son opulente poitrine compressée entre sa cage thoracique et le visage de Gray. Qui avait surement rougit lui aussi.

Son instant de déconcentration lui étant cependant fatale, car Gajeel en profita pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya à la limite de l'inconscience pendant la demi-heure qui suivit. Et bien loin de regretter, son nouvel ami le charia toute l'après-midi sur sa cuisante défaite objectant que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il s'était laissé déconcentrer. Et donc qu'il avait perdu. Point final.

Aussi était-il très bougon lorsqu'ils se quittèrent tous vers 21h30 après avoir travaillé deux bonnes heures au Fairy tail comme prévu, et même la soirée plateau télé devant Interstellar, l'un de ses films préférés, ne le dérida pas complétement.

Loki sentit plus qu'il ne vit Lucy se lever pour aller poser le plateau repas à la cuisine pendant que les dernières secondes du film passaient à l'écran, et resta comme figé devant le générique, légèrement fatigué par sa journée. Lorsqu'elle revint, sa belle blonde se colla contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si tracassé Loki ? Tu sais que tu pourras avoir ta revanche, vous n'avez pas déjà prévu de retourner à la salle dans quelques jours ?**

 **\- Si … Tu veux venir ?**

 **\- Ce week-end ? Je ne sais pas. Je crois que Levy voulait qu'on travaille sur le projet commun ou qu'on passe la journée ensemble…**

 **\- Dis-lui de venir aussi, on y sera surement tous. Et même certains de leurs amis qu'on ne connait pas encore d'après ce que j'ai compris.**

 **\- Je crois qu'elle n'est pas encore super à l'aise avec Gajeel…**

 **\- Toi non plus. Mais il ne mord pas tu l'a bien vu.**

 **\- C'est vrai. Je vais lui en parler demain.**

 **\- Et puis au cas où, Natsu sera là lui aussi, si l'ambiance se refroidit un peu trop.**

 **\- Mmmh…**

 **\- Et Gray aussi bien sûr.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Je vais me venger tu sais ?**

 **\- Arrête de mentir, je suis sûr que tu as aimé. Je me suis même demandé si tu n'avais pas fait exprès de louper le sac de sable pour tomber sur lui…**

Lucy lui balança un coussin mais joignit son rire au sien. Il n'avait pas besoin de le lui demander pour savoir qu'elle était attirée par le brun, même s'il était bien trop tôt pour que cette légère attirance puisse traduire quelque chose de véritablement important.

Épuisé, il s'affala sur son lit une bonne demi-heure plus tard, une fois leur conversation terminée et après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. S'installant confortablement sous ses deux couvertures, il se mis à réfléchir en attendant de trouver le sommeil.

Quoi qu'il puisse lui dire, Lucy savait très bien qu'en réalité il était un peu jaloux qu'elle puisse s'intéresser sérieusement à quelqu'un. Bien qu'il lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, il n'y avait que tous les deux dans son monde.

Depuis plus de trois ans.

Depuis ce connard.

Depuis qu'il **L** 'avait perdue, **E** lle.

Rien que Lucy et lui contre l'univers. Et les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Il soupira longuement. Elle avait déjà assez souffert, et il été plus que temps qu'elle reprenne une vie normale. Il ne pouvait pas la faire payer pour sa propre faiblesse à lui. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais voulu. Mais il la connaissait bien : s'il voulait qu'elle aille de l'avant, il faudrait qu'il aille avec elle.

De « Loki » à « Alanna », 23h45 :  
 _On peut dire que tu m'as fait de l'effet, j'ai entendu parler d'une soirée mojito à volonté à l'Amorino vendredi soir, et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.  
20h00 ?_

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore.

Pas sans **E** lle.


	7. Lucy II

**Hey hey !**

 **Me revoila pour le chapitre 7 !**

 **Je me rend compte que j'ai oublié de préciser la dernière fois que, periode de fin d'année scolaire oblige, je posterais toute les 3 semaines pour le chapitre 7 et 8. Concretement, je pense pas qu'une semaine change vos vies, mais enfin bon, au moins c'est dit haha ! Après j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps (vive les vacances !).**

 **Donc : on retrouve Lucy ici, je suis (inutilement) assez contente de savoir que j'ecrit à nouveau un chapitre sur un point de vue dejà utilisé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu avancé comme ca ! Et pourtant, me direz-vous, la fic n'a rien dévoilé de fou ! C'est pas faux, désolé pour ca, mais j'aime placer les choses, quand tout va vite ca me parait moins realistes...**

 **Bref, on s'en fou! J'espère encore une fois que le chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture, et à dans 3 semaines/un mois !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Lucy

**** Vendredi 27 Septembre ****

Sa conscience réintégrait progressivement son corps, quittant à regret le pays de songes. Encore quelques secondes, et elle ne serait plus capable de retenir le fil de son rêve, qui lui échapperait définitivement. Comme chaque jour qui passait.

Les rêves s'en vont quand les cauchemars reste ancré. S'accroche à vous.

Parce qu'ils ne sont pas qu'imaginaires.

Parce qu'ils s'inspirent de la réalité.

Parce qu'ils pourraient être réels.

Parce qu'ils étaient réels.

Lucy ouvrit doucement les yeux pour la première fois de la journée, et fixa un point imaginaire sur la toile de son plafond, au centre de quatre petites étoiles, laissant le temps à son esprit de s'éveiller calmement. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas tirée des bras de Morphée par la sonnerie de son réveil un jour de cours, elle pouvait profiter encore un peu de la chaleur de son lit.

Il est vrai qu'elle s'était couchée bien avant minuit la vieille au soir, mais elle était surprise d'être déjà debout alors qu'il n'était que 07h15, d'après son réveil. Même si « debout » était un bien grand mot dans la situation actuelle.

Aujourd'hui, son cours de statistique avait été décalé à 11h00 au lieu de 9h00 à la demande du professeur, et courait ainsi tout le long de la pause déjeuner habituelle. Ce n'était donc pas plus mal qu'elle se soit réveillé si tôt, car elle allait pouvoir se préparer un petit déjeuner conséquent pour tenir jusqu'à 14h30. A elle et à Loki qui, tel qu'elle le connaissait, n'avait surement pas prévu de changer ses habitudes en prévoyant plus qu'une demi-heure pour se préparer sous prétexte qu'il allait commencer deux heures plus tard.

Avant de sortir de son lit, elle se pris quelques minutes pour trainer sur son portable, et checker ses messages. Il lui semblait bien s'être endormis comme une masse, sans vraiment finir sa conversation en cours.

De « Natsu » à « Lucy », 23h32 :  
 _Ne rigoles pas c'est un vrai calvaire ! En plus je crois qu'il le fait exprès … Eh ! j'ai pensé à toi hier, en me baladant avec Happy on est passé devant un club de voyance !_

Lucy rigola doucement. Ce garçon était complètement et délicieusement fou. Il avait une joie de vivre qu'il communiquait à chaque personne qui rentrait en contact avec lui. Parce qu'il aimait vivre. Parce qu'il aimait la vie.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré le samedi précédent, elle avait pas mal discuté avec lui, par messages principalement, et elle l'avait même revu le mercredi dernier à la salle. C'était très facile de parler avec lui, et de se taper des bons délires sans queue ni tête.

De « Lucy » à « Natsu », 07h28 :  
 _Je suis désolée, mais moi ça me fait bien rire !  
Mais tu m'explique le rapport entre moi et un club de voyance ? Je suis perdue… _

Avant de se lancer dans la cuisine, Lucy pris le temps de prendre une douche et de se préparer convenablement pour la journée. Vu le temps qui s'annonçait dehors, elle avait opté pour une jupe plissé blanche très simple, avec un t-shirt fourreau vert et bleu assortit à ses sandales compensées qu'elle mettrait avant de sortir. De bonne humeur et coquette, elle en profita pour se laver les cheveux, et se maquiller légèrement plus que d'habitude pour souligner ses grands yeux noisette.

Sa préparation un peu plus élaborée que d'habitude n'avait peut-être pas rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle côtoyait beaucoup de nouvelle personne dernièrement. Et aucune d'entre elle, filles comme garçons, ne pouvaient passer pour moche, bien au contraire. Natsu et Gray en top de liste. Si ce dernier possédait une beauté à la frontière entre le mauvais garçon, et l'homme androgyne, froid et pourtant amical, parfois sérieux, parfois complétement fou, avec un sourire légèrement arrogant à tomber, et une tendance au nudisme prononcé – à sa grande joie même si elle ne l'avouerait pas – Natsu était presque son exacte opposé. Un teint halé soulignant ses muscles bien dessiné, un sourire franc un communicatif, il était l'archétype même de la personne que l'on avait envie d'avoir souvent auprès de nous pour s'amuser.

Repoussant ses pensées qui la conduirait sur des terrains potentiellement dangereux, elle se concentra pour finir sa coiffure.

Prête, elle prit son portable, ses clés et son porte-monnaie dans son sac à main, et sortit quelques minutes à la superette juste en bas de l'immeuble pour acheter de quoi préparer le petit déjeuner dont elle avait envie, et en profita pour envoyer un message. Juste au cas où.

De « Lucy » à « Gray », 09h01 :  
 _Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas oublié qu'on commençait à 11h00 ? Bien que de t'imaginer tous seul dans la salle à te demander pourquoi me fasse un peu rire ^^ !_

Au cas où.

Mais bien sûr.

Une fois rentrée, elle se mis en cuisine après avoir allumé la radio, et commença son affaire tout en chantonnant doucement en rythme avec les chansons qui sortait des enceintes avec un très léger grésillement.

Alors qu'elle surveillait les œufs aux plats et les poivrons qui chauffait à feu doux sur la plaque en réfléchissant à un projet qu'elle avait à rendre dans quelques jours, elle sentit des bras nus entourer sa taille, et un corps chaud derrière son dos. Loki, ce ne pouvait être que lui, l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour, mais ne jugea apparemment pas utile de dire quoi que ce soit. Comme il ne la gênait pas dans ses mouvements, elle se laissa aller légèrement contre lui, et continua de cuisiner leur prochain repas.

Le silence avec Loki n'était que très rarement pesant. Déjà parce qu'ils se disputaient rarement, très rarement même, mais également parce que contrairement à lui, elle était le genre de personne qui préférait crier un bon coup, plutôt que se refermer sur elle-même et broyer du noir lorsque ça n'allait pas. Cela pouvait donner lieu à des disputes impressionnantes, mais au moins les non-dits n'étaient pas monnaie courante.

Elle respecta donc le calme serein qui s'était installé le temps de finir la cuisson de ses œufs en écoutant la voie calme et apaisante de James Blunt à la radio.

 **\- Ça sent bon… A quelle heure est-ce que tu t'es réveillé pour cuisiner tout ça ? Finit par lui demander son colocataire quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à éteindre le feu.**

 **\- Un peu après 07h00, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Et comme on a cours pendant la pause déjeuner aujourd'hui, je me suis dit qu'un bon déjeuner ne serait pas de trop.**

 **\- Hum…**

Loki n'était jamais très loquace au petit déjeuner, son cerveau refusant généralement obstinément de se mettre en marche avant un bon bol de café au minimum. Il la laissa donc finir le repas et la libéra pour aller s'assoir à la table de la salle à manger après avoir pris la cafetière remplis du liquide chaud et amère que Lucy avait mis à couler un peu avant. Suivant son ami après quelques instants, elle emporta les derniers plats dans la partie salle à manger et s'assit confortablement, prête à satisfaire son ventre vide qui criait famine depuis presque une heure et demi.

Après avoir mangé ses deux premières tartines, Lucy se sentit suffisamment repus pour briser le silence et engager la conversation.

 **\- Je pensais aller bosser au Fairy après le cours de stats, comme celui de physique fonda a été reporté à la semaine prochaine…**

 **\- Et manger directement là-bas ou repasser ici entre temps ?**

 **\- Non autant rester sur place. Peut-être que Gay voudra rester avec nous, on pourra lui demander s'il a fini le devoir à rendre. Moi je sèche toujours autant sur la question 12, soupira-t-elle.**

Réfléchir, c'était son truck, bien plus qu'agir d'ailleurs, mais parfois elle séchait sur des questions toute bêtes qui lui faisait perdre énormément de temps. Et dans ces coups de temps-là, Loki – qui avait une manière de réfléchir beaucoup plus intuitive – venait à son secours, ou inversement, comme il se complétais très bien. Mais cette question-là les mettait tout deux dans l'embarras.

 **\- Oui bonne idée. Je crois avoir trouvé un début de réponse, mais ça ne nous ferait pas de mal d'en discuter à plusieurs, reprit-il en portant sa tasse à sa bouche.**

 **\- Et ce soir, je me disais que je regarderais bien le dernier Harry Potter, il le passe sur la 6. Sauf si tu voulais sortir ?**

Loki la fixa du regard, et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Même si ce n'était pas forcement l'un de ses films préférés, il ne rechignait jamais devant une soirée posée tous les deux habituellement, son comportement était donc assez surprenant pour que Lucy arrête de manger et l'interroge du regard à son tour.

 **\- Je ne pense pas être là ce soir. J'ai un rendez-vous lui répondit-il après quelques secondes, en arborant un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil.**

Ce sourire de façade lui provoqua un pincement au cœur. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé, c'était la première fois qu'il recommençait à sortir le soir avec des filles. Elle avait bêtement cru qu'après avoir rencontré des gens qui avait l'aire vraiment sympas, ils arriveraient tous les deux à reprendre une vie normale.

Elle avait espéré en tout cas.

Mais on ne reconstruit pas son monde en un mois, et Lucy afficha à son tour un sourire qui n'allait pas jusqu'à ces oreilles pour lui demander plus de détails sur son rendez-vous. Si Loki n'était pas prêt, elle ne le forcerait pas, et elle continuerait de jouer à ce petit jeu aussi longtemps qu'il serait nécessaire.

 **\- Eh bien bon courage, mais tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas trop me faire de soucis finit elle en rigolant doucement avant d'ajouter sans pouvoir s'en empêcher : Tu rentreras cette nuit ?**

 **\- Bien sûr Lu', mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure, lui répondit-il, un peu ennuyé de ne pas avoir de réponse plus précise à lui fournir.**

 **\- Oh pas de soucis, ne rentre pas plus tôt pour moi, j'attendrais.**

Fin du jeu.

Avec le temps, ils étaient devenus de parfait petit comédien, expert pour éviter les sujets sensibles

Le trajet jusqu'à l'école fut calme, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées, et Lucy remarqua que la présence de Levy lui manquait comme elle s'était habitué à ce qu'elle fasse le chemin avec eux tous les matins depuis presque un mois maintenant. D'humeur un peu morose, elle sortit son portable de sa poche pour envoyer un message à son amie, avant de constater qu'elle avait eu des réponses.

De « Gray » à « Lucy », 10h52 :  
 _Eh ! J'm'en souvenais bel et bien, me confond pas avec cet idiot d'allumette !_

De « Gray » à « Lucy », 10h54 :  
 _Ceci dit je me fais chier, vous arrivez quand ?_

De « Natsu » à « Lucy », 10h13 :  
 _Quoi ? Mais tu suis notre conversation ou quoi ? Même happy était dépité en lisant le message ! Tu fais des études pour lire les étoiles et prédire l'avenir non ? Bon bah voilà !_

De « Lucy » à « Natsu », 10h54 :  
 _Mais Natsu enfin, tu parles d'astrologie là, c'est pas du tout la même chose que l'astronomie !_

De « Natsu » à « Lucy », 10h56 :  
 _Non mais te trouve pas d'excuse c'est pareil ! Hahaha ! Je crois que ma sœur à des cartes de tarot dans sa chambre, je les ramènerais la prochaine fois !_

Lucy soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Les conversations qu'elle avait avec lui étaient, de façon générale, toujours de cet ordre-là, un peu sans queue ni tête, et toujours mené par sa logique souvent absurde.

Comme ils arrivaient devant la grille ouverte de l'école, elle mit son portable en silencieux et le rangea dans sa poche. Il ne servirait à rien de répondre à Gray quand ils se verraient dans moins d'une minute.

 **\- Je me sens clairement délaissé par toutes ces conversations privées auxquelles je ne suis pas invité tu sais …**

Contente que son colocataire essaie de rétablir le contact, et soucieuse de ne pas arriver en cours avec des pensées préoccupées qui l'empêcherais de suivre le cours correctement, Lucy s'empressa de lui répondre, moqueuse, pour qu'une séance de chamaillerie s'engage et finisse de lui faire recouvrer le sourire.

C'est donc de bien meilleure humeur que 10 minutes à peine auparavant, elle rejoignit Gray, posé au fond de leur salle de statistique, quelques secondes avant le début du cours. Elle n'eut donc guère le loisir d'échanger plus que des banalités d'usage avec lui avant de se brancher en mode « écoute total » pour ne pas perdre une miette de la leçon du jour sur l'analyse des données multivariées.

Assise entre les deux hommes, elle eut cependant bien du mal à rester concentrée pendant les trois heures de cours, ces derniers ayant visiblement décidé que leurs sujets de conversation étaient bien plus importants et intéressant que les variables qui défilaient sur le power point devant eux. Lucy finit même par échanger sa place avec celle de Loki pour avoir en semblant de paix.

 **\- Gray pense avoir trouvé la réponse à la question qui nous manque, mais le prof n'arrêtait pas de parler, alors on a eu du mal à discuter.**

 **\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité mon dieu, répliqua-t-elle, d'un ton acerbe mais résigné. Vous avez noté que l'analyse du jeu de donnée est à rendre AUSSI pour la semaine prochaine ? Les questionna-t-elle ensuite.**

 **-C'est pour ça que toi, tu as écouté le cours. Un vrai travail d'équipe, repris Gray.**

Visiblement elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille, Loki et Gray n'ayant aucun remord pour leur comportement. Et elle ne pouvait même pas le contredire vu que ce travail était à rendre en trinôme. L'école favorisait apparemment plus le travail d'équipe que personnel, et la majorité des devoir étaient à faire en groupe.

 **\- On va directement manger au Fairy ? Que je puisse me rendre compte à quel point vous avez avancez dans le devoir continua-t-elle ironiquement. Je vous ferai un résumé du cours, parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen que je me coltine tout le rapport toute seule, finit elle cependant sur un ton sans appel.**

* * *

 **\- Lu', je rends les armes …**

Brisant l'ambiance studieuse qui s'étaient installée depuis presque trois heures et demi dans le box d'étude, Loki s'affala de tout son long sur la table, envoyant valsé une feuille ou deux. Son comportement agit comme un signal, Gray sourit et s'avachit à son tour sur son siège en soufflant. Moins expressive, Lucy se contenta de pousser son camarade pour finir la phrase qu'elle était en train d'écrire en lui répondant :

 **\- On a bien avancé, je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. J'ai juste envie de me prélasser dans un bon bain moi aussi.**

 **\- Du moment que tu m'invites, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, dit-il, clairement tendancieux.**

Lucy rigola, et commença à ranger ses affaires. Ils avaient véritablement bien avancé dans leurs devoirs, et n'avaient quasiment plus rien à faire, ce qui allait lui permettre de buller un peu pendant ce week-end. Enfin pas ce soir.

Lorsqu'elle passait la soirée seule, elle préférait avoir l'esprit le plus occupée possible pour ne pas penser à la situation, aussi avait-elle prévu de travailler un maximum, et de finir son livre si jamais il lui restait du temps avant le retour de Loki.

 **\- A quelle heure tu pars ce soir ?**

 **\- Hum ? Perdu dans ses pensées, Lucy avait visiblement interrompu la conversation entre les deux jeunes hommes en posant sa question, aussi Loki se trouvait un peu pris de cours. Ah, vers 19h45 je pense.**

 **\- OK, soupira-t-elle, pensive**

 **\- Tu sors ce soir ? S'enquit Gray, s'adaptant au changement du sujet de conversation.**

 **\- Ouais, j'ai RDV avec Alanna répondit Loki avec un sourire triomphant.**

Laissant les garçons à leur discussion… Masculine, Lucy en profita pour faire un saut aux toilettes, comme elle avait déjà fini de ranger ces affaires. A son retour, son ami torse-nu – il avait passé la quasi-totalité de la séance de travail en caleçon – l'apostropha :

 **\- Eh Lucy ! T'as prévu un truck ce soir toi ? Au lieu de rester toute seul je suis libre si tu veux !?**

 **\- Ah oui ? Ne te sens pas obligé hein !**

 **-Non pas du tout, je pensais aller chez Natsu tester un nouveau jeu, mais je pense qu'il pourra se passer de moi une soirée finit-il avec un clin d'œil.**

Ravie de la tournure que prenait les évènements, Lucy lui proposa de régler les détails par message pour qu'il puisse aller au rendez-vous qu'il avait avec sa propriétaire vers 18h00 et ils se séparèrent à l'entrée du bâtiment. Si Natsu habitait dans la même direction qu'eux, Gray et Erza partait quasiment dans la direction opposée. Sentant un bras venir l'enserrer par les épaules pendant qu'elle marchait, elle se tourna vers son ami au cheveux blond vénitien tandis qu'il apposait un léger baiser sur son front en chuchotant :

 **\- Je suis content que tu ne restes pas seule ce soir …**

Lucy lui sourit. A défaut de pouvoir faire mieux, ils allaient tous les deux passer une bonne soirée sans avoir à s'inquiéter l'un pour l'autre. Pas trop.

 **\- D'autant que ça pourrait bien se terminer cette histoire continua-t-il taquin. N'oublie pas que je vais finir par rentrer cette nuit…**

Bien qu'habitué à ce genre de remarque, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et le repoussa pour mieux le traiter de pervers dépravé. Le commentaire fit tout de même du chemin dans sa tête, et elle réalisa effectivement qu'il allait être tous les deux, tout seuls. Pendant une soirée.

La séance sportive qu'ils avaient eu en début de semaine lui revint en mémoire, la faisant rougir encore plus. Ce qui n'échappa nullement à son amie, et lui value une remarque de plus.

Tandis que Loki préparait quelques popcorns pour le film qu'ils allaient voir avant qu'il n'aille se préparer, Lucy s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, et sortit son portable

De « Gray » à « Lucy », 18h04 :  
 _Je pense pouvoir être la vers 20h30, ça te va ?_

Tous les deux. Seuls. Pendant tout une soirée.

De « Lucy » à « Gray », 18h06 :  
 _Parfait ! Tu sais si les autres sont disponibles ? Levy m'as dit qu'elle n'avait rien à faire alors je me serais bien fait une soirée jeux =p !_

Courageuse oui. Mais pas téméraire.

De « Lucy » à « Levy-chan », 18h07 :  
 _Dis-moi que tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir et qu'une soirée jeux chez moi te fait autant envie que le dernier livre de Callaghan ?_

De « Levy-chan » à « Lucy », 18h08 :  
 _Je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir, et une soirée jeux chez toi me fait autant envie que le dernier livre de Callaghan (je ne savais pas qu'il était sorti ?!). Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

De « Lucy » à « Levy-chan », 18h09 :  
 _Je te raconte tout à l'heure. 20h00 ?_

De « Levy-chan » à « Lucy », 18h12 :  
 _Ça me va !_

De « Levy-chan » à « Lucy », 18h14 :  
 _… On ne sera pas que deux j'imagine ?_

De « Gray » à « Lucy », 18h16 :  
 _Erza ne peux pas, mais Gajeel et Natsu m'ont dit qu'ils étés chauds._

De « Lucy » à « Levy-chan », 18h19 :  
 _Tu imagines bien. Gajeel sera là._

De « Lucy » à « Gray », 18h20 :  
 _Ok ! Entre 20h00 et 20h30 alors. Tu te souviens ou j'habite ?_

De « Levy-chan » à « Lucy », 18h24 :  
 _Ok !_

De « Gray » à « Lucy », 18h25 :  
 _Aucun problème. On ramène à boire,  
A+_

Lucy reposa son téléphone, et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien retenir leur amie aux cheveux rouge en ce vendredi soir. Elle n'avait pas l'aire du genre à faire la fête toute la nuit avec des inconnu. Peut-être avait-elle un rendez-vous romantique ?

A l'écran, le film devenait de plus en plus intéressant aussi Lucy se focalisa totalement dessus, jusqu'à la mort du grand frère du personnage principale qui lui arracha une larme. Elle n'aimait pas voir les personnages de films mourir, qu'ils soient méchants ou gentils, parce qu'elle s'attachait à eux, et allait même parfois jusqu'à leur inventer une vie, antérieure au film.

 **\- Tout est réglé pour ce soir ? Lui demanda Loki, alors que le générique du film prenait place à l'écran et qu'il se levait pour aller se préparer dans la salle de bain.**

 **\- Oui ! On va opter pour une soirée jeux, Levy, Natsu et Gray viennent aussi.**

Loki lui jeta un regard entendu avant d'ajouter :

 **\- Vous mangez ensemble ? Tu me donne envie de rester, la soirée promet d'être sympas !**

 **\- Tant pis pour toi ! Lui dit-elle en lui tirant la langue. De toute façon tu seras surement bien occupé.**

Pour ne pas laisser de sombres pensées l'envahir à nouveau, Lucy entreprit de faire une liste de courses de ce dont elle aurait besoin pour ce soir. Si les garçons s'occupaient de ramener à boire, et elle leur faisait confiance, il fallait qu'elle aille faire quelques emplettes pour pouvoir nourrir tout ce beau monde. D'autant que Gray ne lui avait pas dit si Juvia serait présente ou non. Bien qu'un peu étrange au début, elle l'avait trouvé profondément gentille, même si elle ne lui avait pas énormément parlé lors de la dernière soirée. Il faut dire que la jolie jeune fille avait passé son temps à l'espionner – et à la jalouser en s'imaginant des scénarii plus rocambolesques les uns que le autres – lorsqu'elle parlait à Gray. Pour qui elle s'était apparemment pris de passion. Et en tout honnêteté, même si elle clamait haut et fort le contraire, elle n'était pas sûr de ne pas être sa « rivale en amour » comme Juvia le disait si bien.

Elle opta pour une espèce d'apéritif dinatoire pour ne pas avoir trop de cuisine à faire, et vu l'heure, elle n'avait de toute façon plus le temps de faire des miracles. Elle termina au moment même où Loki sortait de la salle de bain. Se levant d'un bon, elle prit sa place en lui lançant par-dessus son épaule :

 **\- Loke ! Attends-moi ! Je m'habille pour descendre avec toi !**

Elle referma la porte sans attendre sa réponse, et se dépêcha de s'apprêter pour la soirée avant de rejoindre son colocataire qui l'attendait déjà sur le palier.

La descente des escaliers se fit silencieuse.

Encore une fois.

Depuis ce matin l'ambiance était lourde.

Chargé de souvenir.

De nostalgie.

C'est surement pour ça qu'elle lui chuchota doucement, avant de se séparer devant l'entrée de la superette :

 **\- Tu pourrais rester tu sais … ?**

Elle regretta sa phrase aussitôt prononcée. Ce n'est pas comme s'il le faisait de gaité de cœur, elle le savait bien. Si seulement il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il n'en serait pas là. Et pourtant il restait à ces côtés, au mépris de son bonheur. Pire encore, il semblait croire dur comme fer qu'il le méritait, peu importe combien elle lui disait le contraire.

Loki ne lui répondit pas, mais s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, presque à la commissure de ces lèvres, et s'en alla après l'avoir serré dans ces bras une dernière fois.

Respirant un bon coup après l'avoir vu disparaitre au coin de la rue, Lucy se reprit. Même trois ans plus tard, cet enflure avait toujours autant d'emprise sur elle, quand bien même ils essayaient de l'oublier.

Après avoir acheté tout ce qu'elle avait noté sur sa liste, elle remonta les escaliers et s'arrêta au deuxième étage pour toquer à la porte de droite. Il était presque 20h00, Levy devait donc surement être disponible.

 **\- Lu-chan ? Tu es partit faire des courses ? demanda la jeune fille en lui ouvrant la porte, après avoir aperçu ses sacs chargés de denrées diverses.**

 **\- Coucou ! Oui je suis descendu pour nous prendre quelques trucks à grignoter, du coup je me suis dit que tu serais peut-être déjà prête ?**

 **\- Exact ! Laisse-moi prendre mes chaussures, et le gâteau que j'ai fait, et je reviens. Les autres sont déjà là ? Cria-t-elle, surement depuis sa chambre.**

 **\- Non tu es la première. J'ai encore un peu de cuisine à faire.**

 **\- Ok pas de soucis je vais t'aider, continua-t-elle en revenant vers la porte d'entrée.**

Tout en montant les marches et en se mettant en cuisine, elles continuèrent à discuter.

 **\- Alors, tu me racontes ? Pourquoi cette soirée improvisée ?**

 **\- Haha, Loki n'est pas là ce soir, il a rendez-vous avec une fille, alors quand Gray a su que je serais toute seule, on l'a vu ce matin en cours de stat, il m'a proposé de faire une soirée ce soir.**

 **\- Tous les deux ? S'exclama Levy en l'interrompant avec des yeux ronds, les joues légèrement rougissantes.**

 **\- Oui … Continua Lucy, un peu gênée. Mais j'étais contente de ne pas passer la soirée seule alors je n'ai pas trop réfléchi sur le coup et j'ai dit oui. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il avait quoique ce soir derrière la tête, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.**

 **\- Mmmh …**

 **\- Levy ! En tout cas du coup quand je les réalisé, je vous ai tous inclus dedans. Gajeel, Natsu et Gray s'occupe des boissons, et je ne sais pas si Juvia viens.**

 **\- Et Erza ?**

 **\- Apparemment Gray l'a eu, et elle lui a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir, lui répondit elle, un peu peiné. Peut-être qu'elle a un rendez-vous continua-t-elle néanmoins avec un clin d'œil. On lui demandera demain, tu viens toujours ?**

 **\- Au club ? Oui, oui ! La description que tu m'en as faite m'a motivé, l'ambiance à l'aire détendu. Et puis je voulais reprendre le sport depuis quelques temps.**

 **\- La présence de Gajeel ne t'effraie plus ?**

 **\- Eh bien … C'est vrai qu'il me donne encore quelques frissons. Mais je crois qu'il … M'attire**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Non mais je veux dire qu'il est intriguant tu ne trouves pas ? Il a une espèce de carapace que j'aimerais bien percé rajouta-t-elle, rougissant encore plus.**

De surprise, Lucy arrêta d'écraser ses avocats pour fixer son amie. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il est vrai que l'homme dégageait un certain charme mystérieux, mêlée d'arrogance, qui le rendait …. Sexy ? Elle ne savait pas si le mot était réellement approprié, mais de là à s'imaginer que la rancœur de Levy avait pu commencer à se transformer en quelques chose de totalement opposé ? Lucy sourit et se remit au travail en promettant de surveiller ces deux là pendant les prochains jours. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas l'aire de quelqu'un facile à vivre, et Lucy ne serait pas tranquille si l'intérêt de son amie se confirmait.

Elle fut interrompue dans ces pensées par le bruit légèrement assourdissant de la sonnette, et demanda à Levy d'aller ouvrir pour elle comme elle avait les mains prises. Cette dernière s'exécuta et ouvrit la porte sur leurs amis, apparemment venu en bande pour l'occasion, Juvia et Gajeel compris.

Natsu habitant à proximité, et Gray étant déjà venu une fois, ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à trouver l'appartement, et avait ramené à boire pour une dizaine de personne au moins de ce qu'elle pu apercevoir lorsqu'ils mirent les bouteilles au frais. Après s'être débarrassé de leur fardeau, ils entreprirent tous, Natsu en tête et Gajeel excepté de visiter l'appartement dans les moindres détails. Sachant le combat perdu d'avance, Lucy les laissa faire pendant qu'elle aidait Levy à retirer les gâteaux apéritifs du four pour les amener sur la table.

Une fois la visite terminée, de façon un peu forcé – Lucy n'ayant pu se retenir d'intervenir lorsque Natsu avait entrepris d'ouvrir son tiroir à sous-vêtements – la soirée se déroula de manière animée, mais sans encombre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils émettent l'idée de faire un Time's up.

Natsu et Gray, dans une énième dispute, s'étaient chauffé mutuellement et avaient décidé de régler leur différent par le jeu pour pouvoir se rabattre le caquet mutuellement, et Gajeel, quant à lui, tenais absolument à gagner pour effacer la lamentable dernière place qu'il avait réussi à décrocher à Mario kart quelques minutes avant. Juvia, pour finir, avait le regard fixé sur son Gray-sama, et marmonnait des choses intelligibles, mais nul doute ne planait quant au fait qu'elle voulait faire équipe avec le nudiste. Et surtout, quant au fait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit en équipe avec celle qu'elle surnommait « sa rivale en amour ».

Le hasard faisant bien les choses, Natsu et Gray se retrouvèrent ensemble, Juvia et Lucy également, et Levy, qui n'avait trop rien dit au début, se retrouva avec un Gajeel chaud bouillant.

Autant dire que la partie, entre deux fou rire, n'eut rien de calme, et Lucy s'inquiéta quelques fois de ne pas avoir prévenu les voisins avant la soirée.

Étonnamment, l'équipe Gray/Natsu fonctionnait très bien, l'un comme l'autre arrivant à réfléchir comme son partenaire. Enfin, lorsqu'ils ne décidaient pas de se disputer. Ce qui arrivait dans plus de 70 % des cas.

Lucy eu, de son coté, toutes les peines du monde à convaincre sa coéquipière de jouer sérieusement, cette dernière étant convaincu que laisser gagner son Gray était une très bonne tactique pour attirer son attention. Et accessoirement le détourner d'elle qui essayait de gagner.

Quand à Levy, qui supporta calmement les « encouragements » abrupte de son partenaire ainsi que ses remontrances pendant quasiment toute la partie, alors que c'était clairement lui le maillon faible de leur groupe, elle finit par lui crier de se taire s'il ne voulait pas manger le prochain dictionnaire qui lui passerais sous la main. Ce dernier fut tellement pris de cours, qu'il s'exécuta sans trop poser de question.

Et comme ils sortirent vainqueur, il ne put que reconnaitre le mérite de sa partenaire, après s'être vanté de longue minute auprès des autres.

 **\- Juvia voudrais faire ça … !**

Se retournant pour regarder de quoi parlait son amie qui revenait des toilettes, Lucy la trouva avec le rouge aux joues et une boite de twister dans la main.

 **\- Le jeu devrait donner une occasion à Juvia de se rapprocher de Gray-sama, continua-t-elle, sans vraiment prêter attention à son interlocutrice, comme si ses yeux visionnaient une scène qu'elle était la seul à voir.**

 **\- Mais c'est un jeu qui se joue a quatre normalement … Réfléchit elle à voix haute**

 **\- Si Lucy ne veut pas jouer c'est encore mieux pour Juvia**

 **\- Un twister ?! Génial ! Venez tous, je vais vous montrer que je vous défonce tous lorsque l'autre glaçon ne me ralentit pas !**

Natsu arracha presque la boite des mains de Juvia, pour aller installer le jeu après avoir poussé les meubles du salon contre le mur. Sa remarque réanimant l'ambiance de défi qui animait la soirée, les autres avait accueillis l'annonce du prochain jeu avec enthousiaste, et personne ne semblait s'intéresser au fait que le jeu n'était initialement prévu que pour 4 personnes. Lucy haussa les épaules, et se mêla à nouveau à la bonne ambiance. Les règles étaient faites pour être transgressé.

La nouvelle partie commença donc calmement chacun se débrouillant pour ne pas se retrouver dans des positions inconfortables tant que c'etait possible. Ce qui devait arriva cependant, et Juvia fut la première à perdre. Alors qu'elle tentait de glisser son pied entre les jambes des autres participants, sa main droite glissa à cause d'un reste de la flaque d'eau du verre qu'avait renversé Levy quelques minutes plus tôt. Tentant de se raccrocher à quelques choses dans sa chute, elle entraina Natsu avec elle. Ce dernier protesta donc vivement contre son élimination, sous les railleries de ses concurrents masculins, jusqu'à ce que Lucy lui propose de s'occuper de tourner la flèche pour rester dans le jeu.

Bizarrement, les positions se firent de plus en plus difficile à partir de ce moment-là,

 **\- Gray, main droite sur le vert !**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !**

 **\- Hinhin, tu déclares forfait ? Jubila-t-il.**

Gray jura, et pris de l'élan pour se retourner et ainsi ajuster sa position de façon à pouvoir atteindre sa cible. Dans l'élan, il se retrouva à moitié sur Lucy, le bras entre ses jambes. N'y tenant plus, Juvia protesta contre ce jeu « stupide » et arracha la roulette à Natsu pour essayer de remédier à se comportement « digne d'un adultère ».

 **\- Levy, main gauche sur le rouge, vite ! Lui dit-elle pour accélérer la partie.**

Analysant la situation, cette dernière se rendit très vite compte que pour accéder à la demande de son amie, elle devrait se placer littéralement sur Gajeel, qui formait un pont en cet instant.

 **\- Eh ! Le dernier qui reste pourra donner un gage aux autres ! T'as pas le droit d'abandonner Levy, sourit Natsu, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais Natsu …**

 **\- Levy-chaaaan… S'il te plait dépêche-toi lui demanda Lucy en une supplique, le rouge aux joues comme elle trouvait sa situation de plus en plus tendancieuse et inconfortable.**

Semblant se décider, la petite bleue pris son courage à deux mains et chevaucha son compagnon au cheveux hirsute, devenant encore plus rouge que Lucy en cette instant. Avant même qu'elle n'ai fini de se mettre en position, la voix de Juvia retentit à nouveau, pressé de faire en sorte que son Gray change de place.

 **\- Gray-sama doit mettre sa main droite sur une case verte**

De son coté, Lucy, toujours aussi gênée, devait être tout aussi pressé que son amie de voir le brun se mouvoir, la situation la dérangeant profondément. Quand bien même elle le trouvait attirant, la situation ne se prêtais pas du tout au rapprochement intime qu'elle aurait pu espérer. C'est pourquoi elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise lorsque ce dernier bougea pour réajuster sa position, et que son bras rentra en contact avec la partie la plus intime de son être.

Accompagnant son cri, son corps réagit instinctivement et essaya de repousser Gray d'un coup de pied, les faisant chuter tous les deux dans une position encore plus tendancieuse.

Folle de jalousie, Juvia ne savait que faire et les scénarios semblaient se succéder dans sa tête, alors qu'elle observait la scène sans savoir si elle devait intervenir. Natsu, loin de toutes ces inquiétudes, rigolait ouvertement de la situation, content que son rival ne gagne pas la partie, peu importe de quelle manière. Toujours souriant, il s'approcha néanmoins rapidement des deux perdants qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se sortir de ce moment gênant pour tous les deux, Gray étant presque aussi rouge que Lucy, pour les aider à se relever. Enfin surtout Lucy.

Une fois debout, cette dernière n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, et préféra focaliser son attention sur les deux joueurs encore en lice. Elle s'aperçut alors que sa chute avait poussé Levy, sa poitrine arrivant en plein dans la figure de Gajeel.

 **\- Au moins tu ne seras pas venu pour rien Gajeel, se moqua Gray, heureux de ne pas être le seul que ce jeu mettait dans une situation délicate**

 **\- Courage Levy, je suis sûre que tu peux gagner ! La soutint Lucy, désolée d'avoir provoqué une situation gênante pour son amie**

 **\- Pff, fou toi de tes affaires, Y'a rien à voir d't'façon ! Grogna Gajeel en réponse aux piques du brun.**

Lucy vit son amie rougir de gêne à cette remarque, et le maudit pour son manque de tact. Elle allait défendre l'honneur de la petite bleue lorsqu'elle aperçut que cette dernière, profitant du fait qu'elle ait à déplacer son pied droit, écrasa honteusement le petit doigt de la main gauche de Gajeel pendant qu'elle réajustait sa position, lui arrachant ainsi un grognement.

Elle était peut-être petite, mais elle savait très bien se défendre toute seule. Et la lueur farouche dans ses yeux trahissait très bien sa volonté de gagnée pour lui rabattre le caquet

Et bien que regarder Levy se battre de toute ses forces pour ne pas perdre face à la masse de muscles que représentait Gajeel soit très intéressant à observer, le duel durait maintenant depuis plus de dix minutes lorsque Natsu s'approcha d'elle, les yeux pétillant de malice, pour lui proposer d'aller « accélérer les chose ». Joueuse, Lucy accepta, et ils se rapprochèrent tous les deux pour aller chatouiller leur ami en tout impunité, et conférer ainsi la victoire à Levy.

Ce dernier, les menaça, vociféra de toutes ces forces, et leur promis maintes représailles, mais finit par céder sous leurs assauts, et se leva pour engager un combat avec « cet idiot d'allumette » se rendant surement à peine compte qu'il avait perdu la partie sur le moment.

Lucy fut cependant contrainte d'intervenir lorsque la bagarre physique commença véritablement, entrainant inévitablement avec elle son lot de casse : un verre et une assiette qui trainait par terre, ainsi qu'une figurine à laquelle elle tenait beaucoup. Elle représentait un chien – que Loki ne soit pas d'accord avec elle sur ce point était une autre histoire – tout blanc, avec une tête ronde, et un museau orange, très pointu. Lorsqu'elle l'avait acheté dans une vide grenier quelques années plus tôt, elle avait vraiment eu le coup de foudre pour cette petite bestiole qu'elle trouvait trop mignonne, alors elle l'avait mise sur la commode à l'entrée quand ils avaient emménagé.

Mauvais calcul apparemment, vu que tous les bibelots qui y étaient posés étaient tombés dans un grand fracas lorsque Natsu s'y était écrasé après avoir était projeté par son compagnon de combat.

Triste devant la figurine brisée de Plue – c'était le nom qu'elle avait donnée à cet adorable petit animal en porcelaine – elle reporta sa colère contre Natsu, et le mis en la porte en lui ordonnant de « réfléchir à son comportement pendant quelques minutes ». Le tout sous son regard ébahit qui ne comprenait pas ce nouvel excès de colère.

Frustré par ce combat interrompu, et de mauvaise humeur en se rappelant qu'il l'avait commencé parce qu'il avait perdu face à Levy, Gajeel décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer, se justifiant par le fait qu'il devait partir en voyage assez tôt le lendemain matin. Ou plutôt tout à l'heure comme il était déjà une heure du matin. Il lui fallut cependant dix bonnes minutes pour convaincre sa colocataire de le suivre, tant elle refusait de quitter Lucy et Gray des yeux depuis la partie de twister. Elle céda cependant, les larmes aux yeux, lorsque son colocataire perdant patience, la menaça de fermer leur appartement à double tour en laissant les clés dans la serrure pour qu'elle soit coincée à l'extérieur.

Après les avoir raccompagné tous les deux jusqu'aux escaliers, Lucy retourna dans son appartement pour y trouver Levy et Gray qui tentaient de remettre un peu d'ordre dans le salon qui avait l'air d'avoir subi le passage d'une petite tornade. Natsu semblait quant à lui, introuvable. Craignant le pire, elle traversa la pièce pour se rendre directement dans sa chambre où la lumière était allumée alors qu'elle était sûr de l'avoir éteinte quelques minutes auparavant. Comme elle le pensait, elle y trouva Natsu, la tête en l'air pour contempler la grande toile qui recouvrait son plafond.

 **\- Natsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sort ! On ne t'a jamais dit que la chambre d'une fille était privée l'accusa-t-elle, visiblement embarrassée de le trouver dans cette pièce à nouveau.**

 **\- Ta chambre est cool ! S'exclama-t-il, totalement inconscient de sa gêne apparente. Le lit est super grand en plus ! Et la toile …**

 **\- C'est un cadeau de Loki, se radoucit elle légèrement en l'entendant s'enthousiasmer.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça représente ?**

 **\- Le ciel. Tel que l'on peut le voir en juin. Chez moi.**

 **\- En juin ?**

 **\- C'est la date d'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère, chuchota-t-elle.**

 **\- Ah…**

Visiblement embêter par la situation, Natsu s'était tut, se tortillant sur place sans savoir quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler doucement.

 **\- C'était il y a longtemps Natsu, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Avant que ce dernier ne puisse répliquer, Levy arriva dans la chambre, une lueur dans les yeux et deux bouteilles de vodka à la main. Gray apparu à sa suite avec une bouteille de coca et du sirop dans une main, et 4 verres à shooter dans l'autre, visiblement prêt à prendre possession des lieux. Résignée, Lucy les laissa s'installer dans sa chambre, et ils commencèrent une partie de « je n'ai jamais » à la demande de Levy qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en faire.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais … enlevé mes habits pendant un cours commença-t-elle un sourire mesquin sur le visage en regardant son voisin de droite, droit dans les yeux.**

 **\- C'est petit ça ! Je n'te pensait pas comme ça Levy protesta Gray en grommelant, mais il avala tout de même son shooter cul sec tandis que les deux autres riait aux éclats, Natsu se foutant clairement de lui. Tais-toi l'allumette ! Je n'ai jamais parlé à mon chat comme s'il me comprenait moi !**

 **\- Happy me comprend VRAIMENT, rugit se dernier en se levant, prêt à en découdre.**

 **-Taisez-vous tous les deux ! J'ai des voisins ! Si vous avez un problème, ou vous allez dehors, ou vous le réglez par le jeu se fâcha Lucy en retenant Gray pour qu'il ne se lève pas à son tour.**

Lucy se demanda s'ils allaient l'écouter ou réellement finir par se battre, et surtout, ce qu'elle ferait s'ils choisissaient la deuxième option, Erza n'étant pas là pour les retenir. Mais avec un soupir de soulagement, elle aperçut que Natsu se rassit en tailleur, de mauvaise grâce, et avala son shoot avant de croiser les bras pour exprimer son mécontentement.

 **\- Je ne me suis jamais battus avec un ami, continua Lucy, clairement dans une optique taquine.**

Boudant, les garçons burent tout de même leurs verres, avant de lui retourner la politesse, chacun faisant en sorte de faire boire les autres un maximum. Le jeu se poursuivit donc dans une ambiance relativement calme, bien qu'amusante, et de plus en plus désinhibé.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais embrassé deux personnes différentes dans une même journée ! Scanda Levy, fière de sa trouvaille.**

Apparemment persuadée que les garçons allaient finir leurs verres, elle poussa un petit cri d'exclamation en apercevant que Natsu ne bougeait pas au contraire des deux autres personnes dans la salle, ce qui fit rougir Lucy qui s'empressa de changer de sujet.

Malgré certaines révélations, elle passait vraiment une bonne soirée. Elle finit d'ailleurs par s'allonger par terre, la tête sur la cuisse de Natsu en guise d'oreiller, lorsque la deuxième bouteille atterrit sur le sol, complétement vide, afin de continuer la discussion.

Pour la deuxième fois depuis moins de 5 jours le monde devenait flou, et ses actes moins cohérents. Moins réfléchis. Il allait falloir songer à arrêter de boire chaque semaine, ou cela allait lui jouer des tours un de ces jours.

Mais pour le moment, elle devait admettre qu'elle se sentait vraiment bien la tête posée sur la cuisse de Natsu.

Ses souvenirs se firent cependant de plus en plus parsemé à mesure que le temps passait, et que la soirée s'étirait dans la nuit.

A un moment, elle crut bien entendre quelqu'un se précipiter dans les toilettes, surement pour y vomir, puis ce fut le black-out.

Il lui semblait entendre la voix de Loki

Black-out.

Elle sentit quelqu'un venir s'allonger dans le lit à côté d'elle. Comment elle l'avait elle rejoint ? C'était bel et bien un mystère. Mais c'était bien son lit : il portait son odeur, et elle sentait les dizaines de coussins qui l'entourait de tous les côtés.

Black-out.

La personne à côté d'elle était froide, et l'attirait comme un aimant. C'était une nuit chaude, et elle était enfouie sous les couvertures, aussi se colla-t-elle à lui.

Black-out.

Sa peau nue était très fraiche, agréable. Et douce.

Black-out.

Se rapprochant un peu plus, elle enfouie sa tête dans le cou de Gray – parce que cette tignasse noire ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui – et leva la main pour lui caresser la poitrine tandis qu'elle sentait sa main à lui remonter le long de ses hanches.

Black-out.

**** Samedi 27 Septembre ****

Cette fois ce n'était pas un troupeau de centaure qui courait dans sa tête, juste un cheval. Un gros cheval. Ou peut-être deux. Mais c'était beaucoup plus supportable qu'en début de semaine.

Restait qu'elle avait du mal à émerger et se resituer dans l'espace.

Elle était plus que confortablement installée dans son lit, et n'avait aucune raison apparente de s'être réveillé, si ce n'est qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à fermer les volets avant de se coucher, et les rayons de soleil, bien qu'agréable en d'autre circonstance, l'empêchait de se rendormir. De plus en plus éveillé, elle entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux, et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Gray pour se redresser.

Elle réalisa alors plusieurs choses simultanément et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri.

Elle avait dormi dans les bras de Gray.

Elle avait dormi dans le bras de Gray qui était nu.

Elle avait dormi en string – donc topless – dans les bras de Gray qui était nu.

String qu'elle réservait généralement à ces nuits folles en compagnie d'homme libéré, dans une optique clairement peu orthodoxe.

Son cri eu pour effet de réveiller son compagnon de chambré, qui, alerte, sauta du lit pour faire face à une situation potentiellement dangereuse. Lucy eu ainsi tout le loisir de confirmer ses impressions, et le contempla dans sa nudité la plus total. Encore en peu dans les brumes dû à l'alcool, elle mit quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux en rougissant, et de remonter les draps pour couvrir sa poitrine nue.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Loki et Levy surement alerté eux aussi par sa voix, mais l'exclamation de stupeur de cette dernière lui parvient faiblement tant elle était concentrée sur ses souvenirs.

Qui semblaient lui faire défaut en ce moment si important.

Mais que diable avait ils faits tous les deux cette nuit ?


	8. Natsu

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je profite d'une petit connexion internet pour poster, ducoup je ferais un commentaire plus long la prochaine fois !**

 **Désolé pour le retard quand même, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde!**

 **Pour me rattraper, les deux prochains chapitre devrait sortir dans les trois semaines qui arrivent !**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Natsu

**** Samedi 28 Septembre ****

Quelqu'un avait crié.

Une fille.

Lucy en toute logique, vu qu'il squattait son lit. Très agréable d'ailleurs.

Et il en aurait bien profité encore un peu, mais une autre exclamation vint finir de le tirer complètement de son sommeil.

Chier.

Qu'avait donc les filles à crier de bon matin ? Etait-elle toute comme ça ?

Il entreprit de réajuster sa position, et mis un coussin sur sa tête pour essayer de se rendormir.

Mais les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce n'étaient clairement pas de son avis, et il les entendit commencer à discuter. Discussion animée s'il en était, mais qui ne l'intéressait nullement : tout ce qu'il voulait c'était finir sa nuit dans le lit ultra-moelleux de Lucy.

Incapable de sombrer à nouveau au vu du boucan, il se mit à réfléchir paresseusement. Il n'avait pas spécialement mal à la tête, mais il avait la bouche pâteuse, surement dû à l'alcool de la veille. Comme à la base, il n'avait absolument pas prévu de dormir là, il n'avait pas nourri Happy avant de partir hier, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. La connaissant, Wendy s'en était surement occupé en même temps qu'elle avait nourrit Charuru.

Il aurait donc vraiment eu le temps de dormir encore un peu si les autres n'en avait pas décidé autrement.

La voix de Gray, retentit alors à ces oreilles comme il prenait la parole, et fit remonter à sa mémoire certains évènement de la veille, notamment le fait qu'ils ait tous deux dormis dans le même lit. Heureusement pour lui que Lucy s'était mis entre eux deux. L'idée d'être en contact avec cet exhibitionniste, peau nue contre peau nue, pendant toute une nuit lui donnait des sueurs froides.

L'amitié avait des limites quelques fois.

Sortant la tête des coussins, il ouvrit ses yeux reptiliens d'un vert profond pour analyser la situation et voir s'il lui était possible de mettre tout le monde à la porte pour se rendormir quelques heures sans trop d'effort.

Le dos nu de la belle blonde dont les cheveux en bataille dégringolait négligemment sur ses épaules et son dos, occupait quasiment tous son champ de vision. Il pouvait cependant quand même apercevoir que son autre compagnon de nuitée, fidèle à lui-même, se trouvait nu devant deux autres personnes, qu'il identifia comme étant Loki et Levy.

L'élément principal de son champ de vision n'étant pas franchement désagréable à regarder, surtout au réveil, il se perdit quelques secondes dans la contemplation des courbes délicieuse que lui offrait Lucy, le temps de permettre à son cerveau de se mettre à fonctionner normalement après une nuit aussi courte.

Il prit ainsi conscience que lui-même n'était pas franchement très habillé, et tenta de se remémorer la soirée. Plutôt que de faire appel à ses souvenirs, ce qui lui demanderais beaucoup trop d'effort, il décida d'écouter la conversation toujours aussi animée :

 **\- Loki !**

 **\- Mais je te promets Lu', ce n'est pas moi, répondit le sus nommé en rigolant. Tu étais très fatigué, alors d'un coup tu as décrété qu'il fallait aller dormir, tu t'es mise au lit, et quand je t'ai laissé pour m'occuper de Levy, tu étais encore habillée.**

 **\- T'as dormi à côté de l'autre abrutit, et ce mec-là est une vraie bouillotte, alors t'as du te déshabillé par reflexe, cherche pas plus loin ! Et te rapprocher de moi par la même occasion, je suis bien plus agréable que cet abrutit, ricana une autre voix masculine.**

Et cette voix-là, il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Se redressant d'un coup dans les couvertures il enjamba Lucy et se mis à genoux sur le bord du lit pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que Gray, et lui décocher un direct dans la mâchoire en profitant de son élan. Voyant que sa tactique par surprise avait fonctionné en envoyant le brun directement contre le mur, un sourire s'étendit sur son visage comme il répliquait :

\- **Bah alors le glaçon ? On tient plus debout ?**

Il été bien réveillé maintenant. Chaud pour se battre.

Il était toujours chaud pour se battre de toute façon, surtout quand c'était l'autre exhibitionniste qui le provoquait.

Parce que là c'était clairement lui qui avait commencé.

Il profita du court laps de temps ou son adversaire se redressait pour descendre du lit, et se mettre en position pour parer la prochaine attaque et pouvoir répliquer au plus vite. Autant le lit était très agréable – Il nota intérieurement qu'il faudrait qu'il revienne y dormir – autant il était beaucoup trop mou pour constituer une bonne base pour la baston.

 **\- Toi ! Je vais te … Commença le brun en se relevant.**

 **\- Hum hum …**

A l'unisson, les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers la porte d'entrée pour évaluer l'opportun, et savoir s'il constituait une menace.

Ce qu'il constituait sans le moindre doute.

Natsu laissa retomber sa garde immédiatement lorsqu'il aperçut les cheveux rouges de leur amie, et recula d'un pas.

Bastonner Gray, c'était une chose. Ce freluquet constituait à peine un échauffement correct lorsqu'il s'entrainait. Battre Erza, s'en était une autre. Et s'il était sûr qu'il la battrait un jour, et qu'il s'entrainait férocement pour cela, ce jour n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui. Et encore moins un lendemain de soirée.  
Savoir battre en retraite était important. C'était une leçon que lui avait appris leur maitre de Free-fight à la salle.

 **\- Erza ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Commença Gray qui avait lui aussi perdu tout envie de confrontation à la vue de la jeune femme.**

 **\- Gray, rhabille-toi avant que je ne perde patience. Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? Continua-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce pour aller voir Lucy.**

 **\- Rien, on discutait, promis ! Enchainèrent-ils rapidement, comme un spectacle rodé, répété des centaines de fois.**

Ne tenant plus du tout à se recoucher, Natsu ramassa ses affaires pour quitter l'appartement – et ses occupants – au plus vite et se mis en chemin pour rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible, sortant de l'appartement comme une fusée, et balançant un vague « à tout à l'heure ». Les autres règlerait leur problème tout seul.

On était samedi et, lendemain de beuverie ou pas, il les verrait tous au club dans l'aprèm'.

Et alors il pourrait régler ses comptes avec Gray au club plus tard dans la journée.

Et alors même Erza ne pourrait rien dire.

Shootant dans un caillou qui trainait sur le chemin, Natsu s'étira avant de sortir son portable pour arrêter la sonnerie qui venait de retentir pour lui rappeler un évènement à venir. Lucy habitait à environ 10 petites minutes de chez lui, 7 lorsqu'on coupait par la forêt et qu'on connaissait le chemin comme lui. Depuis presque 13 ans qu'il habitait ici, il connaissait cette petite foret – océan de verdure empiétant dans la ville – comme sa poche.

Et il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul.

Mettant ses doigts dans sa bouche, il siffla le plus fort possible, à deux reprises, avant de crier puis de recommencer le sifflement. Comme seul le silence lui répondit, il se remis en route. Happy l'avait entendu, il en été certain. Il lui faudrait juste du temps pour le rejoindre, il ne pouvait pas voler non plus.

C'est donc sans surprise qu'il sentit la petite boule de poil atterrir lourdement sur ces épaules moins de deux minutes plus tard.

Happy était son chat depuis trois ans. Lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, il venait tout juste de naitre, ressemblant plus à un rat qu'à un chaton, et il avait pris soin de lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il s'était levé toutes les trois heures pour le nourrir pendant des semaines et avait dépensé tout son argent de poche dans le nécessaire à sa survie. Jamais il ne s'était autant investit dans quelque chose de toute sa vie. Et aujourd'hui, des années plus tard, il lui était impossible de regretter son geste.

Happy était son meilleur ami.

C'était une petite boule de poil à la couleur bleu – Natsu s'était demandé à un moment comment une tel couleur était possible, mais il avait très vite abandonnée la question – qui n'avait jamais de mauvais jour. Un peu taquin, joueur, gourmand, et qui l'écoutait réellement, quoi qu'en dise cet abrutit de glaçon sur patte. Et mis à part lorsqu'il allait à la caserne, et à d'autre occasion beaucoup plus rare comme hier soir, Happy l'accompagnait partout. Vraiment partout.

Bref, Happy, c'était Happy tout simplement.

Comme le lui avait si bien rappelé son téléphone, Lucy devait venir donner un cours de math à Wendy à 14h00. Il allait donc attendre de savoir si elle venait à la salle avec lui avant de bouger, ce qui lui donnait donc un peu moins de 3 heures pour se la couler douce avec son chat et se préparer.

 **\- Oy ! Wendy ? T'es la ? Cria-t-il en rentrant dans le salon de la maison pavillonnaire excentrée dans laquelle ils habitaient.**

Encore une fois, seule le silence parvint à ses oreilles sensibles, mais comme Happy sautait de ses épaules, il aperçut la chatte blanche de sa sœur sur la grande table de la pièce. Si Charuru était là, Wendy devait l'être aussi.

Ces deux-là avait eu une histoire assez similaire à celle d'Happy et lui, environ un an plus tard. Mais la chatte était plus que protectrice envers sa maitresse, et la suivait jusque dans l'école, restant en haut des murs du lycée en journée. Elle était également bien plus froide et réservé qu'happy, qui lui adorait tout le monde. Notamment Charuru.

 **\- Natsu ? Tu vas bien ? Je me suis inquiété hier, tu n'as pas répondu à mon message, finit par lui répondre la jeune fille, en entrant dans la salle.**

Wendy, ou la douceur incarnée. Il aurait été dur de demander mieux comme petite sœur. Natsu entreprit donc de lui raconter les évènements de la soirée tout en cuisinant puis en passant à table, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée ne retentisse.

 **\- Ch'est churement Luchy, t'ouvres ? Questionna-t-il en s'interrompant en plein milieux de son histoire, la bouche remplie.**

 **\- Tu en es sûr ? Elle est en avance de presque une heure, lui répondit la jeune fille dubitative en se levant pour aller ouvrir à leur visiteur.**

Le rez-de-chaussée de leur grande maison de plein pied se composait d'une grande salle à manger avec cuisine ouverte sur lesquelles donnait directement la porte d'entrée. Au fond de la salle, derrière la table, un petit salon séparé, organisé autour d'une cheminée proportionnée permettait d'accéder au reste de la maison, et notamment aux chambres.

Tout en tendant un bout de son poisson à Happy, Natsu regarda donc en direction de la porte pour confirmer l'identité de leur visiteur. Il eut ainsi la surprise d'apercevoir la tête brune d'un jeune homme, à la place de celle blonde de la jeune femme qu'il avait annoncée.

 **\- Roméo ? Qu'est ch'que tu viens faire ? le questionna-t-il.**

Lorsque ce dernier aperçu Natsu en arrière-plan, son visage s'éclaira, et il le salua chaleureusement. Roméo était un p'tit gars sympa, qui c'était pris d'affection pour lui dès qu'il avait emménager dans le coin. Il avait presque aussitôt décider de faire de Natsu son grand frère et venait depuis lors au moins une fois par semaine chez eux. Il avait également sympathisé avec Wendy comme ils avaient le même âge et allait au même lycée, sans être cependant dans la même classe.

Alors que ce dernier suivait les traces de son grand frère auto attitré et avait réussi à s'inscrire en sport étude, la douce jeune fille suivait tranquillement, mais brillamment, son chemin pour devenir médecin. Elle était déjà diablement efficace avec la médecine traditionnelle qu'elle pratiquait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ayant une parfaite connaissance des plantes et autres substance utile.

Natsu, lui, n'y comprenait rien.

Un jour qu'il s'ennuyait, il avait jeté un coup d'œil à ses cours, juste pour voir. Il avait laissé tomber le bout de papier au bout de quelques secondes, et un mal de crâne lui avait pourris le reste de sa journée. Depuis, il lui vouait une grande admiration, et la laisser tranquille au maximum lorsqu'elle étudiait.

Dernièrement cependant, Natsu avait remarqué que Roméo avait tendance à venir plus souvent. Presque tous les jours même s'il se souvenait bien.

Non que ça le dérange, il adorait ce gamin, lui apprenant plein de chose, notamment en l'entrainant à se battre, lorsqu'il était là. Mais cela restait inhabituel.

D'autant qu'il venait de plus en plus pour voir Wendy que pour lui.

Cette dernière n'étant pas disponible avant la fin de l'après-midi pour lui expliquer un devoir d'anatomie sur lequel il séchait, Roméo fut inviter à manger avec eux, et à patienter avec Natsu le temps qu'elle finisse son cours particulier. Ce n'est donc que plusieurs heures plus tard, après plusieurs parties de divers jeux sur la PlayStation 4, que Natsu pu quitter la maison, accompagné de Lucy, laissant les deux ados en arrière.

 **\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir une sœur comme ça ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle, à peine la porte s'était-elle refermé derrière eux.**

 **\- Ouais ! Elle est discrète mais super cool !**

 **\- Au moins ça compense avec ton exubérance le taquina-t-elle. Par contre elle ne te ressemble pas du tout. A part le regard peut être, songea-t-elle, comme perdu dans ses pensées pendant qu'elle marchait.**

Ils pouvaient aller directement à la salle, Loki ayant apparemment dit à sa colocataire qu'il s'occuperait d'amener Levy à la salle pour la première fois, et qu'il l'aiderait avec les formalités le temps qu'ils arrivent. Tout le monde étant donc déjà sur place, Natsu n'avait plus qu'une envie : courir pour les rejoindre, et leur montrer le nouvel enchainement qu'il avait réussi à mettre au point jeudi dernier. Avec ça il était sûr de les mettre tous K.O. Même Erza.

Peut-être.

Mais au lieu de ça, il leva les yeux, regarda le ciel, et lui répondit :

 **\- Ce n'est pas ma sœur biologique.**

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il aurait pu, mais il n'en avait pas spécialement envie. C'était un sujet personnel.

Lucy était une fille vachement chouette. Le genre de personne jovial avec qui il s'entendait naturellement bien et qu'il adorait taquiner. Par certain aspect elle lui rappelait Lisanna. Mais il ne se connaissait que depuis quelques jours au final, et même s'ils c'étaient incroyablement vite rapprochés, elle restait, par beaucoup d'aspect, une étrangère.

Le silence s'installa pendant un long moment, et Natsu pouvait clairement lire sur le visage de son amie, qu'elle était partagée entre la curiosité d'en savoir plus, et l'appréhension d'outrepasser les limites de leur amitié en abordant un sujet surement sensible.

 **\- Ou sont ses parents alors ?**

 **\- Mmmh … Aucune idée. Tout comme les miens. Va savoir, ils sont peut-être au même endroit, en train de vivre des aventures rajouta-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère.**

Lucy eu un léger sourire, et pris la porte de sortie qu'il lui offrait en changeant de sujet pour lui demander ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir être pompier.

En entrant dans la salle quelques instants plus tard, et après avoir salué le gardien, il se dirigea directement vers les bancs présents en face du ring du fond, ou patientait déjà Gray, torse nu, et une serviette autour de son cou. Lucy ayant rejoint Levy et Loki sur les tatamis, Natsu se dit immédiatement que ce dernier ferait un bon partenaire d'échauffement.

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il remarqua cependant que l'attention de son ami était portée sur le ring le plus proche. Tournant sa tête, il comprit ce qui captait tout l'attention de son ami.

Laxus était un ami à eux depuis quelques années, par le biais de Mira, mais il était plutôt du genre distant. Et à part son groupe d'ami qu'il avait depuis la maternelle, Mira, et Lisa – qui était amie avec tout le monde de grès ou de force – Natsu ne savait pas s'il était véritablement proche de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il était cool lui aussi.

Ils étaient tous cool de toute façon. Pour Natsu, l'amitié était bien plus importante que la famille, et il en prenait soin autant qu'il pouvait.

C'était sa famille d'adoption.

Celle qu'il avait choisis

Ceux qui ne le rejetteraient pas.

Et Laxus était diablement fort. En combat singulier, il ne l'avait jamais battu pour être honnête. Les seuls à n'avoir jamais pu faire jeux égale avec lui c'était Erza, et Mira, lorsqu'elle combattait encore. Les filles de leur groupe étaient décidément diablement forte.

Et peu importe le vainqueur dans ces cas-là, car le match était vraiment super impressionnant à voir.

Natsu s'assit donc à coté de Gray, son attention focaliser sur le ring. Il n'était pas du genre à analyser les matches de ses adversaires ou quoi, il voulait juste regarder, car il aimait la sensation de puissance qui se dégager et l'envie de se battre qui montait en lui en les regardant. Son sang était toujours chaud bouillant à la fin de tel combat.

Laxus contre Erza.

 **\- Tu constates la différence de niveau l'allumette ? Tu ne pourras jamais les battre, ni l'un ni l'autre.**

Le combat était passionnant. Et, il devait bien l'admettre, impressionnant. C'était d'un niveau supérieur. Mais autant c'était une chose de devoir l'admettre en son fort intérieur, autant s'en était une autre de l'avouer devant Gray.

 **\- Tu rêves espèce d'abrutit ! Je suis capable de les battre tous les eux ensemble si je le voulais ! Me confond pas avec toi, crétin !**

 **\- Tu parles à qui là ?! De nous deux l'abrutit finis c'est certainement pas moi !**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu veux te battre ?**

 **\- Vas-y approche, je vais te défoncer direct pour te remettre à ta place m…**

 **-** **LAXUS !**

Natsu sursauta, et il vit Gray s'écarter brusquement d'un mètre pour ne pas être percuté par un Laxus qui avait été projeté du ring par un coup de pied de la jeune fille, n'ayant certainement pas pu éviter sous le coup de la surprise.

Il se cogna donc brutalement contre le banc dans un bruit sourd, faisant tomber toutes les affaires précédemment accrochées dans un gros fracas. Le grognement de douleur qu'il émis quelques secondes plus tard ne laissa pas trop de doute sur la brutalité de son atterrissage. Il se releva néanmoins très rapidement, en ignorant la main qu'on lui tendait.

L'action s'étant enchainé très rapidement, Natsu tourna la tête vers la source du cri qui avait provoqué les derniers évènements au même moment que les deux autres, pour apercevoir une Mira en colère. Très en colère. Qui marchait d'un pas furieux vers eux.

Depuis que Lisa était partie de chez eux, Mira s'était considérablement adoucit, et Natsu ne l'avait plus revue en colère depuis un sacré petit bout de temps. A cet instant il avait donc l'impression de revoir la « Mira d'avant », et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu échangé sa place contre celle du blond à ses côtés.

Malgré la différence de carrure entre les deux, Natsu n'hésitait pas une seul seconde à parier sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière vint se poser devant eux, mais ne parla pas, se contentant de jeter sauvagement le magazine qu'elle avait dans la main au visage de son copain.

C'est Erza qui lui avait dit qu'ils étaient ensemble il y avait maintenant quelques temps. Apparemment tout le monde était déjà au courant sauf lui. C'était le genre de chose qu'il ne remarquait jamais de toute façon.

Après quelques secondes à se fixer du regard, les deux amants furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Fried, essoufflé – surement avait-il courut pour intercepter ses deux amis avant que la situation n'empire – qui réussit à grande peine à les convaincre d'aller dans un endroit un peu plus intime pour discuter.

Natsu, qui n'avait pas bouger depuis le début des évènements, les regarda s'éloigner en direction de la petite cour intérieur qui servait généralement au rare fumeur de la salle, et qui était donc très souvent inoccupé. D'après ce qu'il entendit avant que la porte vitrée ne se referme, aucun des trois ne daignait ouvrir la bouche.

Après quelques minutes, Fried revint vers eux, l'air grave, et accompagnée par Erza qui l'intercepta sur le chemin pour lui demander des explications. Les histoires de couple, contrairement à cette dernière, ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Il laissait les commérages pour les autres la plupart du temps. Mais il détestait voire Mira dans cet état, sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit pour l'aider. Il allait fracasser la tête de Laxus dès que celui-ci reviendrait. De tout façon, il en avait eu l'intention même sans ça.

 **\- … Surement. Mais je suis quand même inquiet, ces deux-là on le chic pour faire des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas, juste pour des histoires de fierté mal placé.**

 **\- Certes, mais il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, c'est totalement mal venue. Je ne l'accepte non plus.**

 **\- Erza s'il te plait, n'envenime pas les choses, soupira Fried. J'ai déjà bien du mal à les empêcher de se battre.**

 **\- Mmmh …**

Arrivé à leur niveau, les deux amis s'arrêtèrent, comme songeur de la situation. D'après ce qu'il comprit quand Ils leur résumèrent la situation suite à la demande de Gray, il était question de déclaration inapproprié dans un journal qui avait récemment interviewé Laxus. Ou quelque chose dans le genre. Peu importait la raison : Mira était triste et en colère, il allait défoncer Laxus.

Cependant, il se fit arrêter par la quasi-totalité de ses amis alors que ce dernier rentrait à nouveau, le visage fermé et les traits tendus, et qu'il l'appela pour le provoquer en duel. Erza lui mis notamment un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre, le laissant la respiration coupée et à quatre pattes pour essayer de faire rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons.

 **\- Ce n'est pas le moment Natsu ! Le réprimanda-t-elle. Vas-y Fried, je m'occupe de Mira, ajouta-t-elle en partant en direction de la cour, de laquelle Mira n'était toujours pas revenu.**

Fried acquiesça en un signe de reconnaissance, et pressa le pas pour rejoindre le blond, toujours furieux, qui était presque déjà sortie de la salle grâce à ses grande enjambés.

 **\- Natsu ? Tu vas bien ?**

Maintenant qu'Erza s'était éloignée, Lucy s'agenouillait devant lui pour se préoccupé de sa santé. Heureusement, 'il en avait l'habitude, mais la force désinvolte d'Erza le surprendrais surement toujours.

 **\- Laisse le ou il est, la prochaine fois il réfléchira avant de parler !**

 **\- Mais Gray …**

 **\- T'as un problème abruti ? Si t'as pas assez de couille pour provoquer Laxus t'en prend pas à moi ?**

Comme on dit : Il est toujours important de savoir rebondir. Laxus et Mira était entre de bonne main, et surtout, ce n'était apparemment pas un problème qu'il pourrait régler, alors autant se défouler ailleurs.

L'après-midi passa donc beaucoup plus calmement que ce qu'elle avait commencé, et il remporta même tous ses match, tour à tour contre Loki pour commencer, puis contre Gray de justesse, grâce à sa nouvelle technique. Et peut-être un peu car Gray avait dû enchainer ses deux matches quand lui avait pu se reposer.

Peut-être.

Erza était partie discrètement avec Mira pendant son match contre Loki, si bien qu'il n'avait pu défier ni l'une ni l'autre. Et aucune des deux autres filles présente n'avait accepté son défi. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était plus motivant qu'une bonne baston entre amis, mais il n'avait pas trop insisté car Gajeel était arrivé, quémandant sa revanche pour mercredi dernier. Ce dernier match s'était soldé par une égalité au temps, promettant une autre rencontre des plus explosives la prochaine fois qu'il reviendrais.

Gray l'ayant invité à passer la soirée chez lui, Natsu pris son temps pour se masser les muscles et faire ses étirements sous la douche. Avec le métier qu'il aspirait à faire, une seconde d'hésitation provoqué par des muscles douloureux pouvait être fatal. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

La soirée promettait d'être calme de toute façon, il pourrait se reposer un peu avant de reprendre sa garde le lendemain. Il aimait beaucoup les soirées tranquillement posé chez le brun qu'ils faisaient régulièrement.

Il adorait sa famille, mais Gray habitait tout seul, ils étaient donc beaucoup plus tranquilles Et même s'ils se disputaient souvent tous les deux, Happy mis à part, c'était l'ami le plus proche qu'il avait. Avec leurs traits de caractères parfois ressemblant, parfois complémentaire, leur relation plutôt explosive, mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui à n'importe quel moment. Et reciproquement.

Alors qu'il sortait vestiaire afin de rejoindre Gray, les autres membres de leurs groupes étant déjà rentrés, ils se firent aborder par le gérant de la boutique.

 **\- Eh les jeunes ! Je ne vous ai pas vu inscrit sur les listes du tournois ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

C'était un homme assez grand, nonchalant, et roux avec une barbe de trois jours toujours mal rasé, mais duquel se dégageait une grande force naturelle. Souvent, quand il ne laissait pas la gestion de la salle à un de ses potes, il s'entrainait avec eux, et leur donnait des conseils. D'après ce qu'ils leur avaient raconté un jour qu'il était un peu éméché, il avait plusieurs fois était champion du monde de FF avant de prendre sa retraite et d'ouvrir cette petite salle. Natsu s'était déjà battu contre lui, et il avait pris la racler de sa vie. Rien à voir avec la différence qu'il pouvait exister entre lui et Erza par exemple.

Non. Il s'était fait purement et simplement fait écraser.

 **\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles le vieux ? Lui répondit Natsu, un peu perdu.**

 **\- Du tournoi de la semaine prochaine !**

 **\- Un tournoi ? Intervint Gray, dubitatif.**

 **\- Ah mais j'étais certain de vous en avoir parlé, j'ai dû oublier haha !**

 **\- Gildarts ! De quoi tu parles, insista Natsu à son tour.**

 **\- Du calme, du calme ! Je parle du tournois que j'organise à la salle le weekend en prochain. C'est en groupe, mais il y a des prix à gagner, je pense que vous avez toute vos chance les gars !**

Un tournois ! Un moyen de prouver à tout le monde qu'il était le plus fort désormais !

 **\- Eh, du calme Natsu ! Il vient de dire que ce serais en groupe.**

 **\- Ah ouais les gars. J'ai la flemme de vous expliquer les détails, mais c'était trop compliqué d'organiser des simples. Du coup c'est 10 euros l'inscription, et y a un voyage pour 6 à gagner et un bon de 300 euros pour Les Galerie de la Grande rue pour les vainqueurs !**

 **\- Pas besoin des détails de tout'façon, on participe !**

 **\- Eh, t'es sur ? On devrait peut-être demander aux autres avants, temporisa son ami au cheveux brun.**

 **\- Je vous dis ça parce que je vais clore les inscriptions, je peux pas trop attendre plus longtemps …**

 **\- Pas besoin ! Inscris-nous, je m'occupe de prévenir les autres, sourit Natsu.**

 **\- Ça marche, à la prochaine alors ! Lança Gildarts en s'éloignant pour rejoindre son office.**

 **\- Je te laisse l'annoncer à tout le monde, c'est ton problème ! T'en fais vraiment qu'a ta tête, soupira son ami en se mettant en route pour aller chez lui.**

Natsu ne voyait pas pourquoi Gray en faisait tout un fromage. Qu'est-ce que les autres pouvait avoir de mieux à faire en plus ? Sortant son portable, il suivit son ami en écrivant un message de groupe.

De « Natsu » à « Amis », 18h13 :

 _Oy ! J'nous ai inscrit à un tournois à la salle pour le weekend end prochain ! Soyez prêt, je vais tous vous battre !_

A la fin de la soirée, après avoir reçu un certain nombre de texto, la moitié pour l'insulter sur sa bêtise, l'autre moitié pour lui demander des explications – tous des ingrats – Natsu avait couper son téléphone et rentrait tranquillement chez lui après une soirée. Il verrait avec eux demain, quand la pression serait retombée.

En passant devant l'immeuble de ses trois amis, Natsu ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la fenêtre qui menait dans la chambre de Lucy était grande ouverte.

Comme une invitation.

 **\- Oy Happy !? Rentre, on se retrouve demain, je vais dormir ici !**

Son chat le regarda quelques instants, puis, après s'être frotté affectueusement contre sa jambe, partit en direction de leur maison.

Il avait beaux être un chat plus que débrouillard, escalader une telle hauteur risquait d'être difficile. Même s'il étudierait la question un peu mieux à la lumière du jour pour qu'il puisse le suivre une prochaine fois.

La montée fut pour lui une vraie promenade de santé, le rebord des fenêtres étant suffisamment large pour que ses pieds tiennent dessus entièrement. Il arriva donc à la fenêtre voulue en moins de trois minutes, et y entra sans réfléchir.

Lucy dormait déjà, seulement couverte par un drap négligemment enroulé autour de ses cuisses, la grosse couverture rabattue a ses pieds en cette nuit chaude. A la lueur de la lune, sa fine nuisette semblait d'un violet sombre et profond, avec des contours en dentelle plus sombre, surement noir. La vue de la jolie blonde, étendue endormie et sans défense le fit se stopper quelques instants.

Impossible de nier sa beauté.

Ce n'était cependant pas la raison de sa venue, et Natsu se ressaisit très vite, ôtant ses habits pour pouvoir se glisser en caleçon sur ce matelas ultra confortable. La vraie raison de sa présence ici.

Ce lit était décidément une vraie tuerie.

Il avait tellement bien dormi la nuit précédente, qu'il avait été évidant pour lui, dès son réveil, qu'il reviendrait squatter ce lit moelleux encore une fois.

Ou deux.

Ou plus.

Et puis, la présence de Lucy avait quelques choses de réconfortant. Non qu'il soit faible, et n'est besoin d'une nounou pour dormir !

Mais elle avait une bonne odeur.

Natsu n'aimait pas dormir seul depuis son abandon. Faire l'imbécile jovial c'était sa façon d'être. La vie était bien trop courte pour la gâcher à réfléchir : son truck à lui, c'était l'action. Et pour les conséquences ? Il verrait bien. Il vaut mieux vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets.

Entouré de ses amis, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour être heureux. Mais lorsque la nuit approchait, qu'ils devaient les quitter et s'enfermer, seul dans sa chambre, son cauchemar recommençait, et s'endormir était pour lui un véritable calvaire. Comment savoir que les bonheurs simples de la vie qu'il menait ne s'évanouirais pas pendant qu'il dormait ?

Avec Happy à ses côtés, c'était au moins beaucoup plus simple ces dernières années. Mais plus la journée avait été amusante, et forte en émotions, plus ses angoisses le tiraillée de plus belle la nuit venue. Et parfois, même la présence de son meilleur ami ne parvenait parfois pas à éloigner les sombre pensée qui l'envahissait.

Son insouciance volait alors en éclat, et la nuit semblait interminable.

Pourtant, la nuit dernière, il avait vraiment bien dormi. Il en avait donc déduit que l'odeur de Lucy l'apaisait.

Vu la chaleur ambiante, il ne prit pas la peine de tirer un bout de draps sur lui, se contentant de se détendre et de plonger sa tête dans les oreillers pour s'endormir, en se rapprochant un peu de sa compagne de chambrée pour la nuit

Juste pour ne pas rester au bord du lit et risquer de tomber.

Ou pas …


	9. Gajeel II

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, si je compte bien pas trop longtemps après le dernier, pour une fois que je respecte mes délais ! L'histoire ayant bien posée les bases que je voulais, tout les personnages qui vont avoir la parole l'ont eu (sauf un), on va pouvoir commencer à entrer dans le vif du sujet. Ou plutôt des sujets. Pour moi, il y en a deux principaux : les romances, et le passé des personnages. Les deux étant intrinsèquement liés.**

 **Donc on commence avec Gajeel ... Et Levy, forcement, vous l'aurez compris, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait imaginer un autre compagnon pour ces deux là ! J'espère ravir les fans de Gavy. Mais je l'écrit bien : on Commence juste, parce que cette histoire, elle a pas l'aire toute simple. Bref !**

 **J'en profite pour annoncer que je n'aurais plus accès à mon PC pendant trois semaine à partir de samedi, soit jusqu'à fin aout, donc l'histoire n'avancera pas. J'ai déjà complétement écrit le chapitre 11, mais j'avoue que l'inspiration me manque pour le chapitre 10, Gray étant quelqu'un de très secret ! Donc ... Soit je retrouve l'inspi, et je poste deux chapitres avant samedi (ce qui ne serrait pas mal, parce qu'il faudrait qu'elle avance cette histoire !) soit il n'y aura aucun nouveau chapitre pendant un bon mois.**

 **Je rajoute pour finir que j'ai du mal à écrire à la place de Natsu et Gray, donc j'avoue que si vous avez quelques secondes pour me donner des petits conseils, critiques, avis, ce qui va, ce qui va pas, ce que vous voulez, je prends (pour Gray, je parle bien sur de quand son chapitre sera sortit) en mp ou en review, peu m'importe, et vous remercie d'avance !**

 **ReBref, pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire tout ça (ça rattrape mon mot rapide sur le dernier chapitre), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture comme d'hab' ! L'histoire est toujours de moi, mais pas les personnages que je dois, hélas, laisser à Mashima.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Gajeel

**** Dimanche 06 Octobre ****

Lily lui donna un léger coup de tête, comme pour lui rappeler que le réveil sonnait depuis cinq minutes, et pour la troisième fois. Gajeel grogna, mais caressa la fourrure soyeuse pourtant toujours un peu rêche de son chat pour se donner le courage de se lever. Il s'était pourtant coucher tôt la veille au soir pour être en forme pour le tournois d'aujourd'hui.

Le tournois.

S'étirant pour sortir de son lit et se préparer, Gajeel se remémora la merde qu'avait instauré l'autre abrutit en annonçant comme une fleur qu'ils les avaient tous inscrit à un tournois à la salle. Payant. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tout le monde l'avait incendié, et que les premiers jours de sa semaine n'avaient pas été de tout repos d'après ce qu'il lui avait raconté le mercredi précédant.

Ricanant à ce souvenir, il prit le temps de s'échauffer en tapant sur son sac de sable pendant quelques minutes pour finir de se réveiller. Ce nouveau sac était une vraie tuerie. L'ancien avait bien servit, mais ses nouveaux amis – s'il pouvait les appeler comme ça ? – avaient vraiment eu l'idée du siècle en lui en offrant un tout neuf à son anniversaire. Il l'avait d'ailleurs bien baptisé depuis le temps, mais il était toujours aussi impeccable, noir et gris métallisé. Le top de la qualité. Et qui allait lui permettre de leur mettre une raclée à tous aujourd'hui.

Ricanant à nouveau, il entreprit de mettre ses chaussures quelques minutes plus tard pour se mettre en route. Sa coloc' l'avait déjà prévenue la veille qu'elle partirait toute seul s'il n'était pas prêt au moins 45 minutes avant le rendez-vous prévu avec le groupe à la salle. Pour voir Gray dès qu'il arrive qu'elle avait rajouter. Bien entendu, il avait été hors de questions qu'il sacrifie autant de minutes de sommeil pour ça. De toute façon, ses lubies étaient tout bonnement incompréhensible, alors il avait arrêté d'essayer de les comprendre depuis bien longtemps.

Ceci dit il devait bien admettre que cette lubie durait un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, et il allait bien devoir admettre que ce n'en était peut-être pas une.

Ce qui risquait de poser problème.

Etant de nature méfiant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que leur chance durait depuis un peu trop longtemps, et qu'un malheur ne devais pas être loin. Sauf si l'on considérait qu'ils avaient épuisé leurs stocks de mauvais évènements dans leur jeunesse.

En arrivant dans la salle, il repéra immédiatement son groupe, et se dirigea vers eux dans l'espoir d'obtenir des informations : Natsu avait été incapable de leur préciser la moindre petite chose à propos de l'organisation de ce fichus tournois. Après les salutations d'usage, il se plaça auprès d'une Juvia tout excité à l'idée de la journée à venir pour entamer la conversation.

 **\- Eh Natsu ! T'as réussi à avoir d'autres informations sur l'organisation au final ?**

 **\- Hein ? De quelles infos tu parles ?**

 **\- Laisse tomber Gajeel, Ct'abrutit ne réfléchis à rien d'autres qu'au combat ! Intervint Gray, sarcastique. Apparemment un organisateur va tous nous expliquer d'ici quelques minutes.**

 **\- Non mais tu parles à qui là ? Tu t'es regardé ?**

 **\- T'as un problème ? Je suis juste lucide.**

 **\- Non mais en s'en fou d'vos problème, je veux juste des infos sur le tournois…**

 **\- Reste en dehors de ça toi, on t'as pas sonné !**

 **\- Tu …**

 **\- Taisez-vous. Les interrompis Erza, d'un ton calme mais qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.**

Gajeel, de la même façon que tous les autres, obéit à l'ordre bien que bougon et se tourna vers l'estrade installé pour l'occasion dans la première partie de la salle, sur lequel un homme venait d'entrer. L'organisateur selon toute vraisemblance.

 **\- Bonjour à tous, et merci d'être venue. Le tournois va commencer dans quelques dizaines de minutes, le temps notamment de former les équipes et de constituer les groupes.**

Oubliant un instant l'ordre précédemment énoncé, Gajeel émit un murmure, proche du grognement :

 **\- En attendant ça m'dis rien sur le tournois en lui-même.**

 **\- Gajeel, fais-moi plaisir, tais-toi et écoute.**

Se retournant pour regarder son interlocuteur, il aperçut Levy posté juste à côté de lui, toute attention fixée sur le nouvel arrivant, comme si elle ne venait pas juste de lui parler. Cette fillette avait décidément du répondant, c'est le moins qu'il pouvait dire : elle ne payait pas de mine et pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le rembarrait. Mais, pour être honnête, il aimait ça. Souriant légèrement, il décida donc d'obéir une nouvelle fois sans rechigner et d'écouter le type qui continuait de parler.

 **\- … donc sur 2 semaines, aujourd'hui, et le dimanche 20 octobre. Le droit d'inscription que vous avez payé est bien évidement valable pour ces deux jours. L'eau sera disponible à volonté à la buvette installée pour l'occasion, et une boisson énergisante vous est également offerte par personne. Pour ce qui est du tournois en lui-même, il se déroulera par équipe de trois. Si ce n'est déjà fait, nous vous laisserons quelques minutes pour vous décider lorsque j'aurais finit l'explication des règles.**

Par trois ? La nouvelle ne l'enchantais pas spécialement car il aurait préféré pouvoir se battre seul afin de montrer sa force, plutôt que de devoir compter sur d'autres personnes dont il ne connaissait pas le niveau. Le brouhaha ambiant qui envahit la salle lui montra qu'il n'était pas le seul que cette nouvelle information étonnait. L'homme repris cependant assez vite la parole, les faisant tous taire progressivement pour ramener le calme dans la salle.

 **\- Quelques petites choses encore avant de vous laisser. Les équipes devront être mixte dans la mesure du possible même si ce n'est pas obligatoire, et les règles précises des matches vous seront données par l'arbitre lors de votre prochain combat tout à l'heure. Sachez cependant que si un membre de l'équipe ne peut plus combattre, l'équipe entière sera automatiquement déclarée forfait. Et enfin pour finir, nous offrirons aux deux équipes finalistes, un voyage de trois jours et deux nuits dans un centre de remise en forme quatre étoiles, ainsi qu'un chèque de 500 euros à dépenser dans les magasins de la Grande rue pour les grands gagnants. Je vous souhaite donc à tous une agréable journée, et n'oubliez pas d'aller inscrire vos équipes d'ici 20 minutes maximum.**

Gajeel avait arrêter d'écouter le vieil homme à l'annonce du prix pour les vainqueurs. 500 euros. Même divisé par trois ça constituait une sacrée somme, et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour acheter la machine de musculation qu'il convoitait depuis presque trois mois. S'il avait eu besoin d'une motivation supplémentaire, il n'aurait pu rêver mieux : il fallait qu'il gagne ce tournois.

Finalement, heureusement que Natsu l'avait inscrit.

Même s'il ne lui dirait jamais.

Alors que l'homme quittait la scène, Gajeel se tourna vers ses amis qui avait apparemment déjà commencé à parler. Erza en profita pour lui présenter les nouveaux arrivant dont il avait déjà entendu parler lorsqu'il avait fait la rencontre du frère de Mira et d'Evergreen quelques jours avant. C'était apparemment des habitués de la salle eux aussi, mais, trop occupé dernièrement, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup venus en septembre. Bien qu'Erza ne s'en souviennent pas, il avait déjà rencontré Fried lors de son anniversaire, aussi ne s'attarda-t-il pas sur lui, préférant se concentrer sur les deux nouveaux.

Celui qu'on lui présenta sous le nom de Bixlow était l'un des hommes les plus étranges qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et pourtant il en avait vu des choses. Même s'il devait bien admettre que le groupe d'amis qu'il se créait progressivement dans cette nouvelle vie étaient tous haut en couleur.  
Pour commencer il avait un tatouage énorme en plein milieu de la figure – certes, avec tous ses piercings, il était mal placé pour critiquer, mais quand même. Et ses cheveux étaient bicolores : Bleu et long sur les côtés et au niveau de la crête, et noir et court en deux bandes de chaque côté de sa crête. Du jamais vu. Au-delà de ça, il était grand avec une musculature assez développée.

S'il en avait l'occasion, il ne dirait pas non à un petit combat contre lui. Mais à choisir, celui qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était le monstre à côté de lui. Laxus. Légèrement plus petit que son ami, il était néanmoins beaucoup plus imposant, sa force devait être terrible. Gajeel sentit l'excitation monté en lui : il devait se mesurer à lui, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il avait cet espèce d'aire arrogant et supérieur qui l'avait toujours mis hors de lui, le genre de gars qu'il adorait remettre à leur place.

 **\- On a cas tirer au sort, j'ai déjà préparé les bouts de papier d'accord ? Proposa Mira avec son air bienveillant, intervenant dans la discussion qui s'éternisait. On pourra toujours changer si cela ne nous plait pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui finit de convaincre tout le monde d'adhérer à son idée.**

Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de la côtoyer à plusieurs reprises au Fairy, mais là, c'était une autre paire de manche. Les robes et les froufrous lui allait bien, mais ils avaient tendance à la rendre un peu quelconque. Trop féminine et délicate. Et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant qu'il la voyait habillé autrement. Son soutif de sport noir faisait ressortir sa peau blanche, son ventre musclé et galbait sa poitrine plus que généreuse, d'une façon très élégante. Son legging sportif quant à lui, moulait ses formes à la perfection, et ses cheveux relevé en une queue de cheval lui donnait un air sexy et délicieusement sauvage. C'était typiquement le type de fille qui pouvait lui faire tourner la tête.

Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, il regarda légèrement sur le côté pour accrocher son regard à celui de Laxus qui semblait le fixer depuis un certain temps. Sans doute depuis qu'il avait commencé à détailler sa copine. Loin de s'en formaliser, Gajeel soutint son regard et ses lèvres s'agrandirent en un sourire très suggestif.

Le regard du blond s'assombrit considérablement, et, fronçant rageusement les sourcils, les traits tendus, il commença à avancer vers lui. Clairement pas pour discuter.

Peut-être allait il avoir son combat plus tôt que prévu finalement.

Ou pas.

Fried venait de mettre sa main contre la poitrine de son ami, avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose, surement dans l'intention de le stopper. Ce qui sembla marcher comme ce dernier le regarda une dernière fois avant de souffler un bon coup et d'aller prendre un bout de papier dans la main de Mira.

Gajeel rigola pour lui-même et avant de l'imiter en s'approchant de la main de la belle blanche pour piocher. Il espérait être assez chanceux pour ne pas tomber sur des coéquipiers faibles, mais en même temps, faire équipe avec Natsu et Laxus par exemple, lui déplairait tout autant, vu qu'il voulait pouvoir se mesurer à eux. Aussi son sentiment fut clairement mitigé lorsqu'on les résultats du tirage tombèrent.

D'un côté, être avec Juvia lui plaisait. Il savait quelle force elle avait, et avait l'habitude de se battre en duo avec elle, même si cela remontait à loin. De l'autre, il devait bien admettre que même si la crevette – comme il aimait l'appeler – avait du répondant, sa force physique était loin d'égaler celle des autres.

Mise à part Mira qui échangea sa position avec Fried pour ne pas être dans l'équipe de Laxus – ce qui le fit bien rire – les groupe furent formés sans trop d'histoire, et Lucy se proposa d'aller tous les inscrire, accompagnée par Gray.

 **\- Eh venez, ils vont afficher les combats du tournois au fond de la salle, les héla le brun en revenant vers eux quelques minutes plus tard.**

Et décidément, la chance n'était pas vraiment avec lui aujourd'hui.

Leurs équipes étaient trop bien repartit, et seule l'équipe de Natsu, Lucy et Erza était dans son groupe. Et encore, il ne pourrait les affronter que lors des quarts de final dans deux semaine s'ils parvenaient jusque-là. Soufflant un bon coup, il suivit Levy qui les entrainait déjà vers leur premier match. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu, et que d'autres adversaires vaudraient le coup aujourd'hui, ils avaient quand même quatre matchs à faire.

Une dizaine de personnes étant déjà réunis sur place, l'arbitre leur donna les dernières règles avant de les laisser se préparer. Les combats se déroulerait en deux rounds : un simple et un duo, une même personne ne pouvant faire deux fois le simple d'affilé. Le combat se gagnait au point : 3 points remporté pour une victoire par KO dans un round, 1 point remporté pour une victoire aux points attribué par l'arbitre lors du match s'il n'y avait pas de KO au bout de 15 minutes.

En cas d'égalité, la victoire se jouerai au shifumi.

Gajeel resta interdit quelques secondes : au shifumi ? Sa victoire risquait de se jouer au shifumi ? Sérieusement ? Sentant un mal de crane pointer le bout de son nez devant tant d'absurdité, il se dit qu'il allait vraiment falloir tout faire pour ne pas perdre un round.

 **\- Eh crevette, t'inquiète, t'es pas obligé de te battre en solo, on va gérer avec Juvia.**

 **\- Excuse-moi ? Lui répondit elle, interdite**

 **\- Bah en duo ça devrais aller pour toi non ? Lui répondit-il un peu confus.**

 **\- Tu plaisantes ?**

Gajeel n'y comprenais rien. Il lui offrait une porte de sortie, une victoire facile, et elle semblait se fâcher à mesure qu'il parlait.

 **\- Tu penses peut-être que je ne sais pas me battre ? Que je suis une petite chose fragile qu'il faut protéger ?**

 **\- Non mais enfin …**

 **\- Eh bien tu apprendras que même si je ne te battrais jamais au bras de fer, je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller comme une grande fille !**

 **\- Très bien ! Débrouille toi seule alors ! Répliqua-t-il, la moutarde commençant à lui monter au nez. Mais je ne veux pas perdre, alors tu resteras en duo.**

 **\- Que … ? Quoi ?!**

 **\- Tu m'a compris crevette, maintenant je vais m'échauffer, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule en s'éloignant sans plus d'attention.**

Elle était décidemment bien compliquée, mais il n'allait pas perdre le tournois juste pour céder à ses caprices. Il fut cependant bien forcé à s'arrêter lorsque, le rattrapant, elle vint se planter devant lui et, un doigt accusateur posé sur sa poitrine et les yeux fulminant de colère, elle se mis en travers de son chemin.

 **\- De un, je m'appelle Levy, il serait temps de t'en souvenir, commença-t-elle. De deux, soit je participe au premier combat en solitaire, soit je déclare forfait. Et, au cas où tu n'aurais pas écouté, si je déclare forfait, l'équipe est hors-jeu d'office, poursuivit-elle, un sourire narquois naissant sur son visage. Tu choisis ?**

Cette fille allait le rendre fou.

Après cinq minutes de discussion pour tenter de la raisonner, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : autant parler à un mur. Son premier match avait donc de bonne probabilité de se jouer sur de la chance : ils allaient devoir gagner le premier round en duo avec Juvia par KO s'il voulait avoir une chance, parce que Levy allait perdre. Et si elle perdait par KO, ils devraient jouer leur victoire à shifumi. Sa migraine repris de plus belle comme il allait s'assoir à côté de sa partenaire pour lui expliquer la situation.

 **\- Eh, Juvia, on va jouer en duo pour le premier round. On doit gagner le plus vite possible, et par KO.**

 **\- Mmmh …**

Ok, quelque chose clochait

 **\- Qu'est qu'il t'arrive, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant lourdement à ses coté.**

 **\- Juvia est triste**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Juvia voulait être dans son équipe, continua-t-elle, en se tournant vers lui les larmes aux yeux.**

Dans l'équipe de Gray. Bien sûr. Sauf que lui, il allait avoir besoin d'elle pour espérer gagner les matches du jour.

Mais bon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour devoir s'occuper de deux nanas aussi fatigantes qu'excentrique ? Respirant un bon coup, il eut une idée en regardant le tableau d'affichage au loin.

 **\- Eh, Juvia, t'as pas regardé le tableau d'affichage ou quoi ?**

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- Gray est dans l'autre block, donc si on arrive en final, on pourra partir ensemble en voyage …**

La bouche de sa coloc s'arrondit en un O comme elle réfléchissait, mais ses yeux se rallumèrent brusquement avec cette petite lumière de folie douce qu'il voulait voir.

 **\- Et si l'équipe de Juvia est en final, l'équipe de Lucy ne le sera pas … Marmonna-t-elle au bout d'un moment.**

Gajeel sourit. Il avait atteint son objectif. Avec une Juvia remonté à bloc, et un peu de chance, ils allaient pouvoir réussir.

 **\- Aller ramène toi ! On commence.**

En entrant sur le ring, il se corrigea mentalement : il allait lui falloir beaucoup de chance. L'adversaire de Levy était une montagne. Littéralement. S'il ne risquait pas de se faire sévèrement rembarré, il lui aurait bien dit de déclaré forfait, vu qu'elle allait perdre par KO, mais elle le prendrait sans doute mal. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment d'avoir de la fierté mal placé.

Au moins il était interdit de frappée un joueur à terre.

Leurs adversaires à eux avait l'aire faible. Il devait en finir en deux-deux.

- **Gajeel**.

Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna vers sa colocataire. Il était tellement dans la préparation de son match qu'il l'avait oublié.

 **\- Ce n'est plus qu'un jeu maintenant.**

Soutenant son regard, il se perdit dans l'azur de ses yeux, et pris le temps de se calmer. Avec l'excitation du moment, il avait bien faillit s'emballer : bien sûr que tout ce cirque n'était qu'un jeu. Rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient connu. Merde, dans son état, il aurait bien pu les blesser si elle n'était pas intervenue.

Ou pire.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et se plaça correctement pour attendre le départ de l'arbitre.

Le combat fut facile, comme prévu, mais quand même agréable une fois ses idées remises en place : Juvia et lui avaient toujours autant de complicité. Un mécanisme bien rodé par des années de pratique.

Ses angoisses le reprirent cependant bien vite lorsqu'il vit Levy s'avancer sur le ring devant la montagne de muscle que représentait son adversaire. Ce dernier, sourire aux lèvres, ne doutait pas de sa victoire un seul instant, aussi fut il surprit tout autant que Gajeel lorsqu'il se retrouva la face contre terre moins d'une minute après le début du match.

La vache ! Levy était aussi rapide qu'agile et souple, et son opposant, qui ne comptais que sur sa force brute, n'arrivait même pas à la toucher, si bien qu'elle gagna au point 15 minute plus tard, sans une égratignure. En redescendant du ring, elle lui jeta un regard comme pour le défier au lieu de quoi il la félicita, trop content de pouvoir passer au second round.

Putain ! Cette fille était pleine de ressource. Plus il passait de temps avec elle, et plus il découvrait des choses improbables. Il en avait connu des filles avant elle, mais aucune ne lui ressemblait, même un peu.

Il avait beau avouer publiquement que les gonzesses comme Mira était plus que bien roulé, il ne pouvait pas nier que cette petite crevette l'attirait. Elle était mignonne avec ses traits fins, ses grands yeux et ses cheveux en bataille qui lui donnait cet air sauvage qu'il adorait chez les filles. Un petit côté déjanté.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient officiellement rencontré à son anniversaire, il se passait rarement un jour sans qu'il ne se parle, week-end excepté, parce qu'elle était toujours fourrée au Fairy, pour travailler, tout comme lui et la plupart de leurs amis. Mira leur avait même attribué une salle à l'année. Et bien qu'au début, leurs conversations s'étaient faites plutôt courtes et rares, ils avaient fini par échanger de plus en plus. Notamment, il devait bien l'avouer, parce qu'elle l'aidait beaucoup en langue. Mais aussi parce qu'il adorait la taquiner tant ces réactions était tantôt adorable, tantôt bien renvoyés.

Pour la première fois il y avait trois jours, ils s'étaient même retrouvés seuls tous les deux après que Lucy et Gray ne soient partie un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Ils n'avaient pas parlé comme de vieux amis pendant des heures, mais l'ambiance avait été tellement agréable et détendue – complice même s'il osait dire – qu'il était resté presque jusqu'à la fermeture. Et qu'il avait failli la raccompagner.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Parce qu'il ne se passerais jamais rien entre eux.

Levy était juste bien trop bien pour lui, impossible qu'il ne l'intéresse, et de tout' façon, il n'avait pas le droit de la salir en l'entrainant dans son monde. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas la place pour une relation sérieuse en ce moment, cela lui demanderait bien trop de temps et les études passait d'abord. Sauf qu'il ne la voulait pas qu'en plan cul – dans l'hypothèse improbable ou elle soit ce genre de fille.

Se levant pour aller gagner son prochain match, il croisa son regard comme cette dernière lui souriait pour fêter la victoire qu'elle et Juvia venait de remporter.

Oui. Il serait amis.

La pause du midi arriva ainsi plus vite que prévu, et il découvrit sans surprise que tout le monde avait survolés ces premières qualifications sans problème. Pour le dernier match de la journée, l'équipe de Laxus, Fried et Bixlow affronterais donc celle de Cana, Evergreen et Elfman. Si l'issue du match lui semblait déjà joué d'avance, il aurait quand même bien aimé aller les voir se battre car il n'avait jamais vu aucun d'eux sur un ring. Mais, contrairement à la deuxième phase du tournois ou la plupart des matchs se déroulerait en décalé, il lui faudrait louper son match pour assister au leur.

Chose inconcevable.

D'autant qu'il allait faire équipe avec Levy pour la première fois, et qu'ils affrontaient les champions en titre du tournois de l'année dernière. Il ne doutait pas de leur victoire, mais il allait falloir la jouer serré.

45 minutes plus tard, même si Juvia n'avait remporté son duel que très difficilement, il ne s'attendait pas avoir autant de problème lors de son propre affrontement. Pire encore, ils étaient menés au point.

\- **Arrête**.

Détournant son attention de leurs adversaires une seconde, il regarda sa partenaire. Cette dernière était toujours concentrée sur leurs adversaires, mais il était sûr et certain qu'elle venait de lui parler.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Arrête de me protéger Gajeel, si tu ne me fais pas confiance, on va perdre, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton calme, sans détourner son attention.**

La regardant à nouveau, il ne vit pas qu'un de ses opposants en avait profité pour se ruer vers lui dans le but de lui administrer un coup de poing dans le ventre. Seul la réaction ultra rapide de Levy lui sauva la mise et lui donna le temps nécessaire pour se remettre à sa place et la protéger à son tour de l'autre adversaire qui avait saisi cette occasion pour la charger.

Il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendue compte, mais à force de vouloir la protéger, il n'arriver pas à gagner contre des adversaires dont le niveau s'était révélé en fait très moyen. Quel con.

 **\- Ok Crevette, on y va.**

Il était légèrement trop tard pour gagner par KO, mais ils réussirent sans mal à rattraper leur retard de points pour remporter la victoire quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois débarrasser de ses craintes, il avait bien dû admettre que leurs styles se correspondait parfaitement, pour le plus grand déplaisir de leurs adversaires.

Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Levy sauté de joie et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle tape dedans, ce qu'elle fit sans hésité dans l'euphorie du moment. Ils étaient qualifiés pour les quart de final après tout. Mais sa main s'attarda dans la sienne – ou peut-être était-ce lui qui la retenait ? – et leur regard se rencontrèrent. La jeune femme perdit son sourire progressivement comme elle se perdait dans ses yeux noirs profonds et Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard, happé par le chemin que suivait la langue de Levy sur ses lèvres. Il entama alors un mouvement pour la tirer vers lui, comme s'il voulait inconsciemment rapprocher leur corps.

 **\- On est qualifié pour les quart de final ! Le cœur de Juvia va exploser tellement Juvia est contente !**

Retirant leur main simultanément comme si ce contact les avait brulés, Levy fut la première à réagir en se retournant pour accueillir Juvia et partager son euphorie. Un peu plus sur la réserve, Gajeel était toujours un peu pensif lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leurs amis devant la salle quelques minutes plus tard après avoir réglé les détails administratifs pour la prochaine session du tournois.

 **\- Eh les gars ! On va boire un coup fêter notre victoire au Fairy !?**

 **\- Euh, Cana, tu sais que t'as perdu ? Lui répondit Gray, un peu dépité que toutes les excuses soient bonnes à la jeune femme pour faire la fête.**

 **-Eh ben je boirais à ma défaite ajouta-t-elle en passant un bras autour de l'épaule de son interlocuteur en rigolant.**

 **\- Moi j'peux pas, notre proprio doit passer vers 20h00. Juvia vas-y, continua-t-il en se tournant vers elle.**

 **\- Mais Juvia ne pe …**

 **\- C'est bon, j'ai des choses à faire t'façon. Reste, lui ordonna-t-il.**

Il avait épuisé son quota de sociabilité pour la journée de toute façon, elle s'amuserais donc bien plus que lui. Voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas, il se prépara à dire au revoir aux autres pour partir lorsqu'il entendit Levy prendre la parole à son tour.

 **\- Non désolé je ne peux pas non plus Lu', mais on se voit demain ? Tu boiras pour moi Loki ?!**

 **\- Aucun soucis ! Lui sourit le blond. Sage décision de ne pas avoir confié cette mission à Lucy, on sait ce que ça donne maintenant quand elle boit trop, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.**

Le rougissement de la blonde suivit d'un coup de coude dans les côtes de son coloc' fit rire l'assistance qui se mit en marche en direction de la fac après leur avoir dit au revoir.

Levy avait piqué sa curiosité car à sa connaissance, elle n'avait jamais refusé une soirée en groupe jusqu'à maintenant. Aussi ne laissa-t-il pas le silence s'installer, et lui demanda rapidement ce qu'elle avait de prévu.

 **\- Oh ? J'ai rendez-vous avec mes meilleurs amis enfaite. C'est prévu depuis un bout de temps alors je ne pouvais pas refuser. Déjà qu'on s'engeulent souvent en ce moment, soi-disant parce qu'on ne se voit plus, finit-elle en soupirant un peu tristement.**

C'est vrai que contrairement à la plupart d'entre eux, Levy habitait ici depuis sa naissance, elle avait donc des amies en dehors du groupe. Et apparemment des meilleures amies : Il aurait pourtant pensé que cette place était occupée par Lucy. Ne souhaitant pas paraitre invasif, ou trop intéressé, il entreprit de changer de sujet.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant près de 10 minutes avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'il avait complétement loupé son croisement. Afin de ne pas paraitre ridicule, il continua à marcher avec elle encore quelques minutes, avant d'annoncer qu'il devait bifurquer à un croisement, comme si c'était sa route normale.

Après l'avoir vu hésiter pendant quelques secondes, il la vit respirer un bon coup et s'approcher de lui pour venir poser une main sur sa poitrine afin de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds.

Interdit pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Gajeel ne bougeait plus tandis que Levy lui déposait un baiser sur la joue. Un baiser léger, fragile, mais ces lèvres était douce, et le contact agréable.

 **\- A la prochaine alors ! Rentre bien, lança-t-elle gaiement en s'éloignant avec sa grâce naturelle.**

 **\- Ouais, à plus, lui répondit-il sur un ton égale.**

Comme si ce baiser ne l'avait pas complètement chamboulé.

Bordel !

Il avait baisé autant de filles qu'elle n'avait lu de livre, et son cœur battait la chamade pour un putain de bisous.

Sur la joue !

Quand bien même il semblait déjà bien atteint, il n'avait pas le temps pour ces conneries.

 **\- Et MERDE ! Rugit-il de frustration.**

Putain ! Il était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot.


	10. Gray

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je me suis rendue compte quelques minutes avant mon départ, que grâce à de merveilleuses inventions humaines, genre une clé USB, ou le partage de connexion, je pouvais en faite avoir plus de temps pour poster les chapitres ! Ducoup j'ai pu travailler ce chapitre comme je le voulait, et je le poste maintenant. J'espère qu'il plaira. Il est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais j'y ai mis tout ce que je voulais et tout ce qui était prévu.**

 **Comme d'hab, l'histoire m'appartiens, mais tout le reste est d'Hiro mashima.**

 **Je posterais le chapitre suivant qui est déjà plus ou moins finit dans un ou deux (voir trois) jours, histoire de le poffiner.**

 **Je me répète, mais n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur ce chapitre, et celui de Natsu si vous avez quelques secondes !**

 **Ps : C'est le chapitre 10, j'ai l'impression que l'histoire avance, youpi !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Gray

**** Dimanche 20 Octobre ****

Piquant un sprint final sur les derniers 200 mètres, Gray manqua de s'affaler dans le parterre de fleur a ses pieds avant de se reprendre pour marcher un peu en soufflant bruyamment. Rien de mieux pour se réveiller qu'une petite course. Et puis quand il courrait, personne ne l'emmerdait parce qu'il ne portait plus que son caleçon. Quand il le portais encore.

Il regarda son portable en finissant ses étirements, pour se rendre compte qu'il avait juste le temps de prendre une petite douche avant de se rendre à la salle. Avec son équipe, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour 09h30 afin de pouvoir s'échauffer un peu avant les quarts de final prévu à 10h00.

Si tout allait bien, ils devaient rencontrer celle de Laxus en demi final, mais il était important de ne pas sous-estimer leurs prochains adversaires. Même s'il aurait difficilement pu rêver mieux comme groupe, et qu'il lui était donc difficile de douter d'eux. Enfin, il verrait bien sur le moment. Il n'avait même pas encore les règles pour les trois derniers matches à venir.

En se mettant en chemin une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Gray était chaud bouillant, totalement appâté par les récompenses en jeux en ce dimanche. Son père étant toujours occupé par son travail, il n'était jamais partie en vacances, et encore moins dans des hôtels de luxe comme ça. Sauf une fois. Mais c'était avant. Dans ce qui lui semblait être une autre vie. Une vie que, même aujourd'hui, bien des années plus tard, il ne voulait pas affronter. Le bon d'achat ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus, il sentait bien que ses patins subissaient les effets du temps, il était donc temps qu'il le fasse rénové à nouveau. Même si le jeu en valait la chandelle : c'était le dernier souvenir qu'il avait d'Elle, alors même s'il devait manger des pâtes pendant trois mois, il ferait le nécessaire. C'était la dernière marque de respect qu'il pouvait lui accorder, lui qui n'avait même pas était foutu de venir à un simple enterrement.

Oui, c'était la vie d'avant. Une vie révolution. Semblant appartenir à un autre monde maintenant. Et seul ses patins la lui rappelaient.

Lui rappelait à quel point il n'avait pu être qu'un petit con stupide. Insignifiant.

Lâche.

 **\- Gray-sama ! Par ici !**

Levant la tête, il s'aperçut qu'à force de réfléchir, il était arrivé à la salle sans même en avoir conscience. Son arrivée n'ayant, elle, pas été loupé par Juvia qui lui faisait des grands signes tout en faisant la prouesse de paraitre timide. Ne remarquant pas ses amis à ses côtés, il se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire, avant de bifurquer vers les tapis d'échauffement sur le côté de la salle. Où il trouva Loki et Mira déjà en plein échauffement comme prévu.

Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas blesser la jeune femme en étant pas venue jusqu'à elle, mais son groupe ne devait pas être loin, lui-même n'étant pas vraiment en avance, même si aucun de ses coéquipiers ne lui en fit la remarque. Gray ne comprenait pas pourquoi Juvia avait eu un coup de foudre pour lui, et parfois, ça le dérangeait profondément. Comment pouvait on « tomber amoureux » d'une personne sans la connaitre ? Parce qu'à part quelques discussion superficiel, il n'avait eu aucune conversation profonde avec elle. Alors oui, elle était gentille, un peu exubérante, mais dans le bon sens du terme, et vraiment très belle. Mais c'était tout. Quand même les gens que vous connaissiez le mieux étaient capables de vous trahir, comment était-ce possible d'accorder sa confiance à un inconnu ? C'était une logique qui le dépassait.

 **\- Loke ! Mira ! Ils vont commencer ! Oh, salut Gray, ajouta la blonde en s'approchant de lui pour lui faire la bise.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ? Ou est ton équipe ?**

 **\- Là-bas, venez ! L'organisateur va nous expliquer le déroulement de la journée et les horaires pour les matches**

Comme une boule d'énergie, Lucy pris la main de son colocataire et le tira dans la direction indiquée, les insistant tous à la suivre. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Gray sourit et emboita le pas. Cette fille était vraiment mignonne, et il été toujours facile de parler avec elle. Bien moins superficielle que toutes les filles qu'il côtoyait à la patinoire. Sa seule gêne concernait Loki. Si Natsu était son meilleur ami par bien des façons, le trainant toujours vers le haut grâce à son idiotie et sa bonne humeur contagieuse, Loki lui offrait une amitié bien plus posé et complice, qui devenait de plus en plus essentiel. Deux amitiés complémentaires, qui semblait le reconstruire petit à petit. Sauf qu'on ne reconstruisait rien sur des fondations en cartons, et il savait bien que nombre de choses se devaient encore d'être résolus.

Le problème avec Loki résidait donc dans la relation que ce dernier avait avec Lucy. Il était hors de question qu'il se rapproche d'elle, de quelques façons que ce soit, si Loki était déjà sur le coup. Sauf que ce dernier avait déjà répondu négativement lors de l'une de leurs nombreuses conversations. Une réponse à laquelle il avait bien du mal à faire confiance sans autres explications. Mais son ami avait très vite détourné la conversation, signe d'un sujet sensible, il était donc difficile d'approfondir la chose.

 **\- … Qu'une seule fois de la journée comme il n'y a que trois matchs. Le reste des règles ne changent pas. Nous allons donc afficher les horaires de chaque matche d'ici quelques secondes. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous !**

Et merde. Il n'avait rien écouté !

 **\- Gray, même si on est dans une salle de sport, le minimum syndical c'est un jogging, le menaça Erza**

Et re-merde, il s'était à nouveau déshabillé !

Il allait falloir se reconcentrer, car il était clairement perdu dans ses réflexions depuis le début de la journée. Et ça ne l'aiderait pas à gagner. Chacun de ses amis s'éloignant progressivement en groupe, il préféra rejoindre sa propre équipe pour tenter de glaner les informations qu'il avait manqué.

 **\- Eh Loke ! Tu me résume ce que le papi a dit ? J'étais ailleurs.**

 **\- Tout ? Bah putain j'sais pas à quoi tu pensais mais j'espère que ça en valait le coup se moqua-t-il !**

Hélas pas franchement.

 **\- En gros il a juste dit qu'on ne pourrait faire de combat solo qu'une fois par personne, comme au maximum il y a trois matches aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Sérieux ? Je peux faire la final ?**

 **\- Moi je veux bien le match de demi final, intervint Mira, avec un air bienveillant, mais une lueur dangereuse dans le regard, leur indiquant à tous les deux que la question n'en était pas une, et qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à accepter s'il voulait voir un autre levé de soleil.**

 **\- Pas de soucis, rigola Loki. Je prends le premier match alors. J'espère juste qu'on ne va pas le regretter …**

Loki avait ajouté cette phrase tellement bas, qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé, et le laissa partir vers les organisateurs sans rebondir dessus. Regretterait-il de ne pas faire la final ? Dans ce cas, ils auraient pu en discuter …

Les quarts de final se déroulant tous en même temps, Gray ne fut pas très étonné de voir tous ses amis revenir victorieux, les uns après les autres. Ce n'était pas tant qu'ils étaient les meilleurs de la salle, mais le tournois était réservé aux majeurs de moins de 25 ans. Et dans cette catégorie, en groupe, ils étés clairement les plus fort. Il n'y avait qu'à voir leur match : Deux KO en moins de 5 minutes : une vrai raclé, qui flattait naturellement leur égo.

Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du prochain affrontement. Alors qu'ils attendaient Mira partie dans les vestiaire quelques instants auparavant, il prit le temps d'observer le groupe à côté d'eux. Ses trois-là se connaissait depuis des années, ayant fait leurs études ensemble d'après ce que leur avait dit la barmaid, nul doute que depuis tout ce temps, ils avaient créé de vrai affinité, aussi bien dans la vie qu'au combat. Même si l'entente avec Loki était intuitive, et tenait presque du miracle tant elle s'était faite naturellement, elle ne datait que depuis moins de deux mois.

Sans qu'il ne l'ai vu revenir, il aperçut Mira s'approcher du groupe et commencer à parler. Ils étaient un peu trop loin pour entendre quelques choses, mais la discussion semblait houleuse : les sourcils froncés, Laxus semblait de plus en plus en colère, à mesure que la blanche lui parlait. Et bien que Fried tenta de désamorcer la situation à de nombreuses reprises, Laxus ne décoléra pas. La situation faisant profondément rire Bixlow, il décida qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'en faire à outrance, ou même d'intervenir lui aussi.

Ce n'est qu'en s'asseyant pour regarder le match en solo de Mira, qu'il ne comprit la situation, et se flagella mentalement de ne pas avoir percuter plus tôt. Il était vraiment ailleurs aujourd'hui, c'était perturbant. Si elle était allée voir son homme quelques minutes plus tôt, s'était pour s'assurer qu'il monterait bien sur le ring pour l'affronter, elle, et qu'il ne se défilerais pas en combattant en duo. Il était clair qu'il avait dû céder sous la menace, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté sinon. Combattre à cette place maintenant signifiait renoncer à le faire lors de la final s'ils arrivaient jusque-là. Ce que même Natsu ne tarda pas à comprendre, indiquant bruyamment son indignation à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le battre en duel. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir Gajeel. Le matche de leurs équipes n'étant pas encore passé, les deux se voyaient déjà en final contre le géant aux cheveux jaune électrique. Plan fortement contrarié donc.

 **\- Voilà donc ce qu'il s'est passé soupira Erza en s'asseyant à ses coté après avoir fait taire les deux énergumènes qui gênait toute l'assemblée.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Je me demandait ce que Mira était partie faire tout à l'heure, quand je l'ai vu parler à Laxus**

 **\- Ah, tu les as vu aussi ? Je viens seulement de comprendre. Mira doit être vraiment énervé pour faire ce genre de chose. Surtout maintenant.**

Depuis que Lisa était partie – de force – Mira avait drastiquement changer, se faisant beaucoup plus douce, autant au niveau du caractère que du style vestimentaire. Elle venait toujours à la salle pour entretenir son corps, bien qu'un peu moins souvent, mais c'était bien les seules fois ou on la voyait en pantalon dorénavant. Si ce changement avait surpris tout le monde, Gray ne lui avait pas demandé d'explication, chacun ayant le droit de vivre comme il voulait. De plus, malgré tous ces changements, elle restait la Mira qu'il connaissait. Un comportement aussi arrogant et provocateur semblait donc venir comme un relent de son passé, chose qui n'arrivait que lorsque quelqu'un l'avait vraiment énervé.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était Laxus qui en subissait les foudres.

 **\- Mira t'as parlé ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Traduction : oui, on en a parlé, mais je ne te dirais rien de plus que ce que tu ne sais déjà pour le moment. Gray retourna donc au match donc le top départ avait été lancé depuis 3 minutes et 18 seconde, sans qu'aucun des concurrents n'ai réellement commencé. Sans prévenir, Mira finit néanmoins par s'élancer, profitant de sa vitesse bien supérieur à celle de Laxus, pour tenter de le faire tomber grâce à un croche patte. Ce dernier, bien que surpris, eu le temps de réagir en évitant le coup. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, le combat se poursuivit de la même façon : si la jeune femme attaquait avec une force et une technicité que l'on pouvait difficilement soupçonnait si l'on ne la connaissait pas, le colosse se contentait de parer et d'évité, sans jamais répliquer. De là où ils étaient, Gray n'entendait rien, mais il voyait leurs lèvres bouger, signe que la conversation battait son plein au même titre que le combat.

Chose inédite dans la compétition, à 13 minutes passées, aucun des deux quand n'avais réussi à marquer le moindre point.

Laxus choisit ce moment pour se lancer vers son adversaire, mais alors que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il lance enfin une attaque, Mira se préparant à recevoir l'impact, ce dernier se contenta de profiter de l'effet de surprise pour se saisir des mains de la blanche, l'emprisonnant ainsi fermement. Leurs têtes étaient tellement proche que des murmures éclatèrent bien vite dans l'assistance, personne ne comprenant le pourquoi de la situation.

Gray les regarda échanger quelques paroles, avant que le blond ne réussisse à accrocher le regard de sa compagne, un aire de supériorité accompagné d'un sourire tombeur et arrogant sur le visage. Se rapprochant de plus en plus, il fut tenté de détourner les yeux de ce moment d'intimité, un peu gêné par la situation. Quel ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsque Mira recula brutalement et rapidement la tête pour donner un coup de tête surpuissant à son adversaire qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout lui non plus. Exactement deux secondes avant les 15 minutes de temps réglementaire, ce qui ne laissa aucune chance à Laxus de répliquer avant le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre. Chose qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu faire tant on pouvait lire la surprise sur son visage. Suffisamment rare pour que Gray prenne le temps de le remarquer.

Le monde sembla recommencer à tourner lorsque Natsu éclata d'un rire franc, rapidement accompagné par le reste de la salle.

Joint à l'hilarité générale, Gajeel enfonça le clou en adressant une remarque des plus désagréables, et légèrement salace, lorsque ce dernier passa à proximité.

Déjà furieux, il fallut bien l'intervention combiné d'Erza, Fried, et Bixlow pour le calmer, éviter de provoquer une bagarre au conséquence désastreuse, et l'amener dans les vestiaires.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres lui aussi, Gray finit quand même par se diriger sur le ring en compagnie de Loki. Peu importe la façon dont elle avait gagné, la seule fille de l'équipe avait tout de même réussit à leur rapporter un point. A eux de ne pas gâcher cette occasion en or d'aller en final, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Le combat fut donc compliqué Bix et Fried constituant un duo très bien organisé. Le premier misant sur sa force brute, alors que le deuxième compensait pas sa technicité plus importante. Et encore une fois, alors que le combat était des plus équilibré, chacun prenant l'avantage à tour de rôle, le temps joua en leur faveur. Le coup de sifflet annonça donc leur victoire, à deux points prêts, et ainsi l'accès à la final.

Les félicitations furent cependant écourtées par l'annonce du début de la demi final suivant, qu'il été hors de question de louper.

 **\- Lucy est en solo pour la demi-finale ? S'étonna-t-il auprès de Loki, une fois installé.**

 **\- Apparemment.**

Le visage de son ami était étonnamment fermé. Lui qui était généralement très avenant envers les autres, s'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi soucieux. Bien que très fusionnels, il était étonnant qu'il se soucis à se point pour un simple combat, il devait y avoir une autre raison. Remettant cette discussion à plus tard, il se concentra sur le match à venir.

Où Juvia avait clairement l'avantage.

Lucy étant en position défensive, son adversaire ne lui laissait pas le temps d'attaquer. Le plus étonnant résidait d'ailleurs dans la manière dont Juvia se battait. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fille exubérante et collante qu'il connaissait, il avait l'impression de voir la sauvagerie à l'état pure. Un peu comme si sa propre vie en dépendait, et cela le perturba légèrement. Sans cette prestance un peu bourgeoise, Gray devait bien l'admettre : elle était vraiment belle.

La blonde tenu jusqu'à la fin, et ne perdit qu'avec deux points d'écart pour son plus grand mérite. La différence de niveau n'était pas vraiment ce qui l'avait desservi, parce qu'elle avait fait des progrets énormes en peu de temps dernièrement, mais Juvia avait juste beaucoup plus d'expérience.

A ses coté, Loki attendit à peine la fin du match pour se lever en direction des vestiaires, après un signe de tête envers sa colocataire. Ses traits toujours un peu tendus étaient la seule chose qui trahissait son mal-être. Après avoir fait ce qui semblait être des excuses aux autres membres de son équipe, cette dernière se dirigea droit vers les vestiaires à son tour.

Le fait qu'elle ne reste pas pour regarder ses coéquipiers l'intriguait au plus haut point, mais il voulait rester pour observer la suite des évènements. Qui ne durèrent pas longtemps. Erza ne fit qu'une bouchée de la petite Levy, et à deux contre un, Gajeel se démena comme un diable, mais ne put rien faire d'autre que perdre, éjecté du ring au bout de 8 minutes. Le résultat n'était pas vraiment surprenant, mais cela compliquait leur final.

Se levant pour aller l'annoncer à Loki, il le retrouva dans un coin de la salle. Ce dernier lui fit un léger sourire, et l'emmena vers l'espace extérieure sans plus d'explication.

 **\- Erza et Natsu ont gagné par KO**

 **-J'm'en suis douté, lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.**

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

Rien ne servait de parler pour ne rien dire, et Loki ne l'avait clairement pas amené là pour contempler le ciel.

 **\- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'étais un peu frustré. J'espérais que cette situation n'arrive pas. Loki se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de continuer : J'voulais pas vous mettre dans la merde, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir vous aider pour la final.**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Natsu s'est inscrit au combat solo, donc contre toi ok ?**

Le cerveau de Gray fonctionnait décidément au ralentit, parce que même s'il suivait le raisonnement, il ne comprenait pas ou il voulait en venir, aussi le laissa-t-il continuer en silence.

 **\- Du coup, Mira et moi on va devoir combattre Erza et Lucy. Lucy m'as dit qu'Erza et Mira risquait de partir en combat toutes les deux.**

 **\- C'est possible en effet, rigola-t-il. Elles s'affrontent depuis qu'elles se connaissent, aucune des deux n'ayant vraiment plus de victoire que l'autre.**

 **\- Gray… Je n'peut pas affronter Lucy.**

Hein ?

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Je suis désolé, mais il est hors de question que je lève la main sur elle.**

L'intensité qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux traduisait sa grande résolution. Gray ne comprenait pas vraiment, aussi lui demanda-t-il simplement :

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Les yeux levés vers le ciel, son ami garda le silence tellement longtemps que Gray pensa qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Il finit cependant par se tourner vers lui à nouveau, et, une infinie tristesse dans les yeux et dans la voix, il lui répondit avant de rentrer à nouveau dans la salle sans plus de détails.

 **\- Je n'peux juste pas, il va falloir vous contenter de cette explication. Désolé.**

Gray se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Un peu trop obnubilé par la victoire, il avait questionné son ami sans même essayer de comprendre, réveillant apparemment en lui des souvenirs douloureux. Quel con. Et maintenant il était un peu trop tard pour rentrer s'excuser devant tous leurs amis sans attirer l'attention.

Frustré par cette journée ou il n'arrivait à rien, il rentra dans la salle mais alla se défouler contre un sac pendant la pause déjeuner plutôt que de rejoindre ses amis.

Chier.

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

 **\- Tout va bien ?**

 **\- Mira ? Oui ça va.**

 **\- ça n'a pas l'aire, arrête donc de mentir.**

 **\- Je suis ailleurs aujourd'hui, rigola-t-il un peu amèrement. Laisse tomber ok ? Loki montra sur le ring mais ne combattra pas, tu seras en tête à tête contre Erza.**

Mira n'insista pas, comprenant les sous-entendus, elle, se contentant de s'assoir à côté de lui sans rien dire. Juste la marque de soutient dont il avait besoin, pas trop invasive, mais restant présente tout de même jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient appelés pour la final.

Les combats furent serrés. Très serrés. Mira réussit à gagner aux points de justesse, le temps étant décidément son allié le plus précieux aujourd'hui, Lucy et Loki s'étant positionner dans le coin droit du ring pendant tout le combat comme prévu, ce qui arracha quelques remarques acerbe au public.

De son côté, l'esprit toujours un peu ailleurs, il ne put rien faire pour empêcher le point de Natsu de s'écraser violemment contre son menton, lui concédant ainsi une victoire aux points dans la dernière minute du temps réglementaire.

Laissant Loki et Lucy aux commandes comme ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de participer, la finale se régla donc avec un surprenant shifumi en trois points gagnants. Et si Loki gagna les deux première manche, Gray vit ses rêves de richesse s'envoler progressivement en observant la remontée spectaculaire de la jolie blonde, qui apporta le trophée à son équipe, un Natsu surexcité qui ne manqua pas de narguer tout le monde, et une Erza assez fier d'elle, même si elle tentait de garder contenance.

Au moins pourrait-il quand même partir en voyage tous ensemble.

 **\- On verra les détails plus tard non ? Je suis vraiment mort !**

Partageant l'état d'esprit de Loki, Gray acquiesça. Ils se voyait quasiment tous les jours, ce n'est pas comme s'il serait compliqué d'organiser le voyage, ou la sortit shopping à la Grande rue.

Il écourta les au revoir, refusa la proposition de Natsu de fêter ça, et rentra directement chez lui pour en finir avec cette journée éprouvante. Quelque chose le dérangeait depuis ce matin, il n'était donc clairement pas d'humeur à faire la fête. A peine rentré dans son appartement, il s'affala sur son matelas, toujours habillé et sans même avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Son œil fut alors attiré par la lumière bleutée que produisait son réveil.

Il se reçu alors une gifle en plein tête.

Si lui n'avait pas retenu la date du jour, parce qu'il n'y faisait de toute façon presque jamais attention, son subconscient, lui, avait dû l'apercevoir au réveil.

Le 20 octobre.

L'anniversaire d'Ul.

Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

Comment avait-il pu passer cette journée dans l'insouciance la plus total ?

S'il en était au point de passer à côté de l'une des dates les plus importantes de sa vie, il était peut-être temps qu'il affronte son ancienne vie.

Parce qu'il n'avait aucun droit à une telle paix intérieure.

Pas quand lui vivait, alors qu'elle non.

Pas quand c'était sa faute.

Pas quand elle aurait eu 34 ans aujourd'hui.

Se levant brutalement, il alla chercher ses patins à glace et sortit brutalement de son appartement en direction de la patinoire.

Il était temps de faire face à son passé.


	11. Erza II

**Bonsoiiir !**

 **Je n'ai jamais posté aussi vite après un autre chapitre, donc c'est assez perturbant, mais enfin quelques part tant mieux haha !**

 **Après celui ci, je vais faire une pause sans ordi de 2 semaines + le temps d'écrire le prochain, donc je dirais que la prochain post sera dans moins d'un mois, j'aurais du mal à faire plus précis !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera d'ailleurs un peu particulier, et dévoilera un peu comment je compte construire certains éléments de la fic. Bref, vous verrez. Ducoup, pour ceux qui me lise, je posterais peut etre un petit mot en fin de chapitre exceptionnellement.**

 **Comme d'hab, l'histoire sort de mon cerveau un peu perturbé, mais les personnages sont à Mashima !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Erza

**** Samedi 26 Octobre ****

 **\- Arrête ! tu ne devrais pas être là, lui chuchota-t-il le plus doucement possible.**

Ce qui n'était pas faux. A l'heure qu'il était, elle aurait dû être dans son lit, à tourner en rond pour tenter de s'endormir sans penser au lendemain. Parce qu'y penser signifierait se rendre compte que son cauchemar n'avait pas de fin. La pièce était sombre, et les ombres que projetait les lampadaires clignotants de la ruelle adjacente paraissaient menaçantes, comme prêtent à se jeter sur elle à chaque instant.

Elle ne voulait pas être là. C'était certain.

Mais Jellal pourrait lui dire tous ce qu'il voulait, elle ne le laisserais pas seul, et mort de faim quand elle pouvait l'aider juste en surmontant ses peurs.

Parce qu'il en aurait fait au moins autant pour elle.

 **\- Tais-toi un peu et mange, c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à cacher mais c'est mieux que rien, répondit-elle sur le même ton.**

Et puis, l'avantage du pain, qu'il soit rassis ou non, c'était qu'il nourrissait presque mieux que n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi auquel ils avaient accès en tout cas.

 **\- D'accord, je vais manger, mais va-t'en s'il te plait ! Si elle te trouve là tu risques de …**

 **\- Eh bien … En voilà des petits monstres bien désobéissants.**

La terreur s'empara impitoyablement de son corps et la tétanisa instantanément. Fuir n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon, mais elle n'en avait même pas la possibilité.

C'était bien trop tard. Elle avait joué, ils avaient perdu. Maintenant il allait falloir en assumer les conséquences, et elle était tout simplement terrorisée.

 **\- Ne la punissez pas s'il vous plaît ! C'est moi qui l'ai supplié de le faire !**

La voix de Jellal lui paraissait vraiment lointaine comme son esprit se repliait le plus loin possible en elle. Parce qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver.

Se souvenait.

Et pourtant la douleur n'en fut pas moins forte pour autant. C'était même peut être l'inverse. Un coup à l'estomac fit même remonter son maigre dîner dans sa bouche, mais si jamais elle vomissait, la punition n'en serait que plus forte. Serrant les dents, elle encaissa pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures sous les yeux horrifiés de son ami, qui se savait totalement impuissant, avant que cette pluie de coup en cesse enfin.

 **\- Tu voulais le voir ? Mais ma chérie … Je vais l'exhausser ton vœu ! Et avec grand plaisir en plus, rajouta-t-elle, sa bouche se tordant en un rictus mauvais**.

Un rire froid et dure éclata dans le silence angoissant de la nuit, et lui glaça le sang comme elle la poussait sans ménagement dans la toute petite pièce humide et malodorante pour refermer la porte sur eux dans une promesse d'heures entière avec l'obscurité comme seul compagnie.

 **\- Non … Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, sans pouvoir se retenir, tandis que la porte se refermait dans un claquement sinistre.**

Tout mais pas ça.

* * *

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, Erza paniqua en constatant que ces derniers ne distinguaient rien dans l'obscurité ambiante qui régnait dans la pièce. La peur tétanisant ses muscles, elle mit quelques longues seconde avant de trouver la force de bouger son bras pour allumer la petite veilleuse sur sa table de nuit et tenter de calmer sa respiration.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Doucement.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Comme il le lui avait appris.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Calmement.

Inspirer.

Expirer...

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Erza desserra ses doigts férocement agrippés à son coussin et se força à détendre progressivement tous les muscles crispés de son corps.

Depuis que Jellal était revenu dans sa vie, elle oubliait bien trop souvent d'allumer sa veilleuse avant de s'endormir, sûrement parce que sa présence, même par téléphone interposé, la rassurait. Et, pour sa défense, cela faisait bien longtemps que ces souvenirs n'étaient plus revenus la hanter ainsi dans ses cauchemars.

Un peu plus sereine, Erza se demanda si ça lui arrivait à lui aussi. De se souvenir.

Sûrement.

Peut-être trouverait elle le courage de lui en parler prochainement.

Depuis leur discussion, il y avait maintenant presque deux mois, ils se voyait régulièrement tous les deux, pour discuter et tenter de rattraper le temps perdu. Ce qui marchait assez bien, vu qu'ils avaient presque retrouvé la même complicité perdue il y avait plus de 7 ans maintenant. Mais tout ce qui se rapportait d'un peu trop près à l'orphelinat restait des sujets douloureux. Pour tous les deux. Aussi les évitaient ils généralement, sans même le faire exprès.

Son portable lui indiqua qu'il n'était que 06h33, et qu'elle avait des messages non lus de la veille au soir qui prouvait bien qu'elle s'était encore endormie au milieu de ses conversations.

Son cours de Kendo n'étant qu'à 10h30, elle aurait largement eu le temps de se rendormir, mais le souvenir de son cauchemar était encore bien trop vivace dans son esprit, aussi prit-elle quelques minutes pour s'étirer et se réveiller calmement dans son lit avant d'aller se préparer un bon petit déjeuner sous les doux rayons de lumière qui passaient à travers la large baie vitrée, le soleil se réveillant encore lui aussi en cette heure matinal. Son bol de céréale en main, elle vint s'adosser à la vitre pour contempler le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. C'est grâce à une connaissance de Laxus – par l'intermédiaire de Mira – qu'elle avait réussi à avoir cet appartement à un prix plus que raisonnable, vu la vue qu'il offrait. Sur tout le pan de mur qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée, ainsi que sur une partie du mur adjacent, courrait cette large baie vitrée qui lui permettait, du haut de ses 6 étages, d'avoir une vue magnifique sur la ville quasiment chaque matin.

Une sensation de liberté vertigineuse.

Essentielle.

Bien réveillé à présent, et totalement détendu, elle porta son attention sur les deux messages qui faisait clignoter le voyant lumineux de son téléphone. Sûrement depuis plusieurs heures d'ailleurs.

De « Lucy » à « Erza », 23h06 :  
Je ne crois pas mais on verra bien ! On se donne rendez-vous pour 16h30 ou c'est trop tôt pour toi ?

De « Lucy » à « Erza », 23h11 :  
Je crois que les autres doivent arriver vers 20h00, mais rien est sûr. Ce n'est pas comme si cet appartement était encore à moi -_-' !

Erza ne put s'empêcher de rire en lisant cette dernière phrase. Pauvre Lucy ! L'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Loki était devenu le deuxième QG du groupe, lorsque le Fairy était fermé ou qu'il voulait se retrouver dans un contexte un peu plus privé ou décontracté. Et ce, peu importe quand, que la blonde soit là ou pas, et d'accord ou pas. Non que ça ne change quelque chose : elle-même la première ne se gênait pas pour passer à l'improviste lorsque l'envie lui en prenait. Enfin la deuxième plutôt, vu le nombre d'heure que passait Natsu chez eux lorsqu'il n'était pas en fonction. Au moins la soirée de ce soir était-elle prévu à l'avance.

De « Erza » à « Lucy », 07h10 :  
Aucun soucis, je mange au resto avec Jellal ce midi, mais ensuite je suis libre, donc vers 15h30 ce sera parfait.

D'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas pourquoi Jellal l'avait invité au restaurant aujourd'hui. D'habitude, ils se contentaient de faire des choses simples lorsqu'ils se voyaient, restant même parfois chez l'un ou chez l'autre pendant tout l'après-midi.

Juste pour apprendre à se redécouvrir.

Non qu'ils n'en aient vraiment besoin finalement : aucun d'eux n'avaient véritablement changé et la complicité qu'ils avaient eu s'était rétablie rapidement. Comme si les cieux leur reprochaient d'avoir brisé quelque chose que n'aurait pas dû l'être lorsqu'il s'était quittés. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi complète : un but dans la vie, des amis chères à ses yeux, un foyer sécurisant.

Et Jellal.

En réfléchissant bien, elle se dit que c'était la première fois en faite.

De « Jellal » à « Erza », 23h43 :  
Non, mais je dois te parler c'est important, 13h00 c'est bon ?

Une boule au ventre apparut en lisant ce dernier sms. Son ami d'enfance n'était pas du genre à en faire des tonnes pour rien, et un tel message ne pouvait que l'inquiéter. Heureusement pour elle, son cours de kendo allait pouvoir la distraire quelques heures, et la détendre un peu avant d'aller à son rendez-vous.

Et c'est donc un peu plus sereine après cette séance de sport intensive, mais avec une angoisse persistance, qu'elle sortit de chez elle pour la deuxième fois de la journée des heures plus tard, pour se rendre dans le restaurant ou il avait réservé. Elle avait pris le temps de rentrer pour prendre une douche et se préparer décemment pour ne pas paraître déplacé dans ce lieu qui avait la réputation d'être un brin classieux.

C'était surtout Mira, Gray et Lucy qui l'avait poussé à revoir Jellal progressivement. Non qu'elle n'en ai pas envie de toute façon.

Après ce qui c'était passé le jour où elle l'avait revu pour la première fois, il avait bien fallu qu'elle donne des explications à Gray. Ou plutôt, ce dernier l'avait convaincu, et elle avait voulu croire en son soutien. Elle ne devait des comptes à personne : Sa force, elle l'avait obtenu en ne comptant quasiment que sur elle-même. Mais plus elle grandissait, plus elle se rendait compte de l'importance qu'occupait ses amis dans sa vie. Lui raconter avait était long, et douloureux en quelque sorte, mais elle nécessaire, elle en était persuadée.

Lucy, elle, n'était au courant de rien. Mais elle n'avait pas cherché à la presser, se contentant d'être là lorsque le besoin de parler se faisait sentir, ou pour lui donner quelques conseils.

Et Mira … Et bien c'était Mira, tout simplement.

 **\- Erza ? Tout va bien ?**

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher de la table à laquelle elle s'était assise en l'attendant. Ses traits reflétait l'inquiétude qu'avait traduit ces paroles, mais à part ça, il était en tout point semblable à d'habitude. Comme si rien, pas même un restaurant deux étoiles, ne pouvait lui faire changer de ce look qu'elle aimait tant.

 **\- Bien sur excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées.**

 **\- Tu m'attend depuis longtemps ? S'enquit-il en s'asseyant après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur sa joue.**

C'était elle qui avait instauré ce petit rituel auquel il avait pris part assez rapidement, rien qu'un léger contact pourtant, pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage à première vue. Mais elle s'était fait une raison depuis le temps : Jellal, son premier amour, l'était toujours autant aujourd'hui, plus de sept ans plus tard. Et bien que de simples baisers ne lui suffise plus depuis longtemps, ils étaient toujours aussi agréables.

 **\- Non je viens d'arriver sourit-elle en retour. Mais je t'avoue que je ne suis pas fan des endroits aussi pompeux.**

Jellal rigola sans rompre leur contact visuel. Ses trois amis n'avaient cessé de lui répéter que son attirance était partagée, et qu'il était temps qu'elle fasse un pas en avant, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'au-delà de leur complicité retrouvée, et du désir qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, se cachait toujours une profonde tristesse. Comment pouvaient-ils construire quelques choses ensemble s'il avait encore des secrets pour elle ?

 **\- Erza tu sais, je …**

Détachant son attention de ses patates qu'elle avait fixé pendant que son ami hésitait à aborder le sujet qui faisait pourtant l'objet de leur présence en ce lieu – cela faisait presque une heure qu'il parlait quand même – elle lui accorda toute son attention.

 **\- Il faudrait qu'on arrête de se voir, finit-il rapidement, en soutenant son regard.**

Comment ? Avait-elle loupé un épisode ?

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je … je crois que j'ai passé les deux mois les plus magique de ces dernières années. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que ta présence m'avait manqué. Enfin, je veux dire, si ! Je le savais ! Mais pas autant...**

C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Elle ressentait exactement la même chose, alors pourquoi … Tout ce cirque ? Des milliers de questions tournaient dans sa tête, mais sa bouche était soudainement devenue sèche, et aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas répondre, Jellal continua.

 **\- Je ne peux pas te faire souffrir à nouveau Erza, je n'en ai juste aucun droit, tu mérites bien mieux. Je ne suis pas capable de te donner ce que tu veux.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas, réussit elle a articulé au bout d'un momment, une colère froide grandissant progressivement en elle.**

Elle le vit prendre une inspiration, et lui répondre en détournant les yeux

 **\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Même si on s'entend bien, je n'ai plus autant de temps à te consacrer, je suis occupé.**

Il mentait.

Clairement.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard fuyant, il n'y avait donc aucun doute. Restait à savoir pourquoi : la situation la dépassait.

 **\- Jellal, je sais que tu mens … Tu n'as jamais pu me tromper, dit-elle doucement, après quelques minutes de silence.**

 **\- Je ne mens pas. Mon doctorat me prend beaucoup de temps, lui répondit-il en la fixant de nouveau droit dans les yeux.**

Soit. C'était peut-être un mensonge par omission alors.

 **\- Dis-moi la vérité, exigea-t-elle en le fixant durement, n'ayant aucune envie de jouer au jeux du chat et de la souris.**

 **\- Erza, écoute … Je … Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir à nouveau. Je ne te vaux pas.**

Une colère sourde continuait de monter en elle tant la situation était incompréhensible

 **\- Je t'écoute, insista-t-elle, parce qu'aucun de deux ne quitterais cette table tant qu'elle ne saurais pas le fin mot de l'histoire. C'était tout simplement hors de question.**

Après un long silence ou aucun des deux ne voulait détourner les yeux, son ami rigola amèrement en soupirant.

 **\- Tu as toujours su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, commença-t-il tristement. Je dois partir, Erza. Loin.**

A nouveau sans voix, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que l'écouter s'expliquer.

Il allait l'abandonner à nouveau

 **\- Je vais encore t'abandonner, c'est pourquoi tu devrais juste m'oublier et tourner la page, je ne sers qu'à te faire souffrir.**

Souffrir ?

Effectivement. Son cœur semblait se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Parvint-elle à articuler.**

 **\- Mon maître de thèse m'envoie chez un de ses collègues pendant quelques mois pour faire avancer mes recherches.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Jellal sembla tout d'abord surpris, avant de lui sourire tristement à nouveau. Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? En se réveillant ce matin, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer se retrouver dans une telle situation. Mais la surprise passé, ses quelques minutes lui ayant permis de se calmer et réfléchir, elle avait repris ses esprits.

Ce n'est ainsi pas par rancœur qu'elle mit fin au rendez-vous après lui avoir dit au revoir, mais simplement parce qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. A part lui, personne ne pouvait lui faire perdre son sang-froid comme ça, ce n'était donc pas dans css habitudes, et elle n'aimait pas cette sensation d'impuissance. Elle avait travaillé trop dur pour être la femme forte dont elle pouvait être fier aujourd'hui, insensible à ce que les gens pouvaient dire.

C'est donc pensive qu'elle sonna à la porte de l'appartement que Lucy et Loki partageait, une demi-heure en avance sur l'horaire qu'elle avait déjà avancé le matin même. Non que cela ne lui pose un quelconque souci : ils avaient découvert qu'avec un petit tour de force et une carte rigide, la porte pouvait s'ouvrir sans clés, pour peu qu'elle ne soit pas fermée à double tour. Elle ne se priverait donc pas d'entrée pour attendre si jamais ni eux, ni Levy n'étaient présents.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas en l'occurrence.

 **\- Erza ? T'avais rendez-vous avec Lucy ?**

 **\- Oui. Et toi tu passes trop de temps avec Gray en ce moment je crois.**

 **\- Eh ! Je suis toujours chez moi au cas où vous l'oublieriez, rigola-t-il. Si je ne me ballade pas à poil de temps en temps dans l'appart', Lucy est triste…**

 **\- Loki ! Tu peux arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi à tout le monde s'il te plaît, intervint la dite concernée, un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix. Je ne pouvais pas venir t'ouvrir et il sort tout juste de la douche. Entre !**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas cru une seul seconde, cria-t-elle à son tour en entrant dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres pour s'installer sur le grand canapé.**

Décidément, la complicité qui existait entre ces deux-là était vraiment flagrante et, elle devait bien l'avouer, lui faisait envie.

Après avoir parlé avec le Loki pendant une dizaine de minutes, la blonde les rejoignit, ses cheveux encore mouillée trahissant sa douche toute récente.

 **\- Tu vas bien ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant une heure désolé.**

Erza lui sourit, et, après un échange de banalité, finit par se lancer dans la raison de sa présence plus tôt que prévu. C'était encore une chose nouvelle pour elle que de se confier, un travail de longue haleine qui avait commencer à porter ses fruits progressivement. Avec Mira d'abord, après beaucoup de temps et de conflits, puis Gray. Et même Natsu. Parce que même s'il se complaisait à prendre la vie avec légèreté, il savait être sérieux lorsque le besoin se faisait sentir. Tous l'avaient soutenu à des moments où elle en avait eu vraiment besoin, qu'elle en alors conscience ou non sur le moment.

 **\- Je vais peut-être me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je ne vois pas le problème, intervint Loki alors qu'il faisait un petit brin de ménage dans la salle principal avant la soirée de ce soir.**

 **\- Loki ! Le rabroua sa colocataire.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Erza, entre l'énervement et l'incompréhension.**

 **\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, il sait très bien parler aux femmes quand il le veut, mais il oublie souvent de mettre les formes quand il n'a pas d'idée derrière la tête. Erza, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire qui vous lie, et je ne dis pas ça parce que je veux que tu me la raconte. Chacun à ses secrets ajoute-t-elle, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Mais ce que Loki veut dire, c'est que Jellal tiens clairement à toi, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, mais il n'y a aucun doute.**

Face à son sourire à la fois tendre et espiègle, Erza ne put s'empêcher de rougir, surtout quand elle ajouta que son regard à elle ne valait pas mieux lorsqu'elle le regardait, et que ses paroles trahissaient ses sentiments sans aucun doute.

 **\- Du coup, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous vous mettez des bâtons dans les roues vous-même ?**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas …**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de vous mettre ensemble, intervint à nouveau Loki, en s'affalant dans le sofa ?**

 **\- Je viens de l'expliquer, s'énerva-t-elle, agacée de ne pas comprendre la situation.**

 **\- Après sept ans sans le voir une seule fois, tu mets moins de deux semaines pour retomber dans ces bras. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps il s'en va, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que vous ne croyez pas en vous ? L'âme sœur ne se rencontre qu'une fois, arrête de vouloir gâcher cette chance, finit-il d'une toute petite voix.**

Venant de Loki, cette phrase dernière phrase la surprit au plus haut point. Elle avait très vite vu que c'était un homme à femme, du genre à draguer la moindre fille jolie, plus par jeu et par galanterie que parce qu'il avait toujours des arrières pensées. Pourtant, elle avait senti comme de la nostalgie dans sa voix, comme s'il savait de quoi il parlait en disant cela.

Comme si lui aussi avait connu l'amour, le vrai, et l'avait laissé partir. Sa voix porter le lourd poid du vécu.

Pour la énième fois, Erza ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne parlait pas de Lucy en disant cela, et, le cas échéant, ce qui les retenait de se mettre en couple.

Pour l'heure, comme ses amis attendait une réaction de sa part, elle revint au problème qui la concernait, les mots du jeune homme faisant progressivement chemin dans sa tête. Nier son amour pour Jellal serait aussi débile que futile : aussi bien maintenant qu'avant, il exercait sur elle une attraction presque douloureuse, comme une addiction.

Alors qu'est ce qui la bloquait réellement au final ? Pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas ensemble si leur sentiment réciproque était si évidant pour tout le monde, eux compris?

La réponse s'imposa à elle avec une évidence telle qu'elle vacilla légèrement sur le canapé. Après des années à forger un mur autour de son cœur, elle avait peur de se laisser aller à nouveau. Elle aurait confié sa vie à Jellal, sans hésiter une seule seconde, mais apparemment, elle ne voulait pas lui confier son cœur. Parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne lui brise à nouveau. Elle avait eu l'impression de se perdre lorsqu'il avait quitté sa vie, et, bien que ce ne soit pas totalement de sa faute, elle avait peur de lui donner le pouvoir de recommencer à nouveau aujourd'hui.

 **\- Quand est ce qu'il part ? Intervint Lucy.**

Apparemment sa réflexion avait duré un peu trop longtemps au goût de la belle blonde, qui venait de soulever un autre point important, à peine le choc de la révélation était-il passé.

 **\- Je ne sais pas en fait. Il m'a juste dit que c'était vraiment bientôt.**

Son besoin de s'éloigner pour réfléchir avait été trop fort, et elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas posé cette question pourtant importante.

 **\- Invite-le !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- A la soirée.**

 **\- Tu pourrais en profiter pour discuter calmement. On ferra diversion ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.**

L'idée été tentante. Maintenant qu'elle avait pris le temps de la réflexion, il était important qu'ils aient une réelle discussion, car ses prises de conscience récentes pouvaient peut-être tout changer.

Peut-être.

De « Erza » à « Jellal », 15h03 :  
Le groupe fait une soirée à l'appartement de Lucy ce soir, je voudrais qu'on se parle, viens.

 **\- Si tu veux, j'ai un grand lit deux places, et beaucoup disent qu'il est super confortable ! Ajouta Lucy, avec un sourire timide mais amicale, comme si elle ne savait pas si sa proposition était déplacée ou non.**

Beaucoup, dont un grand enfant au cheveux rose qui répondait au nom de Natsu le plus généralement. Erza sourit, touchée par l'attention délicate de son amie qui avait deviné, avec une justesse traduisant l'expérience, qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seul ce soir. Elle accepta donc l'invitation avec grand plaisir, et partie directement chez elle pour aller chercher quelques affaires pendant que Lucy finissait de se préparer. Elle pourrait ainsi les rejoindre – elle et Levy – une petite heure plus tard pour faire quelques emplettes comme prévu.

Depuis qu'elles s'étaient toute inscrit à la salle, et qu'elles y venaient assidument, une ou deux fois par semaine minimum, les deux filles avaient décidé d'investir dans un matériel sportif un peu plus adapté et, parce qu'il ne fallait pas se mentir, plus sexy. Elles lui avaient donc demandé conseil pour leur shopping d'aujourd'hui, en plus de devoir faire les courses pour les fajitas de ce soir, et les deux trois extras rencontrés sur le chemin – notamment le passage dans une nouvelle pâtisserie qui devait avoir ouvert récemment car elle ne la connaissait pas.

Erza n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se joindre à elles, car depuis qu'elles avaient fait leur première sortie ensemble, elle avait découvert la joie de se retrouvé entre filles, de parler de chose légère, de partager des fous rires… C'était donc une nouveauté qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement.

 _De « Jellal » à « Erza », 16h54 :_  
 _Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir venir, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire._

 _De « Erza » à « Jellal », 17h21 :_  
 _Jellal, viens._  
 _Je dois te parler._

 _De « Erza » à « Jellal », 17h26 :_  
 _S'il te plait._

 **\- Mince ! L'une de vous peut aller ouvrir ? J'ai les mains pleine de pate, intervint Lucy, l'air penaud, avant de continuer en soupirant, l'aire faussement désespérée, ce doit être Loki qui a oublié ces clés pour changer.**

Erza rigola et posa son couteau avant de s'essuyer pour aller ouvrir la porte sur le blond qui, effectivement, n'avait pas pensé à prendre ses clés en descendant acheté la salade qu'elles avaient oublié pendant leur shopping. Profitant d'avoir les mains propres, elle consulta son portable.

 _De « Gray » à « Erza », 19h24 :_  
 _On doit passer te chercher ? Parce que j'crèche chez Natsu là._

 _De « Jellal » à « Erza », 19h26 :_  
 _Je pars, je t'appel quand j'arrive._

 _De « Erza » à « Gray », 19h39 :_  
 _Je suis déjà sur place, contentez-vous de venir rapidement avant d'être en retard._

Erza était soulagé par la réponse de Jellal : elle allait réellement pouvoir avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui, et en face à face, pour peu que son courage ne l'abandonne pas au dernier moment. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais rien ne se passait normalement quand le jeune homme rentrait en jeu. Il aurait été hors de question de simplement l'appeler, car avec une simple intonation de voix, il lui aurait été beaucoup plus facile de lui mentir, ou de cacher la vérité d'une façon ou d'une autre.

En sortant de l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard suite à l'appel reçu, Erza faillit percuter Gajeel de plein fouet. Ce type-là avait décidemment l'art d'être au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

 **\- Tu es tout seul ? Prit-elle tout de même le temps de s'étonner avant de sortir.**

Juvia s'était pris de passion pour Gray depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle était donc surprise de la voir louper une occasion de le voir. Cette relation la mettait d'ailleurs assez mal à l'aise, car elle n'en voyait pas d'issue heureuse. De ce qu'elle savait, le brun et elle n'avait jamais eu de véritable conversation sérieuse, il était donc plus que possible que cette jolie beauté océane ne soit tombé raide dingue d'une image plus que de l'homme en tant que tel. Parce que l'être humain, lui, n'était vraiment pas facile à appréhender : depuis quelques années qu'ils se connaissait, et bien que ce soit bien l'un de ses meilleurs amis, il y avait encore beaucoup de part d'ombre chez lui qui pouvait parfois mettre de la distance entre eux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille pour commencer. Excepté ce récent rapprochement avec Lucy. Ce qui amenait au second point ennuyeux de l'obsession de Juvia.

 **\- Juvia nous rejoindras peut-être plus tard. Elle devait bosser.**

Réponse pour le moins expéditive, mais qui avait le mérite de répondre à sa question. S'il y avait bien quelques choses qui rapprochait ses deux-là, c'était le sérieux avec lequel ils faisaient leurs études.

Pour le reste, après tout, ils verraient bien : l'avenir était loin d'être immuable.

En descendant les escaliers, Erza s'adossa à la façade de l'immeuble, et pris le temps d'observer son ami qui patientait quelques mètres plus loin. Jellal avait toujours eu ce charme si particulier et immuable, digne d'un meneur, et qui donnait à ceux qui le rencontrait, l'envie de faire partie de sa vie d'une façon ou d'un autre.

Sa musculature, son style un peu sauvage, et ses cheveux fins l'avait totalement subjugué dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Tournant la tête pour se protéger d'une brusque rafale de vent, Jellal l'aperçut et un sourire adoucit son visage si sérieux comme il se dirigea vers elle.

 **\- Tu m'espionne depuis longtemps ?**

Erza rigola, et l'emmena dans la cage d'escalier. En montant les marches elle le rassura sur le fait que, même s'il venait pour la première fois à une de leur soirée, ses amis l'accueilleraient comme l'un des leurs.

Et il ne fut pas déçu.

La soirée n'ayant pas pour but de boire à outrance mais juste de s'amuser « à la cool », Jellal s'intégra très vite, attirant la sympathie – et les moqueries – des autres pendant tout le repas à thème mexicain qui dura plus de 2 heures, pour la plus grande joie de la jeune femme : s'il était resté, il aurait vraiment pu intégrer le groupe. Faisant son maximum pour cacher sa nostalgie, elle profita du moment en mettant ses pensées sombres de côté. Jusqu'à ce que son ami ne lui dise qu'il devait partir tôt car il avait des tas de choses à régler pour son départ, ne pouvant rester avec les autres pour poursuivre la soirée film.

Erza sortit donc de l'appartement pour accompagner Jellal au moins jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble, sous l'oeil attentif de Mira qui, elle en était sur, n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Avec toute cette agitation, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter réellement avec lui, chose pourtant essentiel à faire avant son départ.

 **\- Tu m'attends ?**

Arrivés en bas de l'escalier, sur la place entourée de magasins, elle regarda Jellal s'engouffrer dans la superette qui restait ouverte jusqu'à trois heures du matin, un sourire espiègle sur le visage, pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec un sachet à la main. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire, elle prit le bonbon qu'il lui tendait pour le manger. Un gout acidulé lui explosa dans la bouche, suivit d'un autre, plus doux, mais extrêmement sucrée.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, ces bonbons étaient vraiment dégeulasses.

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfant, c'était pourtant leur seule source de plaisir. L'orphelinat faisant également cours à ses pensionnaires, il n'avait que très rarement l'occasion de sortir, alors ils avaient pris l'habitude, avec Jellal, de s'échapper la nuit, pour parcourir les rues, ramassant au passage chaque joyau qui trainait par terre. Et quand ils en avait ramassé 205 très exactement, ils couraient à la superette pour s'acheter ces filouzz dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Et c'était pour eux, dans leur monde, la meilleure chose de l'univers.

Un de leur secret à eux.

Respirant un bon coup, elle fit un pas vers lui et le regarda pour entamer la discussion imposée par ses nouvelles résolutions.

 **\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé à quand était programmé ton départ ?**

 **\- J'ai vu ça. Ça m'a surpris d'ailleurs, tu peux finalement être tête en l'air quand tu le veux, la taquina t-il.**

 **\- Jellal !**

 **\- Ne te fâche pas, rigola-t-il. Je pars après-demain. Pour trois mois au minimum.**

Après demain ? Erza ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parte si tôt. Ses amis avaient donc été bien avisé de lui proposer de passer ce soir : c'était surement la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait.

 **\- Au minimum ?**

 **\- Tout dépendra de ce qu'il se passe sur place, il est possible que ça déborde de deux ou trois semaines. Je ne pense pas pouvoir revenir entre temps.**

 **\- Et si je te forçais à le faire ?**

La surprise qu'elle lut dans ses yeux, comme il comprenait les sous-entendus cachés dans sa phrase l'aurais fait rire si le sujet n'était pas si important.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que … ? Erza, je ne peux pas te …**

 **\- Et si tu me laissais décider moi même de ce que je veux ? S'éloignant un peu du jeune homme en lui tournant le dos, elle ajouta : certaine chose ne bouge pas, tu me connais certainement mieux que n'importe qui. Mais j'ai changé en sept ans, laisse-moi faire mes propres choix.**

S'étant retourné vers lui en prononçant cette dernière phrase, elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle, et prendre une mèche de cheveux dans sa main en une douce caresse.

 **\- Et moi les miens. Je ne supporterais pas de te faire souffrir à nouveau …**

 **\- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais en fuyant chuchota-t-elle, consciente de l'intimité qu'il partageait en cette instant.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas te blesser, Erza. Je tiens trop à toi, répondit-il sur le même ton.**

 **\- C'est parce que j'avais peur que tu le fasses que je me suis accroché à cette relation morne et factice qui n'est le reflet d'aucun de nos souhaits. Mais je veux vivre Jellal, on nous a volé bien trop d'année pour que je puisse me permettre d'attendre encore.**

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, et la belle jeune femme s'était immobilisée, laissant à son compagnon le soin de parcourir cette courte distance si tel était son souhait.

 **\- Je ne t'apporterais rien de bon. Je refuse de te faire vivre ça.**

 **\- Laisse nous l'occasion de le découvrir par nous même au lieu de nous condamner d'avance.**

Le baiser fut d'abord doux mais sensuel comme leurs lèvres entraient en contact pour la première fois, alors qu'ils l'avaient chacun rêvé à plusieurs dizaines de reprises. Avec une lenteur contrôlée, le jeune homme lui mordit sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant implicitement l'accès à sa bouche, ce qu'elle lui accorda immédiatement. Le baiser se fit alors plus passionnel. Plus charnel. Comme si c'était le seul lien qui les unissait en cet instant, et qu'il ne devait être brisé sous aucun prétexte.

A bout de souffle les deux amis se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, leurs fronts collés, et les yeux fermés, pour profiter de cet instant qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps.

 **\- Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi, ma belle guerrière aux cheveux écarlates.**

Rouvrant les yeux, ils se fixèrent longtemps, avant qu'il n'enlève sa main de sa joue pour s'écarter d'elle. Doucement, très doucement, mais indéniablement. Et après l'avoir regardé s'éloigner jusqu'à qu'il se confonde avec la nuit, Erza retourna au combini pour acheter des glaces : remède international pour lutter contre les coups de blues.

Ses achats en main, elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de voir que Gray l'attendait sur le pallier, un doux sourire sur le visage.

 **\- Lucy voulait attendre avec moi, mais son absence aurait trop attiré l'attention.**

Erza sourit, touchée par l'attention de ses amis, prêts à la réconforter ou à partager sa joie selon ce qu'il se serait passer. S'accoudant à la rambarde à ses côtés, elle se permis d'appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule du brun pour lui expliquer la situation. Elle n'allait ni se plaindre, ni pleurer : aucune larme n'avait coulé de ses yeux depuis qu'elle avait asséché ses réserves lors de la fausse mort de son pilier d'antan.

Après quelques minutes de silence réconfortant, elle fit signe à Gray de rentrer. Accueillis comme des rois grâce au butin de la jeune femme, la soirée finit de la réconforter, et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle se coucha dans le lit de géant qui trônait dans la chambre de la belle blonde, une fois tous leurs amis partis, et son pyjama enfilé. Tout excitée par l'idée de dormir autre part que dans son lit, elle se disait qu'elle aurait bien du mal à dormir lorsque Lucy entra dans la pièce en balançant un dernier bonne nuit à son colocataire.

Et comme prévu, il lui fallut bien converser pendant deux bonnes heures avec la jolie blonde – sans pour autant oser lui poser des questions sur le duo complexe qu'elle formait avec Loki – avant que Morphée ne les rattrape toutes les deux, les plongeant dans un profond sommeil, qu'elle espérait sans cauchemar.

* * *

Quelqu'un pleurait. Ou gémissait.

Encore entre rêve et réalité, Erza ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et elle mit une bonne minute avant de se réveiller assez pour se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, et qu'elle partageait son lit avec Lucy.

Qui pleurait, comme en proie à un terrible cauchemar.

Instinctivement, Erza décida de la réveiller : tout d'abord en la secouant gentiment pour ne pas la brusquer, puis avec plus de force lorsqu'elle s'aperçut bien vite que la méthode douce ne fonctionnait pas.

Sauf qu'une fois réveillé, son amie s'effondra dans ses bras, tremblante, ses larmes silencieuses s'écoulant sur ses joues comme elle fuyait son regard, de la même façon qu'un enfant pris en flagrant délit de faute. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, et se souvenant du sentiment de confusion mélé de desespoir que l'on pouvait ressentir en sortant d'un cauchemar tenté de réel, Erza l'entoura de ses bras en attendant que sa crise passe.

Alors qu'elle lui caressait patiemment les cheveux depuis deux ou trois minutes, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un Loki à l'air grave, portant un plateau sur lequel reposait trois tasses de ce qui semblait être du thé chaud. Ce dernier lui sourit tristement, et vint s'assoir auprès d'elles. Il eut juste le temps de poser le plateau sur le matelas avant que Lucy ne se réfugie dans ses bras, quittant les siens par la même occasion.

Muette, Erza regarda Loki pour obtenir des explications.

 **\- Ok Lu', calme toi, tout va bien, la rassura-t-il. Je suis désolé Erza, continua-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Prends une tasse, je crois qu'on va parler un petit moment rigola-t-il.**

Elle ne le connaissait pas énormément, mais assez pour voir qu'il était claire que son rire était teinté de tristesse. Voyant que la blonde s'était calmée, elle obéit, et prit le récipient remplis de liquide encore fumant pour le porter à sa bouche.

Après avoir rassuré Lucy qui tentait de s'excuser pour son comportement – comment pourrait-elle pour la juger ? – elle écouta leur histoire.

Et ne put que s'horrifier.

Une rage incontrôlable grandit en elle, en même temps qu'une grande pitié pour ces deux adolescents que la vie avait décidée de briser alors qu'il n'était même pas de vrai adulte. Comme elle. Jeune ou pas, personne ne devrait avoir à subir ce genre de chose. Elle comprit alors que les cauchemars de Lucy était belle et bien les mêmes que ce qu'elle faisait lorsque ses souvenirs revenaient la hanter sous forme de cauchemar. Elle et Lucy ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais ces deux derniers mois, elle avait vraiment eu l'impression de se trouver une vraie famille au seins de ce groupe d'amis, et il était hors de question qu'elle ne laisse qui que ce soit lui prendre son bonheur si chèrement acquis.

Pas même Jellal.

Alors elle allait se battre pour cette relation. Parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Et il ne lui échapperait pas une nouvelle fois.

Mais pour l'heure, elle soutiendrait Lucy et Loki contre le salaud qui les avait blessés si profondément : ils avaient partagé leurs blessures avec elle, et la moindre des choses, pour commencer, était de leur rendre la pareil. Elle avait longtemps cru que seul le temps pouvait panser ce type blessure, mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait croire que l'amitié avait aussi son rôle à jouer.

 **\- Va nous refaire du thé Loki. Je vais vous raconter quelques choses, et ma tasse et vide.**


	12. Erza Scarlet, 20 ans

**Coucou à tous !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée pour ceux que ça concernent, en espérant que vous avez passé de bonne vacance.**

 **Rentrons dans le vif du sujet, je suis dans les temps annoncés ! Ô joie ! En plus, en postant le dimanche j'ai l'impression de revenir sur mon rythme d'un chapitre toute les deux semaine haha !**

 **Voici donc le passé de notre belle guerrière au cheveux rouges. Le format de ce chapitre est légèrement particulier, mais c'est comme ça que je compte raconter le passé de chacun des personnages concernés tout au long de la fic. J'ai longuement hésité sur la date, et j'ai décidé de faire comme si l'histoire avait commencé en aout/septembre 2016. Oui je sais, c'est un détail =p.**

 **Sur ce, je n'ai en faite pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est merci pour vos reviews, c'est super encourageant ! Et bonne lecture !**

 **Comme d'hab', l'histoire est de moi, les personnage, de Mashima !**

* * *

 **Inumie : **  
Merci pour tes reviews ! Contente que tu te sois lancé dans la lecture malgré les POV tournant. Je voulais faire trop d'histoire en même temps, pour tous les couples, alors l'idée s'est un peu imposée d'elle même haha ! Du coup un peu de Jerza dans ce chapitre, et du Gavy dans pas trop longtemps =p ! Bonne lecture !

 **Hime hakkai :  
** Merci beaucoup pour ton retour! Il m'a fait super plaisir! Je comprend totalement ton hésitation, je ne suis pas fan des school fics que je trouve un peu trop simple généralement, mais certaines valent vraiment le coup parfois =D ! Et je ne dis pas ça pour la mienne haha. Le passé de lucy et Loki me met de plus en plus la pression, parce qu'il intrigue tout le monde. C'était le but en même temps, mais c'est stressant ! **  
**

* * *

 **« L'important est de ne pas se perdre sois même, d'avoir la force de réfléchir, et le courage de ne pas fuir »  
ERZA**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Erza Scarlet, 20 ans

*** Novembre 2001 ***  
 _Orphelinat « La tour du Paradis » - Bureau de la directrice_

Les couloirs lui semblaient tout aussi froid que l'homme qui la guidait à travers ce dédale sans fin. Elle aurait vraiment préféré rester avec les gentilles infirmières de l'hôpital qui avait pris soin d'elle ces derniers jours. Même si elles lui avaient dit qu'il y aurait plein d'enfants avec lesquelles jouer dans sa nouvelle maison où on aller la conduire, elle n'entendait que le bruit de ses pas qui résonnaient. Aucun rire, ou bruit qui trahirait la joie de quelques gamins en train de s'amuser dans la bâtisse.

 **\- Entre, ordonna l'homme en s'arrêtant devant une porte en bois verte.**

Même sa voix était froide, sans aucune chaleur, comme totalement indifférente à son sort. Il lui faisait peur.

Obéissant docilement, Erza se glissa lentement dans la salle un peu sombre qui se dressait devant elle. La pièce semblait datée, mais décorée avec beaucoup d'objets que possédaient les gens riches, et la dame assise derrière le bureau avait l'air sympathique, bien qu'un peu trop grosse. Heureusement pour elle, le fauteuil était immense. Comme personne ne lui disait quoi faire, elle s'arrêta à environ deux pas du meuble, et en profita pour détailler les différents trucks que refermaient cette caverne d'Ali baba.

 **\- Tu ne dis pas bonjour ?**

Se tournant à nouveau vers la grosse dame, Erza fut parcouru d'un frisson de peur. Révisant son jugement premier, elle décréta que cette dame ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Pourtant, son interlocuteur lui souriait toujours gentiment. Mais ce sourire semblait faux. Ce qu'elle voyait dans ces yeux lui faisait peur, et elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer un peu.

 **\- N'ai pas peur mon chou, je ne vais pas te mordre, rigola-t-elle.**

Rire qui tenait plus du cochon que de l'être humain.

Dieux qu'elle aurais voulu être ailleurs. Mais pas besoin d'être très futée pour comprendre que l'homme à ses cotés ne l'aiderais pas à partir. Et puis pour aller où ? Tous ses souvenir lui avait fait défaut depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cette hôpital tout blanc. Ravalant ses larmes, elle se contraint à ne pas partir en courant lorsque la dame congédia l'homme qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici.

 **\- A nous deux, ajouta-t-elle, tout sourire disparut de son visage joufflu, lorsque la porte claqua derrière elle.**

* * *

*** Novembre 2001 ***  
 _Orphelinat « La tour du Paradis » - Réfectoire_

 **\- C'est quoi ton nom ?**

La voix semblait provenir de la personne qu'elle avait senti approcher, alors elle releva doucement la tête, les yeux encore plein de larme, pour détailler le garçon qui se tenait devant elle. Il avait de drôle de cheveux bleus, presque électrique, des yeux assortis, et un étrange tatouage assez complexe qui barrait son œil droit de haut en bas. Elle prit le temps de le détailler, ses formes complexes ayant quelque chose d'envoutant, avant de répondre d'un voix qu'elle espérait assurée, malgré ses joues encore mouillées.

 **\- Erza.**

 **\- Erza comment ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on se présente !**

Il avait un ton assez autoritaire, pourtant elle était sûr qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'année, mais c'était comme un ton naturel pour lui.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en reniflant.**

 **\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

 **\- Je ne connais pas mon nom de famille, insista-t-elle.**

Le garçon sembla un peu surpris, puis ne dis plus rien pendant un long moment, se contentant de rester planté devant elle, les bras croisés, et un air songeur sur le visage. Après quelques minutes, une lueur passa dans ses yeux, et il s'exclama presqu'aussitôt :

 **\- Erza Scarlet !**

 **\- Comment ?**

Ce garçon lui semblait de plus en plus étrange, mais, malgré son visage plutôt fermé, assez sympas.

 **\- Tu n'as pas de nom non ? Eh ben tu t'appelleras Erza Scarlet !**

Toujours un peu confuse de ce nouveau nom, elle lui demanda pourquoi, et elle le vit s'accroupir devant elle, et lui prendre délicatement une mèche de cheveux.

 **\- Lorsqu'elle t'as amené dans la salle, ce sont tes cheveux que j'ai remarqué en premier. Ils sont super beaux ! Le rouge écarlate a toujours été ma couleur préférée, rigola-t-il pour la première fois.**

Son rire était doux, chaleureux, et illuminait vraiment son visage. Il entreprit d'un coup de se relever après avoir reposé délicatement sa mèche derrière son oreille et continua à parler, souriant toujours.

 **\- Et tu sais comment on dit écarlate en anglais : Scarlet ! Tendant une main vers elle, il finit : bienvenue Erza Scarlet, moi c'est Jellal. Jellal Fernandez ! Ici, tu verras, c'est loin d'être le paradis, mais on se serre les coudes !**

A peine la porte fermée sur elle, la directrice l'avait prévenu de ne surtout pas transgresser les règles si elle ne voulait pas être sévèrement punis, et la liste des règles était longue … Elle lui avait ensuite sauvagement tiré les cheveux pour l'entrainer dans la salle adjacente, et avant qu'Erza n'ai pu réagir, elle les lui avait coupés un peu plus court qu'au carré. Pleurer ne l'avait pas aidé, bien au contraire, et elle avait donc vite compris que le silence serait son seul ami, ne laissant ses larmes couler à nouveau que lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé dans cette salle, après l'y avoir trainer. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle se demandait comment elle allait survivre ici, et pourtant maintenant, ce garçon lui inspirait une force de caractère qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé posséder.

Prenant fragilement la main qu'il lui tendait, elle savait qu'elle venait de se faire un ami.

Jellal Fernandez.

* * *

*** Avril 2003 ***  
 _Orphelinat « La tour du Paradis » - Bureau de la directrice_

 **\- Le fait tu exprès, Erza ?**

 **\- Je vous promet que non, répondit-elle nerveusement.**

Cela faisait treize fois qu'un couple venait pour la rencontrer, et cela faisait à nouveau treize fois qu'on ne voulait pas d'elle. Et à chaque fois, la punition de la directrice se faisait de plus en plus terrible, aussi la regarda-t-elle se lever avec une angoisse grandissante. Arrivée a son niveau, elle lui attrapa brutalement les cheveux.

 **\- Tu sais ce qu'ils me disent à chaque fois !? Que tu leur fais peur avec tes cheveux rouge et ton air insolent ! En secouant douloureusement sa main, elle continua : à qui la faute si ce n'est pas la tienne ! Ne te fiche pas de moi, hurla-t-elle en la jetant sauvagement par terre. Tu sais combien tu me coutes ? Espèce de petite insolente !**

Comme elle le redoutait, elle vit la directrice se diriger vers la porte ouverte, et s'arrêter quelques pas plus loin pour en déverrouiller une autre.

 **\- Dépêche-toi ! Avant que je ne m'énerve encore plus.**

S'estimant heureuse qu'elle ne l'y traine pas, Erza se releva en essayant de ne pas montrer les larmes de douleur qui coulait à nouveau sur ses joues, et se dirigea tant bien que mal dans la pièce sombre. Elle avait cru pouvoir s'y habituer, mais l'odeur de renfermé, d'urine et d'humidité, combiné à l'absence de lumière amenait la jeune fille à la redouter de plus en plus.

S'asseyant dans un coin, elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir à quel moment la porte se refermerait, la privant ainsi de tout le semblant de liberté dont elle jouissait normalement. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi, crisper et sans bouger, mais des légers grincements vinrent la sortir de sa torpeur.

 **\- Jellal ? Chouina-t-elle doucement**

 **\- Je suis là Erza, lui répondit la voix réconfortante de son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Tiens, mange au moins ça, dit-il après avoir soupiré, conscient que ses questions avaient quelques choses de stupides. Personne n'était mieux placé que lui pour savoir ce dont été capable ce monstre.**

La grosse porte en bois brute possédait une petite trappe que l'on pouvait ouvrir de l'extérieur, et dont la directrice se servait pour leur faire passer des vivres de temps en temps lorsque la punition « du trou » durait plus de deux jours. Sinon, le pensionnaire de fortune se contentait de la grosse bouteille d'eau de deux litres, et prenait son mal, et sa faim, en patience. Heureusement, dès que cela leur était possible, Jellal et elle allait régulièrement apporter quelques restes subtilisés pendant le repas à ceux qui était contraint de rester là. De toute façon, ils été les orphelins qui passait le plus de temps enfermé là, surtout lui. Parce qu'il semblait n'avoir peur de rien.

Erza savait qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre, aussi pris-t-elle le bout de pain d'une main pour le porter a sa bouche tandis que l'autre était passé par la petite ouverture pour attraper celle de son ami, et la serrer pour se rassurer. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le noir et les espace clos, mais plus elle passait du temps dans l'orphelinat, et donc dans cette pièce sombre, plus sa phobie se développait.

 **\- Mince ! J'ai entendu siffler !**

Elle ne répondit rien, mais essaya de ne pas serrer ses doigts encore plus fort pour l'empêcher de la laisser seul. Parce que même si elle avait très peur, si la directrice le trouvait là, la punition de Jellal serait terrible, et il été hors de question qu'il subisse ça par sa faute.

 **\- Je reviendrais dès que je peux Erza … Exerçant une dernière pression comme pour lui donner du courage, il s'en alla le plus discrètement possible après avoir ajouté en chuchotant : ne la laisse pas te faire peur.**

Prenant une grande et longue inspiration, elle se contraint au silence, et finit par entendre ce que le sifflement d'un de leur amis – code qu'ils avaient établi depuis quelques temps pour ne plus se faire attraper – avait annoncé : les bruits de pas lourd de celle qu'elle aimait appeler « la grosse vache ». Enfin, quand elle ne l'entendait pas.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et la directrice la toisa avec un air narquois de méchanceté pure.

 **\- Tu es si pathétique ma pauvre …. Personne ne voudra jamais de toi.**

Apparemment fière de son intervention, elle partit dans un rire immonde, avant de claquer la porte et de s'éloigner vers ses appartements.

« Ne la laisse pas te faire peur. »

Ce n'était pas vrai, elle n'était pas pathétique. Elle avait des amis. Des amis qui comptais sur elle. Qui l'aimait.

Elle avait Jellal.

* * *

*** Mai 2007 ***  
 _Orphelinat « La tour du Paradis » - Le trou_

Elle allait certainement devenir folle. L'obscurité ambiante était pesante, et semblait l'étouffer à chaque instant. Chaque minute semblait durer vingt-quatre heure. Chaque seconde de plus était une torture. La notion de nuit et de jour n'existait même plus dans sa tête, parce qu'elle avait décidé d'arrêter de compter le temps passé lorsque le quatrième jour s'était terminé. Cependant, inconsciemment, elle avait retenu que la directrice lui avait apporté 6 repas en tout, ce qui voulait dire, à raison deux repas tous les trois jours si elle suivait ses habitudes, qu'elle était enfermée là depuis plus d'une semaine. L'épuisement de ses réserves d'eau, et la sensation de faim irrépressible qui tiraillait son ventre lui laissait penser cependant, que ça faisait bien plus que vingt-quatre heures qu'elle n'avait reçu de provision.

Jellal n'était passé qu'une fois, le premier jour, pour lui annoncer que la grosse vache avait réussi à les empêcher de venir la voir en fermant la porte du couloir à clé dès le lendemain. Depuis, plus aucun bruit ne venait jusqu'à ses oreilles, si ce n'était son propre souffle.

Cette Salope n'était venue qu'une fois changer le seau ou elle faisait ses besoins, une nuit pendant qu'elle dormait, si bien que l'air ambiant était saturé d'odeurs qui le rendait irrespirable.

Oui, elle allait devenir folle si on ne la sortait pas rapidement de là.

Qu'importe ce que cette tarée lui ferais subir à la place, elle ne supportait plus d'être là.

Elle ne supportait plus la dureté du sol.

Elle ne supportait plus la crasse.

Elle ne supportait plus les odeurs.

Elle ne supportait plus l'obscurité.

Elle ne supportait plus la faim.

Elle ne supportait plus la soif.

Elle ne supportait plus le silence.

Laissant couler ses larmes comme une véritable fontaine, elle se mis à hurler, et à cogner contre la porte de toute ses forces. Qu'importe que sa voix se brise. Qu'importe les échardes qui se plantaient dans ses mains. Qu'importe le temps qu'elle passa à s'époumoner, et à se blesser. Ce qui compta c'est qu'elle finit par lui ouvrir la porte.

 **\- Oh, arrête dont de geindre ! Je t'avais oublié, tu ne vas quand même pas en faire un drame ?**

Plus que l'indifférence de la directrice, c'est le regard remplis de colère froide de Jellal qui la figea sur place. Jamais, en plus de cinq ans, elle ne l'avait vu aussi énervé. Comme s'il était clairement prêt à tuer quelqu'un.

 **\- Et tu me nettoieras la pièce avant de t'occuper de tes tâches ménagères habituelles. Tu n'as vraiment aucun savoir vivre, c'est une infection soupira-t-elle avant de partir vers ses quartiers sans plus un regard en arrière.**

Avançant difficilement vers son compagnon, son corps ne la supportant plus comme il le devrait, il la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

 **\- Je n'arriverais jamais à y retourner, souffla-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.  
**

* * *

*** Juin 2008 ***  
 _Orphelinat « La tour du Paradis » - Le trou_

 **\- Arrête ! tu ne devrais pas être là, lui chuchota-t-il le plus doucement possible.**

Ce qui n'était pas faux. A l'heure qu'il était, elle aurait dû être dans son lit, à tourner en rond pour tenter de s'endormir sans penser au lendemain. Parce qu'y penser signifierait se rendre compte que son cauchemar n'avait pas de fin. La pièce était sombre, et les ombres que projetait les lampadaires clignotants de la ruelle adjacente paraissaient menaçantes, comme prêtent à se jeter sur elle à chaque instant.

Elle ne voulait pas être là. C'était certain.

Mais Jellal pourrait lui dire tous ce qu'il voulait, elle ne le laisserait pas seul, et mort de faim quand elle pouvait l'aider juste en surmontant ses peurs.

Parce qu'il en aurait fait au moins autant pour elle.

 **\- Tais-toi un peu et mange, c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à cacher mais c'est mieux que rien, répondit-elle sur le même ton.**

Et puis, l'avantage du pain, qu'il soit rassis ou non, c'était qu'il nourrissait presque mieux que n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi auquel ils avaient accès en tout cas.

 **\- D'accord, je vais manger, mais va-t'en s'il te plait ! Si elle te trouve là tu risques de …**

 **\- Eh bien … En voilà des petits monstres bien désobéissants.**

La terreur s'empara impitoyablement de son corps et la tétanisa instantanément. Fuir n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon, mais elle n'en avait même pas la possibilité.

C'était bien trop tard. Elle avait joué, ils avaient perdu. Maintenant il allait falloir en assumer les conséquences, et elle était tout simplement terrorisée.

 **\- Ne la punissez pas s'il vous plaît ! C'est moi qui l'ai supplié de le faire !**

La voix de Jellal lui paraissait vraiment lointaine comme son esprit se repliait le plus loin possible en elle. Parce qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver.

Se souvenait.

Et pourtant la douleur n'en fut pas moins forte pour autant. C'était même peut être l'inverse. Un coup à l'estomac fit même remonter son maigre dîner dans sa bouche, mais si jamais elle vomissait, la punition n'en serait que plus forte. Serrant les dents, elle encaissa pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures sous les yeux horrifiés de son ami, qui se savait totalement impuissant, avant que cette pluie de coup en cesse enfin.

 **\- Tu voulais le voir ? Mais ma chérie … Je vais l'exhausser ton vœu ! Et avec grand plaisir en plus, rajouta-t-elle, sa bouche se tordant en un rictus mauvais**.

Un rire froid et dure éclata dans le silence angoissant de la nuit, et lui glaça le sang comme elle la poussait sans ménagement dans la toute petite pièce humide et malodorante pour refermer la porte sur eux dans une promesse d'heures entière avec l'obscurité comme seul compagnie.

 **\- Non … Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, sans pouvoir se retenir, tandis que la porte se refermait dans un claquement sinistre.**

Tout mais pas ça. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui infliger ça à nouveau.

Elle ne pouvait pas y retourner !

Se collant à Jellal, elle trembla tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour la réconforter, elle qui ne supportais plus cette pièce depuis qu'elle avait failli y mourir.

 **\- Il faut qu'on parte Erza, lâcha-t-il, une fois seul, et après plusieurs minutes de silence.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je n'en peux plus, je préfère encore vivre dans la rue.**

La rage contenue dans sa voix la surpris un court instant, mais elle était totalement d'accord avec lui, aussi acquiesça-t-elle doucement avant de se rappeler que, même si elle, elle gardait les yeux fermés, le noir ambiant ne permettait pas à Jellal de la voir. Elle lui donna donc son consentement oral.

 **\- J'aurai bientôt quinze ans, et je me suis renseigné, on peut trouver du travail à seize ans ! Si tu viens avec moi je sais que j'y arriverais.**

 **\- Et les autres ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.**

 **\- On les fera venir avec nous dès qu'on aura une situation stable ! La directrice s'en prend beaucoup moins à eux qu'à nous, je suis sûre que ça peut réussir.**

 **\- Je te crois, répondit-elle après un moment de réflexion. On va se battre… Je ne veux plus me laisser faire par ce tyran !**

Tyran qui les laissa enfermer deux jours et demi sans nourriture, et donc à bout de force, mais avec un plan rodé jusqu'aux moindres détails. Dans moins d'un an il serait dehors, le temps de réunir encore quelques sous, de régler des détails, et de laisser le temps à Jellal de vieillir. Ça pouvait peut-être paraitre long pour certaines personnes, mais Erza pouvait enfin compter les jours qui la séparait de sa liberté.

Elle voyait enfin le bout du tunnel.

* * *

*** Mai 2009 ***  
 _Orphelinat « La tour du Paradis » - Bureau de la directrice_

Le premier coup lui fit mal, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ceux qui étaient venus après. A 12, elle avait arrêté de compter.

 **\- Comment … Avez ... Vous … Osé !**

Chaque mots étaient entrecoupés d'un coup de fouet prodigué grâce à la baguette de métal dont elle se servait normalement pour leur faire cours.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, Erza ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Seul Jellal, stoïque à ses cotés, lui permettait de ne pas perdre la raison, et elle serrait sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était surement le cas.

Soufflant comme un goret, la directrice se lança dans une tirade, surement pour reprendre sa respiration, et non pour les ménager.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous aviez dans le crâne ? Vous enfuir ? Sérieusement ? Vous pensiez que dehors ce serait le paradis ? Je vous NOURRIS, je vous LOGE ! GRATUITEMENT ! Et vous me remerciez en m'obligeant à venir vous chercher au poste de police ? Est-ce que vous avez PENSEZ aux problèmes que vous me causeriez ? J'ai dû les convaincre que ce n'était qu'un jeu STUPIDE ! Et maintenant ils vont m'avoir à l'œil ! Bande de POURRITURE !**

Erza eu juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux en entendant le cri d'alerte poussé par son ami, avant qu'elle ne ressente une douleur vive et insoutenable au niveau de son œil droit.

 **\- Erza ? Erza ? ERZA ! Réponds-moi je t'en prie !**

La voix lui paraissait tellement lointaine. La douleur était bien trop forte pour qu'elle n'ait la possibilité de lui répondre de toute façon. Elle avait l'impression qu'à côté de ce qu'elle ressentais, la mort serait une délivrance bienveillante.

 **\- Appelez une ambulance ! DÉPÊCHEZ VOUS ! Rugit la voix de Jellal.**

A sa grande surprise, la voix de la directrice qui s'éleva dans la pièce lui appris qu'elle avait obéit sans même chercher à protester.

 **\- S'il te plait Erza, tiens bon ! Je t'en supplie … Ne me laisse pas, allez, ne me laisse pas.**

Bizarrement, la douleur se faisait de plus en plus sourde comme elle écoutait son compagnon psalmodier encore et encore les mêmes mots. Dans un ultime effort, elle serra ses doigts autour de siens.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

*** Juin 2010 ***  
 _Orphelinat « La tour du Paradis » - Dortoir_

« Bon anniversaire Erza »

Comme chaque année, il n'avait que son sourire à lui offrir, et il s'excusa pour ça, et comme chaque année, elle était juste heureuse qu'il y ait pensé. Mais cette année, elle avait quatorze ans, presque une femme, et ses hormones lui dictaient des actions bien différentes de d'habitude. La chambre était vide, tous leurs amis étant certainement en train de jouer dehors, essayant de trouver tant bien que mal un cadeau qui sortirais un peu de l'ordinaire.

Mais lui, du haut de ses dix-sept ans et demi, il était assis là, nonchalamment, comme si en cette journée ensoleillé, le monde lui appartenait. Elle pourrait bientôt compter en nombre les années depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais jamais elle n'avait eu plus envie que maintenant de faire disparaitre le doux sourire qu'il arborait presque en permanence avec elle, sous ses lèvres roses. Se restreignant un peu, la satisfaction l'envahit tout de même lorsqu'elle vit la surprise s'installer sur son visage pendant qu'elle prenait place entre ses jambes, et appuyait son dos contre son torse.

Erza n'avait aucune idée sur le temps qu'ils passèrent ainsi. A un moment, Jellal l'entoura délicatement de ses bras, mais, ce mouvement mis à part, ils se contentèrent de rester là, sans vraiment bouger, profitant juste de ce moment d'accalmie intime que leur offrait leur vie un peu trop compliquée.

Juste eux deux.

Complice.

Et ensemble.

* * *

*** Aout 2010 ***  
 _Orphelinat « La tour du Paradis » - Dortoir_

 **\- Je vous en supplie ! Il est en train de mourir, il faut appeler les urgences ! Je ferais ce que vous voudrez !**

Poussant l'audace jusqu'à tirer sur la manche de la directrice, Erza ne fut pas surprise de recevoir un coup de poing qui la fit valser un petit mètre plus loin. Mais qu'importe sa douleur, si elle ne réussissait pas à la convaincre Jellal allais mourir.

Et c'était juste hors de question.

 **\- Ça suffit ! Hurla son interlocutrice. Sais-tu combien coutent les frais médicaux ? Espèce de sale gamine inutile ! Un mot de plus, et je t'enferme au trou une semaine entière !**

Elle la défia ensuite du regard de dire un mot de plus, et finit par quitter la pièce quand elle comprit qu'Erza ne comptais pas répondre, non sans ajouter une remarque en partant.

 **\- Et puis même s'il meurt, ce ne sera pas une grande perte, idiote !**

Prenant sur elle au maximum, la jeune fille s'astreint au calme. Enfermé à paniquer au trou n'aiderait son ami en rien. Ce serait même totalement contreproductif. Le gémissement de douleur de Jellal la fit retourner à son chevet pour lui prendre la main et éponger son front trempé de sueur à cause de sa température supérieure de 39,5 °C. Il était malade depuis trois jours, vomissait, ne mangait plus rien et buvait à peine, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi chaud. Sans soin imminent, sa vie était clairement en danger.

Prenant alors une résolution qui lui couterait surement beaucoup plus qu'un œil, elle confia sa place à Milianna, et sortit de la chambre. Au fil de ces neuf dernières années, elle et Jellal avait tenté beaucoup de chose, et outrepassé le règlement plus d'une fois, mais jamais, JAMAIS, ils n'étaient rentré dans le bureau de la directrice sans son consentement. C'était l'interdiction numéro un dans ce lieu lugubre qui s'apparentait en tout point à une prison, et ils avaient appris à la respecter, par crainte de ce qu'il se passerait quand la directrice le saurait.

Parce qu'elle allait le savoir : en plus du fait qu'elle le déduirait lorsque les secours arriveraient, une caméra à détecteur de mouvement surveillait constamment la pièce. Mais Erza n'avait besoin que de quelques secondes, peu importe ce qui arriverait par la suite, tant qu'il ne mourrait pas.

S'élançant dans le couloir aussi vite que possible, elle courut de toute ses forces jusqu'au téléphone, et ne commença à respirer de nouveau que lorsqu'elle le reposa sur son socle après avoir reçu la confirmation oral qu' « une ambulance était en route pour son ami ».

Bien que soulagée, elle ne pourrait vraiment souffler que lorsque les médecins lui annonceraient que Jellal serait sain et sauf. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa décision trop tard.

C'est donc toujours angoissée qu'elle regarda les urgentistes installer le jeune homme dans la camionnette blanche et rouge. Cependant, sûrement autant que le sort de Jellal, c'est toutes les promesses de sévices qui miroitaient dans les yeux de la directrice avant que la porte de l'ambulance ne se referme qui allait la hanter ces prochaines heures.

O0OooO0o0oooOoOo000ooOoOo0

 **\- Qu… Quoi ?**

Sa voix se cassa. Elle avait dû mal entendre.

 **\- Tu as bien entendu Erza, ne m'oblige pas à répéter. Les médecins n'ont rien pu faire, il est mort.**

Impossible. Cinq jours qu'elle attendait des nouvelles de lui sans que la directrice ne veuille rien lui dire, et maintenant, elle lui anoncait qu'il était mort.

 **\- Je ne vous crois pas …**

Bien trop abasourdie pour crier, son affirmation manquait clairement de force.

 **\- Je me fou bien de ce que tu penses en réalité, commença-t-elle avec un sourire méprisant. Ou veux-tu qu'il soit s'il n'est pas mort ? Tu es vraiment sotte ! Maintenant dégage ! J'ai tout un tas de paperasse à remplir à cause de lui … Il m'aura vraiment fait chier jusqu'à la fin celui-là.**

Hébétée, elle la regarda se pencher sur les feuilles éparses qui trainait sur son bureau en tas indisciplinés, en lui faisant un vague mouvement de la main pour accompagner ses paroles. Comme on chasse une vulgaire mouche.

Se détournant de la pièce, elle déambula dans les couloirs sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait ni où elle allait. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle ne voulait pas accepter la situation.

« Les médecins n'ont rien pu faire, il est mort »

C'était une blague. Encore un mauvais coup de sa part pour la faire souffrir, mais bien sûr !

« Ou veux-tu qu'il soit s'il n'est pas mort ? »

Nulle part.

Parce qu'elle était là la vérité. Jamais la directrice ne l'aurait laissé partir devant tant d'inconnu. Dès qu'une personne hors de l'orphelinat était présente, elle se transformait en véritable ange gardien, prévenante et dégoulinante de douceur pour ses pensionnaires, et ne les lâchant pas d'une semelle. Donc non. Jamais Jellal n'aurait pu lui fausser compagnie à l'extérieur. D'autant qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Pas sans tous leurs amis. Pas sans elle ajouta une petite voix dans sa tête.

« … s'il n'est pas mort »

La réalité explosa douloureusement dans son esprit, et, sans même en avoir conscience, elle cria sa peine au monde entier, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, et plus encore. Elle resta ainsi une heure, ou peut être un mois, de toute façon, le temps n'avait plus d'importance. Parce qu'il ne sortirais jamais de ce cauchemar.

Un violent coup de poing dans le ventre la ramena cependant à la réalité, lui fit cracher le contenu de son estomac et se tordre de douleur.

 **\- Tu sais, j'ai été patiente. Je t'ai écouté brailler toute la nuit, et je n'ai rien dit. Mais là tu me casse les oreilles, à moi et à tout le monde. Tu risques même de finir par attirer des curieux, alors je vais te dire une chose, et je ne vais te le dire qu'une seule fois alors écoute bien.**

Toussant pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, Erza s'astreint au calme pour écouter.

 **\- Pour chaque hurlement ou sanglot que j'entendrais, pour chaque larme que je verrais… Je tabasserais un de tes amis. Je lui ferais regretter le jour même où il est venu au monde. Et je l'enfermerais au trou pour une durée encore indéfinie. Tu m'as bien comprise ? Si tu ne fais pas d'effort, ils vont souffrir. Ils vont souffrir à cause de toi…**

Erza la regarda faire demi-tour, et rentrer dans le bâtiment, les cotes encore douloureuse et le souffle court. Encore cette punition. La même que celle utilisait pour les dissuader d'aller la dénoncer. Pour s'assurer de son emprise éternelle sur eux.

La haine monta en elle telle un poison fulgurant qui se repend et coule dans vos veines avant même qui vous ne vous en rendiez réellement compte. Le joug de ce tyran avait duré bien trop longtemps, et fait bien trop de victimes.

Il était temps d'y mettre fin.

Il était temps de ne plus avoir peur.

Il était temps d'être forte.

Il était temps de se révolter.

* * *

*** Aout 2011 ***  
 _Orphelinat « La tour du Paradis » - Grille d'entrée_

Elle poussait des hurlements hystériques, des menaces et des injures tout en se débattant fermement contre les policiers qui tentaient de la maintenir en place. Jamais Erza ne l'avait vu si énervée, et pourtant, elle ne ressentait trop rien pour elle, comme tous les jours depuis un an.

Un an qu'il n'était plus là.

Un an qu'une barrière de plus en plus dur et épaisse se formait autour de son cœur, l'empêchant de pleurer, d'avoir peur, ou l'air faible.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait gagné. Elle s'était battue, et elle avait gagné. Plus jamais le directrice ne leur ferait du mal. Mieux encore : plus jamais elle ne laisserait quiconque faire du mal au pensionnaire de cette orphelinat. Elle en faisait une affaire personnelle. Et, quand elle aurait trouvé quelqu'un de bien pour prendre la place de dirigeante, elle partirait.

Peu importe où.

Peu importe ce qu'on lui dirait.

Elle quitterait cet endroit. Définitivement.

Parce qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne.

Tournant les talons sur cette scène désolante, ne ressentant toujours rien pour cette pauvre folle qui ne serait plus jamais libre, elle se dirigea vers le bureau désormais libre de tout propriétaire. Elle voulait vider les affaires qui s'y trouvait le plus vite possible pour s'en débarrasser. Une façon de tourner la page sur cette année passée à rassembler le moindre petit centime comme elle pouvait sans se faire repérer. Toujours sur le qui-vive. Pour acheter cette foutu caméra qui lui avait permis d'apporter les preuves nécessaires et monter un dossier béton, parce que la moindre faille n'était pas tolérable : il aurait été hors de question que la directrice passe entre les mailles du filet pour une raison X ou Y.

En vidant le dernier tiroir du meuble imposant, son regard fut attiré par une pile d'une vingtaine de lettre, de différente taille, mais toute annotée de la même façon.

« Erza Scarlet  
Orphelinat de la Tour du Paradis  
Magnolia - Fiore »

La première datait d'un an, mais la dernière était toute récente – moins de deux semaines. Et l'expéditeur se répétait, écriture élégante au dos de chaque lettre. Après avoir relu une vingtaine de fois le nom inscrit, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence, et ouvrit la première lettre, la main tremblante et le souffle court.

Jellal était encore en vie.

* * *

*** Samedi 26 Octobre ***

Réajustant sa position, elle but sa dernière gorgée de thé pour s'hydrater la gorge, sèche à force d'avoir trop parler.

 **\- La suite est un peu plus banal. Il n'a jamais répondu. Je sais aujourd'hui que c'est parce qu'ils avaient déménagé, mais à l'époque je me suis sentit vraiment trahit. Ensuite je me suis assurée que la prochaine directrice soit quelqu'un de confiance, et j'ai rencontré Natsu au lycée, une vraie tête brulée ! Et un peu** **plus tard, c'était Gray qui nous rejoignait. Autant vous dire que le lycée a été plus que mouvementé, continua-t-elle avec un sourire à la fois tendre et ironique sur le visage. Je vivais beaucoup chez eux, ou travaillait à droite à gauche dès que je pouvais pour ne pas rentrer à l'orphelinat parce que je ne supportais plus d'y vivre. Après avoir errer un peu, Mira m'a offert un toit et un logement en échange d'un bon coup de main pour faire marcher son entreprise et on a tous appris à s'apprivoiser.**

Encore perdu dans ses souvenirs, Erza manqua de sursauter lorsqu'elle sentit Lucy lui prendre la main, et lui offrir l'un des sourires les plus doux qu'il lui ai été donné de voir.

 **\- Et maintenant, tu nous as nous. Je crois qu'on est tous un peu cassé, mais, Erza, vous êtes tous des amis chers pour nous même si on ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps.**

La jeune femme lui sourit, et s'allongea à ses côtés. Après toute ces émotions, elle était d'accord avec son amie : il été temps de finir cette longue nuit.

 **\- Je suis un peu jaloux, je peux venir vous rejoindre moi aussi ?**

Lucy éclata de rire, et lui balança un coussin avant d'enfouir sa tête dans un autre.

 **\- File dans ta chambre, Loke !**

Elle n'était plus seule, et son petit doigt lui disait qu'elle ne le serait plus. Renouvelant sa promesse faite quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, elle s'endormit.

Elle se battrait de toutes ses forces pour les protéger tous. Pour protéger son bonheur si chèrement acquis.

Pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait.


	13. Mirajane II

**Hello !**

 **Alors première chose essentiel : Je suis affreusement désolée ! J'ai repassé en revue les chapitres pour reprendre le cours de l'histoire (après le passé d'Erza j'étais un peu paumée, quand bien même le résumé de chaque chapitre de la fic est déjà écrit), et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais posté une mauvaise version du chapitre 10 (Gray). Ce qui a fait qu'une partie de la fin était toujours écrit sous forme de résumé, et non sous forme de l'histoire écrite comme prévue. D'habitude, je relis toujours le document une fois en ligne, mais là je n'avais pas eu le temps. Autant dire que je n'oublierais plus !**

 **Outre ça, je m'excuse aussi pour les petits mots oubliés, et les fautes, parce que y en a pas mal tout du long, malgré mes relectures, hélas ! Il me faudrait vraiment une bêta haha !**

 **Bref !**

 **On repasse sur Mira ici, donc du Miraxus, un de mes couples préférés (je ferais surement un fic sur eux) ! J'adore leur caractère de feu à tous les deux ! Bien que je dois dire que ce chapitre me laisse ... perplexe ! Donc bonne lecture, et à la prochaine ! (Dans deux semaine apparament, vu que je tiens mes délais haha).**

 **Comme d'hab' : L'histoire est de moi toute seule, mais pas les personnages, qui sortent de l'imaginaire d'Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Inumie :**

Encore merci pour tes reviews ! J'ai respecté mes délais, donc j'espère que l'histoire te plaira toujours ! Après le Jerza, du Miraxus, les histoire d'amour commencent enfin à avancer (c'était pas trop tôt =p!). Quand à Lucy (et Loki hein), encore et toujours eux, et on est loin d'en avoir finit ! La résolution de leur histoire sonnera la fin de la fic, donc ce ne sera pas demain la veille haha ! Mais j'ai à peu près autant envie que toi de savoir les détails en l'écrivant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Mirajane

* Vendredi 1 Novembre *

Bandant ses muscles pour solliciter le plus gros de sa force, Mira souleva la dernière table de la terrasse pour la rentrer à l'intérieur, là où elle passerait les trois prochains jours, à l'abris des potentielles intempéries imprévues. Le temps de novembre était réputé pour être capricieux ici, un orage imprévu pouvait vite arriver, et il était hors de question qu'elle ne rachète du mobilier maintenant. Elle avait investi la grande majorité de leurs bénéfices dans les travaux d'agrandissement en septembre dernier, et en dehors du fait qu'elle avait hâte qu'ils soient terminés, elle n'avait pas de sous à dépenser maintenant dans autre chose. D'autant qu'elle les aimait bien elle, ses tables et ses chaises aux couleurs criardes et de style plutôt rétro. Elle les avait choisis au tout début, lorsque le Fairy tail n'était qu'à l'état de plan, alors elles lui rappelaient le commencement.

Son nouveau départ.

 **\- Mira, je te mets les nouveaux livres dans la réserve, tu diras à Cana de s'en occuper mardi !**

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un ordre tout simplement. Aussi répondit-elle de la seule façon logique.

 **\- Merci !**

Parce qu'après tout, Erza ne changerais pas. Lorsqu'elle était là, Mira avait plus l'impression d'être son employée et non l'inverse comme c'était réellement le cas. Ou une deuxième patronne tout au plus. Dans la grande majorité du temps, ce comportement la faisait doucement sourire, mais ce n'avait pas toujours était le cas. Lorsque Natsu la lui avait présentée un peu avant l'ouverture du Fairy tail, un sourire à la fois angélique et arrogant sur le visage comme s'il avait eu l'idée du siècle, Mira avait juste eu envie de lui coller son poing dans la tronche. C'était comme ça qu'elle réglait pas mal de ses problèmes à l'époque. Mais Lisa était intervenu en sa faveur, comme toujours, et l'avait fait entendre raison.

Elle avait investi tout son argent pour aménager cette espace, et n'avait plus vraiment de quoi offrir un salaire décent à une quelconque personne, et Erza cherchait surtout un endroit où crécher pour un moment, et de quoi se nourrir. Aucune autre prétention salariale. L'engager avait été l'une des meilleures décisions de sa vie.

Oh, elle avait sans doute entrainé son lot de disputes, et même de bagarres, mais elle en avait retiré bien plus en avantages.

Rentrant à nouveau dans la boutique pour constater qu'Erza finissait de faire la fermeture à l'instant même, elle en profita de n'être que toutes les deux pour assouvir sa curiosité.

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Alors quoi ? Répondit son amie, surprise.**

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce que devient notre bel ami au cheveux bleu ?**

Erza soupira, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sans toutefois daigner ouvrir la bouche.

Un silence pour le moins frustrant.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de la faire parler, un sourire machiavélique fleurit progressivement comme un plan émergeait dans sa tête.

 **\- Pour une fois qu'on est fermé pendant plusieurs jours de suite, vous n'avez aucune fête à me proposer ? Soupira-t-elle faussement.**

 **\- En tout cas, pas à ma connaissance. Tu devrais envoyer un message à Lucy, s'il se passe quelque chose se sera chez eux.**

 **\- Ou alors, on peut laisser son appartement libre pour une fois, et faire quelque chose ici, continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui se voulait angélique.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si c'est très sérieux, même si c'est le weekend de fête national, on a nos partiels qui approchent alors tout le monde va vouloir travailler ce …**

 **\- Oh aller ! Détends-toi un peu Erza, on va faire une pyjama party ! Ce soir, c'est soirée entre fille !**

Comme prévue, l'argument fit mouche auprès de la belle guerrière.

Si elle était aussi muette qu'une tombe lorsque ses amis lui confiaient un secret, Mira n'hésitait néanmoins pas à s'en servir lorsqu'elle savait que cela pourrait servir pour leurs intérêts communs. Et si Erza avait une autre faiblesse que les pâtisseries, cela concernait bien son enfance. Ou plutôt son absence d'enfance.

Alors bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, les mots « pyjama party » lui faisait toujours affreusement envie. C'est pourquoi elle s'adressa à elle sur un ton qui se voulait mesuré mais qui était largement trahit par ses yeux pétillants lorsqu'elle l'avertit qu'elle allait téléphoner aux filles pour savoir si elles étaient libres, pendant que Mira s'occupait de la caisse. Ou plutôt, quand. Parce qu'elle n'accepterait surement aucun refus.

La journée ayant été relativement calme – la majorité des étudiants partaient généralement plusieurs jours pour la fête national, n'hésitant pas à louper une ou deux journées de cours pour cette occasion chaque année – la caisse fut rapidement bouclée, et Mira en profita pour avertir Elf de ses projets, en l'appelant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, trois étages plus haut, et descendre.

Alors qu'elle le voyait apparaitre dans les escaliers quelques minutes plus tard, Erza la devança en rentrant à nouveau dans la boutique pour s'exclamer :

 **\- Mira ! Lucy et Levy m'ont dit qu'elles arriveraient vers 20h30, comme Cana, et Juvia vers 21h00. Moi je repasse chez moi pour prendre des affaires et je reviens t'aider. Mais je me suis rendue compte que je n'ai pas le numéro d'Ever, tu t'en charge ?**

 **\- Aucun soucis !**

Mais la blanche répondait plus au vent qu'à son interlocutrice, cette dernière ayant filée avant même la fin de sa phrase. Il été certain que cette soirée allait être riche en informations, et pas que sur Erza, en plus de lui permettre de se changer les idées.

 **\- Mira-nee ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?**

Ayant provisoirement oublier la présence de son frère dans les escaliers, elle sursauta légèrement, mais se repris vite pour lui répondre, un sourire angélique sur le visage.

 **\- Oh, Elf ! Ce soir je vais faire une soirée avec les filles ! Tu veux bien aller autre part ?**

 **\- Hein ? Mais j'avais des choses à faire… D'autant que ce soir je …**

Un sourire angélique certes. Mais profondément dangereux pour quiconque voudrait contrarier ses plans. Son frère frissonna légèrement avant de pousser un petit soupir résigné et sortit son téléphone pour trouver un ami susceptible de l'héberger pour ce soir. Rebroussant chemin, son frère s'arrêta néanmoins au bout de deux marches.

 **\- Hum ... Je … Euh ... Qui est-ce qui seras là ? Hum … Demanda-t-il, visiblement gêné.**

 **\- Comment ? Toutes les filles je pense répondit elle, surprise de la question. Sauf Wendy peut être, j'hésite encore à l'inviter aux soirées, elle est un peu jeune …**

 **\- Ah ... Ok ! Donc … Euh, Ever sera là aussi hein ? Ahem …**

 **\- Ever ? Il faut que je l'appel, Erza n'avait pas son numéro mais je pense que oui, finit-elle, avant de prendre le temps de réfléchir.**

Elf ne lui laissa cependant pas beaucoup de temps, et monta les marches quatre à quatre, balançant un simple acquiescement dans son dos. Mira était tout de même un peu surprise de n'avoir rien observé du rapprochement qu'il y avait apparemment eu entre ces deux-là, si rapprochement il y avait bien eu.

Et dire qu'il s'agissait de son propre frère.

Pouffant doucement, elle revu légèrement ses plans pour la soirée, qui s'avérerait décidément bien utile, plus que prête à cuisiner Ever sur ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps et qu'elle avait loupé, surement trop concentré sur sa propre histoire.

Qui était bien trop compliqué en ce moment.

Poussant un soupir, elle se mis à préparer sa chambre avant d'aller en cuisine, et après voir confirmé la présence de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtain. Comme elle possédait la plus grande des trois chambres, privilège d'être l'ainée, elle assembla tous les matelas de la maison dans la pièce, les imbriquant comme elle pouvait pour les faire tenir côte à côte, et leur permettre ainsi de dormir toutes ensemble. Il était bien connu que c'était au moment de dormir que les filles se faisaient le plus de confidence.

Même si elle faisait tout pour ne se concentrer que sur sa cuisine – elle n'atteignait certainement pas le niveau d'Elfman en la matière, mais se débrouillait quand même un minimum – Mira ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa situation. Demain se déroulerais le bal pour la fête national auquel Laxus avait été convié. Celui-là même où il avait dit venir accompagné, par elle en tout état de cause. Cela faisait donc plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient en froid tous les deux. Plus d'un mois qu'ils ne se parlaient presque pas. Plus d'un mois qu'ils ne se touchaient pas.

Plus d'un mois que cet abruti lui manquait affreusement.

Pour autant, elle n'était certainement pas prête à faire le premier pas, pas avec le coup qu'il lui avait fait. Non content de la forcer à venir avec lui à un bal aussi pompeux que médiatisé – alors même qu'il connaissait son passé et sa situation – il avait aussi très mal encaissé son refus.

Parce qu'on ne refusait rien à Laxus.

Alors pour se rattraper et ne pas perdre la face lorsqu'on le verrait seul à la fête, il avait jugé bon de profiter de son interview par un des magazines people les plus en vogues du moment, pour se déclarer « totalement célibataire, et prêt à rencontrer la perle rare qui saurait lui convenir, aussi bien professionnellement que personnellement ». Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé des explications, il lui avait même répondu sans aucune gêne que c'était la meilleure solution qu'il avait trouvé : elle ne voulait pas officialiser leur relation, et lui profiterait des avantages commerciaux qu'il pourrait tirer lors d'éventuelles rencontres arrangées.

Conneries.

Leur relation était officielle depuis le début. Elle n'était juste pas publiquement connu par n'importe qui lisant le journal. Puisant dans sa colère, elle avait alors préféré lui montrer combien elle été furieuse lors du tournois, plutôt que combien il avait pu la blesser dans ces actes autant que dans les faits. Et depuis lors, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de lui. Pas directement.

En vérité, elle doutait même du fait d'être, ou non, redevenue célibataire. Parce qu'il avait vraiment été furieux après leur combat.

A cette pensée, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Si elle ne regrettait rien de ses actes car Laxus avait clairement dépassé les bornes, elle ne pourrait pas faire la forte longtemps si ce dernier décidait de rompre avec elle.

Leur relation avait toujours été un peu conflictuelle : ayant tous les deux un caractère très fort, il aurait été difficile d'en être autrement. Mais c'était ça qui les avait rapprochés. C'était ce qui pimentait leur relation, l'empêchant de devenir monotone malgré les mois qui passaient.

Laxus était comme un aimant pour elle. Dangereux, froid, arrogant. Et terriblement sexy.

Surement autant qu'il était têtu.

Respirant un bon coup pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient d'embuer ses yeux, Mira finit de tout installer, rapidement rejointe par Erza dans un premier temps, puis par le reste des filles qui arrivèrent au compte-goutte.

La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance détendue, et, après un bon repas, et des discussions parfois sans queue ni tête, mais pourtant toujours intéressantes, les filles finirent par atterrir dans la chambre vers 23h00, un degré d'alcool bien supérieur à la normal dans le sang. Mira ne put s'empêcher de penser que, pour tout homme sain d'esprit, la vue de sept jolies jeunes filles en petites tenues et allongées de façon désorganisé sur un amas de matelas devait constituer une vision de rêve. Pour peu qu'il soit hétéro en tous cas.

Mira pouffa, et, le sourire aux lèvres, contente que cette fin de soirée prenne la tournure espérée, elle observa les filles qui discutaient entre elles, la plupart ayant toujours un verre à la main. Un peu plus à l'écart et allongé sur le dos pour contempler les étoiles, Lucy semblait un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Plutôt que de l'attaquer de front en la questionnant directement, elle décida d'attirer son attention autrement.

 **\- Ok les filles, je vous propose un super jeu, vous êtes toutes partantes ?**

 **\- Un jeu ? S'étonna Erza, à la fois suspicieuse et enthousiaste.**

 **\- Oui ! C'est un jeu qu'on se doit de faire lors d'une soirée entre fille, continua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Ayant réussi à capter l'attention de toutes les personnes de la pièce, elle continua : les règles sont simples : Chacune son tour, on peut poser une question à quelqu'un. N'importe qui, n'importe quelle question. La personne peut alors choisir de répondre ou non. Mais si elle parle, elle est obligée de dire la vérité !**

 **\- Mira, ose me dire que tu n'as pas d'arrière-pensée, se fit-elle menacer.**

 **\- Haha ! Relax Erza, moi je suis partante, intervint Cana, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.**

 **\- Je suis partante aussi, ça ne peut-être qu'amusant.**

 **\- Si Juvia peut obtenir des informations sur Gray-sama, Juvia est d'accord aussi !**

 **\- Alors c'est parti ! S'exclama la barmaid avant qu'Erza ne décide de changer d'avis. Lucy, tu veux commencer ? Au fait, on ne peut bien évidemment pas passer une question deux fois.**

Après quelques doutes qu'elle dissipa sans peine, un sourire doux sur le visage, elles finirent par s'assoir en cercle autour du plateau sur lequel reposait leur provision.

 **\- Euh … Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir des idées grimaça la blonde en prenant la parole. Mais Mira, puisse que tu voulais jouer, on va commencer par toi …**

L'espace d'un court instant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ce jeu était une aussi bonne idée qu'il en avait l'air. Certes, elle allait pouvoir dénicher les informations qu'elle voulait grâce à des questions bien réfléchit, mais elle allait en subir les conséquences elle aussi. Rangeant cette inquiétude dans un coin de son cerveau, elle se remit à coté la blonde qui posa la première question de la soirée.

Qui serait encore bien longue.

 **\- Qu'est ce qui t'a attiré chez Laxus ?**

* * *

*** Samedi 2 Novembre ***

En sentant sa conscience réintégrer peu à peu son corps, Mira pris quelques instant pour se réveiller paisiblement au son des respirations qui résonnaient dans la pièce silencieuse, avant de s'étirer, et de s'assoir sur le matelas. Elle s'était apparemment endormis lorsqu'elle discutait avec Lucy, cette dernière étant étendu juste à côté d'elle, encore en proie au sommeil. Un peu plus loin, Levy gémissait, enserré comme un baluchon dans les bras d'une Erza qui, prise dans son rêve, semblait un peu la confondre avec un oreiller.

Mira pouffa silencieusement, et enjamba les corps toujours ensommeillés de ses amies pour atteindre la porte de sa chambre. Après un rapide détour par la salle de bain, elle descendit dans la pièce principale pour préparer le petit déjeuner et mettre la table, profitant du calme qui régnait encore dans la maison. Le matin avait toujours été son moment à elle.

Devant son café, elle médita sur certaines des informations dont elle avait eu connaissance hier. La situation délicate d'Erza qui n'avait pas vraiment évolué – elles arrivèrent néanmoins à lui faire avouer le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avant son départ, et dont la guerrière s'était bien gardé de le lui dire lorsqu'elles avaient parlé. Les dernières frasques de Cana, pour le moins trépidantes. Et le rapprochement d'Ever et de son frère. Les informations à ce propos avaient d'ailleurs été incroyablement difficile à obtenir, tant la jeune femme avait distillé chaque petit renseignement, et ne les avait avoués qu'à contrecœur.

Au moins n'étaient-ils pas encore officiellement en couple. Si Mira n'avait aucun doute quant au faite qu'Ever avait largement minimisé l'importance de leur rapprochement, elle était sûr qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas encore ne serait-ce qu'embrassé.

Mais de toutes, c'était certainement l'attirance de Levy pour le mauvais garçon de leur groupe qui l'avait le plus surpris. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle trouvait qu'ils allaient merveilleusement bien ensemble. Aucun doute donc, qu'elle les aiderait, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Après quelques minutes à réfléchir, seule devant sa tasse, Erza fut la première à descendre la rejoindre, alerte malgré la soirée qu'elles avaient passé, et déjà prête à partir pour son cours de sport qui avait lieux aux alentours de 10 ou 11 heures si Mira se souvenait bien. Au contraire, les autres filles qui descendirent progressivement les marches pour venir la rejoindre semblait bien moins opérationnelles. Lucy et Levy partirent les premières après Erza pour rentrer finir leur nuit chez elles, suivit de prêt par une Evergreen dans un état tout aussi pitoyable, et une Juvia à la mine renfrognée. A l'inverse des filles ce n'était apparemment pas une conséquence directe de la soirée, mais plutôt de ce qu'elle y avait appris. Et elle ne parlait pas des informations – parfois étonnamment intime – sur son Gray-sama qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir et qui l'avait maintenu d'humeur euphorique jusqu'à ce que Morphée vienne la bercer.

Et pendant le jeu, elles avaient toutes pris soin d'éviter de poser des questions à propos de la relation qu'elle ou Lucy avait pu avoir avec Gray pour ne pas provoquer un quelconque malaise. Mais personne au sein du groupe, à part peut-être Natsu qui était de toute façon toujours un peu à l'ouest sur certaine chose, n'était dupe quant à la situation. Si le coup de cœur de Juvia se révélait bien réelle, et non une légère folie de passage, et que la relation entre la blonde et le brun s'intensifiait, les problèmes risquaient de venir bien vite toquer à la porte de son groupe préféré.

Non. L'humeur morose de la jeune beauté océane ne pouvait pas être dû au jeu directement, mais peut-être avait-elle écouter la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Lucy un peu plus tard, alors qu'elles pensaient que toutes les autres s'étaient endormis. Celle-là même ou elle lui avouait ses craintes, et ses sentiments naissant pour le jeune homme. Encore à l'état de graine, mais indéniablement présent.

Mira s'était rendue alors compte de deux choses en la conseillant.

Premièrement, Lucy semblait angoissée par ce qu'elle ressentait, à cause de la situation complexe avec Juvia bien entendu, mais pas que. Si Mira ne c'était pas appesantit sur ce sujet, elle était sûr que cela avait un rapport avec Loki. Entre elle, et les problèmes de Gray pour les relations amoureuses, ils n'étaient vraiment pas sortis de l'auberge si elle les laissait faire, tous les deux.

Deuxièmement, et malgré tout ça, elle ne put se sentir que soulagé de voir que la blonde semblait quand même se rapprocher de Gray, et non plus de Natsu. Avec tous les soucis que posaient la création de ce lien, elle s'en voulait de ressentir ça – d'autant qu'il ne fallait pas parler trop vite, elle n'avait pas vraiment pu se renseigner à ce sujet la vieille au soir –, mais Natsu était déjà …

 **\- Eh Mira ! Avant que je parte, tu n'oublieras pas de m'envoyer le planning de ce mois-ci ? J'ai quelques petits trucks de prévu, je ne voudrais pas que ça gêne ! Lui sourit Cana, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir par la porte de derrière.**

Coupé dans ses pensées, elle faillit sursauter, et se tourna vers la brune, luttant pour se raccrocher à la conversation.

 **\- Des petits trucks ?**

 **\- Ouais comme d'hab' ! Une amie a un copain à elle à me présenter, et Macao organise un tournois de poker sur quelques jours, je ne vais pas louper ça !**

 **\- C'est pas tant le poker que l'alcool qu'il y aura que tu ne voudrais pas louper !**

Cana rigola franchement, mais ne démentit pas ses propos.

 **\- D'autant qu'à force de trainer avec des vieux, tu risques de faire fuir tes potentiels soupirants.**

 **-Haha ! Tu dis peut-être vraie ! Mais je perd pas espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui m'accepteras comme je suis. En attendant j'ai déjà bien à faire avec ma vie, mes amis, et mon paternel ! Finit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Tiens ! Salut beau gosse ! Tu pourrais peut-être convenir toi, conclu-t-elle en s'approchant du nouvel arrivant, l'entourant de ses bras pour lui apposer un baiser sur la joue, sa poitrine indécemment coller sur son torse.**

Fried n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la situation, et rougit fortement, surpris par les avances soudaines de la brune, lui qui n'avait pas entendu le début de la conversation. Mira rigola franchement en regardant son ami essayer de se défaire maladroitement de la jeune fille.

 **\- Haha ! Allez à plus les tourtereaux ! Finit-elle par lancer au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. A mardi Mira !**

Le sourire encore aux lèvres, la barmaid lui fit un signe chaleureux de la main, et ferma la porte derrière elle avant de se tourner vers son second interlocuteur, prête pour la longue conversation à suivre. Elle n'était pas dupe, et elle savait très bien pour quoi il était là. Ce qui devenait presque lassant à force.

En plus d'être en froid avec Laxus depuis plusieurs semaines, elle était également en train de perdre l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Elle ne lui en voulait pas réellement, Fried était l'ami de Laxus bien avant d'être le sien, et la lien qu'elle avait développé avec lui en quelques années, bien que fort, n'y changerait rien. Sans parler du fait qu'il était impliqué dans sa relation avec Laxus bien plus que n'importe qui, et qu'il avait donc tous les droits de se mêler de leurs affaires.

Son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois à cette pensée, mais elle choisit de ne pas lui montrer sa peine, par respect. On ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie d'un ami qui comptais autant pour vous, et qui vous avait toujours soutenu, indépendamment des circonstances et des conséquences sur sa propre personne.

 **\- Tu sais que …**

 **\- C'est ce soir, oui, l'interrompit-elle, prête à prendre les devants.**

 **\- Mira écoute-moi s'il te plait.**

Le ton doux qu'il avait choisi d'adopter lui faisait légèrement peur. Fried avait toujours eu un don pour comprendre les gens : il ne faisait généralement pas grand-chose des informations recueillis, car peu de gens en valait la peine pour lui, mais lorsqu'il décidait de le faire, ses propos sonnaient toujours justes.

Respirant un bon coup, Mira tourna les talons, et alla s'assoir à la table encore pleine d'aliment en tout genre, et se servit une nouvelle tasse de thé à la menthe. A sa demande, Fried la suivit et s'installa en face d'elle, optant préférentiellement pour un café.

 **\- Mira, je sais ce que Laxus est, je le sais mieux que personne. Il n'a pas que des qualités, et en dehors de son entreprise, il a clairement un problème avec les relations. Mais cette fête représente beaucoup pour lui. Il est enfin reconnu pour lui, et non plus pour sa famille.**

 **\- Je sais ce que ça représente pour lui. MOI je l'ai compris. Ce que je lui reproche, c'est de ne pas chercher à comprendre l'effort que ça représente pour moi. Un couple se construit à deux.**

 **\- Mira, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essaierais pas de lui faire confiance ?**

 **\- Je … Quoi ?**

 **\- Je veux dire, véritablement. Tu imposes en permanence une espèce de distance avec tes amis, je pensais qu'en sortant avec Laxus, cette distance disparaitrais au moins avec lui, mais ce n'est pas le cas.**

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Mira ne fut pas étonné d'avoir dérivé sur cette conversation. Elle n'avait néanmoins aucune envie de s'égarer sur ce sujet glissant. D'autant qu'elle faisait vraiment confiance aux gens qui gravitait autour d'elle, de plus en plus. Mais les blessures ne se referment pas facilement, et le traumatisme de la mort de ses parents et de l'éloignement de sa sœur ne lui permettait pas, pour le moment, de donner au blond beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle donnait aux autres de ses amis.

Changeant légèrement de sujet après une courte pause, elle répliqua :

 **\- Il sait ce qu'il va se passer si je viens. Les journaux vont s'en donner à cœur joie.**

 **\- Et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils détruiront votre famille. Vous êtes bien plus forts que ça. Tu es bien plus forte que ça. Et maintenant, tu as des amis sur qui compter. Et tu l'as lui. Tu sais bien que derrière son air imperturbable il ne permettrait pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.**

Décidément, Fried savait quoi dire pour convaincre. Il maniait les mots un peu trop bien à son gout. Sentant qu'elle risquait de céder s'ils continuaient à parler, écrasée par la véracité effrayante de ses propos, elle voulut mettre fin à la conversation.

 **\- Fried je sais …**

 **\- Mira, son père seras là, lâcha son interlocuteur, lui coupant la parole.**

Relevant brutalement la tête, Mira leva les yeux qu'elle avait posé sur sa tasse de thé et rencontra le regard grave de son ami. Elle comprit alors ce qu'il voulait lui dire implicitement. Par une quelconque manière, Laxus avait dû lui interdire de révéler cette information, mais elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas une blague, et qu'il ne le lui avait dis qu'en dernier recours. Poursuivant, Fried annonça tous haut ce qu'elle venait déjà de comprendre.

 **\- En vérité, il sait très bien ce que sa représente pour toi, mais il te voulait quand même à ses cotés. Comme il ne voulait pas que tu viennes par pitié, il m'a interdit de te le dire, mais c'est bel et bien parce qu'il voulait ton soutient, sans pour autant te forcer, qu'on en est dans cette situation aujourd'hui.**

Mira réfléchit sincèrement, les derniers éléments appris changeant beaucoup de chose dans leur dispute. Un nouveau sourire machiavélique finit par émerger sur son visage.

 **\- Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu vas me dire, frissonna Fried en soupirant.**

 **\- Ne sois pas méchant Fried, je ne vais rien faire de mal voyons, répliqua-t-elle, son sourire angélique de retour sur ses lèvres. A quelle heure commence la fête ?**

 **\- Officiellement ? Vers 18h00 je crois. Laxus m'as dit qu'il irait vers 19h00 si tu veux le rejoindre, ajouta-t-il sans grande conviction.**

Sans doute avait-il deviné qu'elle n'irait pas avec lui. Maintenant qu'elle avait compris ce qui se cachait derrière toute cette histoire, Mira était résolue à aller retrouver son blond préféré, et en subir les conséquences. Qui lui faisait cependant vraiment peur. Mais jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait dans une situation où il avait besoin d'elle, quand bien même il ne lui avait pas demander directement dans les règles de l'art. Son immense fierté faisait partie de son charme.

Par contre, il y avait un monde entier entre vouloir enterrer la hache de guerre, et accepter son sale caractère sans rechigner. Annoncer publiquement dans un journal qu'il était prêt à rencontrer une jeune femme mettait sa jalousie, pourtant peu excessive lorsqu'on la comparait à celle de son compagnon, à rude épreuve.

 **\- Ce qui nous laisse … Un peu plus de quatre heure pour me trouver une tenue, et nous préparer tous les deux. Je suis sûr que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut avec toi !**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que ...**

 **\- Oui ! Je serais ta cavalière pour cette soirée, Fried, merci de me donner un coup de main !**

Son grand sourire d'ange ne l'empêcha pas de le voir soupirer.

* * *

Si elle en jugeait par le regard que Fried lui portait, elle devait être vraiment belle. Après plus de deux heures à le trainer dans diverse boutiques, ils avaient fini par rentrer au bar pour se changer. Lui devait avoir fini depuis plus d'une heure, et il s'était confortablement assis dans les quelques fauteuils qui trainaient près des bibliothèques de la salle du fond. En la voyant descendre de l'escalier ses grands yeux écarquillés de surprise ne pouvait ainsi que lui faire plaisir.

Elle avait opté pour une longue robe noire – couleur qu'elle avait pourtant abandonnée depuis le départ de Lisa – et moulante, qui dévoilait entièrement son dos ainsi que tout le côté gauche de son ventre en un chassé-croisé complexe, et qui mettais en valeur sa poitrine opulente. Une parure et des gants en satin de la même couleur complétaient élégamment sa tenue. Et pour changer de sa coiffure habituelle et mettre ses traits fins en valeur, elle avait choisi de relever une partie de ses cheveux en les attachant avec une broche sertie d'une émeraude, laissant quelques mèches retombées sur son visage délicat.

Loin d'être en reste, Fried avait apporté lui aussi un soin tout particulier à son apparence. Pour commencer, ce devait être au maximum la troisième fois qu'elle le voyait avec les cheveux attachés. La queue de cheval parfaite qu'il s'était faite le rendait encore plus distingué que d'habitude, et révélait toute la finesse de son visage, faisant ainsi parfaitement ressortir sa beauté. Il avait également laissé tomber son manteau rouge pour une chemise bouffante noire, rentré dans son pantalon, et qui laissait entrapercevoir une partie de son torse imberbe et musclé. Aucun doute qu'il allait en faire saliver plus d'une ce soir. Ou plus d'un.

Elle avait fait exprès d'assortir leur tenue à la perfection, jusqu'à l'émeraude présente sur sa broche qui arborait l'exacte teinte des cheveux de son cavalier pour la soirée. Détail qui, elle en était sûr, ne manquerait pas d'être remarqué par les journalistes. Entre autres.

 **\- Bon dieu, Laxus va me tuer, commenta-t-il dans sa barbe, un air de désarroi totale sur le visage. On y va ? Il est 19h30 passé.**

Mira rigola, pris son châle en soie verte et le suivit vers sa voiture, en prenant soin de fermer à double tour derrière eux. Son frère avait surement prévu de passer le weekend dehors vu qu'elle lui avait gentiment demandé de partir la veille, et, dans le pire des cas, il avait dû prendre ses clés.

La route fut courte comme la circulation était fluide, le plus long ayant été de rejoindre la salle des fêtes aux allures de palais qui abritais la fête une fois sortie de la ville. Comme elle s'y attendait, les journalistes s'amassaient à l'entrée comme des moustiques en quête de sang, prêts à se ruer sur le moindre potin, ou photos sensationnelles. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, le corps de Mira frissonna, la peur au ventre, et refusa soudainement de bouger.

 **\- Courage, Laxus sera bientôt là. Accroche toi à moi en attendant.**

La prenant doucement par la main, il positionna son bras autour de ses hanches et la poussa délicatement vers l'entrée.

Ses mains fraiches sortirent la jeune femme de sa torpeur et elle afficha à nouveau un resplendissant sourire de façade, faisant de son mieux pour passer outre les flashes qui crépitaient tout autour d'eux, et les murmures qui commençaient déjà à propager les rumeurs qui paraitraient dans divers magazines dès le lendemain.

A côté de l'agitation de l'extérieur, le calme qui régnait dans la grande salle était reposant, mais l'environnement et la décoration onéreuse la mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Elle mit cependant son masque de jeune fille de bonne famille, et accompagna Fried dans ses salutations d'usage et autres discours mondains. Beaucoup étaient surpris de voir l'éternel fidèle bras droit célibataire de Laxus avec une fille à son bras, et les conversations ne variait pas beaucoup d'une personne à l'autre

Jusqu'à ce que le susnommé daigne faire son apparition.

Mira sentit la présence du blond avant même de l'avoir aperçu, une décharge électrique parcourant son corps, la faisant délicieusement frissonner alors qu'elle sortait d'une énième conversation qu'elle avait dû mener seule comme Fried était pris avec un autre invité, juste à côté.

Occupé à dire bonjour aux personnes qui croisait son chemin, il mit un certain temps à les remarquer, aussi pris-t-elle le temps de le détailler de loin. Et le moins qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle n'était pas déçue.

Il portait une chemise noire moulante qui faisait ressortir sa musculature imposante, et avait plaqué ses cheveux blonds en arrière à l'exception de quelques mèches folles qui retombaient sur son visage.

Diablement sexy.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il finit par porter ses yeux jaune foncé – à la limite du orange – sur elle, Mira frissonna. Mais cette fois, ce n'était certainement pas par peur.

Elle observa passivement les différentes émotions qui passèrent sur son visage.

La surprise pour commencer car il ne l'attendait certainement pas ici.

Le désir pris ensuite le pas, alors qu'il prenait le temps de la détailler de la tête au pied, lui arrachant un nouveau frisson d'excitation.

Et pour finir, la colère, quand il la vit au bras de Fried, son regard se faisant d'un coup plus froid. Plus furieux. Interrompant la discussion qu'il avait avec un vieil homme à l'aire arrogant, il s'excusa brutalement, et se dirigea vers eux. Semblable à une bête sauvage qui traquait sa proie, et prêt à fondre sur elle.

 **\- Mira.**

 **\- Laxus, chuchota-t-elle, le souffle coupé, incapable de parler correctement.**

 **\- Suis-moi.**

Les sensations tourbillonnaient en elle en une explosion de sentiments contradictoires alors qu'elle obéissait, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Devant elle, le blond poussa rageusement le lourd rideau rouge qui barrait l'entrée au reste du bâtiment, ne prenant même pas la peine de le retenir pour elle.

Jetant un œil en arrière avant de soulever la lourde tenture, elle croisa le regard de Fried, et lui fit un dernier sourire qui se voulait rassurant avant de continuer son chemin.

Et d'être violemment repousser contre le mur alors que le rideau était à peine retomber derrière elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- Je pensais que tu serais plus content que ça. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?**

Elle jouait avec le feu en le provoquant encore plus, mais elle aimait ça. Maintenant qu'elle était beaucoup plus calme dans la vie de tous les jours, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle gardait un tel comportement provocateur. Comme une réminiscence du passé. Les avant-bras de Laxus l'entourèrent, posé sur le mur de chaque côté de sa tête, lui ôtant par la même occasion toute possibilité de fuite. Son corps massif était pressé contre le sien, son torse frôlant sa poitrine sensible à chacune de ses respirations.

 **\- Ma patience à ses limites Mira, gronda-t-il.**

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du siens, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse.

 **\- Tu n'avais qu'à y réfléchir avant de me provoquer.**

 **\- Parce que c'est moi qui te provoque ?**

 **\- Ce n'est en tout cas pas moi qui annonce à quiconque voulant l'entendre, que je suis célibataire, chuchota-t-elle, leurs lèvres se rapprochant dangereusement.**

Profitant de la fente sur le côté droit de sa robe, Laxus pressa sa jambe contre elle, et la glissa entre ses cuisses, leur corps se collant de plus en plus.

 **\- Normal, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu m'appartiens.**

 **\- Pourtant je ne vois ton nom marqué nulle part sur mon corps.**

Mira ne put retenir un petit cri lorsque son compagnon le mordit au cou, perçant sa peau pale et parfaite, avant de lécher les quelques petites gouttes de sang qui s'en échappait.

 **\- Et maintenant ? Ose me dire que tu n'es pas à moi.**

 **\- Seulement si la réciproque est vraie. Je ne suis pas ton jouet Laxus.**

La souffle court, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure dans le silence lourd de sous-entendu qui les entourait. Ses pensées n'était plus très cohérente, mais elle avait conscience des allées et venues des invités à quelques mètres de là, et de l'indécence de leur situation.

 **\- Tu me veux Mira, ne le nie pas.**

 **\- Je ne le nie pas.**

Pour autant elle n'allait pas renoncer aux excuses qu'il lui devait.

Laxus du le lire dans ses yeux, car son regard s'adoucit enfin pour la première fois depuis ces dernières semaines, mais sans pour autant perdre la flamme de désir qui brulait dans ses prunelles.

Elle sut alors qu'elle avait gagné.

 **\- Alors pardonne-moi, j'ai été con.**

Le baiser n'eut rien de doux. Bien au contraire. Il fut brutal. Sauvage. Reflétant toutes les tensions accumulées au cours de ces dernières semaines.

Sans pouvoir se parler

Sans pouvoir s'embrasser

Sans pouvoir se toucher.

La barmaid enfoui ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux du blond, approfondissant leur baiser, et s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle sentit ses mains descendre le long de sa poitrine pour glisser sur ses hanches, et finir leur caresse pleine de promesse au niveau de ses fesses fermes pour la soulever et rapprocher leur corps un peu plus encore.

Elle en profita pour croiser ses jambes autour des hanches de son compagnon et …

 **\- La … Laxus ! Mira ! Sérieusement ? Votre absence en fait parler plus d'un ! C'est pas le moment pour ça !**

Se séparant rapidement, Mira pris conscience de la situation. En tout état de cause, elle était forcée d'admettre que ce n'était effectivement pas vraiment le moment opportun pour ce genre de chose. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu reprendre son souffle pour répliquer quelque chose, Fried était déjà retourné de l'autre côté du rideau, les joues légèrement rouge.

Après avoir échanger un regard complice avec son partenaire, elle prit le temps de faire disparaitre les traces qui pourrait refléter leurs récentes activités déplacées et ouvrit le rideau.

 **\- Tu sais … J'ai toujours le dernier mot au final.**

A ses côtés, Laxus la fixa un long moment, et un sourire légèrement ironique et plein de défis anima son visage l'espace d'un court instant.

 **\- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir « princesse ». Allez viens, on a un tas de petits cons à aller saluer… Sans parler de mon paternel, ajouta-t-il après une longue pose et le visage un peu plus fermé, lorsqu'elle mit son bras au creux de son coude.**


	14. Levy II

**Hey !**

 **Je poste le chapitre 14 avec une semaine d'avance, chose assez folle pour que je la remarque haha ! En vrai j'adore le Gale, alors j'ai du vachement être inspiré, et il est prêt depuis deux jours, alors que c'est le plus long de tous (20 pages word au lieu de 13-15 habituelle, heureusement qu'il y a beaucoup de dialogue).**

 **Parcontre c'est à double tranchant : je ne peux absolument pas garantir que j'arriverais à écrire le prochain chapitre en deux semaines et non en trois : on attaque une partie de l'histoire qui risque de poser plus de problème à mon imagination. Mais je vais essayer!**

 **Donc vous l'aurez compris, on retrouve notre petite Levy ici, avis aux amateurs de Gale.**

 **J'en profite aussi pour vous faire par d'une de mes réflexions : L'histoire avance, et si certains couples sont pour l'instant confus et incertain, d'autre ne vont pas atteindre la fin de la fic pour se former, or, pour l'instant ma fic est rating T (vu que je prend un malin plaisir à interrompre tout action qui pourrait dérapper). Du coup je ne sais pas DU TOUT si je vais écrire des lemons, tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas sur de savoir les écrire. Donc je préfére m'abstenir plutôt que de gacher la narration. D'autant que j'ai peur que ces scènes ne virent répétitives assez vite.**

 **Bref, je parle trop, donc tout ça pour dire : si jamais j'en écrit, je changerais le rating, et je vous préviendrais, no soucy !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, et comme d'hab : Les personnages sont à Mashima, l'histoire est à moi.**

* * *

Inumie :  
Merci pour ta review, chaque fois ça m'encourage vraiment à écrire =) ! Mira est un personnage tip top en même temps =p !

Hime Hakkai :  
Coucou, et merci pour tes reviews toujours détaillés ! Personnellement j'adore Mira et son espèce de dualité au niveau du caractère, du coup j'adore la mettre en scène avec notre beau Mâle blond, ça fait des étincelles de bestialité sexuelle haha ! A bientôt j'espère!

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Levy

*** Vendredi 15 Novembre ***

Furieuse.

Nom de dieu, cet abrutit l'avait rendue purement et simplement furieuse.

Même en réfléchissant à toute sa vie jusque-là, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'une seule fois où elle avait été remplie d'autant de colère envers quelqu'un.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans les rues pour tenter de se calmer, elle sortit son portable de sa poche – au moins avait-elle pensé à le prendre avant de partir – et se mit à taper sur les touches tactiles à une vitesse impressionnante, traduisant son état d'esprit colérique.

De « Levy » à « Lu-chan », 15h49 : _  
T'es chez toi ? Il faut que je te parle, cet idiot va me rendre folle !_

Après avoir pris soin de ranger le téléphone à sa place pour éviter toute tentation – comme le balancer contre le sol de toute ses forces, ce qui la défoulerais certes, mais n'était pas, en soit, une très bonne idée – Levy passa une main dans ses cheveux pour exprimer sa frustration, et continua à marcher rageusement en direction de son appartement. A défaut de savoir véritablement où aller, n'ayant aucune idée de l'emploi du temps exact de son amie blonde en cette veille de week-end, leur lieu de résidence lui paraissait un bon point de départ. De toute façon, pour ce qu'elle en savait, il y avait au moins sept endroits où elle aurait pu être. Six, si on omettait le Fairy bar duquel elle venait de partir.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle avait rencontré tous ses nouveaux amis, et à dire vrai, elle n'avait jamais été aussi épanouie de toute sa vie. Tous ensemble, il lui apportait un équilibre vraiment essentiel pour elle, bien que certains y contribuaient plus fortement que d'autres, les affinités n'étant pas forcément les même entre tous les membre d'un groupe quand bien même ils étaient tous soudés. Cela pouvait paraitre prétentieux de penser ça au bout de même pas deux mois, mais c'était comme ça qu'elle ressentait les choses.

Entre autres habitudes qu'ils avaient prises entre eux, il y en avait une qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur : à quelques très rares exceptions près, elle restait tous les jours au Fairy pour travailler, au moins quelques heures. La plupart du temps, Loki, Gray, Erza et Lucy étaient là, et, malgré tout ce monde, l'ambiance de travail était studieuse, et la stimulait énormément, intellectuellement parlant. Bien plus que toute les séances de travail qu'elle faisait seule, ou celles avec Jett et Droy quelques années auparavant.

Et les rares fois où aucun d'eux ne pouvait ou ne voulait rester, elle n'était jamais seule, parce que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui squattait les chaises de leur box privatisé à l'établissement de Mira autant qu'elle, c'était bien Gajeel.

Au début, Lévy avait été beaucoup intimidé par cet homme froid et sauvage, à l'aire arrogant et dominateur, qui semblait passer plus de temps à faire la tête qu'à être aimable. Bien qu'ils se soient réconciliés officiellement à son anniversaire, elle n'arrivait pas à être à l'aise, comme si elle avait l'impression qu'il était toujours prêt à sauter sur elle. Parce que dans sa tête elle revoyait sans cesse le regard qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'il l'avait soulevé du sol pour lui balancer ses quatre vérités. Un regard remplis de haine. Presque d'intention mortelle.

Puis, petit à petit, à force de passer de longues heures en sa compagnie, même sans dire un mot, elle s'était détendue, et ils avaient commencé à parler ensemble, la crainte se transformant en curiosité. Elle avait voulu en savoir plus sur cet homme sauvage qui avait l'air de trainer derrière lui un passé aussi noir que la couleur des vêtements de cuire qu'il portait le plus souvent.

Alors ils avaient discuté un peu, puis de plus en plus.

Au bout d'un mois, ils s'étaient même retrouvé tous les deux seuls pour la première fois, et l'ambiance était restée agréable. Gajeel lui avait même demandé des conseils pour la première fois, lui avouant à demi-mot, plus gêné que jamais – mais déterminé à mettre toute les chances de son côté, même s'il devait demander un peu d'aide pour cela –, qu'il avait du mal avec l'anglais.

Levy était resté interdite quelques secondes, mais s'était vite reprise pour répondre à sa question, et l'habitude s'était installée avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Les faits étaient là : Gajeel devenait lentement mais surement, quelqu'un de très important pour elle. Quand bien même il avait un caractère de cochon, qu'il ne la taquine quotidiennement, et qu'il continue à l'appeler crevette en dépit de ses protestations : il l'attirait irrésistiblement.

Mais là, il avait dépassé les bornes.

Tout avait commencé la semaine dernière quand, cédant aux suppliques de ses amis d'enfance qui se sentaient délaissés, elle avait demandé à Lucy si elle pouvait les inviter pour la fête d'halloween qu'ils avaient prévu le samedi soir – n'ayant pas eu le temps de fêter ça ensemble avant cette date. Son amie lui avait bien sûr dit oui, et Jett et Droy étaient donc arrivés à 20h00 comme convenu le jour J.

Si la soirée avait bien commencé, tout le monde les accueillant avec joie et les mêlant aux réjouissances sans poser plus de question, Gajeel, lui, s'était rapidement montré tout simplement odieux avec eux. Il les avait à peine salué, et avait passé son temps et les intimider, les casser, et les enfoncer toujours plus, sans aucune raison apparente. A chaque fois elle avait pris leur défense, et à chaque fois, l'homme aux cheveux hirsute revenait à la charge.

Alors dès le lundi suivant, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains, et avait demandé à lui parler avant d'entamer leur séance bachotage quotidienne.

Ils s'étaient disputé avec une telle intensité que Mira avait dû les obliger à poursuivre leur conversation dans la cours pour ne pas déranger les autres étudiants.

Et depuis, ils étaient en froid, Gajeel étant monté sur ses grand chevaux sans accepter de reconnaitre ses torts, le masque du garçon arrogant et irascible de retour sur son visage.

Malgré tout aujourd'hui, elle avait voulu mettre leur différent de côté l'espace d'un instant, car elle avait exceptionnellement besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un avec des connaissances anatomiques poussées pour finir un devoir à rendre pour la semaine prochaine, et qu'il était le seul présent aujourd'hui. D'autant que, de façon générale, elle n'était pas habituée à être en froid avec quelqu'un, la rancune étant un concept très peu développé chez elle.

Avec le soutient qu'elle lui apportait quotidiennement depuis plusieurs semaines – en anglais et en latin notamment -, elle lui avait demandé son aide sans même réfléchir à la possibilité qu'il puisse la lui refuser.

Ce qu'il avait pourtant fait.

Méchamment.

« Tu me fais franchement chier, tu pourrais pas te débrouiller seule et me foutre la paix un peu ? »

Depuis toujours, elle avait beaucoup de mal à demander de l'aide aux autres dû fait de son complexe d'infériorité, et c'est pour ça qu'elle travaillait de toute ses forces : elle ne pouvait rien faire pour son physique de petite fille, mais au moins, elle exploitait son intelligence du mieux possible. Ainsi, elle avait vraiment dû mettre ses angoisses en sourdine pour quémander son assistance, et elle prenait vraiment sa réponse comme une humiliation personnelle.

Accusant le coup difficilement, elle avait mis du temps à réagir. Les larmes aux yeux, mais refusant de montrer sa faiblesse à cet être insensible qui ne la regardait même plus, elle avait pris le pichet d'eau presque remplis à ras bord, et lui avait versé sur la tête.

Une remarque bien placée plus tard, elle était dehors, à marcher furieusement vers son appartement.

Dans la précipitation et l'émotion du moment, elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de rassembler ses affaires ou de prendre son sac. Son côté pragmatique lui disait que c'était vraiment stupide, mais elle ne retournerait là-bas pour rien au monde. Pas tant que Gajeel y serais.

Au pire, elle pourrait toujours demander à Mira de les lui mettre de côté pour qu'elle puisse venir les chercher plus tard.

Dans sa poche, son portable vibra pour la troisième fois, signe de nouvelles notifications.

De « Jett » à « Levy », 15h54 : _  
Eh Lev', on fait une soirée posé ce soir, je passe te chercher ?_

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, là, de suite, c'était voir ses amis d'enfance. Ils lui rappelleraient bien trop sa situation compliquée avec Gajeel, et elle ne pourrait pas vraiment leur en parler. Vu le premier contact difficile qu'ils avaient eu avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de ne pas l'aimer, mais elle n'avait certainement pas besoin de reproche. Elle choisit donc de ne pas répondre, et passa aux messages suivants.

Le nom de Gajeel lui fit manquer un battement de cœur, stopper son ascension des marches qui menaient à son appartement, et, les doigts tremblants d'appréhension, elle entreprit d'appuyer sur l'écran pour afficher le sms.

De « Gajeel » à « Levy », 15h53 : _  
J'ai pris tes affaires._

Rien de plus.

Non de dieu ! Il était terriblement frustrant !

Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'attendait en ouvrant le message, mais certainement pas à ça.

Aucune excuse. Aucun mot sur leur altercation. Se fichait-il à ce point d'elle ? Elle avait vraiment cru que quelque chose s'était construit entre eux au fil de ces dernières semaines, aurait-elle eu tort ?

Et comble de tout, elle allait devoir l'affronter pour récupérer ses affaires parce qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de prévenir Mira à temps.

La boule au ventre, elle regarda le dernier message où Lucy lui confirmait sa disponibilité, avant de monter les trois derniers étages, et de toquer à sa porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un Loki apparemment prêt à sortir, qui lui dit au revoir en même temps que bonjour car il devait partir à un rendez-vous. Vu la tête de Lucy quand elle l'embrassa sur les joues pour lui dire au revoir, il devait surement se rendre chez une fille.

Levy avait remarqué que son amie avait du mal à cacher sa tristesse lorsqu'il partait pour cette raison.

La porte à peine fermé, la blonde se repris néanmoins très vite et l'installa sur le canapé avant de prendre place auprès d'elle, deux tasses de boissons chaudes à la main.

 **\- T'as l'air toute retournée, s'enquit-elle, soucieuse.**

Levy soupira. Sur le coup de la colère, elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant de lui demander un peu d'attention. Elle voulait se confier, avoir un avis externe sur la situation, mais maintenant, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus l'assommer avec ses problèmes.

 **\- Eh, Levy, tu m'inquiètes plus à garder le silence qu'à m'avouer tes problèmes.**

Et effectivement, Lucy avait l'air véritablement inquiète, sans aucune once d'exaspération sur le visage. Cette fille représentait de plus en plus, pour sa plus grande joie, la meilleure amie qu'elle n'avait jamais eue, aussi se lança-t-elle, et lui raconta toute la situation, sans omettre aucun détail. Lorsqu'elle se tut enfin, elle eu la surprise de constater que la blonde affichait un sourire légèrement coquin, à l'opposé totale de la mine renfrognée qu'elle s'attendait à observer.

 **\- Euh … Lu-chan ? J'ai loupé quelque chose ?**

 **\- Hahaha, non pardon ! Ce qu'il a fait est vraiment nul, je suis vraiment d'accord avec toi, mais ça lui ressemble tellement tu ne trouves pas ?**

 **\- Eh bien, il a toujours eu un caractère de cochon oui, mais …**

 **\- Mais non Levy ! Il est clairement Jaloux !**

Jal … Quoi ?

 **\- Hein ?**

Son manque d'élocution fit rire Lucy qui faillit renverser le reste du liquide maintenant froid qu'il y avait encore dans sa tasse. Mais Levy était toujours bloqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire, son esprit tentant d'assimiler l'idée.

Jaloux.

Gajeel.

D'elle, en tout état de cause.

 **\- Tu verrais ta tête Levy !**

 **\- Mais enfin, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Protesta-t-elle, retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole, mais piquant un far monstre.**

 **\- Et pourquoi ? Tu as une autre idée pour expliquer la situation ?**

 **\- Non mais …**

 **\- Je veux dire, Gajeel est un ours mal léché, on est d'accord, mais pas à ce point, et pas sans raison. Vous vous entendiez super bien, il rencontre Jett et Droy, et il nous pète un câble …**

Laissant sa phrase en suspens tant le sous-entendu était claire, elle lui donna quelques minutes pour réfléchir. En vérité, sa théorie se tenait. Plus que ça même, elle expliquait effectivement les évènements des derniers jours avec une logique déconcertante.

La boule qu'elle avait dans le ventre se transforma progressivement en quelques choses de plus agréable. Une chaleur plus douce, mais qu'elle craignait également beaucoup. N'était-ce pas trop présomptueux de penser qu'il tenait assez à elle pour être jaloux ?

Les sentiments qu'elle sentaient grandir en elle étaient-ils également en train de croitre dans la poitrine de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur ?

 **\- Tu m'accompagnerais récupérer mes affaires ?**

 **\- Tu veux déjà aller le retrouver ? La taquina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.**

Rougissant à nouveau, elle ne démentit pas. Elle avait besoin de ses affaires dans tous les cas, mais il était vrai que le voir, maintenant qu'elle avait cet espoir un peu fou dans sa poitrine, lui faisait vraiment envie.

 **\- Tu sais où il habite ?**

 **\- Non, pas vraiment … Et je n'ai pas envie de lui envoyer un message. Jaloux ou non, je suis quand même en colère contre lui !**

 **\- Et tu as bien raison. Gray m'a dit qu'il était à la salle aujourd'hui, et je crois qu'Erza aussi. Ils ont déjà bossé chez Gajeel donc ils pourront nous dire ou c'est.**

Tout en parlant, Lucy avait déjà commencé à mettre ses bottines fourrées, et à rassembler ses affaires pour se préparer à sortir.

 **\- On y va directement ?**

 **\- Oui ! Il ne répond jamais quand il est à la salle ! Son portable est généralement dans son casier, et je pense que c'est pareil pour Erza. D'autant que je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre vingt ans, ajouta-t-elle, un peu gênée.**

 **\- Oh ? Lucy Heartfilia m'auriez-vous caché quelques choses ?**

 **\- Mais non ! Je dois juste aller chez Natsu pour 17h30.**

Sa bouche s'arrondis en un O parfait, tandis qu'elle la regardait rougir à son tour. Au dernière nouvelle, Lucy n'avait pas de relation plus poussée qu'une simple amitié avec aucun garçon du groupe en dehors de Loki. Mais il était vrai que ni Gray, ni Natsu ne la laissait totalement indifférente.

 **\- Levy ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais j'y vais uniquement pour donner un cours à Wendy.**

 **\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, la taquina-t-elle à son tour.**

 **\- Mais je te promets ! Je m'entends très bien avec lui, je pourrais difficilement le nier, mais tout est si compliqué en ce moment.**

 **\- A cause de Gray ?**

 **\- Oui en partie, mais pas seulement. Je … Tout va juste trop vite sur certains aspects de ma vie, alors que d'autres tournent au ralenti. Ou régressent même.**

 **\- Ecoute … Levy s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, et décida de clore le sujet, son amie étant clairement dans une situation compliquée dont elle ne pouvait pas comprendre l'ensemble des aspects, certains éléments lui étant encore secret. Tu pourrais aussi arrêter de te prendre la tête, et voir comment ça se passe ? Je ne connais pas tout, mais laisse faire le temps, il apporte parfois plus de réponse qu'on ne peut imaginer.**

Son amie la remercia, et la laissa changer de sujet pour le reste du chemin qu'il y avait jusqu'au club. En arrivant, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus parcourut la salle du regard pour essayer de repérer Gray ou Erza lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un homme, presque tout au fond, qui martyrisait un sac de sable à grand renfort de coup de poing, de pied, et de tous les organes dont il disposait pour frapper.

En sueur, Gajeel ne portait rien de plus qu'un simple jogging noir et ample, et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse, chose assez rare pour que Levy s'attarde sur ce détail.

 **\- Eh ben ça va nous éviter un aller-retour. Viens. Gray ! Erza !**

Effectivement, elle n'avait même pas réfléchi à la possibilité qu'il soit ailleurs que chez lui : son message était tellement court, qu'elle avait supposé que dans le cas contraire il l'aurait précisé. Encore une fois, elle s'était bien fourvoyé : ce garçon avait une part d'imprévisibilité décidément très prononcé.

Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, pensa-t-elle en s'avançant vers ses amis assis sur les tatamis non loin de lui, alors qu'il levait les yeux vers elles. Un frisson la parcourut des pieds à la tête alors qu'elle sentait le poids de son regard s'attarder sur son corps, mais elle refusa de rentrer dans ce jeu dangereux, et garda ses yeux obstinément braqué sur le sol.

 **\- Vous êtes venues vous entrainer ? Demande le brun en avançant légèrement vers elle, Erza à sa suite, de telle façon à ce que tout le groupe finit par se rejoindre non loin de Gajeel, qui avait arrêter de frapper dans son sac comme un perdu.**

Au final, peut-être qu'il n'était pas si insensible à toute cette histoire …

« Il est clairement jaloux »

Se souvenant des paroles de son amie, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement à nouveau, et ne le regarda pas les rejoindre.

 **\- Non ! Loki n'est pas là ce soir, et je dois donner un cours à Wendy dans pas trop longtemps.**

 **\- Tu vas chez Natsu ?**

 **\- Oui, j'imagine que ce sera plus pratique pour trouver Wendy, se moqua Lucy gentiment.**

Levy ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la mine renfrogné du nudiste qui se rendait compte de la stupidité de sa question, ce qui ne manqua pas au passage de faire réagir Gajeel, saisissant l'occasion pour se moquer de lui. Après une légère dispute qui n'alla pas plus loin – surement grâce à la présence d'Erza – Gray se tourna vers Lucy pour continuer à parler, en se passant une main derrière la nuque pour traduire sa frustration.

 **\- Non mais j'avais compris, j'suis pas con. Je dois y aller aussi, Natsu à un truck à me montrer. A quelle heure t'y vas ?**

La blonde se tourna vers elle pour la consulter du regard. Levy mis un instant à réagir, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi son assentiment était nécessaire dans cette conversation. La lumière finissant par se faire dans son esprit comme elle se rappelait que c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de l'accompagner, elle leva le regard vers Gajeel pour la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient arrivé dans la salle.

Qui la fixait également de ses yeux surréalistiquement rouge. Un rouge profond et enivrant, semblable à la couleur du plus pure des rubis.

Rouge sang.

Quand ils n'été pas en froids, elle adorait parler avec lui, parce que cela lui donnait une raison plausible pour se perdre dans ses prunelles qui semblait vous transpercer pour lire au plus profond de vous, sans aucune pitié.

Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'hors de sa tête et de ses pensées, là où de vraies personnes existaient, ses amis devait surement attendre une réponse de sa part, et que leur échange de regard ne passait pas inaperçu. Mais elle était incapable de réfléchir correctement à la situation.

Elle était fâchée contre Gajeel, contre ce qu'il se passait entre eux dernièrement, et qui venait un peu gâcher tout ce qu'elle avait pensait qu'ils avaient peut-être construit ensemble, mais la possibilité qu'il ait réagi comme ça par jalousie lui donnait une lueur d'espoir. Dangereuse quand elle savait qu'il pouvait l'éteindre au moindre mouvement.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre enfin, le silence durant maintenant depuis une bonne minute, et risquait de devenir gênant, le brun aux longs cheveux hirsutes la devança.

 **\- Je n'ai pas tes affaires sur moi.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Je ne les ai pas ! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ici, répondit-il dans un grognement, de plus en plus énervé**

 **\- Mais elles-sont où !?**

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'énervait qu'elle allait s'aplatir. Elle avait besoin de son devoir à l'intérieur de son sac, et elle aussi pouvait hausser la voix s'il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu-là !

Un nouveau silence s'installa comme leur regard s'accrochait de nouveau, une nouvelle lueur de défis dans les yeux. Gajeel finit néanmoins par lui répondre, toujours sur le même ton :

 **\- Chez moi ! Je t'ai dit que je les avais prises non ?**

 **\- J'en ai besoin.**

 **\- Je suis occupés là**

 **\- Et moi j'en ai besoin maintenant !**

 **\- Et moi je te dis que je suis occupé, tu n'avais qu'à pas partir comme une furie !**

Certes. Partir sans ses affaires était stupide, elle-même l'avait pensé, mais que lui ose le lui dire, c'était autre chose.

 **\- Je … Je ne t'avais pas du tout demandé de les prendre à ce que je sache ! J'avais demandais à Mira de m'en occuper !**

Au sourire arrogant et débordant de supériorité qu'il aborda, elle sut qu'elle venait de dire une bêtise.

 **\- C'est pour ça qu'elle a refusé de les prendre quand je les lui ai apportés ?**

Mince ! Mira et ses plans foireux ! Depuis la soirée pyjama ou elle avait dû avoué son attirance pour Gajeel, elle était certaine qu'elle avait dû se mettre en tête de les aider. Ce qui la mettais dans une situation embarrassante aujourd'hui, les joues rouges d'embarras. Concrètement, elle n'avait plus grand-chose à répliquer.

 **\- Reste là si tu veux en attendant, mais moi je m'entraine encore un peu avant de rentrer.**

 **\- Quoi !? Non mais tu p…**

 **\- Excellente idée ! Intervint Lucy pour la première fois dans la conversation depuis le début de leur dispute.**

Comment ?

 **\- Que ? Quoi ?**

 **\- Gajeel se propose de t'entrainer, et c'est justement à notre tour sur le ring 3.**

 **\- Non mais t'as craqué ? Je m'entraine seul ! Je vais pas m …**

 **\- Effectivement ça m'a l'aire une très bonne idée, intervint Erza à son tour.**

A partir de là, la discussion se fit à sens unique. Quand bien même aucun des deux n'avaient envie de monter sur ce ring, elle en première position, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. « Sers-en toi comme punching-ball ! » lui avait discrètement dit la blonde en la poussant dans le terrain de combat. Et en levant les yeux vers son adversaire, elle aurait juré l'avoir vu sourire, l'espace d'une demi seconde.

 **\- Prête crevette ? J'm'en voudrais d'te faire trop de mal, la taquina-t-il alors qu'il finissait de refaire le bandage autour de sa main droite.**

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop. Profitant de l'inattention de son concurrent encore occupé à se préparer, elle fit appel à tout ce qu'elle se souvenait des leçons de karaté qu'elle avait prise pendant plus de 15 ans, et s'élança sur lui. Gajeel ne vit ainsi pas venir son coup, où en tout cas bien trop tard, et fut happé par le croche patte avant d'avoir pu réagir.

Couché par terre, il la regardait avec effarement, surpris de se retrouvé dans cette position. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à le voir se relever promptement pour l'engueuler, elle eut la surprise de le voir sourire, comme s'il était fier d'elle, et se redresser sur ses coudes pour lui dire en ricanant que c'était un joli coup.

Et la seconde d'après, elle était par terre, le dos collé au sol plastifié du ring, le jeune homme au-dessus d'elle lui tenant fermement les poignées au-dessus de sa tête de sa grande main. Son autre bras était à même le sol, lui effleurant légèrement ses hanches, et quelques mèches de ses cheveux s'étaient échappées de l'élastique noire qui retenaient le reste de sa crinière sombre pour venir chatouiller son visage enfantin.

Levy n'avait pas vraiment compris comment elle s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, elle avait juste senti le brun profiter de sa surprise pour lui tirer le bras, et lorsqu'elle avait rouvert les yeux, ils étaient tous les deux dans cette position étrange, la partie supérieure du corps de Gajeel au-dessus tandis qu'il restait assis par terre, si près qu'elle sentait sa cuisse contre elle.

Et son cœur battait la chamade comme jamais.

Elle n'osait plus bouger, le souffle encore coupée par sa chute, mais ne trouvait pas le courage de fixer ses prunelles rougeoyantes, laissant son regard parcourir le corps de son partenaire. De là où elle était, et comme Gajeel portait un t-shirt assez large qui bayait donc légèrement au niveau du col, elle entrapercevait très bien ses pectoraux lisse, parfaitement dessiné, et les abdos juste en dessous. Elle remarqua également la tache sombre qui parcourait la partie droite de son torse, mais n'arriva pas réellement à distinguer ce que c'était, la position n'étant pas vraiment adéquate.

 **\- On vous dérange ?**

Levy sursauta, et repoussa sans ménagement son ami qui se lassa faire et se releva plus ou moins rapidement pour regarder Gray qui venait de les interrompre.

Enfin non pas qu'il y avait quelques choses à interrompre, ils étaient juste en train de se battre.

Oui, uniquement un combat.

C'est pour ça qu'Erza les regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des pastèques, et des joues rouges, que Lucy arborait un regard une air de satisfaction farouche, et que Gray se foutait carrément d'eux.

 **\- Ta gueule, tu veux ma place peut-être ? A force de rester dans ton coin pour faire le mec sombre tu dois pas beaucoup prendre de plaisir.**

 **\- Je suis ravie que tu te soucis de ma santé, crois-moi, mais j'ai largement de quoi faire moi.**

 **\- T'insinue quoi là, abrutit ?**

 **\- C'est à moi que tu parles ?**

Alors que la dispute continuait, la jeune femme s'étonna de ne pas voir Erza réagir pour les arrêter, mais cette dernière semblait encore un peu étonnée de ce qu'elle venait voir, et ce ne fut donc pas elle, mais bien Lucy, qui mit fin à cette friction stupide. Tirant Gray par le bras, elle réussit à l'éloigner suffisamment pour qu'ils soient tous les deux obligés de se taire, et son partenaire lui ordonna bien vite de se remettre en place. Son regard fuyant lui appris qu'il n'était pas plus à l'aise qu'elle sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais elle décida de passer outre et se lança, non sans un dernier regard à la rousse, toujours boqué sur le côté du ring.

Et comme annoncé par Lucy, se défouler lui fit énormément de bien. Certes, elle n'était pas assez naïve pour penser que Gajeel se donnait à fond : globalement, il ne faisait que parer ses coups, et l'encourager toujours plus encore, de façon plus ou moins délicate, mais elle utilisa jusqu'à la dernière goute d'énergie disponible pour assener ses coups. Lorsqu'enfin elle se laissa tomber une nouvelle fois une heure et demi plus tard, son corps était couvert de sueur, ses cheveux aussi mouillé que si elle sortait de la douche, et le souffle court. Mais sa frustration avait disparu. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour faire ou ressentir quoi que ce de toute façon.

 **\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé crevette ! Allez viens, on va récupérer tes affaires.**

Au moins avait-elle la satisfaction de voir qu'il était lui aussi en nage, et le souffle court. Elle se redressa légèrement pour prendre la main qu'il lui tendait, et s'aida de sa force pour se relever. Après avoir emprunter la serviette de secours qu'Erza gardait toujours dans son casier – il était interdit d'en privatiser un, mais son amie savait être convaincante – elle se dirigea vers les douches pour se rendre un peu plus propre, et pris le temps de laisser l'eau couler sur son corps pendant 10 bonnes minutes avant d'entreprendre de se frictionner avec le savon et de masser des muscles douloureux pour ne pas avoir de courbature dans les jours à venir.

Tout en se vêtissant à nouveau – omettant cependant de remettre son débardeur sale – elle pris le temps de réfléchir à la situation, la théorie de Lucy s'imposant de plus en plus dans son esprit. Parce qu'après tout, on ne régissait pas comme ça avec quelqu'un qui ne nous plaisait pas, au moins un minimum.

Si ?

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment nécessaire de se prendre autant la tête ? Elle pouvait aussi décider de laisser faire le temps comme elle l'avait si bien conseillé à Lucy précédemment. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas régler le problème de son comportement associable envers Jett et Droy, et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle ne laisse cette situation se reproduire à nouveau.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle s'arrêta juste avant de percuter l'objet de ses pensées qui sortait lui aussi de la douche. Si elle avait pris soin de s'habiller dans les douches, ce dernier avait dû oublier ses affaires dans le vestiaire, parce qu'il était nu comme un vers à l'exception d'une grande serviette autour de ses hanches.

 **\- Tu regardes jamais où tu vas ?**

Son ton mauvais était contrasté par le sourire moqueur qui adoucissait son visage. Sa tenue plus que légère lui permis de distinguer plus nettement la tache sombre qu'elle avait entraperçu plutôt. Tout le long de son pectoral droit, et se poursuivant pendant 20 centimètres sur les côtes en dessous, était tatoué un dragon en noir et gris. Le tatouage était magnifique. De grandes ailes survolait le corps, et sa longue queue paraissait en mouvement, comme pour traduire la colère du dragon semblait fait du métal le plus dure qui existait.

 **\- Ouah ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tatouage !**

 **\- Impressionné petite ?**

 **\- Il est vraiment beau ! Passant à travers la taquinerie de son interlocuteur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler, impressionné par les nombreux détails intégrés dans le dessin.**

 **\- Ouais …**

Le ton bien plus sombre qu'il employa lui fit relever la tête et approfondir le sujet en douceur. Il semblait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

 **\- Tu l'as depuis longtemps ?**

 **\- Ouais**

 **\- Et pourquoi un dragon ?**

 **\- Va savoir.**

 **\- Tu te l'ai fait sans raison particulière ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Gajeel !**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- C'est compliqué d'avoir une conversation si tu ne réponds qu'en monosyllabe, ou presque, je te l'ai déjà dit.**

 **\- Ouais, ça va !**

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Alors quoi ?**

 **\- Ton tatouage ! Souffla-t-elle en perdant patience.**

 **\- Je l'ai fait à la mort de mon père.**

 **\- Oh … Pardon.**

 **\- C'était il y a longtemps. Le plus exact serait de dire que je l'ai commencé à ce moment-là.**

 **\- Parce que ça a dû te prendre un temps fou avec tous ses détails.**

 **\- C'est ça. Plus de 40 heures ouais. Du coup je ne l'ai fini que bien plus tard.**

 **\- Mmmh.**

 **\- Lorsqu'on s'est repris avec Juvia.**

 **\- Certaines dates ne doivent jamais être oubliées.**

 **\- Ouais.**

Consciente de l'intimité de la discussion qu'ils partageaient, elle lui sourit tendrement, et alla l'attendre devant la salle le temps qu'il ne s'habille à son tour. Elle avait touché un point sensible du passé du ténébreux combattant, et si elle ne voulait pas le braquer, il était important d'y aller doucement, parce que malgré son ton détaché, ses muscles crispés avaient trahi son anxiété sans aucune équivoque.

Ce dernier réapparut peu de temps après que Lucy ne soit partie – elle l'avait rassuré sur la situation, et lui avait dit de se rendre chez Natsu sans plus tarder – en compagnie de Gray, comme prévue. Le début du trajet se déroula dans un silence assez reposant, tous les deux méditant surement sur leur conversation et les récents évènements qui venaient perturber sans ménagement les petites habitudes installées au cours de ces dernières semaine.

 **\- Hé !**

Surprise par l'agressivité inattendu dans sa voix, Levy releva la tête.

 **\- J'vais pas m'excuser pour mon comportement de samedi dernier.**

 **\- Ravie de l'apprendre, soupira-t-elle, peu désireuse de recommencer à se disputer.**

 **\- Laisse-moi finir crevette. Je vais pas m'excuser, parce que je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, quoi que t'en pense, j'm'en fou. Mais j'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça tout à l'heure, j'étais énervé, et je me suis défoulé sur toi.**

 **\- Oh, j'en ai un peu l'habitude …**

 **\- Gihihihi, t'en a de la repartie pour une demi-portion. En tout cas … Je suis désolé.**

Ebahit, elle s'arrêta inconsciemment de marcher pour le regarder avec un air qui devait probablement traduire de l'ahurissement totale. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait s'excuser, et vu son air plus que gêné, les joues légèrement rouges, ça ne devait pas faire plus d'une demi-douzaine de fois qu'il le faisait dans sa vie entière.

Il était vraiment mignon comme ça, pensa-t-elle en souriant, et en accélérant le pas pour le rattraper, vu qu'il ne l'avait pas attendue.

 **\- J'accepte tes excuses si tu me montre ta chambre.**

C'était une occasion en or d'en apprendre plus sur lui, lui qui se montrait si discret. Même si elle dû batailler ferme, elle eut le gain de cause, et c'est dans un grand état d'excitation qu'elle pénétra dans son appartement pour la première fois. A première vue, c'était un duplex avec une grande salle principale faisant office de cuisine /salon/ salle à manger, qui donnait sur deux escaliers diamétralement opposés, et deux portes. Comme une petite fouine, elle découvrit que la première menait aux toilettes, tandis que la seconde permettait simplement d'accéder à un placard à balais, de taille très respectable.

Ce n'était pas du tout l'idée qu'elle se faisait de son appartement. Il était vraiment décoré avec gout, dans les tons bleu, rouge et gris, avec quelque pointe de noir par-ci par-là, le tout allant parfaitement bien ensemble. Or, elle doutait que la décoration ne soit l'un des passe-temps de son compagnon aux cheveux hirsutes. Sans doute Juvia s'était-elle occupé de la déco, et qu'il l'avait laissé faire dans la mesure où elle n'abusait pas trop.

 **\- Tes affaires sont là, annonça-t-il, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.**

Effectivement, son sac était posé sur le comptoir, ses affaires parfaitement rangées dedans. Elle sourit en l'imaginant récupérer tous ses cahiers et livres pour les ranger soigneusement un à un, puis s'occuper méthodiquement de tous les stylos éparses et colorés qu'elle utilisait en permanence.

 **\- Droite ou gauche ?**

 **\- Gauche, soupira-t-il.**

 **\- Allez, viens ! Arrête de soupirer, fit-elle en le tirant par le bras pour monter quatre à quatre les marche de l'escalier, sa bonne humeur définitivement de retour sur son visage. Oh ! Tu as un chat ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Comment il s'appelle ?**

 **\- Lily**

 **\- C'est une femelle ?**

 **\- Non, se refrogna-t-il. Son nom complet c'est Panther Lily.**

 **\- Tu n'avais pas plus compliqué comme nom ? Mais on dirait une petite panthère, ce n'est pas faux.**

 **\- T'as vu ça ? C'est le meilleur chat du monde. Et le plus fort ! De loin. Rien à voir avec la petite boule de Natsu !**

La fierté dans sa voix était palpable. Souriant toujours, elle s'approcha du félin qui, posé sur le lit, les regardait avec curiosité. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et, malgré son air farouche, il ne se rebiffa pas lorsqu'elle commença à lui caresser la tête. Sa fourrure sombre était rêche, mais pas désagréable, et son regard semblait doux, presque protecteur envers son maitre.

Comme si ce dernier en avait besoin.

A cette pensée, Levy pouffa.

 **\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.**

 **\- Non rien. Tu l'as depuis longtemps ?**

 **\- Un an à peu près.**

 **\- C'est mignon, on dirait qu'il te couve du regard, comme une maman poule.**

 **\- Arrête tes conneries, j'ai pas b'soin qu'on m'couve.**

Son ton lui fit relever la tête pour croiser son regard. Il la fixait intensément, adossé à la commode, à mi-chemin entre la porte d'entrée et celle qui menait à ce qu'elle pensait être la salle de bain sur le mur adjacent. Ainsi positionné, elle eut tout le loisir de voir ses prunelles parcourir son corps, et revenir trouver ses yeux, ses iris dilatées par l'excitation. Peu importe ce qu'il avait vu chez elle, cela lui plaisait visiblement.

D'un coup de rein, il s'écarta de la commode et s'approcha d'elle de sa démarche sauvage, lentement, mais indéniablement.

Levy ne pris conscience qu'à ce moment-là de la réalité de la situation. Elle s'était sentit tellement soulagé que tout semble s'arranger entre eu qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pris en compte les potentielles implications de son comportement.

Non seulement elle avait insisté pour aller voir la chambre d'un garçon qui lui plaisait – et maintenant, elle avait la quasi-certitude que ce sentiment était réciproque –, mais en plus elle s'était assise dans son lit le plus naturellement du monde. Et elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, Gajeel accroupit entre ses jambes, et leur visage séparé par quelque dizaine de centimètre.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, mais à aucun moment il ne la força à quoi que ce soit, ou n'accéléra cette extrême lenteur avec laquelle il procédait. Une lenteur au combien frustrante. Il lui laissait le choix de reculer, d'arrêter maintenant, et elle était persuadée qu'il pourrait faire comme si rien ne c'était passé lorsqu'ils se reverraient le lundi suivant si elle décidait de tout stopper.

Ce qui était tout bonnement inconcevable.

Humidifiant ses lèvres, elle vit son compagnon suivre le mouvement de sa langue, et s'appliqua à faire trainer le geste en longueur, consciente d'attiser un feu déjà bien vivace. Osant bouger pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait croisé son regard, elle approcha son visage du sien, et ferma progressivement ses paupières. Elle se répugnait à briser le contact visuel, et ne plus pouvoir se perdre ainsi dans les deux magnifiques rubis en face d'elle, mais elle voulait se concentrer sur ce qui allait suivre, et le toucher serait bien plus important que la vue.

Gajeel ne se fit donc pas prier pour parcourir les derniers centimètres séparant leurs lèvres, celle-ci rentrant en contact avec une douceur dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il pouvait posséder. Elle s'était attendu à quelques chose de brutal, et possessif, mais son baiser était presque timide. Et pourtant, un véritable festival de sensation explosait en elle comme il se prolongeait.

Rapidement cependant, il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de la lécher, lui quémandant implicitement l'accès au reste de sa bouche. Incapable d'émettre la moindre pensée cohérente, elle approfondit le baiser, et ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux, depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir les caresser.

Conforté par son geste, il entreprit de glisser ses mains le long de ses cuisses, et en fit remontée une dans son dos, toujours avec une grande douceur qui la surprenait grandement, pour peu qu'elle puisse encore éprouver de la surprise, occupé qu'elle était dans la danse endiablée que semblait pratiquer leur langue entremêlée.

 **\- Gajeel ? Juvia est rentré ! Mais Juvia ne sait pas si elle doit se préparer à une soirée pour ce soir ?**

Sursautant, ils se séparèrent d'un bon avant de se redresser.

Elle avait embrassé Gajeel.

Ce dernier la regardait, un tel mélange de sentiment dans les yeux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il pensait. En bas, Juvia continuait de parler, inconsciente de la situation qu'elle avait interrompue.

 **\- Parce que Juvia voudrais voir Gray-sama ce soir, mais il lui a dit être chez Natsu. Donc s'il n'y ait pas, Juvia n'est pas sûr de vouloir participer à la fête…**

Incapable de réfléchir, Levy choisis la solution de facilité, et tourna les talons pour descendre les escaliers encore plus rapidement qu'elle ne les avait montés, et, sans un mot pour la pauvre étudiante en météorologie qui la regardait dévaler les marches, elle sortit de l'appartement, et courut de toutes ses forces.

Elle avait embrassé Gajeel.

Dans l'instant du moment, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, et la chose lui avait paru naturelle. Mais la venue de Juvia l'avait fait revenir sur la planète terre un peu trop rapidement, et, prise par une peur aussi soudaine qu'incompréhensible, elle avait fui.

Parce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse le point.

Elle l'avait embrassé !

Si Gajeel l'attirait, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il se passerais quoique ce soit entre eux de suite, et encore moins vu la situation quelques heures à peine auparavant. En tout état de cause, cela voulait donc bien dire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, sinon il ne l'aurait pas fait. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête ne pouvait s'empêcher d'intervenir.

Tout le monde n'était pas comme elle. Et lui le premier. On dit que les opposées s'attirent, et leur relation ne pouvait que confirmer cette régle. Des baisers, il avait dû en distribuer des milliers, elle en était sûre, alors il était peut-être inutile de s'en formaliser. Pour elle aussi, ce n'était pas son premier, elle n'était pas prude, elle avait même déjà couché avec un homme, même si elle était loin de vouloir s'en rappeler, mais pour autant, embrasser quelqu'un n'était pas, pour elle, un geste anodin.

Lorsque Juvia était rentré, bien qu'ils aient réagit tous deux très vite, Gajeel n'avait pas demander son reste ou chercher à poursuivre leurs activités, mais y avait coupé court bien au contraire, un demi seconde avant elle.

S'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché dernièrement, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait toujours garder une distance, comme si ce qu'ils étaient en train de construire le dérangeait. Et le fait qu'il ait réagi le premier la faisait douter. Voulait-il réellement quelque chose ?

Tout cela voulait-il dire seulement quelque chose ?

Elle était complétement paumée, et commençait à regretter d'être partie sans rien dire, non qu'il ne l'ai retenu.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçu qu'elle ne reconnaissait absolument pas le quartier ou elle avait fini par arriver, et qu'elle avait oublié ses affaires en partant.

Encore.

 **\- Levy ?**

Se retournant, elle aperçut Jett sur sa moto de livraison à deux pas d'elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- Hein ? Euh, je me baladais un peu et je me suis perdu, répondit-elle, s'empressant de remettre un masque de façade pour ne pas alerter son ami.**

 **-Haha, ça ne te ressemble pas d'être tête en l'air. Je te raccompagne quelque part ? Tu pourrais peut-être passer la soirée avec nous du coup.**

 **\- Je suis pas mal occupé avec mes devoirs, j'avais besoin de décompresser. Je ne dois pas rentrer tard ce soir.**

 **\- Allez viens Levy s'il te plait. Je te ramènerais avant 22h00 chez toi, promis.**

En vraie, elle était perdue dans un quartier qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et accorder trois petites heures d'attention à ses amis ne lui ferait pas de mal parce qu'elle ne les voyait plus beaucoup. De plus, elle pourrait en profiter pour passer faire un coucou à ses parents, et retrouver le confort rassurant des vieilles habitudes le temps de quelques heures. Elle acquiesça donc, et pris le casque qu'il lui tendait pour venir s'assoir derrière lui, et ne remarqua la silhouette sombre qui l'observait de l'autre côté de la rue qu'au moment où la moto démarrait. Gajeel l'observait, une expression vide et impassible sur le visage qui la fit frissonner, tant le détachement qu'il affichait était dérangeant. Elle eut le temps de penser à demander à Jett d'arrêter le véhicule avant de se dire qu'elle ne voulait pas parler au Gajeel quelle avait devant elle, parce que ça n'amènerait rien de bon.

Ce n'était pas le regard qu'on devait avoir lorsqu'on venait retrouver quelqu'un qui comptais pour mettre les choses à plats et essayer quelque chose. C'était même tout le contraire.

Le vent qui fouettait ses joues ne l'aida pas à éclaircir ses idées, mais elle décida de ne pas en tenir compte, et passa la soirée à rire, et profiter de l'instant présent en se remémorant le passé. Juste pour ce soir, son futur attendrait.

 **\- Hé ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Excuse-moi je n'ai pas entendu.**

 **\- Levy tu était un peu ailleurs toute la soirée, ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué.**

Debout devant son immeuble, en face de la superette, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était gravir les marches qui la séparait de son lit. Mais elle pouvait difficilement donner tort à son meilleur ami : elle avait été ailleurs toute la soirée. Du coup, même si elle avait profité de ses parents et de ses deux amis d'enfance, elle ne l'avait pas fait à fond.

 **\- Désolé Jett, les cours me prennent une grosse part de mon temps et de mes pensées en ce moment, mentit-elle, légèrement honteuse.**

Ses cours, bien sûr.

 **\- Je suis sûre que tu te débrouille merveilleusement bien comme d'habitude.**

 **\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter tu sais ?**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Droy aussi s'inquiète, on ne te voit plus depuis la rentrée.**

 **\- Je sais, je te l'ai dit, je suis occupée**

 **\- Ça ne t'empêches pas de sortir avec tes amis si j'ai bien compris**

 **\- Jett tu me fait quoi là ? Je vous ai invité la dernière fois, je fais comme je peux**

 **\- J'essaye de te faire comprendre que j'ai envie de plus te voir, tu me manques !**

 **\- Je … Tu …**

Cette journée n'en finirait donc pas ? Qu'arrivait-il donc au roux ?

 **\- Levy, je te dis que je t'aime.**

Muette, elle le regarda le temps d'assimiler les informations. Jett, son ami depuis presque 20 ans, celui avec qui elle avait toujours vécu, avec qui elle avait fait ses premiers pas à l'école, celui qui l'avait toujours soutenu et encouragé même lorsqu'ils se disputaient, qui l'avait consolé lors de ses chagrins amoureux, celui qui avait dormis dans sa propre chambre un nombre incalculable de fois parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu aucune ambiguïté... La liste aurait pu être encore longue, parce que Jett, c'était Jett, point barre.

Et il venait de lui avouer son amour.

Il venait de remettre en cause tout ce dont elle avait toujours cru.

Jamais ô grand jamais elle ne l'avait imaginé autrement qu'en tant qu'ami.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une réponse appropriée, et elle le regarda s'approcher d'elle, surement dans l'intention de l'embrasser. Ce mouvement eu au moins le mérite de lui faire recouvrer la parole.

 **\- Jett, attends ! S'il te plait, arrêtes !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ?**

 **\- Non ce n'est pas ça mais …**

 **\- Moi je t'ai toujours aimé, je voulais attendre que tu le remarque, mais tu t'éloignes de moi, et ça me rend dingue !**

Elle ne voulait pas le repousser brutalement, mais sa main sur son bras lui faisait mal, et l'empêcher de partir. Tétanisée, elle ne put que le regarder s'approcher de ses lèvres, ses paupières elle-même refusant de se fermer. L'image de Gajeel s'imposa brutalement dans son esprit : elle ne voulait pas de se baiser là. Ce n'était pas lui qui hantait ses pensées.

 **\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit précisément ce qu'elle veut.**

Brutalement tirée en arrière, elle se retrouva emprisonné dans des bras ferme, et collé contre un torse musculeux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ... ?**

 **\- Tu vois, quand une dame te dit non, ou qu'elle te demande d'attendre, la moindre des politesses, c'est d'obéir.**

 **\- Cette histoire ne te concerne pas !**

 **\- Non, mais quand je vois une belle demoiselle en détresse, je ne peux pas vraiment m'empêcher d'intervenir.**

 **\- Levy n'était pas en détresse, je … Enfin …**

 **\- Ça suffit ! Intervint-elle enfin, ayant réussi à remettre ses idées en place. Elle tapota légèrement sur le bras qui l'enserrait un peu au-dessus de la poitrine qui se relâcha, son propriétaire comprenant le message. Merci Loki. Tu veux bien nous laisser un peu ?**

 **\- Je t'attends juste à côté.**

Attendris pas son attention, elle le remercia silencieusement d'être intervenu, et entrepris de mettre les choses au claire avec le roux qui patientait à ses côtés, confus. Elle s'excusa de ne pas partager ses sentiments, mais l'intima de ne jamais recommencer ça, parce qu'elle aurait du mal à lui pardonner : il lui avait presque voler un baiser contre son grès. Il s'excusa à son tour et essaya de lui faire comprendre sa situation, de lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle ressentait de l'affection pour lui. De l'amour.

Mais il se trompait.

Et lorsqu'il repartit, quelques minutes plus tard, elle espérait qu'il l'avait bien compris, mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas trop blessé. Elle savait combien un amour non partagé pouvait être douloureux, et ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui souhaitait, parce qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout énormément, bien que ce ne soit pas de la façon dont il l'aurait voulu.

 **\- Tout va bien ? S'enquit le blond lorsqu'elle le rejoignit en bas de la cage d'escalier**

 **\- Si on veut. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Merci en tout cas.**

 **\- A ton service princesse.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?**

 **\- La fille avec qui je sortais ce soir était certes, très charmante, mais elle parlait beaucoup trop, et de chose franchement intéressante. On va dire que j'ai abrégé la phase de discussion.**

 **\- Loki ! Tu n'as pas honte !**

 **\- Pas le moins du monde, rigola-t-il.**

 **\- Je vais le dire à Lucy.**

 **\- Non pitié ! Je vais encore me faire passer un savon.**

Continuant à plaisanter, ils gravirent les marches, et se quittèrent lorsqu'elle ferma la porte de son appartement, cet légère discussion lui ayant fait le plus grand bien. Loki était vraiment super gentil et prévenant, ce n'était pas étonnant que sa colocation avec Lucy fonctionne, ces deux-là était vraiment fait pour s'entendre. Elle ne fut ainsi pas surprise de recevoir un texto de la part de la blonde pour savoir si tout allait bien. Après l'avoir rassuré en lui disant qu'elle lui raconterait tout demain, elle partit prendre une nouvelle douche pour se détendre après cette journée riche en évènement.

Epuisé, elle s'allongea dans son lit, prête à sombrer dans un délicieux sommeil lorsque son portable vibra. Machinalement, elle ouvrit le message sans prêter attention aux détails.

De « Gajeel » à « Levy », 23h42 : _  
Descend, j'ai ton sac._

Après avoir relu le message cinq fois, le temps que son cerveau en assimile les informations, elle se redressa d'un coup sur ses bras, en enfila un manteau en tout hâte sur sa nuisette pour descendre les marches à toute vitesse. L'homme se trouvait bien là, debout et impassible, masse sombre qui coupait la lumière provenant des commerces et lampadaires alentour. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire, mais elle n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps, parce qu'il lui tendit le paquet dès qu'il l'aperçut

 **\- Tiens ! Si tu pouvais arrêter de me prendre pour ton majordome ça me rendrait grave service, grogna-t-il, un mélange d'indifférence et de colère dans la voix.**

 **\- Excuse-moi, merci de me l'avoir apporté, j'aurais été dans la galère sinon.**

 **-Ouais aucun souci.**

 **\- Euh … Ecoute je …**

 **\- Attend calme-toi. J'sais pas ce que tu vas me sortir comme connerie, mais franchement, oublis.**

 **\- Oublier quoi ? Je comprends pas ce que …**

 **\- Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie sur le moment, j'avais l'impression que tu me suppliais presque de le faire, mais il ne faudrait pas que ça te monte à la tête. Soupirant, il continua à parler. Putain Levy, j'ai embrassé des milliers de femmes, me dit pas que t'as cru à quelques choses de plus ? Le prend pas mal, crevette, mais mon style est un peu plus … Voluptueux finit-il en mimant les courbe généreuse d'une femme avec ses mains.**

 **\- Moi je te suppliais ?! S'indigna-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux tant les mots qu'elle entendait lui faisait mal à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.**

 **\- Bon aller, on va pas se disputer, il est tard je dois m'casser : à plus !**

 **\- Mais ... Gajeel !**

Ce dernier ne se retourna pas, lui balançant un simple « Lâche l'affaire » détaché avant de s'éloigner petit à petit dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Tout ça n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui, et elle s'était bêtement laissée avoir. Elle avait commencé à tomber sous son charme. Sans parler d'Amour avec un grand A, parce que c'était bien trop tôt, elle s'était attaché à lui. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Quelque chose qu'il venait de piétiner sans aucune pitié avec ses gros sabots.

La tête dans son oreiller, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas croire, qu'il avait été totalement factice.

Malgré tout, elle ne put empêcher l'apparition d'une larme traitresse qui coula le long de sa joue.

* * *

 **Euh, voila ... Avis au fan de Gale, ne me tuez pas, je ne pouvais pas faire quelques chose de rapide, ni même vous promettre une mise en couple, après tout, j'essaye un peu de respecter et traduire ce qu'il se passe dans le manga (bon, pas sur tout, loin de là, mais voilà).**

 **Bisous à tous !**


	15. Lucy III

**Miraaaaacle !**

 **Je poste un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Moi même je n'y croyait plus ! Donc oui, pardonnez moi (pour ceux qui suivent encore cette fic XD), j'ai du retard ! Entre déménagement, nouveau taff, PC qui plante, j'avais un peu du mal, sans compter que ce chapitre ne m'inspirait pas du tout. D'ailleurs, même si j'estime que j'en ai besoin pour l'histoire, c'est peut être pas le plus palpitant de mon point de vu.**

 **D'autant que les fans de Gale, de Miraxus, de Gruvia, et de NaLu vont relativement être déçu (ouais tout le monde quoi XD) !**

 **Mais bref ! Il est pas horrible non plus je vous le promet haha !**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture ! Et Merci à tous ceux qui suivent encore l'histoire, et un graaaand merci à ceux qui prennent a peine de mettre des reviews (normalement je réponds à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas vu que j'étais sur une autre planète avec des soucis d'adulte dernièrement, je suis sincèrement désolé) !**

 **Sinon toujours la même rengaine : Perso Mashima / Histoire Moi**

* * *

Inumie :  
Merci pour ta reviews, c'est vraiment géniale et motivant de lire tes réactions à chaque fois ! Ducoup désolé pour l'attente, d'autant qu'il n'y a pas vraiment l'ombre de Gale dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même !  
Effectivement, Gajeel et con, et son coté badboy l'empêche de se jeter dans les bras de notre Levy alors qu'on voudrais trop, moi la première. Et je suis pas sur que ça s'arrange rapidement cet histoire haha !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Lucy

*** Samedi 23 Novembre ***

 **\- Ah ouais ?**

 **\- Un vrai groggy, c'en était affligeant, souffla la blonde, un sourire contrastant son air faussement exaspéré**

 **\- Moi je ne tombe jamais malade …**

 **\- Alors que tu passes ta vie à poil ?**

 **\- Eh ! Je suis habillé là !**

 **\- Ouais, je pense qu'une météorite va bientôt s'écraser sur Terre.**

 **\- Tu deviens mauvaise …**

 **\- Même pas ! Mais je t'ai plus vue en caleçon toi que Loki, alors que je vis avec lui depuis plusieurs années.**

 **\- Haha ! Les habitudes ont la vie dure !**

 **\- La question est donc plutôt de savoir** **comment** **est-ce qu'on peut avoir pris cette habitude-là ?! C'est inattendu.**

 **\- Ouais…**

Son ton sec et distant lui fit comprendre que c'était un sujet tabou, et donc que la conversation était close. En tout cas, cette conversation-là.

Lucy profita de cette accalmie pour tenter de reprendre le cours qui se déroulait sous ses yeux mais qui l'ennuyait à mourir. C'était une véritable torture que de devoir se lever pour aller à l'université un samedi matin, et elle était même étonnée que ce ne soit pas interdit. Tout ça à cause de leur professeur de statistique bien trop compatissant, qui avait décidé de banaliser la journée du vendredi de fête national afin que les élèves, absents en nombre pour l'occasion, ne soient pas perdu à leur retour. Mais comme il aurait été trop beau de louper un cours entier – de trois ou quatre heures donc, selon l'humeur de l'enseignant et les sujets abordés – et de ne pas le rattraper, ils étaient tous venu, sans exception, assisté à l'explication passionnée, mais néanmoins barbante, des statistiques bayésiennes.

Parce que « voyez-vous jeune gens, dans la théorie, les paramètres des échantillons sont idéaux, mais dans la vraie vie, vous allez devoir vous confronter à des problèmes de taille, parfois indépendant de vous ! Vous me remercierais alors de vous avoir fait lever en ce beau samedi de novembre. »

Ce qui étais sûr, c'est que pour l'instant, les trois quarts des étudiants étaient plus absorbés par leur téléphone, leur discussion, et autre distraction, que par les diapositives. Et elle et Gray ne faisaient pas exception.

 **\- T'es sûr que tu as déjà vu tout ça hein ? Je ne me vois pas devoir l'expliquer à Loki, j'ai déjà du mal à le comprendre moi-même, s'enquit-elle auprès du brun, soucieuse d'être un peu perdu, elle qui d'habitude était plutôt du genre à tout comprendre du premier coup.**

 **\- Ouais aucun souci t'inquiète, une fois que t'as saisie le concept, ça va tout seul. Tu penses qu'il sera opérationnel pour qu'on voit ça cet après-midi ?**

 **\- Aucune chance ! Il commence à aller mieux, mais quand il est malade, il passe de l'état de lion fougueux à celui de limace amorphe.**

 **\- Je te dis Lucy, tu deviens mauvaise…**

 **\- Lui il me compare à une vieille décrépie, protesta-t-elle, un air boudeur sur le visage.**

 **\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : il n'y a que les imbéciles et les faibles qui tombent malades, se moqua-t-il**

 **\- Euh, en vrai c'est pas exactement ça, ce …**

 **\- Peu importe ! On va bosser au Fairy du coup ?**

 **\- Oui, tout le monde y es déjà, et Erza voulait retravailler quelques points de notre projet. Ça me fera une coupure parce que je ne me sens pas de réattaquer les stats de suite.**

Elle s'arrêta brutalement de parler et mis un doigt devant sa bouche pour intimer le silence à son interlocuteur comme le professeur finissait son cours, et qu'il énonçait les consignes du prochains devoir à rendre. En groupe naturellement. La notion même d'individualité ne semblant pas exister dans cette école ou le travail d'équipe primait sur toutes autres méthodes.

Il était donc important qu'elle se concentre au moins sur la fin du cours pour pouvoir transmettre les informations à Loki quand elle rentrerait. Certes, ce matin, il allait beaucoup mieux que depuis le début de la semaine, mais elle l'avait forcé à rester couché aujourd'hui encore pour être sûr qu'il se remette au mieux de la vilaine grippe qui le tenaillait méchamment.

Il n'avait pas réellement protesté, parce qu'il comprenait qu'elle avait besoin de le savoir en bonne santé : la grippe était souvent une maladie bénigne dont on diminuait grandement la dangerosité, mais elle restait mortelle. Le vide qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur de façon continue depuis plus de 10 ans était bien là pour le lui rappeler.

Elle avait donc hâte de rentré pour s'assurer qu'il était parfaitement rétabli, mais la séance bachotage au Fairy restait prioritaire, ne serait-ce parce qu'il ne voudrait pas apprendre qu'elle avait bâclée ses heures de boulot pour lui.

 **\- Je pourrais passer le voir après le Fairy où vous avez quelque chose de prévu ?**

Le cours étant maintenant derrière eux, ils pouvaient parler à haute voix sans crainte d'être entendu, et se dirigeait vers leur base où les autres les attendaient certainement déjà.

 **\- Comme si vous aviez besoin de mon autorisation pour passer chez moi, soupira-t-elle.**

 **\- Allez ! Boude pas, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait une petite soirée.**

 **\- Genre … Une semaine ?**

 **\- Ouais !**

Lucy rigola en soupirant et le tapa gentiment sur l'épaule. De toute façon une fête lui ferais du bien, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver le moral avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment.

En arrivant au Fairy quelques instant plus tard, elle laissa le soin à son ami d'aller prévenir Mira, et rentra dans la cuisine comme si elle était chez elle, pour trouver un Elfman afférer à la concoction de vérine qui avait vraiment l'air délicieuse.

L'un des atouts far de ce bar était très certainement la carte qui changeait tous les jours, selon ce que le cuisinier avait décider de faire, et ce qu'il avait acheté. La barmaid lui avait confié un jour qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de reste en fin de journée depuis qu'Elf l'avait rejointe, mais qu'elle refusait d'augmenter les quantités pour ne pas altérer la qualité des produits proposés. D'autant qu'elle n'en avait absolument pas besoin vu leur chiffre d'affaire déjà plus que très correct. La rareté des produits lui permettait même d'avoir un atout de plus dans sa manche, car les étudiants se pressaient systématiquement à toute heure de la journée pour les avoir, certains essayant même de les réserver à l'avance. Son frère avait donc son entière confiance, et carte blanche.

Après l'avoir fait sursauté en le hélant, et pris de ses nouvelles, elle repartit vers l'étage pour se mettre au travail, non sans l'avoir invité à la soirée et chipé quelques denrées pour son ventre qui criait famine. Comme prévu, elle fut la dernière à s'assoir, prenant place entre Gray et Levy, et instaurant dans le même temps, une pause repas bien mérité.

Du coin de l'œil, elle profita pour de sa position pour surveiller son amie au cheveux bleu.

Après les évènements de la semaine dernière, elle avait vraiment voulu se mettre en colère contre Gajeel et son comportement aussi lâche que méchant, mais Levy l'en avait empêché. Ses yeux rouges l'avaient trahi, et il avait été évident que ses larmes ne c'était taries que très tôt ce matin-là, et pourtant, elle lui avait dit de ne pas s'emmêler, qu'au fond, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait reprocher à cet homme sauvage, c'est la brusquerie dont il faisait preuve parfois. Mais que c'était elle qui avait eu tort d'être présomptueuse au point de penser qu'il l'aimait plus que de raison.

Oui. Qu'au final elle ne récoltait que ce qu'elle avait semé, et même si ça faisait mal, elle se débrouillerais pour faire la lumière toute seul sur toute cette histoire. Parce qu'elle était loin d'être finit.

Lucy n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de la laisser faire, mais rien ne l'empêcherais de les surveiller tous les deux de loin, où même d'intervenir si jamais Gajeel dépassait les bornes.

Ceci dit, pour l'instant, tous deux se comportait comme si les derniers évènements n'avaient jamais eu lieux, et leur complicité renouvelé faisait plaisir à voir.

Pour le moment.

 **\- Lu-chan ?**

 **\- Hum oui ? Répondit-elle en revenant sur Terre**

 **\- Tu me fixe depuis presque 5 minutes, tout va bien ? lui chuchota son amie.**

 **-Oui excuse moi, j'étais partie un peu loin, rigola-t-elle, un peu gênée avant de reprendre plus fort pour parler à tout le monde : Gray voulait passer à l'appart' pour prendre des nouvelle de Loki, et comme je pense qu'il va mieux, ça tenterait d'autres personne de nous rejoindre pour la soirée ?**

Son commentaire eu le mérite de détourner l'attention de ses amis qui profitèrent de la demi-heure de pause repas pour organiser les évènements à venir, et c'est avec une liste de course bien remplis que Lucy quitta le Fairy quatre heures et demi de bachotage plus tard, et en compagnie de Gray. Il avait été prévu qu'ils s'occupent ensemble du repas – des crêpes à la « demande » d'Erza – et rentrent donc un peu plus tôt pour laisser la pâte reposer, tandis que les autres les rejoindrais vers 20h30 avec des boissons et quelques jeux pour passer une bonne soirée.

 **\- D'être suivit ?**

 **\- Oui. Tu me prends pour une tarée hein ? Soupira-t-elle**

 **\- Non. Pas du tout. Depuis quand ?**

 **\- Deux ou trois jours. Pourtant je n'aperçois rien de suspect lorsque je regarde autour de moi… Mais comme Loki a été malade toute la semaine, c'est la première fois que je me ballade aussi souvent seule depuis pas mal de temps alors …**

 **\- Alors peut-être c'est faux ? Franchement Lucy, je te vois mal délirer, pourquoi tu imaginerais que quelqu'un te suit ?**

A ce moment-là il dut apercevoir son désarroi avant qu'elle ne puisse le cacher, car un éclair d'inquiétude mêlé de curiosité passa dans ses yeux noirs, et il entreprit de la rassurer, sur un ton bien plus mesuré, et en posant une main rassurante sur sa tête :

 **\- Ecoute, la prochaine fois que Loki est malade, rien ne t'empêche de m'appeler, moi ou n'importe qui. On est tes amis tu sais ?**

 **\- Arrête, tu emmêles mes cheveux, rigola-t-elle. Merci Gray, vraiment.**

 **\- Aucun soucis.**

 **-Tu peux commencer à faire les courses ? J'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie sur la table de la cuisine, je te rejoins de suite.**

 **\- Ouais, ok. Fais pas ta limace.**

Après lui avoir tirer la langue, Lucy s'en alla vers les marches de sa cage d'escalier, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle allait en profiter pour prévenir Loki de la venue de leurs amis et de la soirée de ce soir.

 **\- Lucy.**

La voix posé et froide qu'elle entendit la fit frissonner, et c'est avec appréhension qu'elle se retourna pour faire face, seule, à cet homme qu'elle redoutait tellement. Il n'avait quasiment pas changé si elle le comparait avec l'image qu'elle gardait de lui. D'aussi loin que ces souvenirs remontent, il avait toujours eu cette moustache touffue qui lui donnait un air sérieux et hostile, du même blond sombre que ces cheveux, parfaitement coiffés en arrière en toute occasion. Son costume trois pièce – elle ne l'avait jamais avec autres choses sur le dos, pas même un pyjama – transpirait la classe et le luxe comme toujours, tout comme sa posture droite et aristocratique.

Dans le décor simple mais chaleureux des lieux, nul doute qu'il sortait du lot, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place.

 **\- Je ne pense pas t'avoir appris à saluer de cette façon.**

Un nouveau frisson la secoua comme son corps réagissait tout seul, se courbant pour le saluer comme une dame se doit de le faire, quand bien même sa tenue ne s'y prêtait pas.

 **\- Bonjour père.**

Elle voulait tout sauf saluer cette pourriture, mais les bases qu'il lui avait inculquées avaient la vie dure, et elle avait agi avant même de s'en rendre compte. De toute façon, son père était venu pour une raison bien précise, et comme ce n'était certainement pas pour prendre de ces nouvelles, autant commencer la discussion tranquillement.

Et essayer de calmer les tremblements qui menaçaient de la secouer.

 **\- Comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Vous en souciez-vous réellement père ? Ironisa-t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot.**

Garder son calme était une chose bien difficile tant la surprise et l'appréhension semblait mener une danse endiablée qui secouaient tout son être. Même avec 10 années de préparation, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de lui parler et de le voir s'immiscer ainsi dans sa vie. La vie qu'elle avait réussi à construire loin de lui. Alors sans aucune préparation ? La chose s'annonçait complexe.

 **\- Ne sois pas insolente !**

Son haussement de ton la fit trembler de plus belle tandis que les souvenir refaisaient surface. A la mort de sa mère, sa vie avait basculé, et pas de la plus agréable des manières, la séparant de cet être froid et sans scrupule de façon irrémédiable.

Elle n'avait jamais été proche de son père, mais de son vivant, Layla avait toujours réussi à faire le lien entre eux, un moyen pour elle d'accéder à cette figure paternelle si lointaine et absente, et un tampon pour lui qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre et canaliser la petite boule d'énergie qu'il ne souhaitait pas élever lui-même.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle lui racontait sa vie dans les lettres qu'elle lui écrivait chaque semaine, elle ne ressentait qu'une douce chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps, traduisant toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait encore, sans une once de sentiments négatif pour venir assombrir le tableau, si ce n'est de la tristesse.

Sa mère était parfaite et aimante, et à sa mort, la solitude l'avait envahi implacablement, et l'avait définitivement séparée de son père. Au début, elle avait tenté de renouer le lien, ne souhaitant pas perdre ces deux parents en même temps, tout son être réclamant un repère fixe et pérenne. Un rocher immuable sur lequel elle pourrait affronter la tempête des évènements.

Mais il l'avait rejeté, encore et encore, toujours fourré dans son bureau – une pièce froide et austère tout comme lui – dont il lui interdisait généralement l'accès. Il avait oublié paques, halloween, et même noël. Il avait oublié jusqu'à son propre anniversaire.

Il avait juste oublié qu'il avait une fille.

Elle n'était devenue qu'un parasite encombrant.

Oui, l'homme qui se dressait devant elle n'avait jamais été son père : il n'en portait que le nom. Parce que c'était bien ça, la seule chose qu'ils partageait. Un simple Nom de famille. En réalité, il ne s'était jamais soucié d'elle, se contentant de l'utiliser quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Le soutient, elle l'avait trouvé grâce aux domestiques qui avaient été proche de sa mère, et qui c'était occupé d'elle comme de leurs propres enfants.

Elle l'avait trouvé grâce à Loki qui était son meilleur ami, mais qui avait été tellement plus, et qui resterais en quelque part, l'homme de sa vie.

Elle l'avait trouvé grâce à …

Non, lui, elle refusait catégoriquement de le compter parmi les gens qui l'avait aidé, même un peu. Parce qu'il avait fini par détruire bien plus que sa propre existence.

Puisant dans la rage qu'elle sentait croître en elle comme elle en se remémorait les évènements passés, elle trouva la force de lui faire face, parce qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus s'écraser devant lui, et qu'elle était fermement décidé à tenir ses promesses.

Elle allait lui faire comprendre, une bonne fois pour toute, qu'il n'avait plus d'emprise sur elle. Plus depuis le jour où il l'avait laissé tomber, et qu'elle avait coupé les ponts. Mais elle allait le faire correctement cette fois-ci.

 **\- J'ai pris le temps de te faire suivre ces derniers jours, et je constate que tu es vraiment tombé bien bas. Je suis ici pour te ramener à la maison, et faire cesser cette pseudo rébellion dans laquelle tu t'enlise depuis quelques années. Tu couvres notre famille de honte avec ton comportement. J'ai des projets pour toi, des projets bien plus important que toute ces futilités.**

 **\- … Je n'aurais effectivement pas dû partir sans un mot, je regrette ma conduite, commença-t-elle.**

 **\- Eh bien, il se peut donc que tu aies murit Lucy. Tu es la fille héritière des Heartfilia, tu vis dans un monde différent des autres. Et c'est bien pour cela que tu as retenu l'attention du prince Sawalu de la maison des Julenelle Tu te souviens certainement de l'intérêt qu'il te portait.**

 **\- Oui effectivement.**

Elle parvint à peine à masquer la grimace de dégout qui menaça de s'afficher sur son visage comme elle se rappelais l'homme pervers et malodorant, dont la tête s'apparenté plus à un cochon qu'à un homme qu'elle avait rencontré à quelques reprises lors de divers galas. Son attrait pour sa poitrine généreuse – et uniquement pour cette partie de son anatomie – lui avait laissé un gout amer.

Cependant, la tristesse mêlée de rage qu'elle ressentais pour cet être qui ne pensait même pas un seul instant que sa fille puisse le contredire, l'aidèrent à garder contenance, et à écouter encore quelques instant ces propos insensés.

 **\- En s'alliant à leur maison, les Heartfilia pourront étendre leur chemin de fer dans le Sud. Ce mariage, et bien sur la naissance d'héritier qui suivront, permettons de donner à notre maison des atouts capitaux. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, suis-moi, un chauffeur nous attend.**

Avec une confiance qui frisait l'insolence, Jude se retourna, certain que sa fille lui emboiterait le pas, aussi fut il surprit de l'entendre prendre à parole.

 **\- Père. Ne vous méprenez pas.**

 **\- Comment ? Fit-il en se retournant, ses yeux ébahis trahissant un mélange de surprise et de colère.**

 **\- Je regrette mon comportement, car j'aurais dû avoir le courage de vous affronter en face, plutôt que de fuir par la porte de derrière comme je l'ai fait. Mais je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur, aussi je dois vous remercier de vous être déplacé, mais prenez bien note que c'est là la dernière fois que nous nous verrons. Je vous le dis une fois pour toute : Je quitte la maison.**

 **\- Tu …**

 **\- Vous n'avez aucun droit de diriger ma vie, ou de décider qui je vais épouser. Je me moque de l'argent et des beaux vêtements, je veux un endroit où je peux être respectée pour ce que je suis !**

 **\- Cesse donc ces inepties je …**

 **\- Ces inepties ?**

Certes, elle n'avait jamais espéré une quelconque aide de sa part – en fait si, mais elle avait appris à faire sans – mais savoir qu'il considérait son départ, et tous les évènements qui l'avait provoqué avec une telle désinvolture lui brisait le cœur à nouveau.

 **\- Oui, toute cette mascarade que tu as montée pour attirer l'attention sur toi, et cette volonté d'indépendance, j'ai respecté cela sans rien dire pendant un temps, mais il …**

 **\- Un mascarade ? L'interrompit-elle, la douleur serrant son cœur, tandis qu'elle sentait une colère sourde monter en elle.**

 **\- Vas-tu cesser de répéter comme un perroquet pour enfin me suivre ? Mon emploi du temps est très chargé !**

 **\- Foutez le camp, murmura-t-elle, la voix sèche.**

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- Allez-vous en Jude. Je ne servirais pas vos intérêts, parce que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous. Je veux que vous disparaissiez de ma vie et de celle de mes amis. Ne vous avisez plus jamais de me faire suivre.**

 **\- Co…**

 **\- Vous m'avez trainé dans la boue pour servir vos petits profits. PENSIEZ-VOUS REELLEMENT QUE JE SIMULAIT ? AVEZ-VOUS SEULEMENT UN CŒUR QUI BAT ?**

 **\- Si mère était encore en vie, nous savons tous les deux ce qu'elle me dirait de faire …. Dégagez de ma maison, parce que si je vous revoie, je vous écraserai moi-même peu importe ce que cela me coutera.**

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était aussi froid que la plus forte des tempêtes de neige, et l'homme devant elle dû lire toute la détermination et la fureur qu'elle avait dans ses yeux, car il s'en retourna vers la voiture s'en rien ajouter de plus. Les mots suivants sortir de sa bouche en un murmure de reproche acerbe sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir – quand bien même elle l'aurait voulu :

 **\- Comment mère a-t-elle pu aimer un être tel que vous ?**

Elle vit son dos se raidir, mais il ne s'arrêta qu'une petite seconde avant de poursuivre son chemin, et de monter dans la voiture noire qui l'attendait en warning sur la route. Et quelques secondes après le véhicule disparaissaient au tournant du coin de la rue.

Encore sous le choc, Lucy n'arrivait pas à bouger, et c'est avec une impuissance qui la rendait presque folle, qu'elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, silencieuses et seules témoins de la détresse qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

Quelle ordure !

De quel droit se permettait-il de venir ici, chambouler la vie qu'elle avait réussir à construire, et lui ordonner de revenir à la maison ? Comment un père pouvait il se montrer aussi ignoble et dénué de scrupule ?

Avant qu'elle ne sèche ses larmes pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits et continuer la journée aussi normalement que possible – et bien qu'elle ne se souvienne même plus de ce qu'elle faisait exactement avant l'arrivée de son père – elle sentit des bras puissants la plaquer contre un torse d'homme, et caresser doucement les cheveux blonds du dessus de son crâne pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Une odeur d'after-shave et de neige envahit ses narines, et la tranquillisa petit à petit. Elle ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps elle resta ainsi, laissant Gray la rassurer en silence, mais elle finit par se dégager de son étreinte pour s'excuser de son comportement. Gray rétorqua qu'il n'y avait rien à excuser, et qu'il n'avait pas osé intervenir car il l'avait entendu l'appeler père, mais qu'il les avait surveillés de loin, sans penser un seul instant que leur relation était si compliqué.

 **\- Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir.**

 **\- C'est vrai, mais j'aurais pu le comprendre en vous regardant.**

 **\- … Mon père … Eh bien, il ne m'a jamais véritablement considéré comme sa fille, commença-t-elle doucement.**

Tentant de mettre en pratique la promesse qu'elle lui avait implicitement faite quelques minutes plus tôt, elle se prépara à lui raconter la relation conflictuelle qu'elle entretenait avec lui. Parce que les amis, s'étaient fait pour vous soutenir, et qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Gray.

Elle ne lui raconterait pas tout, parce que certaines choses ne peuvent pas être dites à n'importe quel moment et sans souffrance, mais devant son silence attentif, elle se confia peu à peu.

Ils restèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes à discuter de son enfance dans le palais qui lui servait de maison, et de la complicité qu'elle avait eu avec les domestiques qui l'avaient élevé. Du vide qu'elle avait toujours ressenti dès qu'il s'agissait de son père, comme si ce dernier n'avait jamais voulu d'elle. Peut-être, après tout, aurait-il préférer un garçon pour reprendre les affaires familiales. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas d'enfant, mais qu'il avait céder à un caprice de Layla, sa maman. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler avec elle avant qu'elle ne parte.

Bien qu'elle vît l'intérêt du brun pour sa mère qu'elle évoquait si peu, elle n'en parla pas plus, et se contenta simplement d'effleurer le sujet du bout des doigts. Non par manque de confiance, mais parce que ce n'était pas le moment. Et pas vraiment le sujet non plus. De plus, malgré leurs longues discussions, et ses discours – qu'elle sentait pourtant sincère – à propos de l'importance de l'amitié, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que lui aussi avait un jardin secret qu'il refusait pour l'instant de partager. Un grand jardin secret. Grand et sombre.

Elle savait qu'il avait perdu sa mère très jeune, et n'en éprouvait plus vraiment de peine, car il la connaissait très peu, et que son père vivait dans une autre ville, bien plus au nord du pays – dans sa ville natale – mais qu'il s'entendait malgré tout très bien avec lui. C'était un homme d'affaire mais qui gardait un côté très humain, et venait souvent lui rendre visite, en plus de lui payer le loyer de son studio, et de lui verser chaque mois sa pension alimentaire. En bref, un père aimant, qui le soutenait dans ses études.

Mais au-delà de cela, il y avait plusieurs zones d'ombre dans son passé qu'il n'évoquait pas.

Bien sûr c'était intriguant, mais jamais elle ne le forcerait à raconter quoique ce soit, parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'il finirait par lui raconter de lui-même lorsqu'il serait prêt.

Comme elle.

C'est donc un peu plus calme qu'elle monta les quelques marches jusqu'à son appartement pour récupérer son porte-monnaie et réveiller Loki afin de le prévenir de la soirée à venir. Encore endormi et peu alerte, elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne comprenne le message, et ne commence à se conditionner pour sortir de son lit et se préparer à recevoir des gens.

D'autant que leurs amis étaient plutôt du genre agités.

Alors qu'elle allait quitter la chambre, il l'attrapa par le poigné, et ne consentit à la relâcher qu'après lui avoir soutiré la promesse de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dès que leurs convives seraient partis. En redescendant les marches, Lucy soupira, car elle n'avait pas voulu l'inquiéter encore plus, d'autant qu'il se remettait à peine d'une vilaine grippe. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour rester aussi normale que possible, il avait perçu qu'il s'était produit quelque chose qui l'avait secouée.

 **\- Gray ? Nom de dieu, ils ne peuvent pas rester en place cinq minutes tous ces abrutis, soupira-t-elle lorsque seul le silence lui répondit.**

Alors qu'elle venait de finir de ranger les courses et de préparer les garnitures, ce dernier semblait avoir fini la préparation de la pâte qui reposait sur le plan de travail, précautionneusement recouverte d'un torchon propre, mais avait discrètement disparu. Ces amis avaient une fâcheuse tendance à considérer cet appartement comme un open space, et en utilisait chaque recoins à leur convenance.

 **\- Gray ? Répéta-t-elle, plus fort, en se dirigeant d'instinct vers sa chambre.**

Où elle le trouva bel et bien, allongé en travers du lit, les bras tendus au-dessus de lui pour lire ce qui était écrit sur les feuilles de la pile de papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était son roman – celui qu'elle écrivait elle-même depuis plusieurs mois – qu'il était en train de lire allègrement, et sans son autorisation. Surement l'avait il trouvé sur son bureau car elle ne se souvenait pas avoir pris le temps de le ranger hier soir, après avoir écrit quelques lignes et avant de tombé sur son lit d'épuisement pour rentrer dans un profond sommeil presqu'immédiatement.

Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita vers lui en grimpant sur son lit pour le lui arracher des mains.

En tout cas ce fut son intention.

Dans la réalité des choses, Gray avait des réflexes très acérés, surement aiguisés par des années d'entrainement intensif, et il esquiva son attaque sans trop de problème. Dans son élan, Lucy ne put néanmoins pas s'arrêter et le percuta de plein fouet comme il essayait de se redresser, et leur tête se percutèrent de plein fouet.

Gémissant de douleur, Lucy se massa le front, et rassura son ami sur son état en s'excusant de sa maladresse.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris enfin ?**

 **\- Rend moi ça ! Ordonna-t-elle en se souvenant des raisons qui l'avait poussé à le rejoindre dans son lit, un doigt pointé vers les feuilles froissées qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, le bras tendu le plus loin possible d'elle, bien hors de sa portée.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? J'avais pas fini de le lire.**

Sans lui répondre, elle essaya de nouveau de les lui piquer en prenant son élan de toute ses forces pour sauter sur lui. Cette fois, la surprise fut total, et elle réussit à les atteindre avant qu'ils ne réagissent. Mais comme il tira au moment même où elle empoignait les bouts de papier, il l'attira à lui, et elle se retrouva presqu'à califourchon sur ses genoux.

 **\- Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?**

 **\- Mais rend moi ça ! Tu ne m'as même pas demandé avant de les lire.**

 **\- Oh aller, c'est pas si grave, laisse-moi les finir, l'histoire et cool et la pâte doit reposer d'façon on a du temps ! Ses sourcils étaient froncés, mais son visage n'était pas pour autant hostile, un peu comme s'il essayait de comprendre la situation, mais qu'un détail lui échappait. Pourquoi t'es toutes rouge ? T'as un coup de chaud ou quoi ?**

 **\- Gray ! C'est mon roman que tu tiens, personne ne l'a jamais lu !**

 **\- Sérieux ? C'est une édition collector genre ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais non !**

 **\- Mais arrête de t'agiter comme ça et explique-moi !**

 **\- C'est MON roman !**

 **\- Ton … ? Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui l'a écrit ?**

 **\- Oui … ! Souffla-t-elle, gênée au plus haut point.**

Elle avait commencé à écrire lorsqu'elle s'était reconstruite, et ça l'avait aidé bien plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer, mais elle n'était pas naïve au point de penser que ce qu'elle écrivait avait du sens ou pouvait même être considéré comme une véritable histoire. C'était juste des mots qui sortait de son imagination, et qu'elle mettait en scène pour qu'il donne vie à des passage drôles ou triste, des aventures, des histoires d'amour ou d'amitié …. Parce que ça lui faisait du bien.

Elle n'avait jamais eu la prétention de penser que quelqu'un lirait quoi que ce soit de ses écrits. Elle aurait bien trop honte de leur qualité, mais également parce que ce serait un peu comme si elle se mettait à nue devant le lecteur.

Beaucoup trop intime.

A cette pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher de rapprocher ses bras pour couvrir ses seins, et de rougir davantage en le traitant mentalement de pervers.

Plus que gênée, elle tenta à nouveau de tirer pour les lui reprendre de force, mais Gray l'en empêcha, un sourire moqueur sur le visage, et ses essaies, tout aussi infructueux les uns que les autres, furent interrompu par l'arrivé aussi brutal qu'inattendue de Natsu, passé par la fenêtre.

 **\- LUCE ! Devine quoi !? Je suis trop génial ! Parce que tu te souviens de …. Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?**

Toujours à moitié sur le brun, son bras droit tendue pour essayer de ne pas lâcher la pile de feuilles dans la main directrice de Gray, Lucy tourna la tête en direction du rose pour l'apercevoir. Profitant de la diversion qu'il avait créé, elle se retourna cependant très rapidement, et, prenant appui sur son pied gauche, elle réussit à se projeter assez loin pour enfin lui faire lâcher prise. Elle s'empressa alors de se relever, remis ses vêtements en ordre - sa jupe étant remonté bien plus haut que la bienséance l'autorisait dans la bagarre – et rangea son butin dans le troisième tiroir de son bureau, qu'elle ferma à clé avant de se retourner vers son nouvel inviter, sans tenir compte des protestations du brun, boudeur d'avoir perdu le combat.

 **\- Natsu ! Pour la énième fois, ce n'est PAS chez toi ! Arrête de rentrer par cette fenêtre, on a une porte et une sonnette !**

 **\- Ouais mais c'est carrément plus drôle comme ça !**

 **\- Mais ce n'est pas la question ! C'est MA chambre !**

 **\- Ouais, la décoration est pas top d'ailleurs. Mais comme ton lit est trop confortable, on te pardonne Happy et moi, continua-t-il un grand sourire d'ange sur le visage.**

 **\- Hahaha, cherche pas Lucy, t'auras jamais le dernier mot avec lui quand il a décidé quelques choses, c'est une vraie tête de mule !**

 **\- C'est une insulte ça !?**

 **\- A ton avis idiot ?**

 **\- Je vous interdit de vous battre dans ma chambre ! Dehors ! Intervint Lucy en élevant un peu la voix pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et qu'ils avaient intérêt d'obéir s'il ne voulait pas en subir les conséquences.**

Elle ne leur ferait jamais peur de la même façon qu'Erza, mais elle avait appris à se faire entendre quand il dépassait les bornes. Or deux garçons se battant dans sa chambre, tous ses objets précieux à proximité, dépassait largement les limites du tolérable.

Toujours en se chamaillant, ils allèrentle salon afin de finir les derniers préparatifs, rejoins très vite par un Loki bien plus alerte que quelques minutes auparavant, puis par leurs amis, arrivant au compte-goutte, en commençant par Levy – qui arrivait toujours une bonne demi-heure avant les autres pour finir d'aider, et discuter – pour finir par l'entrée fracassante d'une Cana déjà complètement saoul, racontant à qui voulait l'entendre les raisons de son état déjà bien avancé.

Et c'est pendant le dessert – tout du moins, la partie officiellement sucrée du repas – que Natsu lâcha la bombe.

Son père, il ne savait trop comment, était prêt à échanger le bon pour six personnes pour un weekend qu'ils avaient gagné au dernier tournoi de freefight, contre un logement pour chacun d'entre eux, dans un hôtel deux étoiles au pied des pistes de ski pendant les vacances d'hivers, le gérant étant un ami de longue date.

Rigolant, Natsu ajouta qu'il n'avait pas vraiment écouter la suite des explications, et qu'il avait dit oui à son père, les engageant à nouveaux tous dans ses plans sans les consulter.

Et quand bien même le plan en question avait l'air génial, la foule de questions qu'on lui posa dans la cohue ambiante le surprirent au point qu'il ne sut plus où donner de la tête.

 **\- RHAAAA ! Mais on s'en fou des détails ! On va s'éclater c'est tout ce qui compte ! S'exclama-t-il d'un coup, avant de rigoler un bon coup.**

Son éclat ne fit cependant pas diminuer le brouhaha des conversations animés, en quêtes d'informations plus précise.

Un peu plus en retrait, Lucy n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, et partageait pour une fois, l'insouciance de Natsu. Elle se fichait du pourquoi : ils allaient pouvoir tous partir quelques jours ensemble, et profiter des vacances. Partir ainsi entre amis ne lui était jamais arrivé, et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la date de départ.

Incapable de soutirer de réelle information à Natsu – même sous la menace des poings lors qu'Erza se chargea de l'interrogatoire – il fut convenu d'envoyé une délégation pour discuter plus concrètement avec le père adoptif de Natsu le lendemain. A la majorité, Erza, Mirajane et Fried furent ainsi élu pour la tâche.

Le reste de la soirée fut tout aussi animé, si ce n'est plus que le début, si bien que Lucy finit par sortir sur le perron pour prendre l'air, et ne fut pas vraiment surprise d'y trouver Gray. Juvia le cherchait dans l'appartement depuis maintenant 10 bonne minutes, alors s'il s'y était trouvé, elle l'aurait forcement débusqué.

Pompette, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à voix haute à cette pensée, et vint s'affaler sur les marches, bien plus proche de lui que ce qu'elle avait initialement prévu. En quête de fraicheur, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et poussa un grand soupir.

- **Ça fait vraiment du bien, tu es tout frais.**

 **\- Et toi un peu saoule, se moqua-t-il gentiment.**

 **\- Un peu, lui sourit-elle en retour. Mon père aurait honte de mon comportement, pouffa-t-elle, fière de sa blague.**

 **\- Et ta mère ?**

 **\- Elle aimait s'amuser, répondit-elle sans réfléchir, sa langue déliée par la boisson. Elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, sauf quand elle me grondait.**

 **\- Tu étais du genre turbulente ? Rigola-t-il à nouveau.**

 **\- Même pas ! Mais tu sais, même si elle me grondait, elle était toujours juste … Je l'adorais tellement.**

 **\- Elle te manque ?**

 **\- Tu n'as pas idée …**

Confortablement installée malgré le froid mordant de novembre, elle laissa le silence s'installer entre eux, et son cerveau se mit à réfléchir.

A sa mère.

Aux domestiques restaient au château, à qui elle n'avait même pas réellement dit au revoir.

A Loki, qui semblait être à un tournant, comme elle remarquait qu'il sortait moins avec des filles le soir. Parce qu'elle sentait que la vie stable qu'ils construisaient ici le faisait changer. Mais qu'il avait la trouille, alors il rechutait tout de même régulièrement.

A sa relation avec Gray, qui semblait s'approfondir de jour en jour, et à la réalité de ses sentiments incertains.

A Juvia aussi, à laquelle elle tenait malgré tout énormément.

A Levy et à Gajeel.

A tous ses amis.

Et à Natsu.

Au regard qu'il lui avait lancé quand ils les avaient vu tous les deux, elle et Gray, allongés l'un sur l'autre dans son lit. Pas vraiment de la jalousie, mais pas non plus de la joie.

Aux moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, de plus en plus souvent, que ce soit chez lui après les cours particuliers de Wendy pour jouer à n'importe quoi, à crapahuter dans la forêt dont il semblait connaitre chaque recoin, ou ici, à regarder un film plus calmement.

A toutes ces nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble, parce qu'il s'invitait dans sa chambre sans rien dire.

A son corps qui s'habituait de plus en plus a cette présence nocturne rassurante.

A cette fenêtre qu'elle laissait ouverte malgré tous certains soir.

A Tous leur fou rire. Leurs taquineries Leurs discussions également. Parce que si c'était quelqu'un d'apparence naïve et irréfléchi au possible, elle découvrait progressivement une facette de lui bien plus réfléchit, meurtris et profonde. Une facette qui lui faisait se rendre compte qu'il avait sciemment décider d'être comme il était. Que ce n'était pas juste quelqu'un de simplet.

 **\- Si … Je ne le sais que trop bien.**

Bien que sa notion du temps soit surement bien altérer par l'alcool, elle aurait juré que cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'elle se perdait dans ses réflexions, aussi eut elle du mal à comprendre le sens de la phrase de Gray qui vint ainsi couper le silence qui régnait et le fil de ses reflexions.

« Tu n'as pas idée » Lui avait-elle dit. Consciente que c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait, même aussi peu, du drame qu'il semblait avoir vécu, elle rassembla toute sa lucidité et se décolla de son épaule pour le regarder.

 **\- Elle te manque à toi aussi ?**

L'utilisation du féminin était un partie pris, car elle ne savait pas QUI il avait perdu, sachant qu'elle était certaine qu'il ne parlait pas de sa mère.

 **\- Un peu plus chaque jour, sourit-il tristement en la regardant, avant de tourner les yeux vers le ciel et de ricaner amèrement. Comme si j'en avais le droit.**

 **\- On a tous le droit de pleurer la perte d'un être chère, que ce soit avec des larmes à sa mort, ou avec notre cœur, vingt ans plus tard.**

 **\- Pas quand on en responsable.**

Il lui avait répondu d'un ton sec et implacable - comme un jugement - et elle ne sut pas quoi lui répondre, aussi laissa-t-elle le silence se réinstaller, pour cogiter ces quelques paroles. Gray n'était certainement pas un assassin, cette idée, aussi absurde que fantasque, venait tout droit de son imagination débordante. Et pourtant, il se sentait clairement coupable de la mort de cette femme si chère à son cœur.

Sans l'histoire complète, il lui était compliqué de trouver les mots justes, et l'impuissance s'abattit sur elle pour la deuxième fois de la journée comme elle semblait voir tout le désarroi de son ami, sans pouvoir véritablement intervenir pour lui venir en aide.

Comme lui l'avait fait pour elle.

Parce qu'il n'étais clairement pas encore prêt à en parler.

Alors à défaut des mots, elle posa à nouveau sa tête sur son épaule, espérant lui transmettre son soutient par son geste.

Parce que parfois, c'est la seule chose qu'il vous est possible de faire.

* * *

Voilou !

Ne me dites pas "tout ce temps d'attente pour ça" SVP =p !

A ce qui se poserait la question, je sais bien sur si je vais faire du GrayLu ou du NaLu, mais je veux pas enlever le mystère de suite =) ! Un peu d'incertitude dans les couples ne fait pas de mal !

En ce qui concerne le prochain (qui sera sur Gray, vu mon retard, je peux bien vous le dire), je ne peut pas promettre une sortit dans deux semaines parce que je suis pas mal occupé, mais je vais vraiment faire tout mon possible !

Bonne semaine!


	16. Note d'infos

Bonjour à tous !

Je ne fais pas durer le suspens : ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais juste une petite note d'information sur la fic !

Je suis terriblement désolée d'avoir du faire une pause si longue mais j'avais beaucoup trop de chamboulement dans ma vie perso pour trouver le temps d'écrire une suite que je trouvais satisfaisante. En tous les cas, sans rentrer dans les détails, et même si j'ai encore des choses à régler, je peux enfin m'y remettre sérieusement.

Il faut que je me replonge dans mes notes et compagnie alors le chapitre sur Grey ne sortira pas demain, mais je vous promet qu'il sera sur le site bientot !

Je sais que je n'arrrete pas de repousser la date, mais je fais ce que je peux, et j'y consacre du temps pourtant tout les jours. Mais Gray et d'un compliqué ! Sans parlé de toute l'intrigue que je veux mettre en place sans commettre d'incohérance ... Bref, je suis en vacance alors je vais vraiment pouvoir avancé, et pour me faire pardonner je posterais assez vite le chapitre apres celui - ci. Pour l'instant ce que j'ai écrit ne me plait pas assez, alors je me remet au taff !

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent encore la fic malgré ces longs mois de pause !

En espérant que la suite vous plaira,

À dans une semaine !

Sarabi


	17. Gray II

OUIIIIIIIIII ! Il est là ! Enfin !

Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ma frustration ses dernières semaines à ne pas réussir à sortir un seul petit chapitre dont j'avais déjà un résumé et le début d'écrit !

Bref, en tout cas il est là.

Désolée pour les deux semaines de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais annoncé dans la note d'info... Il est pas magique, mais je crois avoir mis tout ce que je voulais.

Merci énormément à toute les reviews qui m'ont sur motivée à continuer l'écriture malgré mes difficultées. Maintenant que ce chapitre est posté, je m'en vais de ce pas vous répondre! Je ne m'étend pas plus, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Hime Hakkai :** Merci pour tes reviews ! Contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours =). L'histoire Gray/Lucy ne fait pas l'unanimité, je m'en rend compte, mais je ne suis pas forcement d'accord. Dans le manga, la relation Graylu était tout a fait possible avant l'arrivée de Juvia. Hors, étant donnée que je suis fan de Mashima depuis son 1er manga (Rave si tu connais), je suit Fairy tail depuis le debut, donc j'ai attendu plusieur mois avant que le Gruvia ne devienne vraiment d'actualité. Apres, aujourd'hui, je suis d'accord que dans le manga c'est NaLu et Gruvia sans equivoque =p.  
En plus, j'arrive pas à aimé Juvia, c'est surement pour ça qu'elle n'aparait pas haha, désolé !  
Merci en tout cas de continuer à lire !

 **Inumie** : Haha, désolé pour le retard ! J'espere que tu suivras toujours l'histoire! Promis je vais reprendre avec plus de sérieux. En tout cas merci pour tes reviews.

 **Folken** : Merci pour ta review ! Merci d'avoir eu le courage de lire tout ces mots sortit de ma plume ;) ! Les relations sont celles qui me paraissent aussi le plus logique, contente que tu partage mon point de vue =). Pour le GrayLu, c'est vraiment personnel, avant l'arrivée de Juvia, je trouvait que c'était dans le domaine du possible.  
Après, l'avantage d'une fic, comme tu dis, c'est que je peux en faire ce que je veux ! En tout cas bonne lecture et merci encore !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Grey II

*** Mercredi 27 Novembre ***

 **\- Je vous demanderais donc de faire attention pendant ce cours en particulier, car c'est une notion que vous utiliserez pendant toutes les années d'études qu'il vous reste. Sans parler de votre métier plus tard. Alors prenez notes jeunes gens !**

« Tant d'histoire pour une notion si basique… », songea-t-il, finissant de s'installer en ouvrant son ordinateur pour tomber sur sa page d'accueil. Après avoir tapé le mot de passe pour accéder à sa session, il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son coude pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire pendant les trois prochaines heures à venir. Comme il n'avait aucun impératif précis, il décida après un court instant que la toile lui offrirait suffisamment d'option pour qu'il puisse se décider directement lorsqu'il surferait entre ses différents onglets.

Leur professeur n'avait cependant pas tort. La notion qu'ils allaient voir aujourd'hui serait l'un des fondements les plus important pour la suite de leur vie – pour ceux qui continuerait en chimie en tout cas. Mais lui l'avait déjà parfaitement assimilé depuis bien longtemps, aussi se contenterais – t – il d'écouter d'une oreille.

Comme il était fils unique et que son père gagnait assez bien sa vie, il avait toujours pu se permettre – depuis plus de quatre ans qu'il vivait seul – de faire des stages dès qu'il avait plus de d'une semaine de vacance. Grâce à son acharnement – qui tenait, il fallait bien l'avouer, de son besoin impétueux de ne pas rentrer chez lui – il avait réussi à se faire progressivement une place dans les laboratoires de la région, voir même à l'étranger. Ce qui lui permettait aujourd'hui d'être bien en avance sur le programme de l'année et sur bon nombre de ses camarades.

Baillant, il se demanda une énième fois l'utilité de venir à certains de ses cours, si ce n'était pour se faire réprimander par ses enseignant lorsque ses vêtements se retrouvaient par terre et non plus sur lui – il ne savait trop par quelle magie. Il jura dans sa barbe quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs plus ses chaussures aux pieds. Au moins la partie basse de son corps n'attirait-elle pas trop l'attention.

Alors qu'il trainait sur le site de son magasin sportif favoris, à la recherche d'une nouvelle paire de basket et d'un jogging un peu assortit, tout en écoutant le cours en arrière fond pour s'assurer de ne pas louper d'information importante, il entendit le professeur s'interrompre lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Levant les yeux, Gray aperçu le directeur, un petit homme à l'allure farfelu qu'il avait déjà croisé une fois ou deux dans les couloirs, entrer dans la salle et commencer à converser à voix basse avec son professeur.

Revenant à nouveau vers l'écran de son ordinateur, il changea de page pour étudier un article de plus près, lorsqu'il entendit son enseignant élever la voix quelques secondes plus tard.

 **\- Je vous demande donc de bien vouloir accueillir votre nouveau camarade qui n'a pas pu, pour des rayons personnels, intégrer l'université plus tôt.**

Ecoutant à moitié la suite du discours un peu trop formel, Gray se dit que le nouvel élève devait être encore un bourge plus que fortuné pour que l'on n'ait pu l'autoriser à intégrer une école aussi renommée bien après la rentrée, et donc les périodes d'inscription classique.

Non que cela ne l'intéresse au final : il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire des amis dans sa classe parce qu'il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec les siens.

Bien que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un de fondamentalement solitaire, il avait remarqué, à force de côtoyer ses proches, que ses besoins d'isolement était plus important que la plupart des gens.

Et encore plus ces dernières années.

Et encore plus avec décembre qui n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques jours. Et avec lui, la promesse de vacances de Noël et son lot de problème.

Comme chaque année, son père allait bientôt l'appeler pour lui demander s'il comptait rentrer à cette période catégorisée comme familiale, et comme chaque année il lui dirait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Au moins cette fois-ci aurait-il vraiment une excuse valable.

Mais du coup, contrairement à chaque année, son père ne pourrait pas le rejoindre, et cela signifiait qu'il passerait les fêtes de fin d'année seul.

A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Déjà qu'il ne le voyait pas beaucoup en temps normal, cette année allait être particulièrement compliquée car Noël représentant généralement l'unique moment où il se retrouvais ensemble.

Oh, son père ne lui dirait jamais de ne pas partir, lui qui le poussait vers son indépendance depuis tout petit – comme s'il en avait eu besoin ces dernières années –, serait au contraire content qu'il parte avec ses amis. Mais il resterait seul pour Noël.

C'était surtout ces derniers qui ferait toute la différence d'ailleurs. Pour une fois il partirait avec ses amis et non pas seul comme il en avait l'habitude. Partir sur un coup de tête, le temps d'une journée, d'un week-end ou d'un plus long séjour pour profiter de la solitude que le monde sauvage lui offrait, faisait vraiment partie de lui. De son mode de fonctionnement. Parce qu'il avait toujours aimé s'en aller tout seul. Alors il devait bien admettre que depuis que Natsu avait lâché l'annonce de leur programme de vacance, il balisait un peu à l'idée de passer autant de temps avec tous ce monde. Quand bien même il les adorait tous, et qu'il découvrait petit à petit un coté de sa personnalité qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Une partie de lui qui appréciait la présence des autres, les fêtes et les longues discussions qui vous mettent autant à nu qu'elle ne dévoile la profondeur d'âme de votre interlocuteur. Pour peu qu'il s'agisse de la bonne personne.

Alors bon …

Comme le lui aurait dit son abrutit d'ami aux cheveux roses, il verrait bien.

Levant les yeux pour tenter de déterminer l'origine du lourd regard qu'il sentait peser sur lui depuis ces dernières dizaines de seconde, il aperçut le nouvel arrivant pour la première fois, comme le professeur lui désignait une place libre dans le coin opposé de la salle.

Et son monde bascula à nouveau.

Parfois, en réponse à des situation incongru ou traumatisante, le cerveau avait des réactions incompréhensibles. D'illogisme pure. Aussi ne fut-il que modérément surpris lorsqu'il pensa à Erza alors que tout son univers semblait s'écrouler autour de lui. Il se demanda si l'école était emprunte d'un sortilège quelconque pour les confronter les uns après les autres à leur passé sans aucune préparation, et si la jeune fille avait été aussi perdue qu'il ne l'était en ce moment, lorsqu'elle avait vu Jellal dans leur salle de cours quelques semaines plus tôt.

Alors qu'il avançait vers la place désignée par son nouveau professeur, ses yeux ne le quittait pas. Ses pupilles, aussi noires que de l'obsidienne, fulminait littéralement d'une rage difficilement contenue, lui provoquant un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son visage était fermé, mais il ressemblait trait pour trait à l'adolescent qu'il avait quitté quelques années auparavant. Tout en finesse mais musclé, il avait toujours porté une grande attention à son style. Plutôt BCBG, ses cheveux anormalement gris très claire, presque blanc – comme la neige – finissait de compléter la panoplie d'homme froid mais attirant qui faisait craquer toutes les midinettes lorsqu'ils étaient au collège. Son côté mystérieux les attirait toutes comme des mouches même s'il ne leur avait jamais porté un quelconque intérêt. Tout comme à lui.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine dans une danse endiablée qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, même maintenant qu'il s'était assis et que le contact visuel était rompu. Tout était confus dans sa tête alors qu'il se demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans sa vie pour se retrouver dans une telle situation.

Comme s'il ne le savait pas, se répondit-il intérieurement, une douleur familière lui comprimant la poitrine.

Une chose était sûre, le regard de son ancien meilleur ami était loin d'être amical. Très loin. Et même si c'était compréhensible, il constata que ça lui fit mal. Pas parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais parce que cela lui faisait beaucoup plus mal que tous ce dont il avait pu imaginer.

Même plus de quatre ans plus tard, le souvenir d'Ul devait le hanter comme à lui.

Certes, l'une des choses qui les avait rapprochés c'était leur passion commune pour la chimie – parmi tant d'autres chose – mais il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde se retrouver dans la même école. Ou pire, dans la même classe. Comme quoi, le cerveau imaginait au final souvent les scénarios qui l'arrangeait le plus.

Parmi la haine, il avait cru capter un soupçon de surprise dans les yeux de son ami, sans doute lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à le trouver ici.

La vie était quand même une sacrée chienne. Certes, il avait décidé quelques semaines au paravent de ne plus fuir, mais il y avait tout un monde entre remonter la pente petit à petit, et se retrouver en face de lui sans aucune préparation.

Lyon.

A quel point lui en voulait-il pour Ul ?

Qu'avait il fait ces dernières années ?

Pourquoi arrivait-il en cours d'année comme ça ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, se chassant les unes les autres de façon incohérente et désordonnée, tandis que la culpabilité l'assaillait si intensément que le monde autour de lui semblait devenir flou. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient bruyamment à ses oreilles alors que le cours passait sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, tant aucune des parties de son être ne semblait vouloir être raisonnable et revenir à la réalité.

Perdu entre souvenirs, questions et incertitudes, il ne put que sursauté lorsque le bruit tapageur des chaises raclant le sol retentit, annonçant ainsi la fin du cours et le début de la pause déjeuner plusieurs heures plus tard.

Relevant la tête en direction de Lyon pour voir ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, il eut tout juste le temps de l'apercevoir remettre son blouson de cuir marron avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la sortie.

 **\- Merde ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de jurer.**

Son ancien ami avait clairement l'intention de fuir tout interaction avec lui.

A dire vrai, lui non plus n'avait pas particulièrement envie de mettre ces nouvelles résolutions en pratique aussi tôt, mais il s'était jurer de ne plus fuir.

Pour elle.

Parce que c'était bien la moindre des choses.

Attrapant ses affaires en hâte, sans même vérifier derrière lui s'il n'oubliait rien dans la précipitation, il sortit de la salle, bousculant un ou deux camarades de classe aux passages. Heureusement pour lui, les couloirs étaient long dans cette école immense, et Lyon avait décidé de ne pas courir bien qu'il marchait rapidement, si bien qu'il l'aperçut avant qu'il ne sorte du bâtiment pour tourner à droite vers la sortie de l'université qui donnait sur le Fairy bar. Il pensait certainement qu'il n'allait pas chercher à le rattraper.

Piquant un sprint pour ne pas se laisser distancer, Gray eu le temps de se dire qu'il n'avait aucun plan ni aucune approche crédible ou censé lorsqu'il le rattraperais, avant de décider qu'il s'en fichait.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage froncé et soucieux comme il pensait que le comportement irréfléchi de Natsu déteignait parfois sur lui plus qu'il ne le pensait. Le premier sourire depuis plusieurs heures. Et même si c'était un sourire amer, il eut l'avantage de lui faire penser à ses amis.

A tous ceux qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait lâchement fuit ses problèmes.

Au gens qui comptais sur lui

Au fait qu'il avait changé.

Qu'il était maintenant prêt à assumer ses erreurs, et faire face à ses doutes sans peur, peu importe ce que ça lui couterait.

Accélérant sa course pour rattraper l'objet de ses tourments qui s'était mis à courir lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu, à quelques mètres de lui, il piqua un sprint final et réussit à agripper l'épaule droite du manteau de l'homme aux cheveux blanc. Dans l'élan, il trébucha, et le plaqua contre le mur en pierre d'une vieille maison devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Fermant les paupières de douleur à cause du choc violent, Gray put remarquer que les yeux de son ancien ami avaient viré aux gris orageux lorsqu'il les rouvrit. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient c'était le signe qu'il valait mieux décamper au plus vite si on ne voulait pas se prendre ses quatre vérités dans la tronche, agrémenté de quelques coups selon la situation et les personnes ciblé par cet excès de colère. Seule Ul réussissait alors à le calmer.

Comment faisait-il maintenant sans elle ?

Comment avait-il pu surmonté ce vide qu'il ressentait dans son cœur depuis des années ?

Au-delà de la culpabilité qui le rongeait jour après jours, c'est ce manque, ce vide dans son cœur, qu'il n'avait jamais réussi comblé – sans doute n'y arriverait il donc jamais – qui le faisait souffrir inlassablement.

Parce qu'il avait perdu bien plus que son coach ce jour-là. Il avait perdu sa mère.

Il avait perdu une partie de sa vie.

Comme le temps passait mais qu'aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir dire un mot, chacun perdu entre souvenir et émotion, Gray ouvrit la bouche.

 **\- Lyon, haleta-t-il après un moment de flottement.**

Comme réveillé par ce son, le susnommé repoussa brutalement sa main, manquant de le faire tomber, et le regarda de toute sa hauteur.

 **\- Gray … Quel déplaisir. Aurais tu cesser d'être lâche ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?**

Même si ces mots faisaient mal, il fallait qu'il passe au-dessus.

 **\- Je tente de rentrer chez moi, mais apparemment ce n'est pas possible, ironisa son interlocuteur.**

 **\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Lyon !**

 **\- Parce que c'est moi qui me fou de ta gueule ?**

 **\- Je sa…**

 **\- Parce que c'est à cause de moi peut-être qu'on en est là ?**

 **\- Ce que j…**

 **\- Que toute ma vie a basculé d'un coup ?**

 **\- Tu …**

 **\- Qu'à cause de toi et de la faiblesse d'Ul je ne …**

 **\- JE T'INTERDIT DE DIRE QU'ELLE ETAIT FAIBLE ! S'emporta-t-il, frustré de ne pas réussir a en placer une.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à m'interdire quoi que ce soit, ironisa le blanc, un air plein de mépris sur le visage. Tu n'es plus son disciple. Plus rien ne nous lie.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas le droit de …**

 **\- En vérité rien ne nous a jamais lié**

Son cerveau accueillit cette phrase comme un véritable coup de poing. Oh il l'avait compris quand il avait dû retourner en cours, seul. Quand il avait perdu la quasi-totalité de ses repères.

Il savait.

Mais l'entendre de sa bouche, comme une vérité implacable, lui fit vraiment mal.

 **\- Ul n'aurait pas voulu que …**

 **\- Ul aurait surtout voulu vivre !**

 **\- Elle n'est pas morte …**

Son injection eue au moins l'effet de faire taire son interlocuteur, choqué par sa révélation.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ?**

 **\- Elle vit encore dans nos cœur Lyon, tant qu'on ne l'oublie pas.**

 **\- Ne te fou pas de moi ! Ul est morte à cause de toi ! Hurla-t-il, l'empoignant par le col, remplie d'une fureur telle qu'elle débordait de tous les pores de son être.**

Gray ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. C'était une chose de se sentir prêt à faire face à son passé, s'en était une autre de se le voir envoyer en pleine face. Il n'était en réalité pas prêt du tout. Le remord, les regrets et la culpabilité faisait rage en lui, et il ne réussissait pas à se raccrocher à un point d'ancrage pour rester dans la réalité, et ne pas replonger.

 **\- Oui, je l'ai tué, je ne le nie pas…**

 **\- Et tu m'as volé mon rêve ! Tu m'as volé mon rêve, ma vie, et tous ce en quoi je croyais, avant de t'enfuir comme un lâche pendant ma convalescence ! Parce que c'est tout ce que tu es !**

Perdu, il ne vit pas le poing venir avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur son visage et ne l'envoie valser quelque dizaine de centimètre plus loin, suivit d'un coup de pied qui lui coupa le souffle. Glissant encore un peu plus loin, il se râpa le bras sur le sol bétonné.

Il était sonné. Entre ses sentiments contradictoires se bousculant en lui, et sa nouvelle douleur physique, il penna à trouver les mots pour lui répondre.

 **\- Je n'ai abandonné personne, toussa-t-il en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.**

Il ne voulait pas répliquer physiquement. Il ne le voulait pas car Lyon avait tous les droits d'être en colère contre lui, et parce qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que ses disciples se battent comme ça. Et surtout, il était en train de comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passer à la mort d'Ul. Combien il avait été encore plus stupide que ce qu'il avait cru.

 **\- Comment oses-tu … !?**

Cette fois ci, concentré sur son ancien ami, il le vit lever son poing, et fit un faible mouvement dans l'intention de le contrer un minimum. Ce qu'il ne vit pas en revanche, c'est l'arrivé aussi inattendue qu'impromptu de Natsu, qui stoppa le coup de façon bien plus efficace que ce qu'il aurait pu faire dans cet état.

 **\- Je sais pas qui t'es mec, mais si tu ne veux pas que je te rende les coups que tu viens de mettre à mon ami, t'a intérêt à décamper rapidement …**

 **\- Gray ! Gray, mon dieu tu vas bien ?**

Toujours à Terre, Gray se dis que la situation pouvait difficilement être pire. Il n'avait pas envie que Natsu le voie dans cette situation misérable, et Lucy encore moins.

Il était dans un position extrêmement compliqué, et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de leur parler de cette histoire, alors qu'il était sûr qu'ils allaient exiger des explications. Cette partie de sa vie ne les concernait pas.

Putain.

Repoussant plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu – sous le coup de la colère –, le bras salvateur de la blonde, il se releva rapidement et demanda à Natsu de reculer. Lui dit que tout cela ne le concernait pas et qu'il se débrouillait très bien tout seul. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'amis.

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche en un flot continue sans qu'ils ne puissent les en empêcher. Il se rendait pourtant vaguement compte qu'il s'agissait de mensonge pour la plupart.

Natsu de son côté ne mis pas longtemps avant de lui répondre, lui disant de se calmer dans un premier temps, puis s'excitant de plus en plus face à ses mots durs.

Entre eux deux, Lucy essayer de temporiser mais elle était complètement perdue tant la situation était inédite. Alors qu'ils avaient fini par s'empoigné mutuellement par le col de leur t-shirt, Lyon finit par sortir de son mutisme et poussa violement Natsu pour lui adresser un dernier regard plein de mépris. Il s'approcha de lui et glissa une main dans les cheveux au-dessus de sa nuque afin de lui parler au creux de l'oreille.

 **\- C'est parce que tu t'es défilé qu'Ul est morte, et que je suis dans cette situation d'insatisfaction permanente ! Je veux que tu souffres comme moi j'ai souffert Gray. Je ne te pardonnerais jamais.**

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il ne vit pas le coup venir avant de ressentir la douleur du coup de genoux qu'il se reçu dans l'estomac. Plié en deux et crachant de la bile, il ne put que le regarder s'éloigner tandis que de son coté, il entendait Lucy discuter à voix basse avec le rose, surement pour le raisonner.

Quel spectacle pathétique.

Il en avait juste marre. Rien ne s'était déroulé correctement et pire, il s'en voulait encore plus qu'avant. Il décida de s'allonger par terre afin de laisser son esprit divaguer avec les nuages épars qui semblaient aller et venir au-dessus de sa tête. Tout du moins il en avait l'intention jusqu'à ce qu'un ombre vienne littéralement assombrir sa vision

 **\- Eh ben … Tu t'es salement fait latter quand même …**

 **\- Ta gueule Natsu**

 **\- T'es violent dis donc.**

 **\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?**

 **\- Tu t'es laissé faire …**

 **\- ça ne te regarde pas**

 **\- Gray il veut juste dire que … Intervint Lucy pour calmer le jeu**

 **\- J'ai dit que ça ne vous concerne pas ! S'emporta-t-il**

 **\- Ne t'énerve pas contre Lucy ! Elle veut juste t'aider abrutit !**

 **\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé !**

 **\- Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde ! Comment veux-tu qu'on aille bien quand on te voit dans cet état ? On est amis non ? Arrête ta fuite en avant !**

Furieux, son ami se détourna sans même attendre sa réponse, et s'en alla dans la direction opposée à Lyon, quelques minutes auparavant.

Décidément, il faisait vraiment tout pour perdre tous ces amis.

« Arrête ta fuite en avant »

Ces derniers mots résonnaient en lui comme il essayait de leur donner un sens. Toujours allongé par terre, il rabattit son bras sur ses yeux pour les camoufler tandis qu'il sentait une larme traitresse monter malgré lui à ses yeux. Sentant alors une présence familière s'assoir à côté de lui, il décala son bras pour voir que Lucy n'était pas partit avec son ami comme il l'avait supposé, et était maintenant assis au même niveau que lui. Elle ne le regardait pas, perdu dans sa contemplation du ciel, mais lui offrait un silence réconfortant. Elle lui offrait une amitié comme il le lui avait si bien suggéré quelque jour plus tôt.

S'il en avait eu la force, un sourire amère serait venue tordre sa bouche tant il était comique de constaté qu'il était un bon donneur de leçon sans réellement en avoir le droit, lui qui n'arrivait même pas à suivre ses principes.

C'est sans doute cela que Natsu avait voulu lui dire.

Depuis le temps qu'il se connaissaient et se côtoyait, tantôt pour se battre, tantôt pour s'éclater, il était certain qu'ils avaient parlé un peu. Comme le lâche qu'il était, il ne lui avait trop rien dit sur son histoire, mais le rose avait un sixième sens très aiguisé dès que cela touchait de près ou de loin à l'amitié, et il avait compris assez vite qu'il avait – ou en tout cas avait eu – des problèmes. Et à sa façon il l'avait soutenu. Depuis tout ce temps il était à ces coté, et depuis tout ce temps Gray l'envoyer bouler dès qu'on se rapprochait trop près de cette histoire. Parce qu'au fond il savait que l'amitié pouvait le guérir

Parce qu'il savait que Natsu – et tous ses autres amis – pouvaient réussir à le faire vivre

Non pas à oublier, mais à se pardonner.

A apprendre à vivre avec.

Or, au fond de lui, il se l'était toujours interdit.

« Arrête ta fuite en avant »

Arrête de survivre ! Essaie de vivre … Voilà ce que cette phrase voulait dire.

Parce que c'était bien plus dur de se pardonner et de tourner la page.

Parce qu'il s'était toujours dit qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Pour elle.

Alors qu'en vrai, souffrir lui permettait juste de se raccrocher encore à quelque chose. Comme si son ancienne vie était toujours là. Comme si Elle était toujours là.

Sentant une main douce se poser sur la tienne et exercer une légère pression il accorda un nouveau regard à la blonde qui, accroupit mais toujours silencieuse, lui fit signe de se lever.

Et, sans jamais lui lâcher la main, sans jamais couper se contact qui se voulait rassurant dans ce moment crucial ou sa vie semblait de nouveau prendre un tournant, sans le presser, elle le conduisit jusqu'à l'arrière court du Fairy – sans doute avait ils un peu tourner en rond durant leur course, car il ne se trouvait qu'à deux rues de là.

A ce moment seulement, elle s'autorisa à le lâcher pour revenir un peu plus tard en poussant la porte de la cuisine par laquelle elle était rentré avec du matériel de soin. La laissant s'afférer sur ses blessures, il l'entendit alors ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois au bout de quelques minute.

 **\- Ma mère … Ma mère était une femme géniale commença-t-elle doucement, sa voix tremblant légèrement, surement en proie à une grande émotion.**

Conscient de l'intimité des révélations qui allait suivre – c'était la deuxième fois seulement qu'il entendait parler de la mère de la jeune femme – Gray se redressa et fixa la blonde des yeux, bien que cette dernière fuyait son regard, concentré plus que nécessaire sur les blessures qu'elle soignait. Malgré tout, elle continua courageusement sa prise de parole après une courte pause.

 **\- J'ai toujours été proche d'elle, plus que de n'importe qui. Je … Mon père ne m'a jamais élevé comme tu le sais, alors je passais tout mon temps avec elle. Elle me faisait l'école à la maison parce qu'elle avait la santé fragile alors je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me faire beaucoup d'amis, souria-t-elle tristement, son regard se voilant légèrement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous quitte, c'était presque comme ma seule amie tu vois ? J'avais quatorze ans.**

 **-Tu t'es seule comme jamais … Répondit-il à son tour, plus une affirmation qu'une question, comparant son vécu et les sentiments qu'il avait pu ressentir en perdant Ul.**

Lucy garda le silence. Si longtemps, que Gray cru qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, aussi fut – il surpris lorsqu'il entendit sa voix s'élever à nouveau dans l'environnement calme et protecteur de l'arrière court du Fairy.

 **\- J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en remettre. A l'époque je vivais dans un cocon, à part le manque d'amour de mon père je n'avais jamais connu aucune tragédie, alors j'ai eu l'impression de faire une chute du douzième étage. Je ne dois mon salut qu'à mes amis.**

Relevant la tête pour accrocher son regard à ce moment, Gray fut choqué par l'intensité dans son regard alors qu'elle poursuivait.

 **\- Je ne te demanderais pas de me raconter tout ton passé Gray, je pense qu'il y a certaines choses qu'il faut garder pour soit jusqu'à ce qu'on soit prêt à le partager. Je ne suis pas assez dupe pour penser que vous n'avez pas remarquer les choses de notre passé que l'on vous cache avec Loki. Mais je n'ai pas peur de vous le dire, parce que malgré le fait qu'on ne se connaisse que depuis quelques mois, je veux croire en vous, et en votre soutient. Je suis peut-être naïve, mais je veux croire que je me suis fait des vrais amis. Un sourire adoucit son visage fébrile tandis qu'elle continuait : Natsu est un peu brute de décoffrage, mais il n'avait pas tort, peut être devrait tu essayer d'avancer. On sera là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.**

Se redressant, elle se pencha vers lui, et, lui caressant la joue droite d'une main, elle déposa un baiser sur l'autre, sourit une dernière fois et le laissa là pour qu'il puisse réfléchir.

Il ne devait pas être 13h00 et pourtant il avait la pire migraine de sa vie, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus d'une semaine. Mais malgré la fatigue, il se leva lentement, et sortit par la porte de derrière dans le but de regagner son domicile et prendre un peu de repos.

Il savait que ses amis avaient raison. Il le savait depuis longtemps, mais se l'entendre dire juste après avoir été confronté à Lyon – et à son passé avec Ul par la même occasion – le faisait sérieusement réfléchir. Il était vraiment dur pour lui d'accorder une confiance totale aux gens depuis ce jour-là, mais au final, ne s'était-il pas construit des barrières tout seul et sans réel fondement ?

Sans parler de Natsu et Erza qui étaient ses principaux soutiens, sans faille depuis des année, chacun à leur façon, Lucy et Loki lui apportaient un équilibre dans sa vie, ainsi qu'une relation de confiance dans les limites évoquées par la blonde. Il avait vraiment envie de céder à la tentation, et de se confier à eux.

Malgré tout il avait vraiment peur de leur jugement lorsqu'ils sauraient. Lorsqu'ils apprendraient ce qu'il s'était passé, le rejetterait il ?

Sans compter que demain – et tous les jours qui viendraient – il devrait affronter le regard accusateur de Lyon. Le supporterait il ? Ne ferait-il pas mieux de partir ?

Avec tous les stages qu'il avait faits, il réussirait à devenir chimiste même sans sortir diplômé de la meilleure école du pays, et au moins, Lyon pourrait vivre sa vie tranquille, et peut être même, le pardonner.

Chamboulé et incertains, il finit par s'endormir sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, basculant dans le monde de Morphée.

Son sommeil agité fut interrompu brusquement par de grands tambourinements à sa porte, entrecoupé par l'incessante sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée.

Bien qu'il eût l'impression de n'avoir fermer les yeux que deux petites minutes, son réveil lui appris qu'il était bientôt 19h00, et qu'il avait donc dormit près de cinq heures. Bougon, il s'approcha de la porte pour ouvrir à Natsu – qui d'autre pourrait faire un tel raffut ?

 **\- Eh abrutit ! Tu peux pas te comporter normalement pour une f …**

Ouvrant la porte en parlant, il fut interrompu par un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya valser plus loin dans son appartement. Cette journée n'en finirait donc jamais ?

 **\- Connard ! Tu …**

 **\- Allez réveil toi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que te sacrifier ne serais jamais la bonne chose à faire, alors bouge ton cul et va lui mettre sa raclée à cet albinos ! Tes amis c'est nous maintenant !**

Sans plus un mot, le rose se détourna et se dirigea hors de son champ de vision, surement vers la cage d'escalier.

Sur le cul au sens propre comme au littérale, Gray mis quelques secondes à réagir, et finit par exploser de rire. C'était du Natsu tout craché. Il n'y avait que lui pour lire dans ses pensées à ce point, et réagir de façon aussi excentrique. Se relevant d'un bond, il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre en courant, manquant de trébucher au passage sur un quelconque objet trainant par terre, pour l'ouvrir, apercevant ainsi Natsu légèrement avant qu'il ne tourne au coin de la rue.

 **\- Eh l'allumette ! La prochaine fois c'est moi qui te fais bouffer le sol !**

Même d'aussi loin, il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer le sourire qui devait éclairer la face du son amis alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Une expression similaire sur le visage, Gray referma sa fenêtre pour aller prendre son portable en se disant que ce type était vraiment fou.

De « Loke » à « Gray », 19h12 :

 _Demain je finis à 15h00, une petite partit de Call Of ?_

Une manière de lui apporter son soutiens, Lucy lui ayant rapporté les évènements de la journée sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Respirant un bon coup, il pris alors la plus grande décision de sa vie. Ces amis avaient raison.

Il était ici chez lui. Il règlerait toute cette histoire, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, mais il ne se sacrifierais pas ni lui, ni son bonheur. Quand bien même Lyon ne voudrait pas comprendre.

Il avait assez payé.

Doucement mais surement, grâce à ses amis, il remonterait la pente, et ferais face.

Il était loin d'être guérit, mais tout semblait indiquer qu'il prenait la bonne direction. Il avait enfin trouvé son chemin dans cette tempête de neige.

Il VIVRAIT pour Elle.

Parce qu'au final, elle n'avait jamais voulu que son bonheur.

* * *

Voilou, voilou !

J'espère que ça vallait le coup d'attendre un peu !

Je vais me remettre à écrire normalement, donc je dirais un chapitre toute les deux ou trois semaine (je vous le confirmerais au prochain chapitre). On s'approche du départ en vacance avec tout son lot d'émotion (avis notament au fan de GaLe =p).

Merci encore à vous tous et à bientôt !


	18. Erza III

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien, et bonne vacance pour ceux que ça concerne.

Voici le prochain chapitre de ma fic, qui est, je vous le concède, beaucoup plus court que les autres. Moitié moins en réalité, vu qu'il fait un peu plus de 3500 mots quand d'habitude je tourne autour de 6 à 8 milles. Mais passons ! J'ai aimé l'écrire, et j'y ai mis tout ce que je voulais! On change coooompletement d'atmosphère par contre, c'est la magie de pouvoir passer d'un personnage à l'autre, ils n'en sont pas tous au même point dans leur vie.

Je ne m'avance plus sur la date du prochain chapitre, je dirais avant la fin de l'été haha. Ce sera un chapitre sur Gajeel, et j'ai hate de l'écrire depuis un moment parce que je crois que j'ai pas mal de chose a dire, et du Gavy à faire (youhou !)

J'adore le Jerza, mais nom de dieu c'est carrément plus compliqué à écrire parce que Jellal est quand même compliqué à cerner !

Bref! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. version relue en ligne :).

 **Chapitre 17 : Erza III**

Vendredi 13 Décembre *

 **\- Mira ! J'ai fini de remonter les chaises, tu peux passer la serpillère en haut aussi !**

 **\- Ok j'arrive, merci. Il ne me restera que la caisse après ça.**

La voix de son amie était étouffée, surement par l'étage et demi qui les séparaient tandis que la belle guerrière descendait les escaliers menant au premier étage.

 **\- Je m'en occupe, on ira plus vite.**

C'était un constat et non une question, aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise de ne pas entendre de réponse. On était vendredi soir, et même si Mira avait fermé à l'heure pour une fois, il était déjà vingt-trois heures trente passé, et Erza était pressé de retrouver son lit.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle se sentait fatiguée – c'était très rarement le cas – mais elle devait conduire le minivan qu'ils avaient loué demain pour rejoindre le chalet qui les accueillerais pendant les vacances, et il était de son devoir d'être en forme pour mener cette tâche à bien.

Alors qu'elle allumait l'ordinateur portable pour commencer à compter les différentes pièces présentent dans la caisse enregistreuse flambante neuve - dernier investissement en date de Mira -, son esprit divagua pour faire une énième fois la liste de tout ce qu'elle avait pris.

Une liste très longue. Trop même, elle en avait bien conscience.

Mais c'était un peu comme une manie. Comme certaines choses de sa vie qui ne pourrais jamais changer, lui rappelant constamment d'où elle venait et ce qu'on lui avait fait, elle emportait systématiquement plus de la moitié de tous ce qu'elle possédait lorsqu'elle partait en voyage.

De peur de manquer de quelques choses.

Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à personnes, mais elle avait besoin de se rassurer comme ça.

Aprés tout, tant qu'elle-même était consciente de ses propres faiblesses, les autres n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. C'était essentielle pour elle d'être forte. Ou tout du moins de le paraitre qu'importe les circonstances.

Et puis, ses amis étaient bien contents, dans certaines situations, de n'avoir qu'un sac à ouvrir pour trouver l'objet de leur désir.

De toute façon, qui oserais lui reprocher sa trop grande quantité de sacs ? Personne. Elle avait pris soin de prévenir tout le monde que seule une valise par personne serait acceptée, alors l'intégralité de ces treize sacs rentrerait sans problème dans leur véhicule de location.

 **\- Et voilà, finis ! J'en ai profité pour tout remettre en place pour demain, je gagnerai quelques minutes de sommeil demain matin. Merci pour tout Erza, tu m'as sauvé la mise aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Pas de soucis Mira, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur tes amis. Qu'est-ce que Cana devait faire aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Elle m'avais prévenu il y a deux semaines qu'elle avait un rendez-vous, mais j'avais complètement oublié que ça allait coïncider avec les premiers jours de vacances des universitaires. Ces périodes de pause pour vous se transforment toujours en rush continue pour moi …**

 **\- Pour le coup, on peut dire que tu as fait ton chiffre, on a eu du monde tout le temps ! Heureusement que tu as recruté, les partiels sont à l'approche alors je ne pense pas que le flot va se calmer.**

 **\- Ouais, je suis épuisée ! J'adore les journées comme celle-ci, mais je dois reconnaitre que c'est éreintant. Je remercie le ciel de m'avoir envoyé Wendy, elle bosse mieux que n'importe lesquelles des pseudo-serveuses que j'ai pu embaucher. Heureusement que son lycée cale son rythme sur celui de l'université, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle n'avait pas été disponible non plus pendant la première partie des vacances.**

 **\- Sans oublier Roméo, ajouta la rousse avec un sourire en coin.**

Mira éclata de rire.

 **\- Ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux. J'adore les avoirs avec moi le samedi, alors ces prochains jours vont être un pur délice.**

Son sourire se fit plus diabolique lorsqu'elle continua après une courte pause, chuchotant comme si elle se parlait à elle-même, et élaborant dans sa tête des plans plus farfelus les uns que les autres.

 **\- Une diversion si trépidante …**

Erza rigola et rangea son matériel, sa tache enfin terminée. Elle avait un petit sentiment de pitié envers Roméo et Wendy qui allaient devenir les jouets de Mira ses prochains jours, mais elle savait qu'ils s'en remettraient. Et puis cela leur ferait un bon petit salaire à la fin du mois. Vu la galère que c'était de trouver un travail avant d'être majeur – elle en savait quelque chose – c'était vraiment une opportunité d'enfer. D'autant que son amie, bien que diabolique sur certain point, était la personne la plus généreuse qu'elle connaissait, et elle les payait bien, en plus de les arranger au mieux.

Erza et Laxus avaient beau lui répéter que c'était surement à cause de sa gentillesse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de serveuse qui tienne plus d'un mois sans abuser, c'était dans sa nature d'être ainsi. Mais c'était aussi parce que c'était dans sa nature d'être ainsi qu'elle avait des amis en or qui venait toujours à son secours dès qu'elle avait besoin d'un renfort. C'était un peu un cercle vicieux, mais après tout, c'était leur manière de faire depuis des années, et ça fonctionnaient plutôt bien. Malgré les dizaines d'assiettes et de verres que Gray et Natsu avait pu casser.

 **\- Au moins ils te permettent de souffler un peu.**

 **\- Oui ! Lui répondit elle avec un grand sourire.**

Depuis quelques semaines qu'elle avait engagée Wendy le Samedi – la plus grosses journée en termes de clientèle au Fairy –, Cana et elle pouvaient un peu souffler. Roméo les avait rejointes deux semaines plus tard. Etant donné qu'ils passaient la journée à travailler gracieusement pour être en compagnie de Wendy - même s'il proclamait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était « juste pour passer le temps - , Mira avait trouvé plus juste de l'engager également. Cana avait maintenant tous ces Samedis de libre, c'était donc un parfait arrangement.

 **\- J'ai vraiment hâte de vous rejoindre !**

 **\- Je te dirais comment c'est ! Mais une semaine ça va vite passer, et dimanche prochain on sera tous là. Laxus a pu se libérer ?**

 **\- Oui. Il avait intérêt, commenta-t-elle en tirant la langue. Promets-moi de ne pas nous garder la pire des chambres s'il te plait !**

 **\- Promis ! Rigola Erza.**

 **\- N'empêche, heureusement que vous n'êtes pas partis ce soir, j'aurais eu du mal à fermer toute seule. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Grey m'a seulement dit que Loki ne pouvait pas… Vous n'avez quand même pas juste décalé pour qu'il puisse sortir avec une fille ? S'étonna – t-elle, réfléchissant en même temps qu'elle parlait.**

 **\- Bien sûr que non enfin ! Je ne l'aurais pas permis. Lucy et Loki nous ont juste dit que ce n'était pas possible pour eux de partir ce soir. Ils nous ont proposé de nous rejoindre directement sur place, mais …**

 **\- Mais ils devaient avoir une bonne raison alors vous avez décalé de quelques heures finit la blanche à sa place.**

 **\- Surtout que ça ne nous change pas grand-chose.**

 **\- Oui … Allez file, tu as des projets demain…**

Après quelques recommandations, et au revoir de plus, le temps de rassembler ses affaires, Elle finit par fermer la porte arrière du bar pour prendre la route vers chez elle.

Elle s'en voulait de devoir mentir à Mira, mais il ne tenait qu'à Lucy de dire la vérité. Lorsque cette dernière était venue la voir quelques jours plus tôt pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas vu que la date de départ coïncidait avec celle de la mort de sa mère, et qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir car ils partaient deux jours en voyage pour se recueillir, elles s'étaient arranger pour décaler leur voyage. Loki et Lucy dormirais peu, mais au moins ils seraient là.

Avant qu'ils ne se quittent, elle leur avait demandé, curieuse malgré tout, s'ils allaient aller sur la tombe de Layla. Il lui semblait en effet se souvenir qu'ils lui avaient n'être plus jamais retournés chez eux après … Tous ça. Avec un sourire triste, La blonde lui avait expliqué que non. Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Ou en tout cas qu'elle ne voulait pas, sa mère étant enterré au sein même de la propriété appartenant à sa famille. Qu'à la place, année après année, ils préféraient se rendre un peu plus au nord d'ici. Elle n'avait pas retenu le nom de ce petit bled paumé, mais c'était un endroit important pour Lucy, qui y avait passé énormément de temps avec sa mère, à observer les étoiles.

Regardant son portable, elle vit qu'il était déjà plus de minuit, et que Natsu lui avait envoyé un message.

De « Natsu » à « Erza », 22h12 :

 _L'autre glaçon s'est pointé chez moi pour une partie de PS, et Lucy vient de me dire qu'ils seront là pour 06h00._

Peu rassurée à l'idée qu'ils passent la nuit ensemble tout en étant prêt à l'heure le lendemain, Erza pris rapidement la décision d'aller directement chez eux après avoir récupéré et chargé ses dernières affaires. Malgré tout, elle était rassurée de savoir Gray correctement entouré. Depuis sa rencontre avec Lyon, et même s'il ne leur avait rien dit, elle savait qu'il était sur les nerfs. Le nouveau venu refusait tout contact, peu importe sa nature, et se montrait très désobligeant les rares fois où ils avaient pu ou dû parler. De ce qu'elle en savait, Lyon ne laissait pas la moindre chance au brun de s'expliquer. Au moins n'en venaient ils plus aux poings.

Depuis deux semaines, elle avait vu son ami se rapprocher de Natsu, Loki et Lucy, plus que de n'importe qui depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, alors elle avait décidé d'observer la scène de loin, et de le soutenir lorsqu'il le demanderais. Il commençait à changer.

En bien.

 **\- Hum, tu comptes donc m'ignorer ?**

Interloquée, la jeune femme se retourna vers le mini bus de location d'où provenait cette voix qu'elle reconnaitrait entre 1000. Surprise, elle eut du mal à retrouver l'usage de la parole en se dirigeant vers lui.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- Je viens discuter j'imagine …**

 **\- Tu m'as très bien comprise.**

 **\- Effectivement. J'ai dû revenir à mon labo pour une expérience. L'équipement n'était pas disponible sur place alors je suis là pour deux jours. Je repars demain.**

 **\- Tu ne m'as rien dit.**

Son ton était clairement accusateur, mais elle ne pouvait, et ne voulait pas s'en empêcher. Bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu essayer quoi que ce soit avec elle avant de partir, il avait également décidé de ne pas répondre aux messages qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Au deuxième message sans réponse, elle avait laissé tomber. Elle ne voulait pas le harceler.

 **\- Ça s'est fait un peu au dernier moment alors**...

 **\- Jellal, tu ne m'as Jamais rien dit.**

Croisant les bras, elle attendit, tandis qu'elle le voyait froncer les sourcils et soupirer.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas qu'on se donne de faux espoir Erza. J'ai failli répondre des dizaines de fois mais je ne peux pas te faire ça.**

 **\- Et pourtant tu es là.**

Frustré devant la vérité de ses propos, il la regarda un moment en silence avant de s'écarter de la voiture d'un coup de rein.

 **\- Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû venir, excuse-moi. Je ne t'importunerais plus.**

Ce n'était pas du tout la réponse qu'elle attendait.

 **\- Pourquoi fuis-tu encore Jellal ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, je…**

 **\- C'est toi qui complique les choses !**

 **\- Je suis référant dans ton école, même si je le voulais ce ne serait pas légale ! Tiens-tu si peu à ton diplôme ?**

Piquée au vif par ce commentaire qu'elle trouvait aussi injuste qu'inapproprié, elle répliqua, vexée.

 **\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! A choisir toujours la mauvaise voie tu vas finir par te retrouver seul !**

 **\- Alors j'aurais ce que j'ai mérité … Chuchota-t-il, le visage résigné.**

Excédée et prise d'une impulsion soudaine, Erza le gifla dans le but de le réveiller et lui faire prendre conscience des choses, ou au moins d'évacuer sa frustration. Mais dans son élan, elle trébucha, et tout deux déséquilibrés, ils finirent par tomber par terre contre le sol dur en béton de sa rue.

La chute fut rude, sa tête se cognant contre le menton de son ami qui avait voulu la rattraper malgré tout. A cheval sur son ami, elle porta son poids sur son bras gauche en contact avec le sol, pour se masser la zone douloureuse avec son autre main, puis de rouvrir les yeux.

Elle constata alors la situation et la position dans laquelle elle était et rosie légèrement. Avant de croiser les yeux bleus de Jellal. Ses magnifiques yeux bleu saphir. Des yeux qui avaient hanté tellement de nuit. Des yeux qui lui avaient donné tellement de force. Des yeux où, elle arrivait à le voir clairement maintenant, brillaient des étincelles d'amour pour elle.

Il ne manquait qu'un coucher de soleil tant la scène semblait provenir d'un film romantique à l'eau de rose, mais irrésistiblement attirée, elle glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et baissa son visage vers celui de Jellal. Doucement. Comme si le moindre mouvement brusque pouvait rompre cet instant magique.

Le contact de ces lèvres était aussi doux que dans son souvenir, et à son toucher, tout son corps se détendit. C'était une sensation grisante et enivrante, mais elle faillit arrêter leur baiser de peur d'avoir dépassé les limites, lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de son amour d'enfance lui lécher les lèvres sensuellement. Elle entrouvrit alors sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, à bout de souffle quelques minutes plus tard, Erza avait les joues rouges, mais elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

 **\- Je n'y arrive pas Erza …**

Accueillant son commentaire comme une douche froide, elle allait se redresser pour l'insulter ou le taper, lorsqu'il continua.

 **\- Je sais que je devrais te laisser faire ta vie, qu'après ce que je t'ai fait je devrais juste partir et te laisser être heureuse, mais tu m'attires irrésistiblement, comme un amant. Tu es belle, magnifique même. Je suis tombé sous ton charme le jour même de ton arrivée à l'orphelinat. Tu es sérieuse, aimante, forte, intelligente, stricte et pleine de droiture, attentionné, persévérante, captivante, curieuse, débrouillarde, sensible…**

Rouge comme une pivoine au fer et à mesure qu'il lui listait toutes les qualités qu'il lui trouvait, elle était également aussi muette qu'une carpe devant ce revirement de situation.

 **\- Je pourrais passer une heure à lister tes qualités, mais j'ai si peur de te faire de la peine à nouveau. J'ai peur pour toi, je ne peux pas t'offrir l'avenir que tu mérites. J'ai peur Erza.**

 **\- … Alors laisse-moi être forte pour toi. A mon tour de te protéger.**

A sa surprise, Jellal rigola, et la regarda tendrement en caressant sa joue. Il se releva légèrement pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Un baiser doux, beaucoup moins sensuelle que le précédent, mais remplis de sentiment profond. Puis, sans crier gare, il la renversa pour inverser la situation. Erza cria, et s'accrocha fermement à son cou pour ne pas tomber. Porté comme une princesse, elle se débâtit et lui intima de la faire redescendre, ce qui eut autant d'effet qu'une goutte de pluie tombant dans l'océan. Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait eu les joues aussi rouge.

C'était une nouvelle facette de lui qu'elle découvrait, mais elle devait avouer que c'était plutôt amusant et intimiste. Elle décida de profiter de l'instant pour retomber légèrement en enfance et se laissa faire jusqu'à la voiture. D'après la roseur de ses joues, le bleu était tout aussi perturbé qu'elle, mais son sourire la rassura.

Ainsi posé à l'arrière de la voiture encore à moitié vide, la porte du coffre ouvert et le chauffage enclenché, ils commèrent à discuter jusqu'à l'arrivée des premiers flocons. La scène était tellement irréaliste, qu'Erza se demanda un bon nombre de fois si elle ne rêvait pas. Mais chaque baisers, chaque caresses, chaque petites attentions la ramenait à la réalité. Au fait que tout cela était bel et bien entrain de se passer.

 **\- Je vais devoir y aller.**

 **\- Mince, tu te lèves surement tôt demain, désolé.**

 **\- Et bien, en vrai, il est bientôt 6h00 alors ma nuit est finie, rigola-t-elle tendrement.**

 **\- Comment ça ? Les sourcils froncé, intrigué, il essayait de comprendre quel projet pouvait l'attendre un samedi matin à 6h00.**

 **\- Je pars en vacances avec tout le monde, alors on a décidé de partir tôt.**

Alors qu'il s'excusait à nouveau de l'avoir retenue, elle le rassura en lui disant qu'elle ne se sentait vraiment pas fatigué. C'était même tout le contraire : elle était galvanisée par les derniers évènements. Et sûrement pas les tasses de café qu'ils avaient bu tout au long de la nuit. C'était une nouvelle part d'elle-même qu'elle découvrait : plus fragile, plus douce. Pas moins forte, mais plus sensible. Et même si cela ne lui déplaisait pas, et qu'elle l'assumerait, elle garderait cette partie d'elle-même uniquement pour les moments qu'ils passeraient tous les deux.

Son cœur était légèrement serré de devoir rompre cet instant qu'elle avait attendu pendant des années, mais elle était tout aussi excitée à l'idée des vacances qui l'attendait.

Sa relation avec Jellal allait enfin là où elle voulait, et malgré les appréhensions qu'ils devaient avoir tous les deux, la situation l'emballait terriblement. Elle lui avait arraché la promesse de revenir après ses partielles, et il avait même rajouté qu'il répondrait à ses messages cette fois-ci.

Ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps tous les deux pour savoir qu'il ne ferait jamais partie de ses couples totalement fusionnelle et toujours ensemble, parce que chacun d'eux avait besoin de sa liberté et de son indépendance. Cela ne changeait en rien leurs sentiments. Cela ne les avait pas fait changer en plus de 10 ans.

La suite de leur histoire s'écrirait en temps voulu.

En se garant sur le parking privé à l'arrière de la maison de Natsu aux alentours de 06h10, elle eut l'agréable surprise de retrouver tous ses amis déjà prêt – ou plus ou moins prêt si l'on prenait en considération Natsu, endormis sur sa valise.

Comme prévu, tout le monde ayant respecté la consigne d'un bagage par personne, l'intégralité de leurs affaires rentra facilement dans le coffre , et en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour dire fraise, ils étaient partis pour sept bonnes heures de route. Il était prévu qu'elle conduise pendant la première partit du trajet, tandis que Gray prendrait le volant pour les trois dernières heures afin qu'elle puisse dormir un peu tout de même. Pour éviter tout problème, Erza décida même d'organiser un plan de voiture.

Gray resterait devant, et Gajeel derrière elle, assez loin du brun et à coté de Levy et Loki. Et derrière, Natsu ne pourrait pas trop faire de vague, encadré par Juvia et Lucy. C'était du moins ce qu'elle espérait, et son plan se déroula sans encombre pendant trois bonnes heures, tout le monde finissant sa nuit. Mettant la musique de son choix, elle conduisit en silence et pensive jusqu'à ce que les voix finissent par s'élever en trop grand nombre mettant un peu d'animation dans la maison.

C'est Lucy qui la réveilla un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle s'était endormis quelques minutes à peine après avoir passé le volant au brun, signe de son état de fatigue important malgré son excitation. C'était elle qui avait les papiers nécessaires à la réservation, aussi s'étira-t-elle un bon coup avant de laisser les filles gérer le début de bataille de boule de neige qui était en train de se préparer entre les autres idiots. Arrivée au comptoir, elle dut faire montre de sa prestance pour arriver à capter l'attention d'une réceptionniste. L'hôtel avait l'air immense, et d'un standing plutôt haute gamme sans pouvoir être considéré comme luxueux non plus.

Lui montrant les papiers de la réservation, elle attendit que la blonde pianote sur son clavier pour trouver les détails de leurs chambres, en détaillant le hall d'entrée à la décoration onéreuse mais légèrement passé.

 **\- Vous avez 5 chambres à votre nom pour la première semaine, plus deux autres à partir de samedi prochain. Tout l'hôtel est à votre disposition, spa et salle de sport compris. Les forfaits et location de ski ne sont pas compris. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas.**

Bien que polie, la demoiselle ne lui adressa pas plus d'un sourire en lui tendant les différentes clés avant de se détourner pour s'occuper d'un autre client. Erza hésita un moment à la rappeler à l'ordre, mais elle finit par se détourner pour aller voir ses amis et leur expliquer la situation. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait lire sur les clés, leurs chambres n'allaient pas être très loin les unes des autres, même si elles étaient dispatché sur deux étages.

Tout comme elle, ils furent tous étonnés de voir que les chambres n'était pas individuelle. Assis dans l'espace canapé de l'immense hôtel, ils mirent au moins 45 minutes avant de se mettre d'accord sur la répartition, chacun ayant ses petites exigences. Au final Gajeel et Juvia réussirent à obtenir une chambre qu'ils occuperaient seul pendant une semaine avant l'arrivée d'Elfman et d'Evergreen. Pour sa plus grande crainte, Gray et Natsu partagerait une chambre, et elle-même dormirais avec Levy. Ils n'avaient au final pas vraiment eu le choix. Une des chambres devait être mixte vu leur nombre, et Lucy et Loki avait été un choix relativement évidant. Même si pour sa part, ça ne l'aurait deux rangé en aucun point de dormir avec Gray ou Natsu. Ils l'avaient souvent fait lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

Effectuant un dernier aller-retour entre sa chambre et le véhicule pour finir de décharger toutes ses affaires, elle prit quelques minutes pour se relaxer sous la douche avant d'aller rejoindre les autres dans la chambre de Loki et Lucy. Un peu comme si même en vacances, les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Cette première réunion avait pour but de planifier les prochains jours selon les envies de chacun, tout en regardant ce qu'il était possible de faire, et dans leur budget.

Et c'est au moment de toquer à la porte qu'elle se rendit compte de la situation.

Pour la première fois, elle partait en vacances avec tous ses amis.

Sans but précis, si ce n'était celui de s'amuser, elle avait hâte de voir ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

 **Merci à vous de me lire, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, cela me permet de m'améliorer, et me fait toujours super plaisir !**


	19. Gajeel III

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ce chapitre (qui est livré relativement à l'heure je trouve haha) va être très centré sur le Gavy, au détriment des autres. On se rattrapera avec les prochains, don't worry, mais j'avais besoin de ça pour que l'on comprenne leur relation. Perso, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, alors j'espère que vous en prendrez tout autant à le lire !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aimez / n'aimez pas en commentaire, ça me permet d'avancer.**

 **Aucune date pour le chapitre d'après, mais un nom : Loki ! ça faisait un bail !**

 **Bonne lecture, et merci de me lire !**

Chapitre 18 : Gajeel

* Jeudi 19 Décembre *

La neige, c'est vraiment un truck froid. Ok, c'est un spectacle assez cool à regarder depuis sa fenêtre, surtout pour chopper une gonzesse, mais quand il s'agit d'en avoir sous son pull, c'est une autre histoire. Cette sensation glaciale contre votre peau surchauffée par 5 couches de vêtements, et qui se liquéfie à votre contact pour mouiller vos fringues c'est vraiment chiant au possible. Et essayer de l'enlever avec ces putains de gants aussi enneigés qu'encombrant était une très mauvaise idée, il l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Bref, la neige, de trop près – à part pour exploser la tronche de quelqu'un lors d'une bataille de boule de neige – c'est chiant.

Du coup, en plein milieu de son énième chute, il était vraiment énervé de savoir qu'il allait se planter encore une fois, et humidifier un peu plus ses habits.

Merde alors, snowborder n'aurait pas dû être si compliqué pour lui qui était bon en sport depuis toujours. C'était vraiment irritant d'être le seul à ne pas pouvoir tenir plus de 10 minutes debout, à surfer, sans se retrouver sur le cul. Ou dans tout autre position farfelue comme pouvait l'attester les différents bleus et courbatures qui parcouraient l'intégralitée de son corps.

Et comme prévu, la chute fut rude.

Il savait pourtant, que cette ligne droite était traitre. De faible inclinaison, il était compliqué de garder son équilibre tout en balançant son poids sur la plante des pieds pour rester droit et ne pas perdre de vitesse. Il le savait, mais ça faisait la 4ème fois qu'il tombait au même endroit. Tout au plus avait-il réussit à gagner 15 mètre depuis son premier essai.

Et comme prévu, la poudreuse, agglomérée par les dizaines de passage des skieurs du jour, s'était infiltrée sous son imperméable et avait déjà commencé à fondre sur lui avant même qu'il ne pense à se redresser. Allongé ainsi, il souffla un bon coup et tenta de se détendre en regardant les nuages qui passaient au-dessus de sa tête, peu enclin à se relever pour reprendre la descente. Cependant, les différents skieurs et snowborder qui filaient à tout allure à côté de lui, allant même parfois jusqu'à le frôler – comme s'ils voulaient le narguer – l'empêchaient clairement de se relâcher, et il n'arrivait pas à passer outre.

Seul le rire cristallin qui résonna un peu plus haut sur la piste fit légèrement redescendre la pression accumulé dû à la frustration d'avoir trouvé un sport dans lequel il ne se trouvait vraiment pas bon.

Tout le monde avait beau lui répéter que c'était normal, et qu'ils étaient tous passé par là quand ils avaient commencé, ça le saoulait d'être un boulet. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Parce que Gajeel n'était jamais un boulet. Point à la ligne.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas finir par y arriver. J'ai vu que tu avais compris comment faire sur les premiers mètres, mais tu veux trop vite de tourner par peur de tomber, et ça te déséquilibre. Essaie vraiment de rester droit sur tes plantes de pied, et rééquilibre-toi juste avec tes orteils.**

S'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui dans un dérapé parfait qui déplaça à peine la neige, Levy lui tendit une main salvatrice pour l'aider à se relever sans se déchausser et sans recommencer à glisser de suite.

De la part de n'importe qui d'autre, le brun aurait ignoré ce geste qui se voulait pourtant amicale, et aurait sortit une réponse bien placé pour remettre l'incongru en place.

Mais c'était Levy.

Alors à la place, il s'accrocha à elle pour se remettre droit et se stabiliser pour être sûr de ne pas repartir, tout en prenant note de son conseil dans un coin de sa tête.

 **\- Droit sur les plante de pied, et les orteils comme gouvernail, noté chef.**

 **\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, ou je garde mes conseils pour quelqu'un d'autre.**

Gonflant ses joues dans une moue boudeuse, elle croisa les bras et regarda le bas de la piste comme pour l'ignorer délibérément. La bouche du jeune homme se fendit en un sourire taquin. Il la trouvait tellement adorable quand elle faisait cette tête, que c'était devenue son jeu favori ces derniers jours.

Il fallait dire aussi qu'ils étaient amenés à passer vraiment beaucoup de temps ensemble en ce moment. Lorsqu'ils avaient décidé du programme de la semaine samedi dernier, ils avaient dédié, d'un commun d'accord, la première semaine à la pratique intensive du snow. De cette façon, les dix jours restant – où ils seraient enfin au complet – pourraient être consacrés entres diverses activités : encore un peu de sport de glisse pour ceux qui le voudraient, mais aussi visites, repos, excursions, et surtout, révisions. Natsu mis à part – ses examens pour passer lieutenant 1ère classe avait lieu en juillet s'il se souvenait bien – ils avaient tous à cœur d'obtenir les meilleurs résultats possibles.

En effet, plus ils seraient classés haut dans leur section, plus ils pourraient accéder en priorité aux UE optionnel de leur choix dans leur master l'année prochaine. Des UE avec des effectif très restreint, n'excédant jamais 5 d'après ce qu'il en avait compris. Chaque centième de point serais donc capitale pour lui et l'échec n'était donc pas tolérable.

Malgré cette pression, ces quelques jours loin des problèmes du quotidien lui avait vraiment fait du bien. A sa grande surprise – une mauvaise surprise – il avait été le seul à ne jamais avoir fait de snow avec Juvia. Tout le monde avait déjà pratiqué au moins deux semaine, ce qui, sans leur donner un niveau olympique, leur avait permis d'assurer des descentes classiques sans trop de problème dès la fin de la première journée. Ils s'étaient alors diviser en deux groupes

D'un côté, lui et Juvia avait été prise en main par Gray, pour le plus grand bonheur de cette dernière. Maitre incontesté de la discipline, il les avait tous bluffer dès la première descente. Lui avait été moins emballé. D'autant que l'autre abrutit s'était quand même mis en tête de le battre, et revenait souvent les voir.

A la fin de la première heure, après 75 chutes ou le brun s'était plus moqué de lui qu'autre chose, Levy était descendu les rejoindre. Elle leur avait expliqué que les autres l'avait exclue du groupe pour qu'elle vienne leur filer un coup de main parce qu'elle « snowborder trop bien ».

Elle leur avait ensuite dit que ses parents l'emmener à la neige chaque année pendant deux semaines depuis qu'elle avait trois ans, ce qui lui permettais d'avoir un niveau plus que conséquent, même si elle n'était rien en comparaison de la maitrise de Gray avait-elle ajouté timidement.

Mais lui s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu, c'est qu'il n'allait plus avoir à supporter les moqueries de Gray ou de Natsu lorsqu'il passait par là. D'autant que Juvia avait très vite démontré des capacités hors pair, surement dû à ses nombreuses années de pratique du Surf à la plage qui bordait leur ancien domicile.

De ce qu'il en savait, même lorsqu'ils avaient plongé profondément dans la décadence, avant même de prendre la décision de ne serait-ce qu'essayer de s'en sortir, elle avait toujours continué de pratiquer. Quand les sports de combat avaient toujours été son échappatoire, son point d'encrage, pour elle, ça avait toujours été l'eau. La mer plus particulièrement.

Du coup, il n'y avait que lui qui galéré encore, après un peu plus de quatre jours de pratique. Et depuis Mardi matin, il passait 75 % de ses journées avec Levy, ne voyant le reste de leurs amis que lors des repas, et les moments détentes qu'ils avaient le soir avant de dormir.

 **\- Allez, arrête de bouder crevette, c'est grâce à tes super conseils que je peux descendre une piste rouge sans tomber.**

La poussant légèrement pour la déséquilibrer, il la regarda reprendre pied d'un habile mouvement de jambe avant de croiser ses yeux remplis de colère, mais dans lequel brillait aussi une pointe d'amusement.

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas jouer à des jeux auxquels tu ne peux pas gagner.**

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il l'a vit se déchausser d'un geste vif, puis le déséquilibrer à son tour de façon à ce qu'il tombe sur la neige la tête la première. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse l'injurier, il releva la tête encore plus énervé qu'avant sa chute et constata qu'elle se remettais déjà en route pour finir la plus longue piste noire du domaine sur laquelle ils avaient décidé de faire en guise de dernière descente pour la journée.

 **\- Rattrape-moi si tu peux, monsieur le néophyte arrogant !**

Quelques semaines auparavant il serait resté comme un con sans comprendre le sens de la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre, mais il s'était rendue compte que son vocabulaire avait changé. C'était stupide, mais alors qu'il s'était endormi devant la télévision mercredi dernier, il s'était réveillé lors d'une émission quelconque d'« intello à la con » comme il aimait les appeler, et à sa grande surprise, il s'était progressivement aperçu – pendant qu'il cherchait la télécommande – qu'il était maintenant capable de comprendre la casi totalité des mots prononcés. Après réflexion, il avait compris que la présence de Levy à ses côtés, et de son amour pour les mots qu'elle maniait à la perfection, déteignait sur lui.

Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire au final.

Repoussant d'un coup d'épaule rapide la neige qu'il avait sur lui, il se releva d'un bond, pris sur lui pour se rééquilibrer et commença la descente, bien incapable de se stabiliser seul quand bien même il l'aurait voulu.

Mais là, son objectif se situait quelques mètres plus bas. Un pantalon noir, assortit à son cache oreille, et une veste bleu et blanche, elle dévalait la piste aisément, évitant les obstacles au fer et à mesure qu'ils se présentaient à elle, avec une facilité déconcertante. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'il la rattraperait, mais « abandonner » n'était pas un mot qui faisait partit de son vocabulaire. Alors un sourire carnassier sur le visage, il slaloma pour éviter un gamin tombé à terre un peu plus loin.

Cette fille l'éclatait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien, il en avait profondément conscience, mais c'était pire qu'un aimant.

C'était sa drogue.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter de se foutre en l'air, il se rendait compte qu'une addiction pouvait prendre des formes aussi diverses que variées.

Et vous tomber dessus sans prévenir.

Parce que franchement, qui aurait pu lui prédire que le petit bout de femme qui l'avait renversé en septembre dernier pourrait occuper une part aussi importante dans ses pensées maintenant.

 **\- Eh limace ! Je pars en premier au chalet !**

Lui tirant la langue, Levy lui faisait des grands signes depuis la fin de la piste quelques mètres plus bas, et lui tira la langue à la fin de sa tirade. Alors qu'elle se détournait pour finir de déchausser son pied gauche, il s'accroupit pour gagner de la vitesse, conscient des risques qu'il prenait, et entama un dérapage avant d'arriver sur son amie, de dos, qui avait commencer à prendre le chemin de leur chalet.

Un dérapage beaucoup trop tardif comme il l'avait escompté.

La percutant doucement, elle cria lorsqu'ils roulèrent dans la neige jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la cloue au sol. A califourchon sur son petit bout de femme comme il aimait l'appeler dans sa tête, il la regarda l'injurier, incapable de bouger, et un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Jusqu'à ce que l'atmosphère ne change.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrête de crier.

Jusqu'à ce que ses muscles ne se détende, et que les yeux dans les yeux et leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, Levy ne le regarde intensément.

Il aurait été faux de dire qu'une partie de lui ne rêvait pas de cette situation. Elle était vraiment mignonne avec ses mèches bleues qui lui couvrait le visage par endroit, encadrant de grand yeux noisette, le rouge de ses joues déteignant sur son nez de lutin.

Cette fois ci, il savait qu'elle ne se déroberait pas. Pas comme la dernière fois ou elle s'était enfuit. Et ou, au final, il avait fait de même.

Non, ce baiser-là serait différent, il le savait.

Ce baiser-là, il en rêvait depuis des jours.

Ce baiser-là ne pourrait pas passer pour une erreur.

Ce baiser marquerait un tournant.

Ce baiser l'obligerait à prendre une décision irréversible, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir dans quel sens.

Une décision, prit-il conscience en se redressant rapidement, qu'il n'était pas du tout prêt à faire maintenant.

 **\- Ben tu vois que tu sais aussi te taire crevette ! Gihihihi. Allez viens, on a rendez-vous dans une heure et il faut encore que je me prépare.**

Finissant de se relevé, il essaya tant bien que mal de caché son trouble intérieur, et pris la direction de sa chambre sans trop la regarder, son visage se voulant le plus impassible possible. Après quelques échanges supplémentaires, il la laissa devant sa porte et monta un étage jusqu'à la sienne dans l'idée d'aller directement sous la douche.

Alors qu'il insérer la clé pour permettre l'ouverture de la porte magnétique, il entendit des voix au bout du couloir. Tournant la tête, il aperçut Lucy rentrer dans sa chambre, suivit de prêt par Loki, un grand sourire sur le visage. La porte claqua l'instant d'après, les coupant du monde.

Bénissant une fois encore d'avoir réussi à obtenir cette chambre qu'il occuperait seul pendant encore quelques jours, et tourna le jet d'eau chaude à fond pour se détendre et masser les muscles douloureux. Profitant du fait qu'il n'ait pas à payer l'eau, il colla son front au carrelage froid et laissa couler le jet de liquide brulant contre son corps.

Ses deux-là le laissaient décidément bien dubitatif. Quand il avait compris qu'il n'était en couple ni officiellement, ni officieusement, et que ce n'était même pas une option qu'ils envisageait – de ce que Loki lui avait dit –, il avait arrêté de se prendre la tête à déterminer la nature de leur lien. Il n'était particulièrement proche d'aucun des deux même s'il s'entendait bien avec Loki qui était un mec plutôt cool avec qui il pouvait blaguer cul sans jugement, et passait pas mal de temps avec Lucy car elle et Levy était souvent fourré ensemble. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux, et il les appréciait vraiment beaucoup, mais il était conscient qu'il ne serait jamais aussi proche d'eux que de Juvia ou de Levy.

Alors au final, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien en avoir à foutre de la relation que ces deux-là pouvaient entretenir ?

Il pourrait coucher ensemble que ça ne changerait rien à sa vie.

Il était donc arrivé à la conclusion que c'était un mélange de curiosité malsaine et de volonté de les connaitre un peu mieux. De comprendre ce qu'ils avaient traversé pour pouvoir partager son expérience avec eux. Peut-être parce qu'il sentait qu'eux aussi avait vécu un drame. Qu'eux aussi avait souffert. Qu'eux aussi ne devait leur survit qu'à eux même.

Une fois, il en avait parler avec sa crevette. Il avait appris qu'elle non plus ne savait rien et cela l'avait beaucoup surpris. Vu leur complicité, il s'était dit que s'il y avait une personne au courant, c'aurait pu être elle. Elle lui avait ensuite dit que de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas savoir tant que Lucy ne s'estimerait pas prête à le lui raconter.

De la façon dont elle avait prononcé ses mots, il avait compris qu'ils lui étaient tout autant adressé. Qu'elle avait compris qu'il lui cachait aussi bien des choses mais que, dans son infinie patience, elle attendrait qu'il soit prêt à s'ouvrir à lui.

Il avait beau chercher, il ne lui trouvait aucun vrai défaut à cette fille.

Un vrai truck de dingue.

Tendant le bras pour attraper son savon, il commença à se frotter le corps énergiquement tandis que ces pensées se tournaient à nouveau vers la jeune femme.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose. Depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé – un souvenir gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit – leur relation avait pris un nouveau tournant qui le laissait songeur.

La vérité c'est que lorsque qu'il l'avait embrassé, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. La voir là, assise dans son lit, innocente et insouciante, jouant avec son chat, il n'avait eu plus que cette idée en tête. Voyant qu'elle le laisser faire, comment aurait-il pu résister ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait pris la fuite qu'il avait compris qu'il venait de faire une grosse connerie. On parlait de Levy, il n'était juste pas au même niveau. Elle le laissait peut-être rester en sa compagnie, mais il n'avait aucun droit de la souillé comme ça en l'impliquant plus que ce qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Si on venait à savoir que Gajeel avait une relation sérieuse, une fille auxquelles il tenait, il risquait en plus de la mettre en danger.

Non vraiment, il se serait giflé tant il se sentait minable. Vu son air effrayé en plus, elle avait dû être dégouter qu'un rustre comme lui ne l'embrasse.

De rage, il avait alors saccagé sa chambre pour se défouler, et Juvia avait eu la sagesse de le laisser tranquille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne retombe sur les affaires de sa belle.

Jusqu'à ce que son cerveau ne disjoncte encore et qu'il ne parte à sa recherche, en se disant que, peut-être, oui peut être, pourrait-il passer outre ses difficultés.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voie monter sur la moto de son blanc bec d'ami d'enfance. Ce morveux à peine sortit de ses couches pour qui la vie n'avait été que facilité.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voie faire sciemment le choix de s'éloigner de lui. Un choix somme tout logique, mais qui lui avait fait plus mal que toute les blessures qu'il avait pu recevoir jusque-là.

Il s'était insulté lui-même un bon nombre de fois, errant dans les rues de son quartier, imbécile qu'il était. Des dizaines de minutes et deux saoulard remis à leur place plus tard, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait machinalement marché jusqu'à chez Levy. Et que son cœur avait retrouvé sa froideur habituelle.

Et pourtant, malgré ça, la vue de sa crevette l'avait troublé autant que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'il avait vu ce gros lourdaud s'approcher des lèvres de sa belle, une colère sourde etait monté en lui. Il aurait dû être à la place de Loki, pour empêcher ça, pour la protéger.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'il avait compris.

Qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé par dégout mais par surprise.

Qu'il avait certainement toute ses chances.

Que si ces amis étaient après elle, l'inverse n'était pas forcement vrai.

Le pire avait certainement été l'entendre essayer d'avoir une explication claire avec lui lorsquil lui avait demandé de descendre un peu plus tard. Apres avoir repris ses esprit. De la voir vouloir arranger les choses, et de s'entendre la repousser avec une indifférence feinte qui avait faillit le rendre dingue. Tellement qu'il n'avait même pas pu la regarder, et qu'il s'était contenté de partir sans se retourner.

Il était hors de question qu'il accepte de la mettre en danger ainsi. D'autant qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il était vraiment. De combien elle serait malheureuse avec lui.

Il avait espéré qu'ainsi, elle s'éloignerait de lui et qu'il pourrait à nouveau se concentrer sur ses études, peu importe la peine qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il l'avait revu le lendemain, elle lui avait parlé comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais existé.

Toujours aussi cool et sans prise de tête, avec plein de mordant, elle était telle qu'il l'avait toujours connu. Et comme depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré en septembre dernier, il était en train de retombé sérieusement dingue d'elle, ces derniers jours en sa compagnie exclusive n'aidant pas du tout à le faire rentrer sur le droit chemin.

 **\- Putain de merde ! Rugit-il dans sa cabine de douche, tapant son poing dans la pomme de sa main.**

Et avec les deux abrutit qui arrivait demain, son problème n'était pas près de s'arranger…

Fermant les robinet d'un geste brusque, il sortit se préparer pour rejoindre ses amis à la cafétéria comme prévu. Ils avaient eu la bonne surprise de découvrir que pour 50 euros de plus pour la semaine, la demi-pension était comprise dans leur forfait, ce qui leur avait enlever une grosse épine du pied. La bouffe n'était pas la meilleure qu'il n'avait jamais mangé mais vu le prix, ça restait correct.

 **A quoi tu penses ?**

À elle, pour changer.

\- **J'ai loupé mon entrainement sportif toute la semaine, mentit-il**

 **\- et c'est grave ?**

 **\- En soit non parce qu'on fait du sport toute la journée …**

 **\- Mais ça te saoule ?**

 **\- Ouais, disons plus que ça me manque. Quand t'as l'habitude d'un truck pendant des mois ou des années …**

 **\- Arrêter d'un coup c'est compliqué, termina-t-elle. Je sais.**

Depuis la fenêtre du bout du couloir au dernier étage, ils avaient découvert le deuxième jour qu'avec une acrobatie assez simple, ils pouvaient accéder au toit de l'hôtel. Comme il semblaient être les seuls à connaitre l'astuce, ils y avaient fait quelques soirées. Et ce soir, il avait trouvé la soirée dans la chambre de Lucy et Loki un peu trop bruyante, il était donc parti faire un footing, et à son retour avait décidé de se poser ici.

Il été alors tombé sur Levy, une couette sur le dos et une bière dans la main, comptemplant le ciel, complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Apparemment, elle avait discuté avec Erza et Lucy un moment avant que les deux filles ne rentrent pour un défi quelconque lancer par leur ami au cheveux rose, et elle avait décidé de rester là encore un peu pour contempler le ciel. Elle l'avait invité à rester et maintenant, allongé l'un contre l'autre sous la couette, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'accepter il y avait maintenant quelques heures.

Il passait un bien trop bon moment pour son propre bien.

 **\- Parce que tu suis un entrainement toi aussi crevette ? La taquina-t-il.**

 **\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Il n'y a pas que le sport dans la vie espèce de grosse brute !**

 **\- Ouais t'as raison, y'a les voiture aussi …**

 **\- Gajeel ! Souffla-t-elle d'exaspération.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un LIVRE ? Tu sais, ça peut prendre différente forme mais il y a toujours des pages, généralement en papier, avec une couverture et …**

 **\- Je suis pas un gamin crevette !**

 **\- Je ne suis pas une crevette, idiot.**

Son marmonnement qui manquait d'enthousiasme le fit tiquer, et il tourna la tête pour voir qu'elle s'était blottit sous son bras, presque contre lui, et, les yeux fermés, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus calme. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il constata qu'il rougissait légèrement et pria pour qu'elle ne se réveil pas pour le voir ainsi.

Le plus doucement possible, il sortit son portable, et constata avec stupéfaction qu'il était 07h00 du matin passé. Cela faisait donc plus de cinq heure qu'il discutait comme ça. Egoïstement, il songea à profiter et à passer le reste de leur nuit ensemble, mais il se repris. Grace à ses muscles, il réussit sans peine à la porter jusqu'à sa chambre ou, en gentleman, il l'installa dans le lit qu'occuperais Elf dans quelques jours. Délicatement, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, à la limite de la commissure de ses lèvres, et se coucha dans sa propre couche, sans rien dire et pensif.

 **\- Bah alors ? Tu tiens plus sur tes jambes ?**

Inspirer calmement…

Expirer …

Et pour finir … Se convaincre de ne pas les tuer.

Ce n'était apparemment pas légal, et Levy ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

Depuis ce matin, il supportait les moqueries incessantes de Jett et Droy. Ces deux abrutis, bien que sachant faire du snowboard presque aussi bien que Levy, avaient décidé de ne pas rester avec les autres. Ce qui devait être sa dernière journée en tête à tête avec sa crevette, s'était transformer en cauchemar depuis qu'il les avait vu assis à la table du petit déjeuner tandis que lui revenait après son footing matinal.

Au début, ils ne l'avaient pas trop cherché, le fuyant plus qu'autre chose, leur récent rapport n'ayant pas vraiment été agréable pour eux. Mais comme il avait promis à Levy de bien se conduire, ces deux petits cons prenait progressivement la confiance, et commencer à le gonfler sérieusement.

D'autant que même à la vue de ces efforts, son amie au cheveux bleu ne faisait pas le moindre geste pour calmer ses amis.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, la descente était bientôt finie, et il rentrerait directement au chalet après, qu'importe ce que les autres avait prévue.

 **\- Fermez vos gueules avant que je vous explose bande de lopette ! Ne put-t-il s'empêcher de gronder tandis qu'il se relevé pour se remettre en piste.**

 **\- Gajeel ! Tu ne … Hé je te parle !**

N'écoutant pas un traitre mot de ce que la jeune femme pouvait avoir à lui dire, il se dépêcha de finir la piste, et détacha sa planche de snow avec un geste expert.

Malgré la vitesse qu'il avait cru avoir, Levy le rattrapa sans penne, flanquer de ses deux acolytes à quelques mètres, et elle se pointa devant lui, un doigt accusateur sur son torse.

 **\- Pour la dernière fois Gajeel, tu n'as pas à leur parler comme ça ! Et ce n'est pas polie de partir quand je te parle.**

Et voilà la raison pour laquelle il ne pourrait jamais sortir ensemble, combien même elle lui plaisait. En tout cas la plupart du temps.

 **\- Alors écoute moi attentivement Crevette ! Attrapant son poigné pour écarter son doigt - un seul regard en arrière suffit à faire comprendre à ses deux chevaliers servants qui commencaient à avancer de s'arrêter immédiatement, il continua sur le même ton grondant. Je suis peut-être gentil avec toi, mais je t'interdis d'oublier qui je suis. Alors là, de suite, je vais aller prendre une douche, et tu vas me foutre la paix pour aller jouer avec tes deux petits rigolos fous d'amour transit ok ? ... Bien.**

Une petite tape sur la tête pour conclure sa conversation, et il repartait déjà vers son refuge, un doigt d'honneur levé au-dessus de sa tête en guise d'avertissement pour les deux autres, et content de voir que sa petite tirade avait eu l'effet escompter.

Avec Levy, il arrivait à être un autre homme, parce qu'elle l'apaisait.

Parce qu'elle faisait ressortir le meilleur de lui.

Mais le fait était qu'il était toujours lui-même, avec son foutu caractère et son passé nocif. Que Levy s'habitue à ce coté passif qu'il pouvait adopter avec elle n'était pas une bonne chose. Il avait pu constater aujourd'hui qu'il était peut-être nécessaire qu'ils s'éloignent un peu où il finirait par péter un plomb.

Et il était sûr que Jet et Droy seraient en première ligne.

Pour la 18ème fois, son avis sur sa relation avec son p'tit bout de femme changea, et il compris que Levy ne voulait pas de lui, mais d'une version de lui qu'elle idéalisait. Lui, son **vrai** lui, n'était pas fait pour elle.

En passant dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, il croisa un groupe jeune fille qu'il avait déjà vue plusieurs fois dans le coin. L'une d'elle, la plus jolie, l'avait même déjà abordé pour qu'ils aillent « s'isoler dans un coin ». C'était ce genre de fille aux mœurs légère et aux cerveaux surement assez vide qu'il lui fallait. L'attachement, c'était juste pas pour lui.

Lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il avait prévu de rester dans sa chambre, seul, et n'attendait personne avant la soirée de ce soir. Lorsqu'il confirma l'identité de son visiteur, il ne prit pas la peine de mettre quelque chose sur le dos et, en serviette, il fit donc entrer Juvia quelques secondes plus tard, pour la suivre et s'assoir sur la chaise du bureau en face de son lit ou elle s'était installée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?**

 **\- Juvia passait voir Gajeel parce qu'elle ne l'a pas vu après sa séance de snow avec Gray-sama.**

 **\- Et donc tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est nouveau ça ?**

 **\- Gajeel !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Juvia n'est pas stupide, elle a bien vu que l'arrivée de Jett et Droy te contrarie.**

 **\- T'occupes, je gère.**

 **\- Tu n'en a pas l'air si Juvia peut se permettre.**

 **\- Et si tu me parler plutôt de tes vacances avec Gray ?**

Même s'il savait que son amie avait compris son détournement de conversation, elle choisit de se laisser piéger et continua son monologue pendant une petite dizaine de minutes. Dix minutes ou Gray avait le rôle principal. Apparemment, c'était les meilleures vacances de sa vie, d'autant que Lucy n'était même pas avec eux en journée. La seule ombre au tableau, c'est quand elles les avaient vu revenir vers 5h00 du matin alors qu'ils avaient été absent tous les deux de la soirée.

Lui-même s'était posé des questions, mais il n'avait entendu aucune information à ce sujet alors il avait laissé tomber. Après tout, bien qu'intriguant, la relation entre Gray et Lucy ne le concernait que très peu, et uniquement par le biais du dévouement de Juvia au brun.

Lui avait d'autre chat à fouetter.

Refermant la porte derrière son invité surprise, il se rendit compte que sa visite lui avait fait du bien, même s'il n'avait fait qu'écouter. C'était un peu comme ça qu'il fonctionnait de toute façon. Derrière son air étourdit, Juvia cernait très bien ses problèmes et ne manquait pas de les lui exposer en pleine tronche avant de lui raconter sa vie à elle. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas parler.

Alors qu'il allait se reposer sur son lit pour programmer sa soirée, il entendit à nouveau quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Portant son regard sur le lit, il vit que son amie avait oublié son châle. Il le lassa là, et, sans prendre le temps de se rhabiller alla lui ouvrir à nouveau.

 **\- Levy …**

 **\- Il faut que …**

Rougissant en apercevant la tenue de son interlocuteur, elle se mis à bafouiller quelques secondes avant de se rependre et le regarder directement dans les yeux.

Un peu abasourdis par cette visite inattendue, Gajeel la laissa faire quand elle lui demanda de rentrer, joignant le geste à la parole. Il prit une grande inspiration face à un couloir vide et referma la porte avant de se retourné. Sentant une migraine pointer le bout de son nez, il décida qu'il ne se rhabillerais pas. Après tout-il été dans sa chambre.

Et d'ailleurs, s'il ne s'était jamais posé dans une relation sérieuse, c'était aussi pour ne pas avoir à subir ce genre de conversation carrément chiante. Entre bien d'autre chose. Son mode de vie par exemple, mais aussi son égoïsme ou le caractère prise de tête de la plupart des gonzesses qu'il fréquentait.

En allant se rassoir sur son lit, il constata que son amie le suivait des yeux, le matant relativement ouvertement. Un sourire arrogant ne put s'empêcher d'éclairer son visage.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

 **\- Tu pourrais être plus accueillant …**

 **\- Pourquoi faire ? Tes deux chevaliers servants doivent t'attendre non, alors qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?**

 **\- Serais-tu jaloux ?**

 **\- Sois pas présomptueuse crevette !**

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !**

 **\- Je suis dans ma chambre je fais encore ce que je veux.**

 **\- Alors arrête aux moins de te comporter comme un gamin**

 **\- Parce que c'est toi qui me dicte mon comportement maintenant, demanda-t-il avec ironie, moqueur.**

 **\- Quand ça concerne mes amis, oui !**

 **\- Tes amis m'ont fait chier toute la matinée, t'était ou toi pendant ce temps-là ?**

 **\- Oh, arrête ! C'était juste des blagues !**

 **\- Mais putain Levy ! Tu te prends pour qui ? On se connait depuis quelques mois et tu prétends pouvoir me connaitre assez pour me dicter ma conduite !?**

 **\- PARCE QUE CE N'EST PAS CE QUE TU FAIS, TOI, QUAND TU REFUSE DE NOUS LAISSER UNE CHANCE !?**

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait s'énerver au point de crier comme ça, et cela le laissa muet quelques secondes. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce revirement de sujet de conversation.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas été aussi discret et mystérieux que prévue, et Levy avait très bien sentit l'attraction qu'il y avait entre eux. Tout comme les principales raisons pour laquelle il avait refusé de ce laissé aller.

 **\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Levy.**

 **\- Ah ouais ? Et comment je suis censé le comprendre vu que tu fuis à chaque fois ?**

 **\- Putain Levy ! Je ne suis pas fait pour toi !**

 **\- Comment tu le sais si tu n'essaie pas ?**

 **\- Parce que MOI je connais ma vie et que je sais qu'elle n'est pas compatible avec la petite vie tranquille et bien accompagné que tu as. Parce que je sais que tu ne me vois pas vraiment comme je suis. A force de m'idealiser, du semble t'être fait une idée complétement fausse. Je ne suis PAS un gentil garçon. Tu ne me connais PAS, et tu n'assumerais pas d'être avec moi.**

Presque essoufflé, il se sentait vide d'avoir sorti tout ce à quoi il cogitait depuis des jours. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à être soulagé.

 **\- Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche Gajeel ! Je n'ai peut-être pas vécu autant d'horreur que toi, mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne m'excuserais pas d'avoir eu une enfance et une vie heureuse ! Parce qu'autant que toi, je ne l'ai pas choisi ma vie. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta condescendance, comme si cette vie m'avait rendue faible et sans défense. Tu dis que je ne te connais pas, mais moi je n'ai pas cessé d'essayer de le faire, quand bien même tu me repousse encore et toujours! Alors que toi tu n'as arrété de fuir en jugeant que je n'avais pas les épaules assez solides pour te soutenir, donc oui. Tu n'es qu'un lâche !**

Claquant la porte sur ces mots elle le laissa planter là, toujours assis sur son lit.

A cogiter sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

A réfléchir à la réalité de ses propos.

A la réalité de ses sentiments.

Au mal qu'il s'était donné pour trouver son cadeau de Noel, lui qui n'avait jamais eu la volonté de faire de cadeau personnel à qui que ce soit.

A Levy tout simplement.

Je crois que certains vont me détester, parce que non, ce n'est pas parce que c'est un happy end pour certains couples que ça va l'être pour tout le monde haha ! Après tout, dans le manga, on a du Gerza dès le début, mais

 **[Spoil]**

Gajeel n'avoue pas ses sentiments avant un bail malgré leur attraction respective qui se voit à 15 000 km ! Alors un peu de patience !

A bientôt pour retrouver mon petit Loki ! Je crois qu'il devrait avoir des trucks à nous dire lui aussi depuis le temps !

En espérant que le chapitre vous ai plus ! A bientôt !


	20. Loki II

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me semble-t-il que ça fait un bout de temps ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je n'avais plus d'ordinateur (et je ne m'en suis pas préoccupée plus que ça, j'admets), depuis la rentrée dernière. Mais c'est bon ! J'en ai un tout beau tout neuf !**

 **Je me suis donc replongé dans la lecture de cette longue fic de 18 chapitres, j'y ai vu plein d'erreurs d'orthographe surtout, mais j'ai choisi de ne pas la corriger avant qu'elle ne soit finit. Histoire de ne pas perdre encore plus de temps.**

 **Pour rappel, notre groupe principale (Juvia, Gajeel, Grey, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Levy et Loki) était partie à la montagne pendant un peu plus de deux semaines, juste avant leurs examens de fin de semestre. Mira et le reste sont sensés les rejoindre dans quelques jours pour fêter le nouvel an, et Jett et Droy sont arrivés il y avait quelques jours.**

 **Côté cœur : Jellal et Erza ce sont mis en couple avant le départ / Gajeel et Levy se sont fortement disputer à la fin du dernier chapitre / Lucy vit sa vie, entre Natsu et Grey, et Loki navigue entre les filles, mais son cœur semble être pris par Elle =p.**

 **Sans oublier le retour de Lyon qui a bouleversé notre Grey.**

 **C'est un bien maigre résumé, mais à défaut de vouloir vous retaper toute la fic, ça peut remettre les idées en place haha. Mais peut-être ai-je perdu tous mes lecteurs en même temps x) ! Dans tous les cas, comme je le redis, je n'abandonnerais jamais cette fic, malgré certaine pause parfois longue, et je vous remercie tous de me suivre, de me lire, et de me motiver avec vos commentaires =D !**

 **Pour la première fois depuis longtemps : Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Comme d'hab, histoire de mon cerveau et personnages de celui de Mashima.**

Chapitre 19 : Loki

* Mardi 24 Décembre *

Il devait bien l'avouer, l'image que lui reflétait le miroir de plein pied lui plaisait. Il avait de l'allure. Il avait choisi sa tenue trois semaine auparavant alors qu'il accompagnait Gray à la patinoire pour qu'il fasse affuter ses patins, et l'avait aidé à choisir une tenue dans le même temps. Non que son ami ne s'habille pas bien tout seul, mais il avait toujours eu un feeling particulier avec les fringues, de façon à reconnaitre au premier coup d'œil celles qui mettraient le plus en valeur la beauté d'une personne. Souvent, ses parents et Lucy lui répétait qu'il aurait pu être styliste s'il l'avait voulu. Elle aussi le lui avait dit plusieurs fois. Mais l'espace l'attirait bien trop pour qu'il n'envisage de s'éloigner de la voie qu'il avait choisis.

Il y avait encore tellement de chose à comprendre et à découvrir, tant de mystère à percer. Sans être infini, les galaxies étaient quand même immensément vaste.

Il réajusta une dernière fois sa cravate, alla chercher son parfum encore rangé dans sa valise, et s'en mis légèrement sur les poignets et la base du cou. Juste assez pour sentir bon – être désirable – sans en faire trop.

Oui, sa tenue lui plaisait. Il avait pensé à l'assortir à celle de Lucy, mais il avait découvert quelques jours après l'avoir acheté, qu'elle avait déjà fait ces propres emplettes de son côté. Il avait donc hâte de la découvrir, elle qui squattait la salle de bain depuis presque deux heures maintenant.

 **\- Lu' ? Je sais que tu as mille raisons de te faire belle … En fait non, tu n'en as que deux, réfléchit-il à voix haute, Gray et Natsu s'imposant dans son esprit. Mais si nous ne sommes pas en bas dans 5 minutes, Erza ne va pas être contente. Et franchement je ne suis pas de taille à te protéger contre elle, termina-t-il en rigolant.**

 **\- J'arrive ! Juste …. Et voilà ! Conclut-elle à son tour, moins de trente seconde plus tard. Comment tu me trouve ?**

Magnifique.

Depuis toute ses années qu'ils se côtoyaient, il avait eu le temps de la voir sous toute ses formes, de la tenue d'Ève, à l'apparat d'une robe de bal de soirée mondaine, en passant par la case jogging.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux, puis dégagé toute la partie droite de son visage pour former un chignon coiffé – décoiffé à demi natté, de l'autre côté. Son collier topaze – de la même couleur que ses yeux - assortie à ses boucles d'oreille, ressortait ainsi vraiment bien sur sa peau rosée, et contrastait avec le bleu de sa robe. Lacée comme un corset jusqu'au début des fesses, elle ne cachée presque rien de son dos, laissant sas courbes féminine à la vue de tout le monde. Les bretelles lâches, négligemment positionnées sur ses bras, dégageait encore plus son port de tête et son décolleté. Ce dernier était surprenant sobre contrairement à ce qu'il l'avait déjà vu porter, mais permettait un ensemble visuellement sensuel sans être vulgaire. Comme le haut, le bas de la robe était assez moulant bien que plus fluide, et une fente le parcourrait tout du long, laissant entrevoir sa cuisse droite lors de certain de ses mouvements, comme une promesse sensuelle.

 **\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, rigola-t-elle, en s'approchant du lit pour prendre ses talons hauts. Ferme la bouche, tu vas attraper des mouches.**

Rigolant à son tour, il reprit possession de son éloquence avant de la presser à nouveau pour qu'il puisse enfin descendre. Comme il s'y attendait, ils étaient les derniers à arriver devant le restaurant de l'hôtel, et, enfin au complet, le maitre d'hôtel les introduisit dans la salle, jusqu'à la table qu'ils avaient réservée.

Pour l'occasion, ils avaient décidé d'un commun d'accord qu'il mangerais au restaurant de l'hôtel – différent du réfectoire qui leur offrait tous les midi la pension demi-complète. Prenant place entre Natsu et Lucy, il se mêla aux conversations animées qui battaient déjà leur plein. Il nota que tout le monde avait fait l'effort de bien s'habiller, même leur ami aux cheveux roses qu'Erza avait surement dû menacer de lourdes représailles. Alors même si ça chemise n'était pas repassé, à moitié ouverte et les manches retroussés, il portait une cravate noire assortie à son pantalon, le tout le rendant plus classe que d'habitude.

Le repas – Entrée, fondue savoyarde et dessert – dura presque deux heures et demi, laissant à Grey l'occasion de se déshabiller deux fois et demi, et de se disputer trois fois plus avec Natsu et Gajeel, finissant même par casser un verre, provoquant ainsi la colère d'Erza qui les calma tous une bonne fois pour toute. Il remarqua également que le brun aux cheveux hirsutes s'était placé au plus loin de Levy, et qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Pas plus qu'il ne semblait accordé la moindre attention à Jett et à Droy. Il faisait littéralement comme s'ils n'existaient pas, et ses deux derniers ne semblait pas être pressé de se rappeler à lui.

 **\- Alors ? Qui commence ? Qui a mon cadeau ? s'enthousiasma le jeune homme au cheveux rose.**

 **\- Calme ta joie l'abrutit, pourquoi tu devrais être le premier ?**

 **\- Parce je suis le meilleur.**

 **\- Le plus con ouais…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que …**

 **\- Taisez-vous avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment cette fois. Levy, c'est toi qui a proposer l'idée, commence ! Trancha Erza, d'un ton sans réplique.**

 **\- Tu es sur ? Euh … Eh bien tiens Natsu …**

 **\- Ah ! Tu vois, c'est le destin !**

 **\- Au moins on t'entendra plus après … Intervint Gray pour le provoquer une nouvel fois.**

La guerrière toussa pour mettre fin au conflit avant même qu'il n'ai commencé. Assis un peu partout dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec la blonde, ils allaient procéder à l'change de cadeau tant attendu. Comme l'avait précisé Erza, c'était la douce Levy qui leur avait proposé, trois semaines auparavant, d'organiser un tirage au sort pour que chacun offre un cadeau à quelqu'un d'autre, de tel sorte qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de dépenser des sommes astronomiques pour acheter huit cadeaux, mais que tout le monde puisse ouvrir quelques choses en ve fameux soir de Noel. Jett et Droy étaient un peu à l'écart, car ils avaient demandé à venir 3 jours à peine avant le départ. Le fait qu'ils ne doivent payer leur part de plein pot ne les avait pas effrayés plus que ça, mais il avait été trop tard pour les incorporer à leur nouvelle tradition.

Loki avait un peu de peine pour eux : en soit il n'était pas méchant, mais ils pouvaient être un peu lourd parfois, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Levy et de Gajeel. Les sentiments et la raison n'avait jamais fait bon ménage.

 **\- Arrête de faire l'idiot et ouvre ton cadeau, on ne va pas y passer la nuit, grogna Gajeel.**

 **\- T'es jaloux ? Peut-être que si tu lui demande gentiment, Levy aura aussi un cadeau pour toi, intervint à nouveau le nudiste, un grand sourire provocateur sur le visage**

 **\- Je vais t'en foutre une dans ta petite gueule d'ange, tu vas vite le ravaler ton sourire, gringalet.**

 **\- Mais t'es trop génial Levy ! Je savais même pas qu'il était sorti ! Hey le glaçon, mate-ça ! Les coupa Natsu, son cadeau déballé.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ouah sérieux ? T'as amené ta Xbox avec toi ?**

 **\- Bah non je savais pas, t'es con ou quoi !**

Lui non plus n'avait pas pensé à prendre sa console, quand bien même ça n'aurait servi à rien, les disques de jeux vidéo étant exclusif à un type de console, sa Wii n'aurait donc pas été d'une grande utilité pour un jeu sur Xbox.

 **\- Non mais je viens de vérifier, il n'est vraiment pas encore sorti, intervint-il après avoir checker l'information sur son portable.**

Depuis qu'il trainait avec eux, jouer à pas mal de jeu de combat sur Play' ou Xbox était devenu l'un de ses passetemps favoris. La plupart du temps, ils n'étaient qu'entre mec, mais parfois, Erza leur faisait « l'honneur » de venir. Et les laminait tous.

S'en était presque lassant.

 **\- Comment tu l'as eu crevette ?**

Oubliant leur récent conflit sous le coup de la surprise semblait-il, Gajeel avait levé les yeux vers la petite bleue pour lui parler, avant de les détourner rapidement. Mais « le mal » était fait. Étonnée, Levy mis 2 secondes avant de réagir pour leur expliquer qu'elle avait réussi à négocier avec son libraire habituel qui avait décidé d'introduire un petit rayon jeu vidéo dans sa boutique très récemment. Comme elle le côtoyait apparemment depuis plus de 10 ans il lui avait autorisé cette petite exception - cette vente en extra avant première. A condition qu'elle n'en parle à personne, avait-elle rajouté, un regard sévère pour les prévenir de ne pas aller le crier sur tous les toits.

Dans tous les cas, il avait vraiment hâte de le tester. Vu la qualité graphique du 6ème volume, il attendait vraiment beaucoup de ce nouvel opus de Tekken.

 **\- Eh Natsu, regarde, tu as fait tomber un deuxième cadeau souligna Lucy. Tiens.**

Lui tendant le petit paquet bleu, elle se rassit à sa place – au bout de leur lit deux place, ses jambes négligemment étendues sur celle de Gray, pour découvrir que Levy avait également prévu un petit cadeau pour Happy, le chat de leur ami.

C'était un chat bleu – il avait essayé de comprendre le pourquoi du comment avant de juste accepter la situation devant l'insouciance de son ami : si lui trouvait ça normal, pourquoi pas après tout, ce n'était pas son animal de compagnie – qui accompagnait son maître partout où il allait. A part quand il rentrait dans l'appartement en douce par la fenêtre, cela devait bien faire un moi qu'il ne les avait pas vu l'un sans l'autre.

Ces incursions secrètes l'avaient laissé dubitatif dans un premier temps. Un peu jaloux aussi, il devait bien l'admettre. Jamais Lucy n'avait permis à un homme de dormir avec elle autant de fois. A part lui bien sûr. Mais il le lui avait caché, et, tant que cela convenait à sa belle blonde, il s'adapterais à la situation. D'autant qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle faisait de moins en moins de cauchemar, et jamais les nuits ou elle acceptait cette compagnie masculine.

Dans tous les cas, l'attention de Levy était vraiment touchante. Son cœur se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il comprit ce que cette douceur lui rappeler. **Qui** cela lui rappelait-il.

Inspirant une grand bouffé d'air pour se remettre les idées en place, il souffla longuement mais discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de se perdre dans ses souvenirs douloureux. L'heure était à la fête, il aurait assez le temps de déprimer plus tard.

Reprenant le cours de la soirée, il assista, tour à tour, à la remise de cadeau. Natsu, qui avait reçu le premier présent, repris le flambeau et donna une toute petite enveloppe à Gajeel. Ce dernier grogna un remerciement dubitatif, avant qu'un éclat de surprise ne s'affiche sur son visage, vite remplacé par un sourire sauvage. Il avait reçu une place pour la final du championnat national de Free-fight qui aurait lieu dans leur ville l'été prochain. Lui-même avait également pris une place lorsque Gray lui en avait parlé quelques jours auparavant, et ils iraient donc au moins tous les quatre, ainsi que n'importe qui désirant les accompagner, pour peu qu'elle prenne rapidement sa place car elles se vendaient comme des petits pains, et les meilleures étaient déjà parties.

Apparemment ravi, le jeune homme au piercing poursuivit en se levant pour donner deux paquets – étonnement bien emballés – à Erza. Des étoiles dans les yeux, cette dernière était vraiment très en forme depuis le début de la soirée, distribuant ses ordres à tire larigot, et ayant vraisemblablement une idée bien précise du déroulement de la soirée.

Cela dit, c'était plaisant à observer, et cela n'avait peut-être pas rien à voir avec les derniers évènements qu'elle lui avait compté, isolés sur le toit pendant l'une de leur soirée. Tout ce qu'il espérait pour eux, c'était qu'ils arrivent à pérenniser leur relation, car le poids du passé pouvait parfois nous faire faire des choses stupides. Stupide et irrémédiable, il le savait mieux que personne.

A son tour, le visage éclairé par un grand sourire, elle alla remercier son père noël – elle avait reçu un Kit d'entretiens à la pointe, et un nouveau tsuba* qui la faisait miroiter depuis plusieurs semaines – et pris son propre cadeau pour l'apporter à Lucy. Sans doute Gajeel avait il reçut l'idée de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de petite taille, aux cheveux bleus en bataille et la mine toujours enjouée ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, un léger sourire retroussant ses lèvres.

Lucy reçut donc un paquet assez gros, de la taille d'une encyclopédie ancienne, et en déchira soigneusement le papier cadeau gris pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait bien d'un livre, mais dont les pages était blanche. La couverture, elle, était magnifique, et elle reconnut tout de suite la patte de Paper Blank, l'une de ses marques favorites. Tout en arabesque Argenté, et bleu – sa couleur préférée –, il devait reconnaitre que le carnet était splendide. Avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix, leur amie aux cheveux de feu lui expliqua qu'elle espérait qu'elle écrirait son histoire dedans lorsqu'elle l'aurait fini.

Rouge comme une pivoine, Lucy la remercia une fois encore d'une toute petite voix, et déposa à regret le carnet plus loin sur le lit. Sans bouger étant donné qu'ils étaient déjà très proche, elle sortit un petit paquet de sous son oreiller, et le tendit à Gray. Loki aurait juré qu'ils avaient échangé un murmure, mais il choisit de ne pas relever, quand bien même il remarquait bien que leur ami arborait une expression desormais plus neutre. Presque dure.

Le paquet cadeau déchiré, Loki aperçu le bijou. Deux lanières en cuire de même longueur et de couleur noir s'entremêlaient puis se rassemblaient pour former le tour de cou et soutenaient un pendentif en forme de flocon de neige. Fait en argent, il était vraiment beau, et restait masculin malgré la remarque moqueuse que fit Gajeel. Mais Gray ne releva pas, concentré sur l'envers du flocon ou semblait être gravé quelques choses. Après secondes minutes de flottement ou les conversations avaient repris - surement d'un commun d'accord pour laisser le temps à leur ami de digérer la nouvelle, quelle qu'elle soit - Loki aperçu le nudiste relever la tête et regarder Lucy une petite minute de plus. Un air de défis dans le regard, celle-ci soutenu l'examen sans rechigner et c'est avec un petit sourire désabusé qu'il détourna les yeux le premier pour prendre à son tour une petite boite et la lancer négligemment à Juvia avec un clin d'œil. Loki nota qu'il gardait son pendentif dans sa main, le poing serré.

Cette dernière rattrapa la boîte avec des réflexes très impressionnants, mais mis quelques secondes à réagir, partant dans des délires de hasard, de destinée, d'Amour et de mariage avant que - revenu sur terre grâce à son colocataire - elle n'ouvre enfin l'écrin du bijou.

Sa couleur changea du tout au tout : du teint de porcelaine quel avait en temps normale, elle vira au rouge écrevisse en moins de deux secondes. De la vapeur aurait pu sortit de son crane sans que cela ne paraisse intriguant. Puis sans prévenir, elle s'évanouie, son cerveau ayant certainement trop surchauffé.

Erza fut la première à réagir et se leva pour venir à son secours :

 **\- Mais bon dieu, Gray qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Interrompant quelques seconde pour confier le corps inerte a Gajeel, elle prit la boîte et l'ouvrit comme l'avait fait le belle bleu quelques instants plus tôt.**

Et comme elle, sa peau changea de couleur, bien que moins fortement.

Parlant pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, Gray, la mine renfrognée et perdu, leur demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

 **\- C'est une très mauvaise blague! Menaca la guerrière**

 **\- Mais putain qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Je le trouvais beau moi ce collier ! Tu étais bien d'accord non ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la blonde toujours assise à côté de lui.**

 **\- Eh bien, à moins que tu ne l'aies changé entre temps, oui, répondit-elle prudemment.**

 **\- Tu sais bien de quoi je parle s'énerve la guerrière.**

 **\- Mais non !**

Se levant d'un bon, il prit la boîte qu'elle lui tendait, et l'ouvrit, comme les deux femmes avant lui. Mais contrairement à elle, son teint perdit toute couleur.

 **\- Mais merde, qu'est-ce que ...**

Le rire sonore de Natsu emplit la pièce d'un coup, comme si cela faisait déjà bien 3 bonne minutes qu'il essayait de se retenir. La lumière se faisant dans l'esprit du nudiste bien avant celle des autres, il rugit et envoya un coup de poing à son ami qui, mort de rire, ne put l'éviter.

Loki, qui ne comprenait rien depuis le début, se leva pour aller ramasser la petite boîte, et ne put s'empêcher de rire lui aussi.

Le bijou était en effet tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. C'était un pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau, d'une couleur bleu turquoise qui virait au bleu océan selon son inclinaison. Aucun doute qu'il allait plaire à sa future propriétaire, même si celle-ci visitait le pays des rêves pour le moment.

Non, ce qui les avait tous fait réagir, c'est la photo qui était collé sur la partie haute de l'écrin.

Comprenant ainsi de suite compris ce qu'il s'était passé, Loki passa la boîte à son voisin avant de sécher une larme sur sa joue, dû à son fou rire.

Comme les deux combattants partageait la même chambre, ils avaient dû s'échanger les résultats du tirage au sort, n'étant pas tombé l'un sur l'autre. Natsu, prenant partie du sort, avait décider d'imprimer une photo De gray à poil qu'il avait sur son téléphone - non qu'il ne les collectionne, mais l'occasion était tellement nombreuse qu'il devait bien en avoir une qui traînait - et l'avais glissé là ou Juvia ne pourrai pas la manquer.

A ses côtés, Erza devait en être arriver à la même conclusion parce qu'elle s'approcha des deux amis en train de se battre, sans un bruit ni remarque, et poussa le brun négligemment, comme si ce n'était qu'une poussière. Intérieurement, Loki eu une pensée de soutiens pour son ami au cheveux rose qui, se relevant après un coup particulièrement puissant, n'avait pas encore vu le danger.

 **\- Eh Loke' ! Laisse cet abrutit à son sort il l'aura pas volé, l'interpela Gajeel avec un sourire féroce. Tiens ! Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une grosse boite carrée. Même si elle ne peut pas te le donner en personne, elle a vraiment galéré à trouver. Elle y a mis tout son cœur.**

Il finit sa phrase avec un haussement d'épaule, comme s'il avait trouvé le comportement de sa colocataire inutile et dérisoire. Comme si lui n'avait pas passé plusieurs heures à réfléchir au sien, à se renseigner sur les armes et leur entretien, et à demander à Levy si elle ne pouvait pas l'aiguiller. Loki cacha un sourire et ravala un commentaire en acceptant son cadeau.

Malgré la taille assez impressionnante du paquet, il été assez léger, et il dû se retenir de l'agiter avant de l'ouvrir. Le papier cadeau était le même que celui d'Erza, et tout aussi soigné. Surement Juvia s'était-elle occupée de faire les deux, sinon celui du jeune homme aurais été bien plus décousu.

En dessous, la boite en carton était toute blanche, sans image ni inscription laissant échapper un indice quelconque sur ce que cette boite contenait. Avec toutes les précautions du monde, il l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils en découvrant un globe terrestre entouré de centaine de petite boule de polystyrène. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la géographie, mais ce n'était clairement pas un de ces sujets de prédilection. Se retenant d'interroger Gajeel du regard, et encore moins Juvia qui ne pourrais rien lui dire en l'état, il plongea ses mains dans les billes blanches, et sortit le globe.

Au début perplexe, une exclamation de surprise lui échappa tandis que son amie blonde venait se placer à côté de lui avec une excitation à peine contenue. La sphère était en fait une cartographie – complète et précise, il pouvait le confirmer – du ciel tout autour de la terre. Les étoiles et les satellites qui gravitaient tout autour était représenté par des point noir en relief, plus ou moins gros, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'allumerait une fois qu'il aurait branché l'engin. N'y tenant plus, il se leva pour connecter son cadeau à la prise qu'il y avait à côté de la table de chevet et éteindre par le même coup la lumière. Alors qu'il manipulait le tout avec précaution, il remarqua une inscription sur le pied qui avait échappé à son inspection tant il était captivé par la reproduction.

 _« 01 Aout 1996 »_

Le jour de sa naissance.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait choisi ce positionnement des astres et pas un autres. Le ciel était en perpétuelle changement à cause du mouvement de la terre sur elle-même mais aussi par rapport aux autres astres qui bougeait eux aussi. Néanmoins, un cycle de redondance pouvait apparaitre pour qui s'y connaissait assez, et sans l'inscription, il n'aurait peut-être jamais deviné.

C'était un cadeau magnifique et qui le touchait beaucoup.

Les lumières enfin éteintes, son présent lui dévoila son ultime secret. La constellation du lion – sa constellation, sa préférée, il n'eut donc aucun mal à la reconnaitre – avait été faite avec des lumière les rouges et non blanc cassé comme toutes les autres.

 **\- C'est vraiment magnifique chuchota son amie à ses côtés, il faudra que tu la remercie quand elle se réveillera, ça a dû demander énormément de travail.**

Loki lui sourit, ses paroles faisant échos à ses propres pensées, et laissa là son globe pour sortir de sous son oreiller, son propre cadeau. Le dernier, la boucle étant enfin bouclé.

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, le plus loins possible de la bataille en cours, il s'approcha de Levy et lui tendit son paquet. C'etait Lucy qui lui avait parlé de ce livre que la bleue desirait hardament depuis plusieur moid sans succès.

\- Mais ? Loki comment est ce que tu l'as trouvé ? Je le cherche depuis plus d'un an et meme mon libraire ne pouvais pas me le commander!

\- Cest la magie de Noel ! Lui répondit il avec un clin dœil avant de la quitter pour retourner a son propre présent. Pour avoir déjà offert des livres a Lucy, il savait tres bien que ce que la bleue voulait, là, de suite, c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ai pu terminer son œuvre tranquillement. Meme si elle était vien trop douce et poli pour le dire à voix haute.

En verité il avait bien galéré a trouver ce livre, faisant jouer de ces relations et celles de ses parents, et allant meme jusqu'à trainer sur le dark web. Et il lui avait couté une petite fortune. Mais tout ca, Levy n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, tant qu'elle profitait de sa lecture avec une joie avide comme il l'avait escompté.

Content que son cadeau lui ai plus, il retourna voir Lucy pour continuer de regarder les détails de sa boule lumineuse, et en percer les moindres secret. Ce qui ne dura malheuresement pas trés longtemps, Natsu ayant décrété qu'il était temps de passé au chose sérieuse - aprés s'être pris une rouste -, une bouteille à la main et un jeu – il n'aurait su dire lequel – dans l'autre. Il débrancha donc la planète et alla la mettre en lieu sûr avant de un faire signe de tête à sa colocataire, de prendre un dernier sac cadeau et de sortir de la chambre le plus discrètement possible pour aller sur le toit. Le grabuge de leurs amis combiné à la discrétion obligatoire de leur fuite pour ne pas attirer les curieux les avaient obligés à ne rien prendre d'autre qu'une légère couverture, aussi se collèrent ils l'un contre l'autre. Cette petite pause lui fit du bien. Il adorait tout ces nouveaux amis, mais ils avaient vécu tellement de temps juste tous les deux qu'il avait parfois besoin d'un moment à eux. Un moment pour profiter d'eux, de ce qu'ils avaient construit, du chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru. Un moment ou, cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le temps passait trop vite, et que l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête ne faisait que se rapprocher.

 **\- Tiens, j'espère que tu aimeras, même si passer après Juvia est compliqué, d'autant que ça se ressemble un peu. C'était vraiment magnifique …**

 **\- Pour le coup je suis d'accord, mais je sais que le tiens le sera encore plus.**

Parce que c'était elle qui le lui offrait.

Ouvrant le couvercle de la petite boite, il découvrit un bracelet en cuir noir, la constellation du lion semblait ressortir sur le dessus, dessiner avec des tout petit saphir Jaune – il était sûr de ce que c'était, parce qu'il s'agissait de sa pierre précieuse préférée. C'était vraiment beau. Il le prit délicatement pour le passé à son poigné lorsqu'il remarqua que, sur la face intérieure du bracelet, là où le cuir prenait une teinte marron clair et non plus noir, une inscription avait été écrite en brulant légèrement la matière.

 _« Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, mais ta présence me suffit pour créer le miens »_

Eclatant d'un rire franc, il ne put s'empêcher de rabrouer son amie.

 **\- Non mais sérieux Lu' ! Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais oublier mes erreurs de jeunesse.**

Parce que clairement s'en était une.

Il avait toujours été coureur de Jupon, ne s'entendant pas très bien avec ses parents, les femmes étaient pour lui un moyen de distraction des plus agréables. Mais il n'avait pas toujours été aussi à l'aise avec elles et les techniques de drague qui marchaient si bien aujourd'hui. Dans ses débuts, il avait été maladroit. Alors quand il avait rencontré l'une des deux seules femmes qui comptais dans sa vie, quand il s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il ressentait s'apparentait à de l'amour, et non plus du désir seul, c'était cette phrase qu'il avait prononcé pour se déclarer. Maladroitement, chuchotant, la voix un peu tremblotante. C'était un peu craignos, mais ce n'était pas un mauvais moment. Et après tout, il n'avait que 15 ou 16 ans à l'époque.

C'était juste un peu gênant pour lui.

 **\- Mais tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais trouvé plus mignon que ce jour-là, rigola-t-elle doucement à son tour. C'est un de mes plus beaux souvenirs alors je veux continuer à le chérir. On était si bien tous les deux ajouta-t-elle après une longue pause.**

Avant Lui, se retint-il d'ajouter. Rien ne servait d'énoncer des évidences si douloureuses à voix haute quand tous les deux en étaient parfaitement conscients.

 **\- Tu sais que c'était ma première déclaration, j'ai beaucoup appris depuis.**

 **\- Oui, maintenant tu sais mentir.**

 **\- Mais quel jugement négatif, je ne mens pas, je vends de l'amour.**

 **\- Bien sûr. C'est évident.**

La seule déclaration d'amour sincère qu'il n'ai jamais faite. Mais Lucy n'avait jamais abusé de cette relation privilégiée. Elle n'était pas comme ça, et c'est bien pour ça qu'il l'aimait tant. Peut être plus de la même façon qu'avant, mais au moins toujours autant.

- **Merci. Il est cool. Vraiment.**

\- **A moi maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-elle, ses yeux pleins d'envie rivés sur le paquet rose à coté de lui.**

Rigolant, il prit le sachet mais ne lui donna qu'un des emballages qu'il contenait. Les autres suivraient.

 **\- Parce qu'en plus j'en ai plusieurs ? Trop génial, je suis gâtée.**

 **\- Ouais je suis en train de regretter. Peut-être qu'un seul suffira.**

 **\- Même pas en rêve, répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue alors qu'elle ouvrait le premier des cadeaux. Mais non ? Comment est ce que tu l'as retrouvé ? Le vendeur m'a dit que c'était une pièce unique qu'il avait faite.**

 **\- Eh bien, lui aussi sait mentir apparemment. Mais j'ai eu un mal fou à le trouver. Pour me remercier tu devrais peut-être enlever ton haut parce que tu vois comme je galérais àAIE !**

 **\- Tu gâche la magie du moment tais-toi ! Elle finit de rire avant de continuer : Et cette petite clé, elle ouvre quoi ? Je la trouve super jolie et elle ne ressemble à aucune de celle que je n'ai déjà dans ma collection !**

 **\- ça. Prends.**

Après avoir déballé figurine de son « Plue », l'étrange bestiole qu'elle prenait pour un chien et que Natsu lui avait cassé en début d'année, il la regarda ouvrir le coffre qui contenait le cadeau le plus important. Il ne dit rien, la laissant découvrir, page après page, les photos qu'il avait réussi à dégoter. C'avait été long et fastidieux de demander toutes ces photos à leurs amis, et de faire soit même l'assemblage. Mais le plus compliqué, c'avait été de se procurer la dernière photo de l'album, la seul qu'il avait pu avoir. Pour cela, il avait dû prétexter partir en Week-end avec une des ses compagnes d'une nuit, et revenir, pour la première fois depuis des années, dans son ancienne ville. Jusqu'au manoir des Heartfilia.

 **\- Loki … C'est … Comment ?**

Il lui expliqua le rôle qu'avait joué les domestiques de son ancienne maison pour voler – le mot était fort, mais comme il n'avait pas demandé l'autorisation au maitre des lieux … – la photo. C'avait été un peu douloureux de faire face à tout ce qu'ils avaient abandonné, mais il ne s'était pas attardé. Et contrairement à Lucy, lui n'était pas née ici, et seul une partie de ses souvenirs y été enfoui.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de son amie tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux fixés sur le visage de sa mère. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle pouvait raviver le souvenir de cette femme douce et aimante qui avait constitué son point de repère pendant des années. Dans leur fuite, elle n'avait malheureusement pas pu emmener plus que le nécessaire, et son père gardait jalousement les photos de sa femme dans son bureau. Un endroit assez inaccessible.

 **\- Merci Loki. Vraiment… Merci infiniment.**

La jeune femme se leva et le pris dans ses bras pour le serrer fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Loki était content que son cadeau ait eu l'effet escompté, et il accepta ce câlin en silence, profitant de la quiétude chaleureuse de ce soir de Noel.

Prenant le soin de ranger toute leur affaire un petit quart d'heure plus tard, ils redescendirent par la fenêtre pour retourner dans leur chambre. La soirée avait continué sans eux et, à peine entré, Lucy se fit happer par Erza et Gray pour ne savait-il quel potin qu'ils avaient encore découvert. A sa surprise, il découvrit que Levy était posé sur le lit et regardait le plafond toute seule. Aucun signe de ses amis d'enfance. Ni de Gajeel.

Curieux, il s'avança pour engager la conversation et appris que les premiers étaient partis en quête d'un petit truck à grignoter, quand au brun, il avait choisi la fuite. Il était parti peu après eux, sans rien dire, et n'était jamais revenu. La tristesse qu'il lisait dans ses yeux lui faisait de la peine. Gajeel était un type assez cool et fiable sur certain point, mais il n'était pas des plus perspicace sentimentalement parlant. Et Levy était une amie précieuse, aussi bien pour lui que pour Lucy. Il laisserait les plans démoniaques à Mira quand elle arriverait mais se promit de lui toucher deux mots sur les derniers évènements pour qu'elle se prépare au mieux et règle cette situation délicate. Avant de partir, il précisa à la bleue qu'il avait vu Gajeel ranger un petit paquet après l'avoir longuement regardé pendant qu'elle discutait avec Jett et Droy qui faisaient les pitres.

 **\- Laisse lui peut être juste du temps… Si tu peux, finit-il avec un clin d'œil en se levant.**

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit de grand mouvement avec ses bras.

 **\- Mais je ne fais que ça ! A lui, à son orgueil et à sa fierté mal placé … Dans une autre vie, C'aurait pu être un Dragon, il est si têtu !**

 **\- Tu sais … Après une courte hésitation, il poursuivit, il arrive qu'il soit compliqué pour un homme de comprendre que, parfois, la meilleure solution c'est de foncer pour affronter l'adversité ensemble. Que les problèmes peuvent se régler à deux.**

 **-Si c'est pour le regretter après, à quoi bon Loki ?**

Sa voix été douce, mais ses mots résonnaient durement à l'intérieur de son âme, tant la vérité qu'ils apportaient avec eux était compliqué à assimiler.

 **\- Je ne dit pas que c'est une bonne chose, juste que notre coté protecteur nous pousse parfois à faire des choses stupides.**

 **\- ça oui, Gajeel est stupide !**

Prenant la porte de sortie qu'elle lui offrait, il continua à bavarder quelques minutes avec elle. C'était noël, et sans doute n'avait elle pas voulu le rendre triste, même si elle l'aurait écouté s'il l'avait voulu. Un sourire aux lèvres, il lui fit un petit signe pour la laisser aux bons soins de ses deux amis qui revenaient après presque une heure et demi de quête, et s'en alla trouver Gray pour avoir une vraie discussion avec lui, les derniers évènements de sa vie le préoccupaient beaucoup même s'il essayait de n'en rien laissait paraitre.

Gray qui n'était clairement nulle part dans cette chambre. Pas plus que les autres en fait. Seul Juvia, toujours endormis dans le petit fauteuil qui habillait le coin de la chambre, était toujours prédente. A son réveil, elle s'en voudrait certainement d'avoir dormis toute la soirée, mais la photo qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche pendant que tout le monde se battait la réconforterai peut-être.

Fermant la porte le plus doucement possible, il se mis donc en quête du reste du groupe, commençant, sans succès, par le bar au sous-sol de l'établissement, la salle de billard, le restaurant, le Hall, leur chambres respectives et même le complexe sportif.

 **\- Bah putain, vous êtes tous là ! Je vous ai cherché dans quasiment tout l'immeuble.**

 **\- T'aurais dû commencer par le toit, l'autre abrutit nous y a trainer, soi-disant pour nous montrer un truck de fou, mais je l'attends encore. Au moins on a à boire !**

Prenant place à côté d'Erza, il accepta le verre que lui tendait son ami et mis une couverture sur ses épaules. De l'autre côté du toit, Natsu montrait à Lucy quelques acrobaties fantasques qui laissait cette dernière complètement morte de rire, l'alcool aidant. Ils discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien avant que la rouge ne questionne Gray à propos de Lyon, surement inquiète elle aussi. Leur relation conflictuelle depuis son arrivé était à son apogée, tant la coopération de son ami d'enfance été malaisante. Sans cesse à faire des piques, à ne rien vouloir entendre, à parfois – une ou deux de ce qu'il en savait – en venir aux mains. Gray n'avait jamais l'occasion de s'expliquer, bien que Loki ne sache pas encore ce qu'il y avait à expliquer. Il soupçonnait sa blonde préférée de connaitre la vérité depuis qu'ils s'étaient tout les deux absentés toute une nuit, mais elle avait refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit à son retour. C'était à Gray de le faire.

Et bien qu'il comprenne la logique, et qu'il l'approuve, c'était tout de même très frustrant.

Hors de ses pensées, il poursuivait la conversation avec ses deux amis mais le ton montait de plus en plus.

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était temps que tu vives Gray, et que tu te pardo…**

 **\- C'est pas si simple bordel ! Rugit-il en retour.**

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait véritablement en colère, et surtout après Erza. La mine renfrognée, les poing tremblant, serrés au point que des perles de sang commençaient à couler le long de ses doigts pour venir s'écraser contre la neige en un contraste saisissant, il était méconnaissable. Avant que Natsu – qui s'était rapproché aux sons des éclats de voix – ne réagisse, la guerrière prit les devants et appuya une main prévenante sur son épaule pour l'intimer au silence.

Tout comme lui, elle avait compris que Gray était ailleurs, et que ce n'était pas vraiment contre elle qu'il criait.

Qu'il était en train de rouvrir ses blessures

 **\- C'est pas si simple, chuchota-t-il d'une voix plus douce et enroué.**

Qu'il essayait de combattre ses démons.

 **\- C'est moi qui l'ait tué…**

Qu'il revivait ses crimes.

This is the end! Youpi !

Je ne vous ferai même pas l'affront de vous donner une date pour le prochain chapitre, mais j'insiste sur deux points : je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic en cours de route, quand bien même je mets du temps à poster. C'est trop important pour moi de poster des chapitres finit, et bien écrit, plutôt que de poster vite. C'est ma première fic, mon petit bébé et j'y tiens. Cela dit, avoir un PC devrait m'aider à poster plus qu'un chapitre tous les 6 mois haha !

J'espère malgré tout de tout cœur qu'il vous a plus. J'ai pris vraiment mon temps pour développer les sujets que je voulais. La chance a voulu que ce soit à la base un chapitre un peu bilan, profitant que Loki soit un personnage qui réfléchisse pas mal pour faire un peu le point, c'est pour ça qu'on ne l'a pas vu beaucoup, et que ce n'est que sa deuxième prise de parole.

J'espère que les fans de Gavy, Jerza, Nalu, Gruvia, Graylu et Miraxus ne seront pas trop frustré, il est vrai que coté romance, on est pas au top niveau haha. Et le prochain chapitre ne va pas remonter le niveau =p ! Je ne sais pas si devinez de qui il s'agira =) ?!

Merci encore de m'avoir lu, aussi bien aux anciens qu'au nouveau ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, c'est extrêmement motivant =) !

A très bientôt je l'espère !

Tsuba : C'est une petite pièce que l'on met sur les katanas notamment, et qui sert de garde, et il y en a vraiment des très jolies. Merci google image.


	21. Gray Fullbuster, 20 ans

Bonjour =) !

Je pense que vous l'avez deviné la dernière fois, nous sommes dans un chapitre type « passé d'un personnage » comme j'aime à les appeler haha.

Donc du Gray. Comme je l'ai dit, j'adore Gray, il est trop …Trop ! Mais passons, ce n'est pas l'heure de vous faire un exposé sur lui haha ! Mais même si je l'adore, c'est le personnage que je trouve le plus difficile à cerner pour écrire à sa place de façon réaliste. Enfin à mon sens ! Juste après Jellal (non, ce n'est pas du tout pour ça que Jellal n'écrira jamais un chapitre de cette fic ) et juste avant Natsu. Du coup, j'ai fait de mon mieux, et je vous demande de me pardonner si le personnage ne correspond que moyennement.

C'était également très compliqué, **plus pour lui que pour les autres** , de retranscrire son passé sous forme réaliste dans le monde réel… Parce que bon, un démon c'est quand même pas super réaliste dans nos vies XD ! Alors j'ai dû adapter pas mal de choses, j'ai énoooooormément galéré avec les dates (et avec plein d'autre trucs), j'ai dû beaucoup abréger sous peine de faire une fic entière rien que sur ça (^^') et …. Et j'ai pondu une histoire qui, je crois, tiens à peu près la route (pitié dite moi que oui XD).

Grace à une de mes top lectrice qui m'as donnée un super conseil, j'ose espérer qu'il y ait moins de fautes d'orthographe dans ce chapitre (et dans les autres qui suivent).

Merci pour vos reviews et MP sur le chapitre précédent ! Ça me motive vraiment beaucoup !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec mon petit Gray, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en attendant vos avis avec impatience ! Et je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre pour deux trois commentaires =).

PS : Les personnages sont à Mashima pour 95 % du casting, mais l'histoire sort de ma tête !

* * *

 **« On peut toujours se tourner vers l'avenir pour voir de beaux jours venir »  
GRAY**

* * *

 **Clem1415 :  
** Merci beaucoup ! Oui ça met pas mal de temps j'avoue, mais je devrais reprendre un rythme un peu régulier, un part mois... Enfin j'espère haha. En tout cas merci pour ta review, c'est chaque fois encourageant pour écrire la suite =) !

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Gray Fullbuster, 20 ans.

*** 14 Février 2001 ***

 _Ville de Northdone – Maison des Fullbuster_

Sa maman avait toujours été belle. Surtout quand elle patinait. Avec ses robes longues ou courtes qui tournaient avec elle, ça faisait comme des arcs-en-ciel lumineux de tout partout. Et puis elle souriait tout le temps, et ça la rendait encore plus belle. C'était ce que papa lui disait tout le temps alors c'était forcément vrai.

Mais des fois, ils devaient partir tous les deux pour faire du patinage dans la petite boîte à image. Papa disait que comme ça, tout le monde pouvait la voir. Lui, il ne comprenait pas trop. Pourquoi il avait besoin de partager sa maman avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Par contre, à chaque fois, quand elle rentrait, elle venait lui faire un câlin et lui donnait un petit cadeau selon là où elle était allée. Gray ne comprenait pas très bien non plus comment la boîte noire pouvait contenir autant d'endroits différents, mais il était vite passé à autre chose. Les cadeaux de sa maman étaient toujours trop bien ! Une fois, pour son anniversaire, elle avait même débarqué avec une voiture télécommandée grandeur nature, et tous ses copains avaient été jaloux.

Déjà qu'ils étaient tous amoureux de sa maman, il avait vraiment de quoi être fière. En plus, c'était bientôt son anniversaire encore, et sa maman avait promis qu'elle serait là toute la journée !

Il avait vraiment trop hâte d'ouvrir ses cadeaux !

Alors il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que cette boite noire trop naze disait des trucs aussi méchants ?

En plus, le monsieur parlait trop vite et avec des mots compliqués. C'était vraiment nul de ne pas tout comprendre ! Il devait bien voir qu'il parlait à un enfant, il aurait pu faire un effort !

 _« Pendant que la majorité des gens fête la saint-valentin en Amoureux, c'est donc une terrible tragédie pour le monde sportif, les fans du monde entier sont sous le choc et pleurent cette mort aussi abrupte qu'incompréhensible »_

Ça voulait dire quoi abrupt déjà ? C'était très énervant à la fin !

 _« Nous avons réussi à savoir que le corps serait rapatrié à Northdone, ville natale de notre star nationale, pour y être enterré après autopsie. Cette dernière pourra confirmer la théorie d'un arrêt cardiaque qui est pour l'instant, la principale piste des autorités. Son agent et mari Mr Fullbuster a refusé tout commentaire, en proie à un chagrin dévastateur. Rappelons tout de même que Mika laisse derrière elle un orphelin d'à peine 4 ans qui ne … »_

 **\- Gray mon bébé ! Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes à la télé ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas l'allumer tout seul.**

Mais Gray n'écoutait pas sa nounou. Les sourcils froncés, il essayait de se remémorer le sens du mot « orphelin ». Il était sûr de l'avoir appris à l'école quelques jours plus tôt, quand la maîtresse leur avait expliqué … Pourquoi Lya avait dû changer d'école en cours d'année !

Son sang se glaça tandis qu'il comprenait enfin ce que le monsieur de la boîte à image lui avait dit.

Il n'avait plus de parents.

Il n'avait plus de famille.

Il était tout seul.

Son tout petit cœur d'enfant se comprima dans sa poitrine si fort qu'il hurla de douleur tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues telles des rivières à la fonte des neiges.

* * *

*** 04 septembre 2002 ***

 _Ville de Northdone – Patinoire Municipale_

 **\- Comment tu t'appelles ?**

 **\- C'est pas tes oignons.**

 **\- Les règles de politesse impliquent qu'on se présente.**

 **\- Et t'es qui toi ? Renifla-t-il, plein de mépris.**

 **\- Lyon Bastia. Et je te demande de rester poli.**

 **\- Mais mince, laisse-moi tranquille non ?**

L'autre enfant le regarda encore quelques instants, une flamme de colère allumée dans ses yeux, avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre une femme de l'autre côté de la patinoire. De loin, le brun put voir qu'il lui parlait avec animation, sans doute pour se plaindre de lui.

Il s'en fichait.

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'on lui avait volé sa maman, et que son père lui apprenait tout ce qu'il savait pour mener son rêve à bien. Et s'il avait accepté de recevoir des cours d'une autre dame, c'était juste pour que son papa n'ait plus à s'occuper autant de lui. Du haut de ses 6 ans il était grand maintenant. Il était temps de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour réaliser son rêve. Sa vengeance.

Il défierait Déliora et leur ferait regretter d'avoir un jour pris la vie de sa maman. De lui avoir pris ce sourire qu'il aimait le plus.

Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux à la pensée que plus jamais elle ne pourrait lui faire un câlin et le prendre dans ses bras, aussi secoua-t-il la tête et se leva d'un bond pour aller s'échauffer sur la glace.

Heureusement, aujourd'hui, la patinoire était privatisée pour les cours privés et il n'avait pas à supporter tous ces gens qui savaient à peine tenir droit sur leurs patins. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient le gêner de son entrainement ! Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué à faire. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas de tout, il avait toujours su patiner d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait réfléchir.

Après trois ou quatre tours d'échauffement, il prit de la vitesse pour commencer des figures simples, et réveiller tous ses muscles. Son papa insistait toujours beaucoup sur l'échauffement. Il lui répétait que s'il ne le faisait pas bien il risquait de se blesser.

« Et une blessure pour un sportif, c'était au mieux, du temps perdu, au pire, la fin d'une carrière. » Avec ses sourcils froncés et sa mine grave, il le lui disait touuuuuut le temps.

Et son plan ne lui permettait ni l'un ni l'autre.

 **\- Gray ! Tu viens ici s'il te plait ?**

Perturbé au moment où il s'apprêtait à sauter pour se retourner et atterrir sur un pied, il loupa le bon moment pour décoller et se rattrapa autant qu'il pu avant de déraper pour s'arrêter et regarder qui l'avaient appelé.

C'était la dame brune. À côté, l'autre garçon aux cheveux blancs de tout à l'heure avait un petit air narquois comme s'il se moquait de lui.

En colère, Gray hésita à ignorer l'appel pour retourner à son entrainement, mais quelque chose dans les yeux de la dame lui fit changer d'avis et il s'approcha doucement des deux personnes qui l'attendaient.

Il apprit ainsi qu'elle s'appelait Ul – Ça se disait « Oul », quel nom bizarre ! – et que ce serait son nouveau professeur. Il était déçu de savoir qu'il n'était pas son seul élève, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle lui demanda ensuite s'il pensait être assez résistant pour suivre son entrainement.

Bien sûr qu'il pourrait résister !

Il n'était certainement pas un faible !

Par contre, il fut déçu quand il comprit que l'autre élève était le fameux Lyon qui l'avait un peu énervé avant tout ça.

Zut.

Tant pis, il ferait avec. Son papa lui avait dit qu'Ul faisait partie des 10 plus grandes patineuses du monde, et qu'elle avait l'avantage d'être aussi bien positionné en snowboard. Avant qu'elle n'arrête soudainement la compétition, 4 ans avant, elle était la principale concurrente pour remporter le Phoenix d'or. Même avant sa maman. Son papa lui avait dit aussi que personne ne savait pourquoi elle avait renoncé.

 **\- L'entrainement ne sera vraiment pas facile Gray, tu es prêt ?**

Prêt ?

Il ne l'avait jamais été. Son petit cœur avait juste voulu vivre comme n'importe quel autre enfant, avec ses deux parents. Mais Déliora ne lui avait jamais demandé son avis avant de lui prendre sa maman. Alors non, il n'avait jamais été prêt. Mais il ferait ce qu'il fallait.

 **\- Je veux apprendre et m'entrainer jusqu'au point d'être assez fort pour vainc… Pour réaliser mon rêve !**

Remplis de colère, il mit un instant avant de s'apercevoir que sa nouvelle professeure était en train d'enlever son pantalon.

 **\- Mais que … ? Qu'est-ce que … ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**

 **\- Déshabille-toi, toi aussi.**

 **\- Ça va pas ! Je ne vais pas enlever mes vêtements alors qu'on est à la patinoire ! Il doit faire moins 5 °C ! T'es une fille en plus. T'as pas honte ?!**

 **\- Oh t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis en sous-vêtement devant des gamins. Si tu veux apprivoiser les sports de glace, tu dois accepter la glace. Ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.**

Il ne voulait pas se déshabiller ici, quand bien même il n'y avait personne d'autre, mais il voulait encore moins décevoir son papa ou passer pour un faible aux yeux de sa nouvelle enseignante.

Il prit une grosse inspiration et commença par enlever ses gants.

C'était n'importe quoi. Sa maman lui avait toujours dit que les gants c'était aussi important que les patins pour ne pas se blesser.

Il serra les dents et continua à enlever ses vêtements en commençant par son manteau puis son t-shirt, pour finir avec son pantalon.

Il avait trop trop froid !

Même ses patins à glace trainaient maintenant sur le sol, et le contact de la glace sur la plante de ses pieds était vraiment horrible.

 **\- Tu …. Tu fi-finira par t'y habitu-tuer tu verrrrrras, grelota l'autre élève.**

 **\- N'importe quoi ! Tu trembles autant que moi !**

Sur le point de pleurer, il respira fortement pour se contrôler lorsque leur nouvelle professeur s'accroupis pour se mettre à leur niveau.

 **\- Ce n'est pas une punition. Un faut juste réussir à passer cette peur de tomber, ce contact avec la glace doit vous devenir presque vitale.**

 **\- Vitale ? Bégaya Gray qui ne comprenait pas ce mot.**

 **\- Ça veut dire que tu dois en avoir besoin pour continuer à vivre.**

Oh … Un peu comme sa maman. Il baissa les yeux, mais cela n'atténua pas sa douleur, alors il préféra se concentrer sur la sensation de brulure de la glace artificielle sur ses pieds.

Au moins, il pouvait faire quelque chose pour cette douleur-là.

 **\- Bon ! et maintenant, on court !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Mais elle était vraiment folle cette dame ! Il était venu pour apprendre à patiner, pas pour courir tout nu sur la glace.

 **\- Pas de protestation, j'ai dit : on court.**

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas à lui d'en décider.

* * *

*** 24 Septembre 2007 ***

 _Ville de Northdone – Collège Sud_

La solitude.

C'était vraiment là qu'il se sentait bien.

Plus besoin de faire semblant, de jouer un rôle, de ne plus être lui…

Plus besoin de supporter les regards de pitié de ceux qui se souvenaient encore de sa mère.

Plus besoin de supporter les regards suspicieux et intrusifs des journalistes sportifs.

Plus besoin de supporter les regards envieux de ses compétiteurs.

Plus besoin de fournir tous ses efforts pour faire semblant d'être normal.

Il inspira un grand coup et souffla longuement.

Allongé sur le toit de l'école, il se sentait bien. Le temps encore clément de septembre lui permettait d'observer quelques nuages épars qui défilaient lentement au-dessus de sa tête.

Son père lui répétait souvent qu'il était important de se faire des amis, mais il n'en avait pas envie. À quoi bon s'attacher à quelqu'un, vu qu'on finissait toujours par les perdre. A part souffrir, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il avait déjà perdu sa mère, et il avait cru que tout son être avait été coupé en deux tant la douleur avait été forte. Alors il ne laisserait plus personne d'autre s'approcher de son cœur.

Cela lui faisait mal de constater qu'avec les années, il s'était même éloigné de son père. Pas beaucoup, juste pour se protéger, mais assez pour qu'il le remarque : il en était sûr.

Pourtant il n'y pouvait rien, ce besoin de solitude était plus fort que tout. Il se suffisait à lui-même depuis plus de 6 ans.

 **\- Ah tu étais là ! J'aurais dû m'en douter.**

Ouais, Lyon forcement. Pourquoi ce type ne le laissait pas tranquille ? C'était un mystère.

Cela faisait environ cinq ans qu'il se connaissait, et il avait eu beau le repousser méchamment dès le début, il n'avait jamais lâché l'affaire, alors il avait fini par s'y habituer au bout d'une petite année ou deux.

Ils avaient le même âge, mais le blanc possédait une candeur qui le rendait parfois jaloux car c'était un trait de caractère qu'il avait perdu bien des années avant.

Parfois, il avait l'impression d'avoir muri trop vite. Qu'il était un vieux bourru dans le corps d'un pré ado de 11 ans.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **\- J'ai trop à manger comme d'habitude.**

Malgré sa présence agaçante, il devait avouer que son cœur de glace fondait progressivement. Il sourit en l'entendant râler. Comme s'il ne faisait pas exprès de demander à ses cuisiniers une portion supplémentaire chaque matin.

Non qu'il n'allait lui dire merci pour autant.

 **\- Ok passe, je vais t'aider à finir, soupira-t-il faussement en se redressant.**

Lyon parlait beaucoup quand ils étaient tous les deux, et cela contrastait énormément avec son comportement taciturne lorsqu'il était en présence de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ul. Mais du coup, ça l'arrangeait bien, parce qu'il meublait la conversation pour eux deux, et lui n'avait besoin d'intervenir que de temps en temps.

Il avait ainsi appris que Lyon était le seul héritier de la famille la plus riche de la ville, les Bastia. Il habitait dans un grand manoir au sommet de la colline qui surplombait la ville à l'est, et avait une demi-dizaine de domestiques à son service. Cuisinier, femme de ménage, précepteur, chauffeur ... La liste était longue. Si Gray avait toujours vécu dans une certaine aisance financière, ce n'était rien en comparaison des moyens financiers des Bastia.

Et pourtant, Lyon n'était pas heureux.

Il ne connaissait pas ses parents, toujours en déplacement à droite et à gauche, et entretenait avec eux une relation plus que superficielle. Pour ça, le brun ne l'enviait pas du tout. À quoi bon avoir ses deux parents si c'était comme avoir deux inconnus chez soi.

Gray ne savait pas si c'était pour ça, ou à cause du temps qu'il passait ensemble – ou les deux ? –, mais ce vide parental qu'ils avaient tous les deux les avait rapprochés petit à petit rapprochés. Qu'il le veuille ou non, et même s'il ne le lui dirait jamais.

D'autant qu'à côté de ça, ce vide qu'ils ressentaient, il le comblait de plus en plus chacun à leur façon, grâce à leur prof.

Ul était une prof géniale. Passer ses excentricités d'apprentissage, il avait fait des progrès hallucinants. Tous deux étaient d'ailleurs les favoris des catégories Juniors de patinage en solo et de snowboard. Lui, avec sa technicité et sa force de caractère était légèrement plus compétent en snowboard, tandis que Lyon, tout en finesse et en grâce, excellait dans le patinage artistique. Mais ces avantages étaient vraiment légers et au final, chacun représentait le principal concurrent de l'autre en compétition, officielle ou non.

Mais pour arriver à un tel niveau, ils en avaient bavé. Depuis toutes ces années, il n'avait loupé qu'une dizaine de jours d'entrainement, dont plus de la moitié pour passer Noël avec son père.

Après tant d'heures passées ensemble les sentiments de gray pour cette figure maternel grandissaient.

Et ça le terrifiait littéralement.

Il avait l'impression de remplacer progressivement la place qu'occupait sa mère dans son cœur. Peu importe tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour s'en protéger, il sentait que les barrières autour de son cœur fondaient. Et lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus, lorsque cette sensation d'impuissance lui devenait trop insupportable, et qu'il avait l'impression qu'Ul sortait trop de son cadre d'instructeur – et alors même que ça lui plaisait –, il se laissait aller à des excès de colère aussi inattendu qu'explosif.

Mais loin de se laisser démonter, Ul avait souvent le dernier mot, ou, quand ce n'était pas le cas, elle le laissait bouder dans son coin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et qu'ils ne reviennent vers elle. Parce que malgré le fait qu'il se sentait perdu par ses changements, il revenait toujours.

Au-delà de ce qu'il voulait croire, au-delà de cette solitude qu'il avait appris à apprécier, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, parce qu'il avait eu peur de souffrir de nouveau, au-delà de tout ça … Son cœur de glace se parsemait de plus en plus de petite fissure.

* * *

*** 28 Novembre 2007 ***

 _Ville de Northdone – Maison des Fullbuster_

 **\- Et toi ? C'est quoi ton rêve ?**

 **\- Ça te regarde pas, laisse-moi travailler.**

 **-Moi, je veux battre Ul.**

 **\- ….**

 **\- Tu savais qu'elle détenait le record de vitesse de snowboard ET celui de point dans le patinage féminin ?**

 **\- J'm'en fou.**

 **\- Sérieux ! Elle est vraiment trop forte ! Elle aurait pu remporter le Phoenix d'or tellement facilement !**

 **\- N'importe quoi. Elle a bien fait d'abandonner**

 **\- C'est quoi ton problème ?**

 **\- Toi. Tu dis n'importe quoi et je n'arrive pas à terminer ce devoir de math**

 **\- Comme si tu avais besoin de réfléchir pour réussir un devoir de mathématique ! Ne dis plus jamais qu'elle a bien fait d'abandonner !**

 **\- On ne gagne pas si facilement ce titre !**

 **\- Mais elle, elle en serait capable.**

 **\- Ou bien elle serait tuée d'abord ! Répliqua-t-il, de plus en plus énervé.**

 **\- Mais ça va pas bien ou quoi ! T'es vraiment nul des fois Gray !**

 **\- Le Phoenix d'or et la récompense ultime des sports de glace. Créer il y a plus de 200 ans, il n'a pourtant été remporté que par 3 personnes, dont son créateur. Il nécessite de remporter, la même année, une médaille d'or dans les championnats mondiaux de patinage individuel, et de snowboard, aussi bien en Half-pipe qu'en slalom Géant. On a considéré que ces disciplines étaient assez éloignées l'une de l'autre, pour qu'elle englobe l'ensemble des capacités d'un bon sportif d'hivers.**

Haletant après cette tirade énoncée sans reprendre son souffle, Gray fit une pause.

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une leçon d'histoire en profita Lyon pour protester après avoir repris ces esprits, quelque peu choqué par ce monologue.**

 **\- Pour participer reprit -il, en ignorant son camarade, et être sur les liste officielles comme environ 100 personnes tous les ans, chaque participant doit débourser 500 euros pour chaque épreuve, soit 1500 euros en tout. Mais en contrepartie celui qui remporte ce titre remporte également tous les investissements des concurrents depuis le dernier gagnant.**

 **\- Gray je CONNAIT les règles !**

 **\- ET LE DERNIER GAGNANT REMONTE A PLUS DE 37 ANS ! Continu a-t-il en criant, n'y tenant plus, et couvrant ainsi les protestations du blanc.**

 **\- Je ne vois pa…**

 **\- TU VIS PEUT ETRE DANS L'OPULANCE MAIS CE N'EST PAS LE CAS DE TOUT LE MONDE LYON ! JUSQU'OU PENSES-TU QUE LES GENS SONT PRETS A ALLER POUR DES MILLIONS D'EUROS !?**

Maintenant muet, son compagnon le regardait avec colère, mais ils pouvaient voir une lueur de peur dans ses yeux. Gray s'en voulait de s'être emporté, mais parfois, la candeur de Lyon lui était insupportable. Une noirceur dans son cœur voulait qu'il se rende compte que dans la vie réelle, que les gens n'étaient pas gentils. Qu'ils étaient même profondément méchants.

La plupart du temps il essayait de luter, mais quand ça lui faisait vraiment trop mal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de lui montrer le monde a travers ses yeux. Le monde tel qu'il était vraiment.

Respirant profondément pour retrouver son calme, il ajouta :

 **\- Jusqu'à la mort Lyon. Jusqu'à la mort …**

 **\- Comment t…**

 **\- Ma mère était douce, gentille et belle. Le genre de mère rêvé tu vois ? Sourit-il amèrement. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle aimait. Elle était heureuse. En tout cas c'est le souvenir que j'en garde.**

Respirant un grand coup pour chasser les larmes qui montaient – c'était la première fois qu'il parlait de sa mère depuis qu'elle était morte – il continua doucement.

 **\- Elle n'en voulait même pas à l'argent, on en avait déjà assez. Mais ça, les gens ils s'en foutent ! Ces pourritures qui l'ont tué n'ont même pas réfléchi aux implications. Ce sont toujours les plus forts qui gagnent.**

 **\- Je croyais que ta mère était morte d'un arrêt cardiaque**

 **\- Pff ! C'est ce qu'ont dit les journaux ! Mais elle a été empoisonnée.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu écoutes quand on te parle ?! Elle allait remporter la coupe voilà pourquoi !**

 **\- Oui je me souviens avoir lu qu'il ne lui manquait qu'une coupe et qu'elle partait favorite, même devant …**

 **\- Devant le concurrent de la société de Déliora**

 **\- Déliora ? Attends, tu veux dire que …**

 **\- Ma mère s'est fait assassiner ? Oui.**

 **\- Par Déliora … Répéta Lyon, comme s'il ne semblait pas y croire.**

 **\- Ils ne reculeront devant rien pour remporter ce prix. Et je ferais tout pour le remporter devant leurs yeux !**

 **\- Gray c'est de la folie ! C'est donc pour ça que tu t'entraines autant ? Mais tu ne peux pas te battre seul contre une telle puissance ! C'est de notoriété publique que la police essaye de les mettre sous les barreaux depuis des années !**

 **\- Dès que quelqu'un remportera ce prix leur intérêt pour la coupe retombera vu que le gain aussi ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'oppose à eux !**

 **\- Mais non tu ne peux p…**

 **\- JE FERAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! MA VENGEANCE ET LA SEULE CHOSE QUI COMPTE POUR MOI !**

A nouveau sans voix, Lyon le regarda longtemps, étirant le silence à peine coupé par le bruit des voitures qui passaient au-dehors. Alors que rien ne l'annonçait, il rangea ses affaires, et, sans un regard en arrière, sortit de la pièce. Alors qu'il franchissait le pas de la porte, il ouvrit la bouche une dernière fois.

 **\- Si c'est** _ **la seule**_ **chose qui compte pour toi, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.**

* * *

*** 12 Aout 2008 ***

 _Ville de Northdone – Patinoire municipale_

 **\- Ok les garçons, on s'arrête là. J'ai une course à faire, mais dans une petite heure on reprend, je veux vous faire travailler une nouvelle figure.**

Devant la mine déconfite de ses élèves à bout de souffle et couvert de sueur Ul ajouta :

 **\- Et après je vous emmène manger ou vous voulez !**

 **\- Yeess ! s'enthousiasma le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Allez vient, on va se doucher Gray !**

 **\- Pour quoi faire ? T'as entendu non ? On reprend dans moins d'une heure, tu peux être sûr qu'on va encore transpirer comme pas possible.**

 **\- Déjà parce que tu pues.**

 **\- Eh ! Tu t'es senti toi !?**

 **\- Allez, tais-toi et viens, on va pas rester à poil de toute façon, Ul m'a dit qu'elle n'avait réservé que jusqu'à 18h30.**

 **-Bof, t'facon les gens ont l'habitude.**

 **\- Euh, non. Moi je me déshabille pas n'importe où en ville espèces de taré.**

 **\- Mais putain ! C'est de votre faute si je suis devenu comme ça !**

Bougon, il consentit néanmoins à suivre son ami qui ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Son _ami_.

Ça ne faisait que trois mois qu'il avait accepté d'utiliser ce mot. Il avait énormément évolué au cours de cette année. Par la force des choses, en partie, mais aussi parce qu'il en avait envie.

Dans un premier temps, il devait bien l'admettre, c'est grâce à l'entêtement de Lyon qui l'accompagnait pratiquement partout, qu'il avait commencé à changer. Ils se voyaient à l'école car ils étaient dans la même classe, lors de leurs entrainements, qui leur prenait la grosse majorité du temps qui restait, et parfois même après ça lorsqu'il mangeait ensemble entre les entrainements, ou lorsqu'il dormait lorsque le blanc s'invitait chez lui.

Lui n'avait vu sa maison qu'une seule fois, à Noël dernier. Alors qu'il discutait avec son père, il lui avait raconté que Lyon passait souvent Noel tout seul parce que ses parents n'avaient pas toujours le temps de rentrer pour l'occasion. A la place il avait le droit à de gros cadeaux très chers, mais lui-même ne pensait pas que cela pouvait remplacer la chaleur d'un foyer aimant à cette période que tout le monde aimait qualifier de familial. Son père l'avait alors convaincu d'aller le chercher quand bien même Lyon lui avait expliqué qu'il en avait l'habitude. Et le sourire du blanc, ainsi que sa bonne humeur tout au long de la soirée l'avait conforté dans son choix.

Bref, il ne pouvait plus le nier maintenant, Lyon était son ami.

Son meilleur ami.

Leurs disputes d'il y a six mois avait eu l'effet d'un électrochoc. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier son objectif. C'était autour de cette vengeance qu'il s'était construit, et qu'il vivait depuis des années. Il en avait besoin pour exister. Il DEVAIT venger sa mère. Mais petit à petit il en venait à penser qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il n'essaie pas de vivre sa vie à côté. Petit à petit, il comprenait que c'était possible d'envisager de concilier les deux.

Ça lui faisait peur.

Mais c'était une sensation tellement grisante de sentir qu'il n'était plus seul.

* * *

*** 22 Janvier 2011 ***

 _Ville de Northdone – Patinoire municipale_

 **\- Mais si tu rentres plus tôt ? Questionna Gray.**

 **\- Gray ! De un, tu sais que si je rentre plus tôt ça veut dire que Lyon n'aura même pas passer les éliminatoires …**

 **\- Bah c'est possible hein … bougonna le brun**

 **\- Parle pour toi abruti ! Je n'ai jamais été éliminé aussi tôt !**

 **\- Moi je me souviens d'un long jour de décembre ou, fier comme un coq, tu …**

 **\- Oh ça va ! j'étais jeune ça ne compte pas !**

 **\- Oui bah c'est sûr que si tu prends que les moments que tu veux en compte c'est plus facile.**

 **\- Gray ! Intervint à nouveau Ul pour éviter une énième dispute. Tu sais bien que la présence d'un adulte est nécessaire, et je ne peux pas être à deux endroits à la fois. Tout comme tu sais très bien qu'il y aura de très grands recruteurs sur place, alors qu'il ne s'agit que d'une rencontre amicale pour toi.**

 **\- Ok, ok ! C'est bon j'abdique soupira l'intéressé. Bon Ul, on a un test en première heure il faut qu'on y aille.**

 **\- Pas de soucis les garçons. Je vous attends à 18h00 aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Pourquoi si tard ? Fit remarquer le blanc.**

D'habitude, dès leur sortie des cours à 16h00 il filait à la patinoire où au Snowhall – un énorme complexe, un peu en dehors de la ville, ou s'entrecroisaient 3 pistes de ski artificielles et un Snow Park – et y restait jusqu'au diner minimum.

 **\- Le Snowhall accueille une compétition jusqu'à 17h00 et il risque d'y avoir bien trop de monde pour vous apprendre quoi que ce soit, alors je n'ai réservé la piste que pour 18h00 histoire de laisser le temps au lieu de se vider un peu.**

 **\- Ok ça marche, on ira manger un bout en attendant. Allez grouille Lyon putain ! Tu te recoifferas plus tard, sérieux t'es grave !**

 **\- Oh ferme là, j'ai une réputation à entretenir moi. Et pas une de nudiste, ricana-t-il**

 **\- C'est clair que faire le mec taciturne, riche et stylé ça plait aux filles, mais ça demande plus de temps qu'enlever un fute !**

* * *

*** 14 Février 2011 ***

 _Ville de Northdone – Patinoire municipale_

Ok.

Rester calme

Genre, respirer franchement.

Et ne pas péter un câble.

C'était sérieusement possible dans sa foutue situation ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à ce putain de dieu pour qu'il s'acharne à ce point à lui imposer des épreuves tout le temps ?!

Et puis comme un con, il n'avait même pas réagi …

Mais pour dire quoi de toute façon ?

Ouais, à bien y réfléchir, ne pas réagir était en fait la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Déjà, pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

 **Tout le monde** savait que c'était un jour particulier pour lui. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il passait le 14 février enfermé chez lui, en tête à tête avec son père. C'était un peu comme leur jour à eux. Oh ils ne s'enfermaient pas pour déprimer, en tout cas plus maintenant, il avait appris à accepter ce qui s'était passé. La douleur n'était pas moins forte, mais il avait appris à vivre avec.

Mais aujourd'hui, après un petit déjeuner en tête à tête avec son paternel, il l'avait prévenu – rempli d'appréhension à l'idée de bouleverser leurs habitudes – qu'il devait partir pour accompagner Lyon à la gare, et qu'il ne serait donc pas avec lui. Loin de s'en offusquer, il lui avait souri en lui disant qu'enfin il allait pouvoir faire autre chose que de s'occuper de son ingrat de fils.

Après une fausse dispute, il était donc sorti pour rejoindre son ami dans un parc proche de chez lui où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver pour discuter. C'était un grand parc de quartier avec énormément de parcelle d'herbe et de foret qui permettait d'avoir beaucoup d'intimité.

Tous deux passionnés de chimie, ils avaient souvent amené leur matériel pour faire des expériences relativement interdites qu'ils avaient vu sur internet ou lu dans des manuelles d'un niveau plus avancé que le leur. Ils s'étaient ainsi aménagé un petit coin dans l'un des endroits les plus profonds du parc où jamais personne ne les avait jamais dérangés.

Gray y avait trouvé son ami en pleine lecture comme il s'y attendait. C'était la première fois qu'ils se séparaient depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. À cause de son obsession pour son entrainement, Gray avait toujours refusé toute proposition de vacance que son père lui proposait régulièrement. Avec le temps il comprenait que c'était très égoïste de sa part, mais il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de réfléchir au sujet. Il changeait petit à petit, il ne servait à rien de précipiter les choses.

Il avait donc prit conscience que c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'ils allaient passer plus de 24h00 sans se voir et ça lui avait fait tout drôle. Il avait ressenti un pincement au cœur dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusque-là et il s'était arrêté à bonne distance pour détailler le blanc.

Son sac de sport négligemment posé devant lui, il était assis par terre, les avant-bras sur ses genoux et son bouquin de chimie dans les mains. Avec son jean slim anthracite, il portait des bottines de style rock noir assortie à sa veste en cuir négligemment jeter sur son épaule droite. Pour finir son T-shirt blanc en col V profond laisser apparaitre le début de ses pectoraux bien dessinés par leur millier d'heures d'entrainement. Clairement, Lyon était canon, et ça ne tenait pas qu'à son style.

Ses cheveux soyeux, coupés assez cours et bien coiffés, et ses traits fins mais masculins en faisaient l'idole des filles qui le voyaient comme le prince charmant taciturne de leur rêve. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de déclarations d'amour qu'il avait reçu. Depuis leur entrée en sixième plus de trois ans auparavant elles se chiffraient surement en centaines.

Bref, Lyon était beau.

 **\- Tu comptes me mater encore longtemps ?**

Bougonnant pour faire bonne figure alors que le rouge lui était monté aux joues d'être pris en flagrant délit, il s'était avancé.

Il s'était posé à côté de lui.

Ils avaient parlé longtemps.

Ils avaient profité ensemble de ces derniers moments avant que Lyon ne parte vers la gare pour rejoindre Ul.

Et au moment de partir, il l'avait embrassé.

Putain de bordel de merde.

Manquant de trébucher tant il était plongé dans ses pensées, il se sentait plus perdu que jamais.

Au moment où Lyon s'était penché vers lui, il s'était totalement figé, mais n'avait pas cherché à reculer, ni à se dérober au contact doux et chaud de ses lèvres.

En soit, ç'avait été agréable, et, chose incroyable, il avait aimé ça.

Mais ces derniers évènements donnaient en nouveau sens à certains gestes, certaines attentions et certains regards qu'il avait aperçu chez le blanc depuis presque un an.

Après ça, Lyon n'avait rien dit, se contentant de le regarder intensément dans les yeux avant de partir sans se retourner, le laissant là, en tête à tête avec ses sentiments.

Des foutus sentiments que même là, enfin rentré et allongé sur son lit, il peinait à démêler.

Alors quoi ? Lyon l'aimait ? Que signifiait ce baiser ? Et lui, que ressentait-il ? Parce que c'était certains qu'il aimait Lyon. C'était son meilleur ami, ça au moins il en était sûr. Il s'était surpris à le mater un certain nombre de fois, ça aussi il devait bien le concéder. Ça faisait quelque temps qu'il comprenait qu'il était attiré par les filles aussi bien que par les garçons, et jusqu'alors, il pensait que ça lui été égal. Mais ce geste physique concret le laissait plein d'appréhension. Il aimait Lyon, mais était-ce plus qu'un amour amical ?

Comme il allait devenir fou, il se leva pour allumer son ordinateur et ouvrir son navigateur sans but précis. Le dernier onglet s'afficha sur l'écran et ses yeux en lurent le contenu tandis que son cerveau peiné toujours à trouver les réponses à ses questions, c'est surement pourquoi il m'y quelques minutes avant de comprendre.

En face de ces yeux, la page d'annonce de la compétition d'aujourd'hui – celle à laquelle il ne pouvait pas participer – afficher de nouvelles informations.

En premier lieu, que la compétition commencerait à 13h30 avec fin de clôture d'inscription exceptionnelle à 13h00.

En second que des représentants du groupe de SnowZ – les leaders dans le domaine du snow – serait là pour repérer les jeunes talents.

Et enfin, en troisième mais non des moindres, la liste des participants.

Son sang bouillait littéralement de rage et intérieurement, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que sa vengeance. Comme une voix impétueuse qui résonnait dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il lui faudrait une heure pour rejoindre les lieux, et il était à peine 11h15, il n'y avait aucune minute à perdre.

Heureusement pour lui, son père laissait toujours une carte de crédit d'urgence à la maison lorsqu'il devait s'absenter, et Gray n'en avait jamais abusé. Il ne l'avait utilisé qu'une fois pour payer un docteur à domicile lorsqu'il était tombé salement malade 2 ans auparavant. Là, c'était bien plus urgent. Il commanda un taxi – qui lui informa qu'il arriverait dans une dizaine de minutes – et prépara ces affaires de Snow en un temps record.

Déliora serait là, et leur poulain concourrait en tant que favori. Un 14 février ! Le poison brulant de la haine s'emparait de plus en plus de son corps tandis qu'il exultait de rage à l'idée de pouvoir commencer cette vengeance à laquelle il pensait jour et nuit depuis presque 10 ans. Une vengeance de laquelle il s'était bien trop éloigné ces dernières années.

Une fois dans la voiture, il essaya d'évacuer ce pêlemêle d'émotion accumulée depuis ce matin pour se reconcentrer. Il réussit à se convaincre d'appeler Ul pour la prévenir, et sortit son portable pour composer le numéro adéquat. Elle décrocha après la troisième sonnerie, et, d'une voix qu'il espérait posée, il lui expliqua la situation, persuadé qu'elle l'encouragerait dans son entreprise, et qu'elle le rejoindrait au plus vite parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Mais elle ne l'encouragea pas, bien au contraire. Et après 10 minutes à se faire engueuler il péta littéralement un câble.

 _« Arrête Gray ! Tu ne battras pas Déliora comme ça ! Tu n'y arriveras pas ! »_

 **\- La ferme ! Tu ne comprends pas. JE VEUX VENGER MA MERE ! CA TE VA COMME EXPLICATION ?!**

 _« … Si tu y va je te renie en tant qu'élève »_

 **\- Tant mieux !**

 _« Grey … »_

 **\- Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience, cracha-t-il avant de lui raccrocher au nez.**

Non qu'il ne comptai mourir. Mais il était conscient de la dangerosité de la situation, et il aurait été beaucoup plus sûr de pouvoir compter sur l'assistance d'Ul. Et Ul l'avait trahie.

Alors même qu'il lui avait confié son cœur, elle venait de le piétiner. Il aurait dû le savoir. Il était seul dans ce monde.

Ça faisait mal, mais Déliora ne se gêner pas pour supprimer les empêcheurs de tourner en rond, il l'avait bien compris, alors peu importe ce que ça lui couterait, cette journée serait sienne.

Il ne pouvait pas rêver journée plus appropriée. Exactement 10 ans après qu'on lui est retiré brutalement sa mère, la personne qui comptait alors le plus pour lui, il allait pouvoir commencer sa vengeance.

Et tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin payeraient le prix de sa vengeance.

0ooO00O0O0OOOOOoooO0OOOO0OOOooO

Il était terrifié.

Incapable de bouger.

Incapable de réfléchir.

Seul le sang qui coulait sans discontinuer – emportant à chaque instant un peu de vie – semblait maintenir ses yeux ouverts.

 **\- Pou …. Pourquoi t'es venu ? Tu m'avais pourtant renié non ?**

 **\- En tant qu'élève oui, mais on ne peut pas renier ses enfants gray.**

Les larmes qui lui tombaient sur les joues lui faisaient aussi mal que si on le brulait à l'acide. Si rien ne changeait rapidement, Ul allait mourir. Et ce serait sa faute.

L'horreur de la situation lui comprima la poitrine, et il se retrouva projeté 10 ans en arrière. Sauf que là, sa mère adoptive était en train de mourir à cause de lui, de sa présomption et de son impulsivité.

 **\- Gray économise tes forces, j'ai pris un localisateur GPS avant de venir, les secours ne devraient pas tarder.**

Ul était venu parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Et il pouvait difficilement lui donner tort, réfugiés comme ils étaient dans une minuscule caverne creusée à même la neige pour échapper à la tempête de glace qui grondait dehors.

Si seulement il avait attendu un peu avant de partir, si seulement il avait réfléchi calmement au lieu de régir de façon colérique, si seulement il n'avait pas été … Lui… il aurait su que la compétition avait été décalée pour éviter les fortes intempéries prévues, et il n'aurait pas obligé Ul à venir le chercher.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Gray, calme-toi.**

Bien sûr que c'était de sa faute ! S'il n'était pas allé se pavaner au nez et à la barbe des représentants de Déliora, jamais on ne l'aurait poussé dans ce ravin. Et puis il aurait dû se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui ! Et ce sourire ! Alors qu'il tombait, il avait pu voir le visage de son malfaiteur. Un visage démoniaque qui exultait de joie malfaisante et qui hanteraient ses cauchemars très longtemps.

S'il survivait.

 **\- Met ça sur toi lui dit-elle doucement en enlevant son gros manteau.**

 **\- Arrêêt-te … Et t-toi ? Protesta-t-il en grelotant**

 **\- Ne discute pas. Et écoute-moi. Les secours seront bientôt là, je le sens. Dans la poche droite du manteau, tu donneras la pochette au policier qui viendra te voir d'accord ?**

 **\- Q-Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi est ce que tu ne le fais pas toute seule ?**

 **\- Calme toi je t'ai dit, shhht. Ne t'endors pas, mais économise tes forces. Puis, tellement doucement qu'il douta de l'avoir réellement entendue, elle ajouta : Je vais sceller tes cauchemars à jamais Gray.**

Ecoutant les paroles de son maitre, Gray décida de ne plus se concentrer sur la blessure d'Ul – elle n'avait rien voulue lui dire, mais il été sûr qu'elle l'avait récolté en se frottant à Déliora pour savoir où été son apprenti. – qui l'affaiblissait de minute en minute vu tout le sang qui en échappait, et ferma les yeux pour attendre les secours.

0ooO00O0O0OOOOOoooO0OOOO0OOOooO

Alors c'était donc ça, de se sentir vide ? De se rendre compte que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Qu'au final, quoi qu'on entreprenne, c'était toujours pour plonger de plus en plus profondément dans la solitude, dans la douleur et dans la haine.

Sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit d'hôpital, son portable vibra tandis que le médecin, sa funeste annonce accomplie, refermait la porte en douceur. Mais le mal était fait.

Alors que son téléphone vibrait pour la 5ème fois, il décrocha sans vraiment y prêter attention.

 _« Gray ? Mon dieu Gray c'est toi ? Tu m'entends ? Je n'arrivais pas à … »_

Alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Lyon, la conversation se coupa. Il constata qu'il avait 53 appels en absence.

Mais il s'en fichait.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Ul était morte.

Elle avait perdu trop de sang.

Elle s'était trop exposée au froid

Elle l'avait protégé.

Elle lui avait sauvé la vie

Et il l'avait tué.

* * *

Le silence de ses amis était pesant.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable depuis les évènements qu'il venait de conter. Sa gorge était sèche d'avoir trop parlé, et sa voix chevrotante alors même qu'il essayait de la contrôler. Il avait peur de leur jugement, parce que pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il avait laissé des gens prendre de l'importance pour lui.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main lui toucher la joue, et redressa la tête pour croiser les yeux noisette de Lucy. Elle lui essuya discrètement une larme au coin de l'œil dont il n'avait même pas eu conscience jusque-là, et l'enlaça de ses bras. Leur position assise envoya sa tête directement dans la poitrine de la jeune femme, mais il ne le remarqua même pas. Une tension énorme dont il n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience s'évapora tandis qu'il comprenait qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien.

Que cette fois c'était des vrais amis qu'il avait trouvés, et qu'il n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas Gray et …, intervint Erza.**

Depuis le temps qu'il se connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, et pourtant, il voyait bien qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ça le toucha bien plus qu'il ne l'avait escompté, et c'est d'une voix bien plus naturelle qu'il put finir de raconter son histoire.

 **\- Les gros bonnets de Déliora sont tombés peu de temps après, il y avait assez de preuves accablantes dans la pochette que j'avais remise aux flics – bien que je n'aie jamais su ce qu'elle contenait –, combiné à mon témoignage et d'autres preuves surement déjà dans le dossier. Mais à vraie dire je n'ai pas cherché à en apprendre plus parce que je n'en ressentais aucune joie. J'avais trop perdue.**

 **\- Mais Lyon … ? Intervint Loki pour la première fois.**

 **\- Lorsque je suis revenu en cours, j'avais peur d'affronter le regard de Lyon, parce que c'est ma faute si Ul est morte, je ne vais pas le nier, et c'était autant sa mère que la mienne. Peut-être même plus. Mais à la place de Lyon, j'ai eu le droit à des brimades. Quand … Quand Lyon m'a embrassé, un de nos « potes » nous a vus, et franchement, on est con quand on est jeunes, alors il l'a dit à tout le monde. Autant vous dire que j'ai passé une sale semaine, entre ça, la mort d'Ul, et l'abandon de Lyon. La seule chose que j'ai été capable de faire c'est de tout nier en bloc pour protéger Lyon. Je lui devais au moins ça.**

Il s'arrêta un instant, autant pour reprendre son souffle que pour se calmer. C'avait été la pire semaine de sa vie, et s'en souvenir était douloureux.

 **\- J'étais clairement en train de tomber en dépression, alors mon père a pris une décision radicale et nous avons déménagé. Le samedi soir, la maison où j'avais passé toute mon enfance était vide, mais je ne ressentais rien. J'ai suivi une année par correspondance presque comme un robot, et un peu après la rentrée, l'anniversaire d'Ul ma fait un électrochoc. Elle avait sacrifié sa vie pour enfermer mes cauchemars, je n'avais pas le droit de la gâcher. Même si je me rends compte que, jusqu'à récemment, j'ai survécu plus que je n'ai réellement profité de la vie qu'elle m'avait offerte.**

 **\- C'est pour ça que t'es arrivé plus d'un mois après la rentrée ! Bah dis dons, t'as mis un sacré paquet de temps pour comprendre son vrai message le glaçon ! Railla Natsu avec son tact naturel. Heureusement qu'on été là pour toi !**

 **\- Oh ta gueule !**

Choqué par l'intervention de Lucy qui n'était pourtant jamais – jamais – grossière, Natsu resta bouche-bée et Gray ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Un fou rire tel qu'il en avait rarement eu.

Profond.

Magique.

Enivrant.

Communicatif.

Vrai.

Libérateur.

Bon dieu ! Il allait enfin vivre. Grâce à eux.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pour Ul._

* * *

 **.**

 **Deux mois** ! Rendez-vous compte, j'ai réduit de deux tiers comparés à la dernière fois, si je continue comme ça le prochain sortira dans 3 semaines !

Alors, plusieurs choses. Moi à votre place j'aurais des questions. Sur Lyon d'abord. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas revenu au collège ? Comment une telle transformation vis-à-vis de Gray ? Comment est-ce qu'il a appris la mort d'Ul, etc…

En faite c'était vraiment compliqué d'écrire ce chapitre, et surtout, c'est Gray qui raconte sa vie, or, tous ces éléments de réponse, il ne les a pas. Ou plus exactement, il ne les a eus que récemment quand il a revu Lyon et qu'il a parlé avec lui (dans le chapitre où il revient mais aussi entre les chapitres, parce qu'on se doute qu'il lui parle de temps en temps même si je ne vous le conte pas.). Donc je ne pouvais pas raconter ça dans ce chapitre. Ça ne me semblait pas vrai.

Je vais donc faire un chapitre bonus, très court, intitulé « Lyon Bastia, 20 ans », ou Lyon prendra la parole pour nous raconter cette journée fatidique du 14 février et ce qui en a découlé. Ce ne sera pas un vrai chapitre, juste un bonus pour vous offrir plus de compréhension.

Comme dit plus haut, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, et j'espère que je n'ai pas trop foiré haha !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je vous remercie de votre lecture, et je vous dis à bientôt (j'espère !).

Sarabi.


	22. Levy III

**Hellooo !**

 **Et oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! Moi aussi ça me paraît dingue, mais je suis en vacances donc je dois avouer que ça aide !**

 **Ne vous y habituez pas s'il vous plait, nous arrivons enfin à la moitié de cette fic, tout va donc progressivement s'accélérer, et en même temps, c'est là que ça va être le plus dure à écrire pour ne pas perdre en crédibilité.**

 **En vrai, j'ai fini ce chapitre il y a quelques jours, mais j'en ai profité pour prendre un peu d'avance sur le prochain haha !**

 **Merci à toutes vos reviews et MP, c'est vraiment ce qui motive à écrire, et donc à poster rapidement =) !**

 **Levy = Gavy ? Eh bien ... Je vous laisse vous faire votre propre opinion, moi je vous attends en fin de chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Comme d'hab, histoire de mon cerveau et personnages de celui de Mashima.**

Chapitre 21 : Levy

* Mercredi 25 Décembre *

Ses paupières papillonnaient pour laisser le temps aux pupilles de s'adapter à l'intense lumière qui pénétrait par la grande fenêtre et se reflétait sur les murs blancs de la chambre. Une fois ses grands yeux noisettes parfaitement ouverts, la première chose qu'elle remarqua c'est l'absence de colocataire. Son réveil n'indiquait pourtant que 9h37, mais elle savait que son amie aux cheveux de feu ne dormait jamais très longtemps le matin. Quand elle ne partait pas s'entrainer un peu, ou réviser, elle partait en excursion, seule ou avec ceux qui s'étaient préparés à temps. Parce qu'une chose était sûre, elle n'admettait aucun retard pouvant retarder ses plans.

Il était donc assez peu étonnant qu'Erza ne soit déjà plus dans la chambre, quand bien même ils s'étaient couché tard et avec un certain taux d'alcool dans le sang. Non que cela ne change quelque chose pour quelqu'un dans ce foutu groupe d'alcolo. A par Lucy et elle, tout le monde se portait toujours à merveille après une soirée arrosée. Sa seule consolation, c'était que le remède miracle de Loki fonctionnait furieusement bien sur elle, et la remettait sûr pied en moins de 24h00. Elle avait eu tôt fait d'en maitriser parfaitement la recette.

Jett et Droy lui reprochait souvent cette propension à la boisson comme si elle faisait quelque chose d'inconscient et qu'elle avait beaucoup changé, alors que c'était l'une des plus raisonnables du groupe. Et hier, elle avait encore eu le droit à un savon de la part du brun. Il était clair que ce n'était pas avec eux qu'elle avait appris à boire. Ils ne se privaient pas, eux, mais dès que ça la concernait, ils avaient toujours refusé d'amener de l'alcool. « Pour la protéger » qu'ils disaient.

Bon dieu ! Et si les gens lui laissaient gouverner sa vie pour une fois ! Ce serait franchement agréable de ne pas entendre à tout bout de champ qu'elle devrait plutôt faire comme ceci ou comme cela parce que c'était mieux pour elle. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas grandi depuis ses douze ans. Et sur ce point, Gajeel ne se démarquait pas de ses deux amis d'enfance.

A cette pensée, son cœur se serra.

Ces vacances avaient été tellement magiques pendant les quatre premiers jours. Elle était entourée de tous ses amis, sans pression, dans l'amusement total. Elle passait les trois quarts de son temps avec Gajeel. Et tout se passait comme sur un nuage. Contrairement à ce qu'il disait, elle n'avait rien fait pour qu'il change. Au contraire, il n'avait jamais été plus vrai qu'à ces moments-là. Il lui souriait. Il discutait. Il lui confiait des choses. Ils se chamaillaient. Il se montrait devant elle comme il n'osait pas le faire avec d'autres gens. Il lui avait montré le vrai Lui, celui qui ne se cachait pas derrière des apparences pour préserver sa réputation de gros dur.

Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi tout avait dérapé si vite. Ou plutôt si, elle le comprenait très bien, et ça l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Si elle avait accepté la plupart des facettes que lui avait montré son beau brun, le contraire n'était pas vrai. Gajeel ne trouvait pas qu'il la méritait. Par cent fois ils avaient falli s'embrasser, par cent fois elle l'avait laisser décider de franchir ou non ce dernier pas, et par cent fois il avait fait marche arrière. Levy n'avait aucun mal à comprendre : il préférait garder ce qu'ils avaient plutôt que de prendre le risque de tout perdre. Ce que lui avait du mal à comprendre, c'est qu'à force d'attendre il allait peut-être finir par tout perdre, même sans avoir essayé.

Parce que la nuit dernière avait un peu tout changé, et elle allait avoir besoin de conseil aujourd'hui.

S'étirant, elle se leva de son lit pour se préparer avant de partir prendre son petit déjeuner. Avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait Lucy au réfectoire.

Ou pas.

30 minutes plus tard, après s'être douchée, préparée à la cool et légèrement maquillée, elle était descendue manger un bout, et n'avait trouvé que Loki. Ce dernier l'avait avertie qu'après un petit déjeuner copieux, la blonde était repartie se doucher pour se préparer en vue de leur excursion au château de la ville voisine. Ils y allaient avec Natsu et Erza, les autres – elle comprit – ayant d'autre projet pour la journée. Pour sa part, elle avait prévu de profiter de ce jour de transition ou il n'avait rien prévu de particulier pour commencer à réviser, et préparer son programme de bachotage.

Comme ils ne devaient pas partir avant 14h00, Levy prit le temps de manger avec son ami, apprenant par la même occasion ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, avant de le quitter pour remonter dans sa chambre le laissant en bonne compagnie grâce à l'arrivée de Natsu. Heureusement que l'hôtel proposait le petit déjeuner jusqu'à 11h15 pour les lèves-tard.

Sa chambre à elle se situait au cinquième étage, comme celle de Juvia et celle de Gray et Natsu, pour le plus grand bonheur de la bleue, qu'elle voyait souvent roder devant leur porte. A l'étage au-dessus, se trouvait la chambre de Lucy et Loki - là où ils faisaient toutes leurs soirées - et, enfin, celle de Gajeel, à peine à quelques portes. Elle le savait pour s'y être réveillé un matin après avoir passé la nuit à discuter avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle s'était écroulée de fatigue, peut-être même au milieu d'une phrase, et en gentleman, il l'avait installé dans le futur lit d'Elfman avant de se coucher dans le sien.

C'était en tout cas ce qu'elle en avait déduit. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, le brun était déjà sorti, et seul son lit défait traduisait qu'il avait dormi dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Jett et Droy, pour leur part, résidaient dans l'autre partie de l'hôtel parce qu'ils n'avaient réservé leur chambre que bien plus tard.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la cage d'escalier pour taper sur la porte de la blonde, espérant qu'elle ne la dérangerait pas, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre lui fit tourner la tête.

Si Levy devait avouer un défaut, c'était sa curiosité. Aussi bien pour des sujets sérieux que pour la presse people, quand bien même cela ne collait pas forcément avec l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Tout l'intéressait. Et de la même façon, elle adorait savoir ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle observa la scène en attendant que Lucy trouve le temps de venir lui ouvrir.

Sans langue de bois, il aurait été compliqué de trouver un autre qualificatif que « vulgaire » pour décrire la jeune femme qui sortait. Le bout de tissu gris pailleté qui lui servait de robe était quasiment inexistant sur son dos, dévoilant le début de la raie de ses fesses rebondies, et c'est tout juste s'il n'en dévoilait pas également le dessous. Sur le devant, seules deux bandes se croisaient au niveau des énormes seins refaient – des seins naturelles aussi gros ne tenaient pas aussi bien sans soutien-gorge -, et au niveau de l'entre-jambe. Elle était montée sur des échasses noires d'au moins 15 centimètres, et avec ses longues jambes fines, elle devait dépasser Levy d'au moins 3 têtes. Etonnement, son visage n'était pas aussi maquillé que ce que son image laissée à penser. Elle était du genre « assez jolie aux naturelles ».

Bien que pour rien au monde Levy n'aurait voulu lui ressembler, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de Jalousie, pourtant peu habituelle chez elle. Cette fille était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas et ce qu'elle ne serait jamais avec ses cheveux en bataille, son look naturel et sa physionomie de petite fille.

 **\- On se revoit ce soir ? Franchement, t'es carrément doué toi tu sais ? Je pouvais pas rêver mieux ronronna-t-elle.**

Même sa voix était tout le contraire de la sienne. Suave et sensuelle.

Seul un grognement lui répondit, mais la jeune femme ne se laissait pas démonter et tendit son bras pour que son hôte la rejoigne.

Enfin plus prêt, elle se cola contre le torse nu et bien dessiné de son amant d'une nuit, et minauda pour obtenir un dernier baiser. Un vrai dernier baiser, brutal, sauvage, sensuel, avec la langue, les attouchements et tout le tintouin.

Un jour, quand elle était petite, Levy avait surpris une discussion entre ses deux parents, au moment où sa mère criait à son père que jamais plus elle n'aurait d'enfant. Du haut de ses huit ans, elle avait très mal pris le fait d'être considérée comme un si grand échec, tel que sa mère ne voulait plus recommencer l'expérience, et elle n'avait plus rien mangé pendant près d'une semaine avant que ses parents ne réussissent à la faire parler et qu'il ne lui explique qu'elle n'avait rien compris. Que sa mère était devenue stérile.

Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, si on lui posait la question, c'était la douleur la plus horrible qu'elle avait ressenti à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Mais là, ce n'était rien en comparaison. Elle avait l'impression de se sentir vide.

Brisée.

Effondrée.

Ailleurs.

C'est comme si, pour se protéger de l'incroyable douleur qu'il ressentait, son corps avait éjecté son esprit et ne fonctionnait encore que grâce à un mode automatique.

C'est à ce moment là que Lucy ouvrit la porte.

 **\- Lev' ? Désolé je ne t'attendais pas et j'étais en train de finir de me maquiller et tu me …. Lev ?**

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à répondre. à l'entente de la voix de la blonde, Gajeel – enfin débarrassé de son coup d'un soir qui marchait en se déhanchant vers l'ascenseur, à l'opposé de leurs positions – s'était tournée vers elle, et son regard avait croisé celui de Levy.

Même si elle n'avait pas vu la scène du baiser, il ne fallut pas plus de 6 secondes à son amie pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, et elle prit sa main pour l'entrainer dans sa chambre et ressortit aussi tôt en poussant la porte. Cette dernière ne se referma pas complétement, si bien que, à défaut de pouvoir le voir, elle put entendre la suite des évènements.

 **\- Comment peux-tu encore te regarder dans la glace ? La colère sourde contenue dans sa voix lui arracha un frisson d'appréhension, première réaction depuis la scène à laquelle elle venait assisté.**

 **\- Fou moi la paix Bunny girl !**

 **\- Alors là tu rêves ! Tu te prends pour un grand avec tes airs de mauvais garçon, mais moi je n'en ai rien à foutre !**

 **\- Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, fais attention ! Gronda le brun**

 **\- OU SINON QUOI ? Tu veux me buter ? Je me fiche complètement de qui tu es, de ce que tu étais ou même de ce que tu crois être. Là tout de suite, tu n'es qu'un putain d'abruti de merde, qui n'est même pas capable de réfléchir avant d'aller baiser je ne sais quelle péripatéticienne qui lui montre ses fesses ! Il est ou ton respect !?**

 **\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle viendrai !**

 **\- ô mon dieu ! Plaignons ce pauvre Gajeel ! Il ne pouvait pas attendre deux semaines ! Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir un peu, il ne pouvait pas être honnête avec ses sentiments ! J'espère que tu es prêt à tirer une croix sur Levy, parce que s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle on est d'accord, c'est que tu ne la mérites pas !**

Si Lucy avait été une fille vulgaire, elle aurait surement craché tant on sentait la fureur suinter par tous les pores de son être. Au lieu de quoi, le bruit d'une gifle retentit, suivit de pas lourd dans le couloir. Au moment où la porte bougeait, la voix de Gajeel retentit une dernière fois.

 **\- Je suis désolé.**

Arrêtant son geste, Lucy lui répondit d'une voix sèche :

 **\- Je me fiche pas mal de tes excuses, ce ne sont pas elles qui rendront son sourire à ma Levy.**

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle claqua la porte pour l'amener délicatement vers le lit double de la chambre. Une fois assise, Levy se rendit compte qu'elle devait dire quelque chose, mais qu'elle ne savait pas quoi.

La partie d'elle-même qui n'était pas complétement dévastée ressentait une vraie bouffée de chaleur et d'amour pour son amie. C'était ce qu'on appelait une vraie amie. A aucun moment elle n'avait pensé au fait que Gajeel pouvait être dangereux, qu'elle pouvait l'énerver ou autre. Voir Levy dans cet état l'avait énervé au point que la douce Lucy que tout le monde connaissait, avec ses bonnes manières et son langage de bonne famille, c'était transformé en vrai furie qui avait cloué le bec au Bad boy de la bande en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour dire « livre ».

Mais pour l'autre partie c'était une tout autre histoire. C'était une chose de savoir qu'il n'était pas puceau, que c'était un homme à femmes, mais c'en était une autre de le voir directement. Surtout que cette femme représentait tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. En préférant coucher avec elle, le soir de Noel en plus, plutôt que d'essayer de faire la paix, le message était clair.

Il ne voulait pas d'un nous.

 **-Je l'aime Lu-chan.**

Cette vérité – annoncé faiblement et d'une voix chevrotante – elle ne pouvait plus la nier, peu importe combien cela lui faisait mal à cet instant. Comme si elle avait déverrouillé les vannes en acceptant la réalité, la première larme commença à couler, rapidement suivit par une deuxième, et beaucoup d'autres.

Levy ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi, à pleurer silencieusement dans les bras de Lucy pendant qu'elle lui caressait la tête, sans jamais la presser, sans jamais la brusquer, attendant simplement qu'elle se reprenne.

 **\- Je suis désolé Lu …**

 **\- Arrête de dire des bêtises,**

 **\- Mais je t'ai dérangé alors que tu avais**...

 **\- Levy, je n'avais rien de plus important que d'être avec toi là tout de suite.**

 **\- Merci, vraiment.**

 **\- Je t'en prie. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire aux faites, pour être venu ici ? Changea-t-elle de sujet.**

Contente de pouvoir parler d'autre chose après avoir tant pleuré, Levy sauta sur l'occasion. Elle était venue sur ça à la base.

 **\- Mmmh. Et bien en fait, oui. Hier, pendant que vous avez tous disparu sur le toit, Jett est revenu.**

 **\- Je me souviens qu'ils étaient partis en quête de quelques choses à manger ou je ne sais quoi.**

 **\- Exact, mais là tu vois, il est revenu seul.**

 **\- Oh …**

 **\- Oui. Il était vraiment sérieux. Pas brusque comme la dernière fois, vraiment comme s'il avait réfléchi à la situation. Il … Je l'ai trouvé touchant.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?**

 **\- Eh bien … Au début je l'ai repoussé, mais ... La situation est si compliquée avec Gajeel…**

 **\- Tu lui as dit oui ?!**

 **\- Non ! Je veux dire, bien que fâché contre lui, je pensais qu'il y avait encore quelque chose de possible ….**

Sentant les larmes revenir embué ses yeux, elle respira un bon coup.

 **-Je lui ai dit de me laisser la nuit pour réfléchir avant de répondre sérieusement.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens vraiment Lev' ?**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- S'il n'y avait pas eu Gajeel, qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais dit ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas … Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait changé quelque chose, parce que c'est comme un frère pour moi, mais en même temps, le voir si sérieux et adulte hier m'a montré une facette de lui que je ne connaissais pas… Peut-être … Peut-être que j'aurais pu me laissais tenter …**

 **\- Alors je pense que tu as ta réponse non ?**

Levy soupira. Elle était un peu perdue, et son amie le vit aussitôt, révisant son jugement.

 **\- Laisse faire le temps, ce n'est pas parce que Jett te presse que tu dois lui céder tout de suite. C'est ton ami depuis toute petite, je pense que tu t'en voudrais de le perdre parce que tu t'es trop précipitée.**

Acquiesçant, elle continua à discuter encore un moment, avant qu'elle ne se lève dans le but d'aller travailler, son portable indiquait déjà quinze heures passées, et elle avait vraiment du boulot, même s'ils n'avaient rien prévu jusqu'au repas du soir. Et puis, son amie avait quasiment une heure de retard sur la visite qu'elle devait faire aujourd'hui et elle s'en voulait un peu, alors elle n'allait pas la garder plus longtemps, Quand bien même la blonde soutenait que ce n'était pas grave.

Le monde allait continuer de tourner. Elle était assez forte pour ça.

Etonnement, l'hôtel possédait une « salle de travail ». Un espace avec deux longues tables rectangulaires pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes chacune, entouré de larges baies vitrées, comme une véranda, si bien que c'était en endroit extrêmement lumineux, et très silencieuse. Elle l'avait repéré en explorant le complexe hôtelier le premier jour, entrainé par Natsu en tête, mais elle n'y était jamais retournée pour vraiment y travailler.

En arrivant sur place, elle put confirmer la conformité des lieux à ses souvenirs, et remarqua qu'il n'y avait que 5 personnes, éparpillés au plus loin les unes des autres. Une silhouette familière se distingua, et elle s'approcha du brun le sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Tu devrais remettre ton t-shirt si tu ne veux pas te faire virer, chuchota-t-elle doucement à l'oreille de son interlocuteur.**

Ce dernier, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à se faire déranger, sursauta avant de se retourner vers elle.

 **\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est c'que tu fais là ?**

 **\- La même chose que toi apparemment. Je peux m'installer ?**

 **\- Ouais carrément bien sûr.**

 **\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? se renseigna-t-elle en regardant le t-shirt du brun encore négligemment posé sur la chaise voisine.**

Tirant la chaise en face, elle commença à sortir toutes les affaires dont elle aurait besoin pour travailler, s'étalant sur le côté pour ne pas déranger son camarade de bachotage.

 **\- Bof, depuis 1 heure et demie environ. Je voulais profiter des quelques heures d'accalmie avant l'arrivée du reste du groupe pour ne pas prendre trop de retard.**

 **\- On m'a pourtant vanté tes facilités en cours, ton niveau aurait baissé ? Le taquina-t-elle**

 **\- Haha, c'est dur de maintenir une réputation de génie tu sais !**

Bien que chuchotant, les regards des quatre autres personnes présentes se faisait de plus en plus insistant, et ils se remirent donc à travailler en silence.

Levy découvrit que Gray était un partenaire de travail tout aussi agréable que Lucy, avec laquelle elle adorait travailler. Ils ne s'interrompaient que très rarement pour poser des questions pertinentes à l'autre, où faire quelques remarques intéressantes voir drôles. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui mais c'était vraiment une expérience à renouveler. Après quatre heures, elle avait bien plus avancé que ce qu'elle avait initialement prévu.

Elle devait admettre que lorsqu'il n'était pas en présence de Natsu, Gray était plutôt calme et réfléchi. En ce sens, il ressemblait plus à Loki, et il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent si bien. D'un point de vue totalement objectif, Gray était beau, physiquement bien constitué, sportif, intelligent et vif d'esprit. Si l'on omettait sa tendance au nudisme, elle comprenait totalement pourquoi sa blonde préférée craquait pour lui.

Elle se prit à sourire en pensant qu'elle aurait bien tenté sa chance dans le cas contraire. Comme si sa vie sentimentale n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça.

Etant donné qu'il voulait passer à la salle de sport avant le diner, il partit une heure avant elle, aux alentours de 18h00, et c'est toute seule qu'elle se mit en chemin pour regagner sa chambre et y lire le livre qu'elle avait reçu la veille. Il était trop long pour qu'elle puisse le finir, mais elle avait au moins deux heures pour s'y plonger totalement, et s'est bien ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Enfin, avant de voir Jett assis devant la porte de sa chambre.

 **\- Jett ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- Levy ! Tu es là !**

Ce dernier se releva prestement et épousseta ses vêtements avant de continuer.

 **\- Tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Oui tout va bien, j'étais partie travailler un peu dans la salle de travail.**

 **\- Toute seule ? Tu aurais pu venir me prévenir je t'aurais accompagné !**

 **\- Et bien non en fait, j'y ai retrouvé Gray, c'est un très bon partenaire de travail.**

Son ami d'enfance se renfrogna. Comme elle sentait que la discussion risquait d'être longue et importante, elle le fit entrer dans sa chambre, Erza n'étant pas encore rentré, ce serait parfait.

De toute façon sa décision était déjà prise.

 **\- Viens entre ! Il faut qu'on discute un peu, lui sourit-elle doucement.**

_

Lorsque la porte se referma, elle poussa un gros soupir, et ne put s'empêcher de caresser ses lèvres. Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ? Tout cela était tellement compliqué, et le souvenir des lèvres de son ami d'enfance sur les siennes la hantait, en un mélange de satisfaction et de culpabilité.

D'autant qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer cette expérience avec le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Gajeel, et cela n'avait rien à voir. Bien moins passionné. Bien moins enivrant.

Alors pourquoi … ?

Allongé sur son lit, elle soupira une énième fois. Jamais sa vie sentimentale n'avait été aussi compliquée, et elle regrettait presque que Mira ne soit pas là. Elle avait toujours son mot à dire, et franchement, elle tombait souvent juste. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir la même perspicacité dans sa relation avec Laxus, sa vie serait plus facile.

De toute façon, seul le temps lui dirait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire maintenant, c'est éviter Gajeel autant que faire se peut. Les leçons de snow étant terminées, cela semblait possible.

 **\- Eh crevette !**

Oh …

Faisant volteface, elle avait visiblement dépassé le dit Gajeel un instant plus tôt, et il avait apparemment des choses à lui dire. Si de temps en temps, sa vie pouvait se répartir équitablement entre les différentes journées qui la composait, plutôt que d'avoir des jours intenses éparpillés parmi des tas d'autres plutôt monotone, elle signait directement.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle hésita à faire demi-tour pour repartir vers son but premier : le hall d'entrée où elle devait rejoindre Erza comme convennu par texto. D'autant que la cage d'escalier n'était clairement pas un lieu adapté pour avoir une quelconque discussion. Mais, en courageuse petite soldat, elle n'en fit rien et attendit. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui faciliter la tâche non plus.

 **\- Je … Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois je…**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que je crois Gajeel, toi qui lit siiii bien en moi ?**

 **\- Allez crevette j'me suis excusé…**

 **\- Et de quoi est-ce que tu t'excuses au juste ?**

Hein ? De quoi ?

De ne pas leur laisser leur chance ? De prendre des décisions pour elle ? De la juger comme une faible ? De préférer les femmes aux formes plus généreuses ? D'avoir couché avec cette fille ? Ou qu'elle ne l'ait vu alors qu'elle n'était pas censée ? De ne pas lui faire une place dans sa vie malgré sa patience ?

Jamais elle n'avait voulu qu'il ne change. Elle avait juste voulu qu'il s'ouvre à elle, et qu'il l'intègre, petit à petit à son quotidien. Mais tout ces efforts, monsieur les avait jetés aux ordures dès qu'il avait pris la décision de coucher avec cette brune fatale, alors qu'il savait très bien que Levy ne serait jamais très loin. Après tout, ils étaient partis en vacances entre amis. Il fallait être stupide pour ne pas y penser.

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça.**

De tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire, c'était la réponse qui lui fit le plus mal. Cela voulait clairement dire qu'il ne regrettait pas son geste.

Qu'il aurait simplement voulu qu'elle ne le voie pas.

Qu'il n'y aurait pas de nous.

Combien de temps comptait-t-il encore la faire tourner en bourrique ?

Elle était forte, mais elle-même avait ses limites.

 **\- J'en ai marre Gajeel. J'en ai marre d'insister en pensant interpréter des signes qui ne veulent finalement rien dire pour toi. J'en ai marre de faire des pas vers toi quand tu passes ton temps à reculer. Je ... J'ai compris. Et j'accepte ton choix.**

Respirant un bon coup, elle lâcha la bombe, sachant qu'après ça, elle ne pourrait plus jamais revenir en arrière. Quitte ou double.

 **\- Je te rends ta liberté si chère à ton cœur. J'ai accepté de sortir avec Jett, et j'espère sincèrement que tout se passera bien. Prend juste soin de toi.**

Ravalant ses larmes, elle essaya de se persuader que c'était la bonne décision. Se rapprochant de lui, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de déposer un baiser doux et déchirant sur sa joue, et se retourna pour dévaler les quelques marches qui lui restaient pour débouler dans le hall.

Elle avait besoin de voir ses amis, de respirer un bon bol d'air, de rire, de jouer, de câlins …

Elle avait besoin de passer à autre chose

S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas. Je vous avoue que je l'aime assez ce chapitre. Et je n'en dirait pas plus.

Mais je serais RA-VIE de lire vos réactions pour y répondre !

Merci et à bientôt !

Sarabi.


End file.
